Todo por tus sueños
by Melyoan
Summary: Que no estarías dispuesto ha hacer para que el amor de tu vida sea feliz para siempre, muchas veces piensas que haces lo correcto, para Hiroki Kamijou todo lo que pensará hacer será lo mejor para su amado.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cap. 1**_

_H: no es lo que tu piensas, siempre vez lo que no es!, yo solo le estaba dando apoyo Akihiko es solamente mi amigo de la infancia cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo? –decía Hiroki a un alterado Nowaki que estaba al volante de un auto que recientemente habían comprado para poder movilizarse-_

_N: cómo quieres que te crea tu lo estabas abrazando con mucho cariño, además se trata de Usami san tu primer amor, de seguro que…_

_H: y dale otra vez la mula al trigo es solo mi amigo, el esta pasando por momentos muy difíciles, su amante lo dejo desapareció, Akihiko esta inconsolable y temía que hubiese sido capaz de cometer una locura por eso yo respondí a su llamado por que soy su amigo solo eso – ya alterándose-_

_N: claro entonces como su amante desapareció tu fuiste corriendo a ver si tenías una oportunidad para estar con él verdad, por qué no lo admites de una buena vez?_

_H: Nowaki estas alucinando, solo te amo a ti y a nadie más te hubiera dicho que me llamó y que quería verme pero todo fue tan rápido no hubo tiempo…_

_N: y por qué te citó tan lejos que acaso no podía hablarte por lo menos en la casa?_

_H: yo no lo sé, no sé en lo que estaba pensando, por favor tranquilízate llegando a casa te explicaré todo con detalle te lo pido_

_N: -mira a Hiroki y le girta- no! De seguro desviarás el tema y te encerrarás en el dormitorio, quieres que lo olvide verdad? Si Tsumori sempai no me hubiera dicho que te vio y no llegado a tiempo quien sabe donde habrías terminado solo para que a el no le pase nada, no sé hasta donde hubieras llegado y de seguro no me habrías dicho nada porque a Hiro san le importa mas Usami san que yo…_

_H: cuidado!_

_– Nowaki gira y solo logra ver una luz cegadora y luego solo oscuridad; habían chocado con un auto que iba en sentido contrario, las ambulancias se escuchaban por todos lados luego de un tiempo se dirigieron al hospital donde trabajaba Nowaki para que los heridos fueran atendidos-._

_- Flash back -_

_H: aló?_

_A: Hiroki_

_H: Akihiko que pasa, qué te sucede? – alterado porque había escuchando extraño a su amigo-_

_A: Hiroki Misaki me dejó se fue, por favor necesito hablar con alguien puedes venir?_

_H: seguro dime donde estas?_

_A: en Osaka_

_H: en Osaka? Qué diablos haces ahí?_

_A: pensé que encontraría a Misaki en casa de su hermano pero no está ahí_

_H: de acuerdo espérame en la estación de trenes estaré en una hora (en realidad no se en cuanto tiempo se llega perdón Xb)_

_ -Hiroki salió enseguida hacia Osaka, llegó y al ver a Akihiko los dos fueron a una cafetería, pero Tsumori que estaba de regreso de un congreso vió a Hiroki le pareció extraño verlo ahí, lo siguió y apenas habían entrado a la cafetería Tsumori llamó a Nowaki-_

_N: hola sempai que pasa es raro que me llames a estas horas, que no estaba en su congreso?_

_T: hola Nowaki si acabo de salir y estaba de regreso pero… es raro acabo de ver a Kamijou kun aquí_

_N: a Hiro san, esta seguro sempai?_

_T: si seguro, es mas en este momento están en una cafetería_

_N: están? Con quien esta Hiro san, en qué cafetería?_

_T: eso es lo mas raro está con el famoso escritor Usami sensei en la cafetería que está a una calle de la estación de trenes – no se oye la respuesta – Nowaki me estas oyendo? _

_N: gracias por la información sempai hasta mañana – diciéndolo secamente y cuelga-_

_T: que pa… - oye el corte- me colgó fuh! me pregunto si decirle fue lo correcto, bueno a lo hecho pecho – se va-_

_Mientras tanto en la cafetería_

_A: estaba raro desde hace días siempre desviaba su mirada de la mía, no se que le impulsó a irse_

_H: estas seguro que no le dijiste o hiciste nada?_

_A: seguro nunca le haría daño lo amo con todas mis fuerzas, el lo sabe se lo decía a cada segundo_

_H: tal vez sea eso no crees que se sienta presionado, bueno quizá le costaba admitir sus sentimientos o no los tenía claros_

_A: pero nunca le he obligado a que me diga que me ama me bastaba que estuviera siempre ahí_

_H: dale un poco de tiempo a lo mejor eso le ayuda a decidir a desenvolverse contigo, sabes yo amo con todo mi corazón a Nowaki pero casi nunca se lo digo no se porque pero me cuesta decírselo, entiendo como se debe sentir, por eso solo se paciente y el regresará _

_A: pero cuanto debo esperar, me estoy muriendo por dentro Hiroki sin Misaki no soy nada, no sabes cuanto lo extraño, lo amo – comienza a llorar, Hiroki se acerca y lo abraza diciéndole-_

_H: cálmate Akihiko no te hace bien estar así eso no arreglará las cosas, tu eres fuerte nunca te has dejado vencer por nada, jamás lloras y menos en público, tranquilízate si eres paciente él volverá no te dejes vencer, porque si el te ve así cuando vuelva se sentirá culpable y se irá de nuevo, si lo amas dale su tiempo y verás que en menos de lo que canta un gallo lo tendrás de regreso – no se separa de Akihiko hasta que para de llorar para que nadie mas lo vea así; pero afuera del ventanal un Nowaki celoso y muy molesto había visto paralizado la escena del abrazo, recuperándose entra rápido cuando este se termina-_

_A: gracias Hiroki no sé que haría sin ti, esta bien seré paciente no me dejaré vencer por la tristeza, tienes razón le daré su tiempo y cuando Misaki vuelva lo esperaré con los brazos abiertos – dice sonriendo –_

_H: que bueno que lo entiendas ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para cualquier co…_

_-Nowaki había entrado, se acercó furioso hacia la mesa oyendo lo último y antes que Hiroki terminara de hablar lo toma con mucha fuerza del brazo haciendo que se pare._


	2. Chapter 2

**Cap. 2**

-luego que Hiroki se quejó con un gemido del fuerte agarre quedó sorprendido al ver que era Nowaki que estaba con una mirada furiosa-

N: -mirando desafiante a Akihiko dijo- le dije que Hiro san es mío no se vuelva a acercar a el o sino le va a pesar –sale llevándose a rastras a Hiroki y dejando a un perplejo Akihiko-

H: Nowaki suéltame me haces daño, por favor yo puedo explicarte –pero Nowaki no le hace caso suben al tren de regreso que por casualidad estaba a punto de partir, al llevar Nowaki mete a Hiroki a su auto a la fuerza y se van rumbo a su departamento.

- Fin del Flash Back -

En una de las camillas del hospital estaba un Hiroki mal herido despertando de su inconsciencia y totalmente asustado

H: qué paso, donde estoy, por qué estoy herido ah! – se queja de dolor ya que al moverse lastimó el braza que ya estaba roto y enyesado, de pronto recuerda el accidente y entonces grita- Nowaki donde estas- trata de levantarse pero en ese momento entraba Tsumori deteniéndolo en el acto-

T: tranquilo Kamijou kun no puedes levantarte estas mal herido, no te hace bien

H: lo mira con desesperación- donde está, donde está Nowaki, por favor dígame que le pasó?

T: baja la mirada- lo siento llegó con heridas muy graves y está en terapia intensiva

H: quiero verlo por favor, debo estar a su lado – tratando nuevamente de levantarse-

T: lo detiene- cálmate no puedes entrar en este momento además estas mal herido, no te preocupes harán todo lo posible para salvarlo, tu recupérate y lo verás pronto – lo recuesta de nuevo y se sale-

H: porque Nowaki por qué tu por favor no te mueras, te prometo que haré todo lo que quieras pero por favor vive… - cae rendido de cansancio-

Al día siguiente Hiroki despierta mas calmado y decidido en ver a Nowaki, esperando pacientemente a que Tsumori se lo informara-

T: entra a la habitación de Hiroki y viéndolo despierto le dice- que bueno que despertaste, dime ya te sientes algo mejor – Hiroki asiente- necesito hablarte de Nowaki, pero para ello quiero que me prometas estar tranquilo –vuelve a asentir con la cabeza – bien, Nowaki sufrió muchos golpes: se rompió tres costillas, se fracturó la muñeca y lo mas grave es el golpe que se dio en la cabeza tanto con el volante como el asiento, lo salvaron, pero… -silencio por unos segundos- quedó en coma – Hiroki se tapa la boca con ambas manos negando con la cabeza y entonces grita-

H:no! Eso no es posible no puede estar ocurriendo por qué?

T: me prometiste que estarías tranquilo por favor acuéstate

H: levantándose- como quiere que me calme cómo?, Nowaki está en coma y quien sabe si despertará –se pone a llorar-

T: lo mira con tristeza y toca su hombro- el despertará ten fe y veras que despertará pronto y todo regresará a la normalidad – lo abraza hasta que deja de llorar-

H: puedo verlo?

T: claro que si – van en camino y al entrar Hiroki ve a un Nowaki tirado en una cama, vendado por todos lados y con varios tubos conectados a su cuerpo-

H: Nowaki – se acerca y lo toma de la mano diciéndole- por favor despierta pronto, te amo que puedo hacer para que me perdones – Hiroki se sentía culpable de que Nowaki se encontrara en ese estado, aunque no era su culpa, pero igual se culpaba por su discusión y por no haber aclarado todo-

Así ya había pasado una semana y Hiroki casi no se separaba de Nowaki, en silencio y tomándole de la mano.

T: entrando- Kamijou kun sigues aquí ya es tarde, necesitas descansar, si sigues así tarde o temprano colapsarás

H: pero Nowaki…. Yo se que despertará en cualquier momento y quiero estar aquí cuando eso suceda por eso…

T: de acuerdo que te parece esto, yo lo cuido hoy ya que no tengo turnos y tu te vas a tu casa a tomar un baño, comes bien y descansas, has estado todo el tiempo aquí, necesitas un relevo por lo menos hoy, anda te prometo que te llamaré si sucede algo, si?

H: esta bien, gracias por todo pero solo será por hoy – lo dice un tanto triste al aceptar que si necesitaba un descanso-

Cuando Hiroki llega a su casa siente la soledad, todo oscuro, sin nadie mas que el y le dan ganas de llorar cuando el teléfono suena-

Ring ring

H:alo?

A: Hiroki! que rayos te pasó, he intentado comunicarme contigo desde ese día, fui a tu departamento y de ti ni tus luces, dime pasó algo, dónde estabas, qué te hiso el estaba muy furioso, de seguro pensó cosas que no eran – cuando escucha sollozos- Hiroki que pasa estas bien, por qué estas llorando?

H: sniff sniff Akihiko ese día Nowaki y yo tuvimos un accidente automovilístico

A: interrumpiendo- pero como, como estas, estabas en el hospital, acabas de salir, por qué no me avisaste?

H: lo siento no tenía cabeza para avisar a nadie, yo estoy bien no tenía heridas graves solo un brazo roto, pero Nowaki,- llora nuevamente- el no ha despertado desde entonces, está en coma y todo es por mi culpa!

A: pero qué? Estás equivocado no es tu culpa los accidentes pasan porque si, además si alguien tiene la culpa ese soy yo por haberte llamado para que me ayudases, Hiroki ten fe y verás que Nowaki despierta pronto y no creo que quiera verte todo lloroso y desarreglado, así se espantara!

H: ji, ji!, tienes razón descansare para verme bien para Nowaki, gracias Akihiko, gracias por animarme

A: necesitas algo, quieres que vaya?

H: no, no te preocupes estaré bien, tu tienes mucho trabajo

A: esta bien pero mantenme informado, cuídate, adiós

H: adiós –cuelga y casi inmediatamente vuelve a sonar-

Ring ring

H: contesta extrañado- aló?

M: kamijou – grita sorprendido- donde habías estado no te presentaste al trabajo todo este tiempo me tenías preocupado!

H: Miyagi sensei yo lo siento mucho no he podido ir a trabajar

M: pero por qué ni siquiera te comunicaste?

H: tuve un accidente, yo estoy bien pero Nowaki se llevó la peor parte, aún no despierta, por eso no creo que pueda ir a trabajar todavía, lo siento

M: es enserio pero como paso?, bueno no te preocupes falta los días que sea necesario, espero que Nowaki se recupere pronto, pero no te descuides ok

H: gracias Miyagi sensei, adiós – cuelga-

Después de haberse reportado a sus amigos Hiroki come lo que puede, se da un baño, se acuesta para dormir y cerrando sus ojos ya casi en sueños diciendo su nombre - Nowaki.

Espero sus sugerencias o algunas ideas de como es que quisieran que continuara la histori hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

**Cap. 3**

H: Nowaki – susurrando en sus sueños, de pronto oye una voz lejana y tranquilizadora que le dice…

Voz: deseas verlo despierto?

H: quién, quién es? – pregunta asustado, entonces la voz repite lo que dijo- si eso es lo que deseo mas que nada en el mundo!

Voz: que no estarías dispuesto ha hacer para que el amor de tu vida realice sus sueños…

H: que no? – responde confundido, luego rápidamente vuelve a decir- yo, yo lo haría todo para que el sea completamente felíz y lo apoyaría en todo sin dudarlo para que Nowaki realice sus sueños! – dijo casi exaltado-

Voz: ten en cuenta que muchas veces lo que piensas y decidas hacer no siempre es lo correcto

H: por favor solo haz que despierte, haz que despierte, que despierte –dijo en sueños y ya despertando gritó- QUIERO QUE DESPIERTE! –ya mas tranquilo dijo llorando- Nowaki despierta ya – llorando, de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar Hiroki lo tomo y al ver que era Tsumori contestó rápido- hola Tsumori cómo esta Nowaki, le paso algo?

T: Nowaki, Nowaki el, el despertó! – los ojos del profesor se llenaron de lágrimas pero esta vez de felicidad- Kamijou me escuchas?

H: en seguida estaré ahí – se alistó lo mas rápido que pudo y se dirigió al hospital; al llegar Tsumori lo interceptó

T: llegaste rápido Kamijou kun, nos sorprendió que despertara así de repente como si hubiera tenido una pesadilla, estaba desconcertado no sabía qué hacía aquí, le informamos que tuvo un accidente y dijo que no recordaba nada del accidente, luego de eso salí no se nada, mas tenía que entregar unos reportes y ya iba de regreso- decía mientras caminaban rumbo a la habitación de Nowaki-

Entrando al cuarto ambos vieron a un Nowaki repuesto y sentado parecía estar bien

H: sonriendo- Nowaki ya despertaste que alegría que estes bien!- acercándose lentamente hacia el intentando tomarle la mano pero…

N: ah buenos días perdón pero no conocemos? – aquella pregunta había partido el corazón del profesor en mil pedazos, lo sintió como si un balde de agua fría lo hubiera bañado, no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo

N: se encuentra bien –preguntó porque lo vió palidecer, entonces se dirigió a su sempai- Tsumori sempai el es su amigo o un colega?

T: que dices Nowaki a caso no lo recuerdas?, pero como si reconociste casi todo excepto lo del accidente.

N: sempai no se burle de mi si yo conociera a este joven lo recordaría como a todos no lo cree, tal vez se confundió de habitación –esta vez dirigiéndose a Hiroki-

T: no es así, es raro que no lo recuerdes, el es…

H: interrumpiendo- yo soy un amigo tuyo, de verdad no recuerdas nada de mi – Nowaki negó con la cabeza –ya veo- silencio sepulcral…- bueno no importa lo importante es que hayas despertado y te encuentres mejor, tal vez logres recordar algo después, no te preocupes

T: estas seguro Kamijou kun?

H: si lo mejor es no forzarlo a recordar, -dirigiéndose a Nowaki- no estarás solo yo estaré aquí contigo, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea, de acuerdo?

N: muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi, debemos ser buenos amigos, no sé porque lo olvidé pero espero recordarlo pronto.

Así una semana pasó volando Hiroki visitaba a diario a Nowaki hablándole de su supuesta amistad y que eran compañeros de departamento tratando de ocultar la verdadera relación que tenían porque pensaba que si le decía que eran amantes, Nowaki se forzaría a amarlo sin sentirlo de verdad; después de esa semana Nowaki ya estaba apto para dejar el hospital, por lo que regresaron por fin a su casa, aliviado el profesor pensó que tal vez ahí si lograría recordarlo.

Pero pasó casi un mes, era como una maldición o como un embrujo el que no recordará y Hiroki se deprimía cada vez mas ya que el pediatra había retomado su vida con normalidad, seguía trabajando en el hospital y hasta de vez en cuando ayudaba al encargado de la floristería en la que trabajaba, aún recordaba cuando llegaron al departamento después de haber salido del hospital…

- Flash Back -

H: bien – abriendo la puerta- aquí es donde vivimos, lo recuerdas?

N: wow! – asombrado- es muy lindo, no se, no me parece conocido este lugar, pero algunas cosas si recuerdo como mías eso confirma que es en serio lo que me dijiste, al principio no te creí cuando dijiste que vivíamos juntos sabes?, pero me alegra el no vivir solo; increíble está repleto de libros!

H: lo… lo siento – Hiroki estaba un tanto triste porque Nowaki desconocía el lugar- son mios es que me apasiona la lectura, además ya te había dicho que soy profesor de literatura de la universidad T, esa es otra razón para tenerlos

N: si eres una persona increíble Kamijou san – si lo llamaba así desde que Nowaki había despertado, como si recién lo hubiese conocido- gracias por haber cuidado de mi todo este tiempo

- Fin del Flash Back -

H: un tanto triste, suspirando- Nowaki cuando recordarás todo lo que vivimos, cuando?

En el hospital:

T: Nowaki el director te solicita en su despacho

N: que? Eso es raro, no sabes de que se trata

T: la verdad no estoy seguro, será mejor que te apresures

N: esta bien gracias – marchando a prisa

Toc, toc

D: adelante – Nowaki entra al despacho y cierra la puerta- Nowaki muchacho cómo has estado?

N: muy bien gracias director, Tsumori sempai me dijo que me necesitaba para algo…

D: interrumpiendo- si muchacho buenas nuevas, hace un tiempo me llegaron solicitudes para becas de especialidades del doctor Carter, debido a tu desempeño en las prácticas te recomendé con él y me llevé una sorpresa al saber que te conocía, sabes el tiene buenos recuerdos de ti en especial de cuando lo recibirte personalmente en Narita (el aeropuerto nacional de Japón) y está de acuerdo en que seas tú el que reciba una de las dos becas para avances en pediatría moderna que opinas?

N: Sorprendido- habla en serio director, es increíble es una magnífica oportunidad!

D: entonces la aceptas?

N: mas que encantado –sujetando la mano del director a manera de agradecimiento-

D: que bueno que aceptes… pero no tienes compromisos aquí, bueno digo tal vez tengas una novia – sonriendo- y no creo que sea tan buena idea dejarla, no?

N: qué? Ah no, descuide no tengo a nadie asi, aún no la he encontrado, además esta oportunidad es una en un millón, y cabe la oportunidad de encontrarla ahí

D: mhm –pensativo- pero oí por Tsumori que vives con alguien. Es cierto?

N: si, vivo con un amigo, pero creo que él no tendrá problema alguno; por cierto la especialidad cuanto tiempo dura?

D: alrededor de dos años y dos meses con todo el papeleo y eso

N: será un tiempo lejos, pero no será un tiempo perdido, en verdad le agradezco mucho Director le prometo que me esforzaré mucho mucho – ilusionado-

D: lo sé muchacho, o perdón Doctor Kusama, y espero que a tu regreso trabajes nuevamente con nosotros

N: por supuesto que si – lo dice con todas las ganas del mundo, sin remordimientos ya que creía que no tenía a nadie que lo atara en este lugar, aunque por mucho no era así…

Espero que les haya gustado! gracias por leer! n_n


	4. Chapter 4

**Cap. 4**

Por el pasillo del hospital Nowaki caminaba sonriendo

T: y a ti que te pasó por qué estas con esa cara? – con un gesto alegre-

N: Tsumori sempai, me voy a E.E.U.U. el director me recomendó para una beca, no es grandioso

T: cambia por completo su expresión a una de sorpresa- qué? Es imposible y la aceptaste?

N: sorprendido- por supuesto, por que lo pregunta sempai, tiene algo de malo

T: no, no me hagas caso Nowaki, solo me sorprendió escucharlo; así que aceptaste y por cuanto será?

N: el director dijo que dos años y dos mese incluyendo el papeleo, ah no sabe lo que significa esta oportunidad viene como caída del cielo

T: me alegro mucho por ti y cuando se lo dirás a Kamijou kun, eso le sorprenderá

N: si eso creo pero se lo diré mañana

T: Nowaki, si el te pidiera que no te fueras le harías caso

N: qué? Y por que me lo pediría no te entiendo sempai

T: no… es solo… una pregunta

N: que rara pregunta, jaja, Kamijou san es bueno el nunca me pediría eso y aunque lo hiciera iría de todas formas aunque no le pareciera porque el no tiene nada que ver en mis decisiones – diciéndolo como si nada-

T: no puedo creerlo!, pensaba Tsumori , el aún no lo recuerda y le vale un cacahuate su opinión – Nowaki en serio no recuerdas nada de Kamijou kun?

N: la verdad no, que debería recordar sempai?

T: no, nada descuida, bien si tu decisión es irte yo te apoyo, solo espero que no pierdas lo que con tanto esfuerzo lograste –refiriéndose a la relación que tenía con el profesor-

N: pero que cosas dice sempai, a veces no puedo entenderlo – riéndose – bueno con permiso – se aleja-

Entonces Tsumori llama a Hiroki para decirle algo

H: aló Tsumori san que se le ofrece?

T: Kamijou kun debe decirle a Nowaki acerca de su relación es muy importante que se lo diga – casi alterado-

H: no, yo no creo que sea lo mejor, no se preocupe, sabré esperar paciente hasta que el recuerde por si solo

T: no en verdad es necesario que le cuente ya –ya alterado- es que…. – y de pronto no oye nada- pero que, me colgó – vuelve a llamar – esta apagado, oh rayos, ah ya sé le pediré a Nowaki el número de su casa- va en busca del doctor-

En el pasillo

T: Nowaki!, me, -tomando aire ya que lo había buscado corriendo- puedes dar el número del teléfono de tu casa?

N: de mi casa? Y para qué lo quiere sempai?

T: se que no lo pedí antes, pero es necesario que cuente con esa información no lo crees?

N: ah es eso claro aunque –piensa y suelta- se averió accidentalmente le eche agua encima, pero compraré otro

T: tsk rayos –molesto se va pensando, "no puedo creerlo ahora tengo turno pero espero que Kamijou siga mi consejo, por su bien así lo espero"-

N: pero sempai y el número –diciéndolo al aire

En casa de Hiroki

H: es que? Tsumori san, eh! hay se termino la batería de mi celular, bueno no creo que se tan importante aunque es raro que me pida que lo presione a recordar – en verdad le parecía extraño, solo esperaba ver a Nowaki para saber a que se refería Tsumori

En la noche

N: ya llegue! –entrando-

H: bienvenido, cómo te fue te vez muy feliz pasó algo?

N: si ahora soy muy, muy feliz –abrazándolo- hoy es el mejor día de mi vida

H: apartándose un poco del abrazo y con una sonrisa dijo- no me digas que tu ya, ya…

N: si Kamijou san –interrumpiendo-

H: que -"Kamijou san entonces no es eso, aún no recuerda" piensa-

N: el director me dio una oportunidad para superarme, con ayuda del doctor Carter me dieron una beca para un post grado!

H: ya veo –"era eso" pensó y la tristeza invadió sus ojos mas su sonrisa seguía formada- que bueno me alegro por ti, es una magnífica oportunidad!

N: verdad que si; me alegra que pienses lo mismo, es por eso que la acepte porque sabía que Kamijou san me apoyaría

H: claro que te apoyo por que no habría de hacerlo?

N: gracias, pero me preocupa dejarlo solo aquí por el alquiler del departamento será mucho –tocándose la barbilla-

H: dejarme solo, a donde iras?

N: lo mira- ah… no te lo dije el post grado es en EEUU y será por dos años y dos meses, será un tiempo y el alquiler es elevado, lo mejor es que encuentres un compañero para que pagues lo que hasta ahora y no mas

H: eso… eso no! No es necesario yo puedo con los gastos solo; así que te irás cuando?

N: creo que en tres días

H: tan pronto, con que por esto Tsumori estaba así – dijo bajo-

N: perdón no te oí, dijiste algo?

H: yo quiero preguntarte algo, se que puede sonar repetitivo pero, en serio no recuerdas absolutamente nada acerca de mi?

N: baja la cabeza- lo siento pero no, no se porque pero no importa! porque confió en ti Kamijou san y en todo lo que me digas y por eso es como si volviera a conocerte así que no veo problema alguno, además seguimos siendo amigos y eso es lo mas importante no te parece!

H: si tienes razón eso es lo mas importante –bajando la mirada y evitando que sus lagrimas invadan su rostro-

Los tres días pasaron volando con un Nowaki afanado por alistar lo necesario para su viaje y con un Hiroki queriendo morirse de la tristeza porque con todo el tiempo que paso su querido medico no había recordado nada el ya no significaba nada en su corazón y estaba decidido en no decirle nada ya que Nowaki había planeado prácticamente toda su vida para su viaje

- Flash Back -

N: no te pongas triste Kamijou san yo también te extrañaré a ti y a tus palabras de aliento; no me olvidare de ti te llamare cada que pueda y tu tampoco me olvides ok?

H: nunca lo haría esperare ansioso a que me llames y me cuentes como te va!

N: claro te contare todo; sabes cuál es mi más grande sueño aparte de ser un mejor doctor Kamijou san?

H: no, dime cual podría ser – mirándolo feliz como su doctor hablaba ilusionado-

N: pues es formar una linda familia, encontrar una hermosa esposa y tener muchos, muchos hijos ya que me encantan los niños; estoy muy feliz porque estoy seguro que podre realizarlo en este viaje –sonriendo-

En ese momento el corazón del profesor supo que ya lo había perdido, el ya no encajaba en su futuro, sabia que lo mejor era dejarlo ir para que sea feliz realizando su sueño; "ah eso era ese sueño" pensaba ese es su sueño y el debería hacer todo lo posible para que su amado lo cumpliera, aun si así se le quebrara el corazón en mil pedazos y perdiera la razón de su existencia

- Fin del Flash Back -

En el aeropuerto

N: ya es hora, hasta pronto Kamijou san! – despidiéndose entrando al pasillo para abordar su avión-

H: cuidate, hasta pronto y no me olvides! –comienzan a brotar lagrimas mojando su hermoso rostro-

N: Ah…- mira el rostro lloroso de Hiroki y siente que su pulso se aceleraba, estaba confundido "pero que es esta sensación, no lo entiendo porque de pronto siento tanta tristeza ver a Kamijou san así" piensa y sin mas aborda el avión

Aunque la mente no recuerde el cuerpo lo hace, pero la mente no siempre le hace caso…


	5. Chapter 5

**Cap. 5**

Nowaki llego a EEUU cansado, luego de descansar se dispuso a arreglas todo para de una vez empezar su post grado que consistía en hacer una residencia en el hospital del doctor Carter.

Dr. C: Kusama kun llegaste me alegro como estuvo tu viaje?

N: Dr. Carter que gusto verlo ha pasado tiempo, el viaje fue largo pero llegue bien

Dr: no sabes que gusto me dio que aceptaras, temí que lo rechazaras porque era relativamente lejos de tu hogar y que esto arruinara la relación con tu pareja.

N: como podría rechazar esta oferta tan tentadora, además no habría nada que arruinar yo no tengo pareja

Dr: en serio pero una vez me dijiste que te esforzabas al máximo por tu el amor de tu vida no me digas que terminaron…

N: se debe estar confundiendo Dr yo no tengo pareja- "nunca la olvidaría al amor de mi vida y aunque así fuera estoy seguro que tanto Kamijou san como Tsumori sempai me habrían dicho si hubiera tenido pareja, no eso es imposible de seguro es una confusión" pensó –

Dr: ah si eso debe ser perdón por lo dicho la edad hace estragos en la mente! Ja ja ja; de todas formas estos avances en pediatría serán de mucha ayuda en tu carrera aprovéchalo al máximo; y te informo que tendrás que trabajar junto con el departamento de obstetricia y neonatología ya que los avances científicos para este post grado se basaron en estas especialidades debido a algunos fenómenos que están ocurriendo, bueno ya te enteraras con tiempo, solo espero que te lleves bien con los de esas áreas

N: gracias por sus consejos haré mi mejor esfuerzo –inclinando su cabeza-

Nowaki se acomodo fácilmente a los horarios y al ambiente del hospital, estaba ansioso por adquirir tanta información y por aprender mas

N: hola Kamijou san! Como estas perdón por no haberte llamado antes, pero estuve ocupado con acoplarme lo mas rápido posible mi residencia.

H: Nowaki que gusto escucharte, no te preocupes te entiendo y como has estado?

N: estoy muy bien ya me acostumbre al clima ya casi olvidaba que se sentía aquí y tu como te encuentras

H: estoy bien gracias… -silencio-

N: en serio Kamijou san? Sabe debería salir a divertirse en su tiempo libre encerrado no encontrara pareja… ja ja ja; ya se que le parece si jugamos a quien encuentra pareja primero, el perdedor hará lo que el ganador pida, claro que tendrá que ser cuando regrese, que te parece?

H: mh no, no quisiera hacerlo, es que…

N: vamos será divertido ah… – silencio- lo siento Kamijou san me necesitan prometo llamarle cuando tenga tiempo y hare todo lo posible por ganar, adiós!

H: Nowaki espe… -oye que se corto la llamada- yo no quiero que ganes ni quiero jugar – comienza a llorar- solo quiero que me recuerdes te amo! No lo puedo soportar, pero tengo que respetar tu decisión y apoyarte para que realices tus sueños …

En eso suena el timbre y Hiroki abre

A: Hiroki como has estado? –el escritor estaba al tanto de la partida del médico-

H: no muy bien – con una mueca de tristeza-

A: te lo dije si tan solo le hubieras dicho todo en este momento serian felices pero tu eres tan obstinado

H: no Akihiko, no seria así porque el solo pensaría que me ama mas no lo sentiría, además esta realizando sus sueños, yo no podría –llora intensamente y el escritor lo abraza-

A: de verdad no se en que piensas, la felicidad esta en tus manos y no la aprovechas, en cambio yo, ni siquiera se donde esta Misaki me duele el no saber si volverá!

H: perdón Akihiko, perdón por causarte un dolor tan grande

A: descuida, pero en realidad no se cuanto mas pueda aguantar estoy en mi limite, solo se que cuento con un amigo que también sufre por su amor; bien olvidemos las tristezas que te parece si te invito a beber – el profesor asiente, y así lo hacen embriagándose para olvidar sus penas-

En EEUU

Dr: Kusama kun! –caminando hacia el acompañado de una mujer mas o menos joven de pelo castaño, figura delgada y ojos color miel-

N: Dr. Carter como está?

Dr: bien gracias, quiero presentarte a Takeshi Rumiko y es la residente de Obstetricia moderna, los dos trabajarán juntos de ahora en adelante, espero que se lleven muy bien

N: mucho gusto en conocerla mi nombre es Kusama Nowaki, espero ser de mucha utilidad y aprender de usted

R: no por favor deja a un lado las formalidades solo llámame Rumiko, al fin y al cabo somos casi de la misma edad verdad?

N: como uste… como tu digas

Dr: bueno yo me retiro con permiso – se va alejando-

R: uff, me pone nerviosa estar a lado del dr. Carter es una eminencia no?

N: lo es, aunque yo me siento cómodo con su presencia, fue mi mentor cuando estuve aquí –caminaban ambos al departamento de la especialidad que compartían (ojo el lugar no la especialidad ya que ambos trabajaban en el mismo departamento)-

R: de verdad que genial es por eso pareces estar acostumbrado a tratarlo ja ja ja, así que vienes de Japón me lo dijo el Dr porque yo también vengo de ahí, yo soy de Saporo mi familia sigue ahí y me apoyaron para venir

N: ya veo es maravilloso que cuentes con tus padres… yo lastimosamente no, ya que soy huérfano, pero no me molesta no te sientas mal –le dijo al ver que la dra ponía una cara de lástima y tristeza- pero he conocido buenas personas que me han apoyado y de alguna manera me impulsaron para seguir estudian…do – diciéndolo lento, no supo el motivo pero sabia que hubo una persona que le impulsó a estudiar, pero por alguna razón olvidó quien fue-

R: pasa algo Nowaki – dice al ver que el médico se quedaba en silencio- es que parecía que te invadió la nostalgia, me oyes Nowaki?

N: ah! Perdón –volviendo en si- lo que pasa es que no hace mucho tuve un accidente de auto y estuve en coma, según yo estaba perfectamente, pero mi sempai me dijo que olvidé cosas, también olvidé a mi compañero de departamento y especialmente a la persona que mas apoyo e impulso me ha brindado… no lo puedo recordar y recién me acabo de dar cuenta, tal vez no estoy tan perfectamente como pensé?

R: ah –sorprendida por lo que había escuchado- no te preocupes, veras que pronto recordarás todo, no olvides que para recordar algunas cosas es necesario de un estímulo o algo que dispare el recuerdo –dijo sonriendo-

N: gracias Rumiko san por tus consejos, pero si de alguna manera no puedo recordar creo que sería mejor no mortificarme con ello y dejarlo así, y seguir adelante, no crees?

R: bueno esa puede ser la opción más rápida, además –dio un golpe a la cabeza de Nowaki- te dije que dejaras las formalidades, que es eso de Rumiko san solo es Rumiko

N: lo siento esta bien Rumiko –dice riendo, por alguna razón le agradaba el carácter de la médico - sabes, eres muy linda me alegro que seas mi compañera…


	6. Chapter 6

**Cap. 6**

Las especialidades que estaba en auge en ese momento eran las que giraban en torno al nuevo descubrimiento que se había hecho, el dato era que muchos alimentos que habían sido modificado para su mayor producción y su exportación, estaban por alguna razón creando reacciones en las personas; esas reacciones eran beneficiosas para algunos en especial para las mujeres ya que mujeres estériles podían tener hijos y así algunos hombres también; las personas se interesaron mas en lo segundo, porque era algo extraño que un hombre pudiera dar a luz; claro que los que tenían esta reacción eran un porcentaje del 0.025% bajo pero significante, por lo cual decidieron denominarlos como fértiles, además decidieron crear especialidades destinadas exclusivamente para este caso en las áreas de ginecología-obstetricia (para detectar al porcentaje afectado en lo cual crearon un dispositivo que mediante la sangre definirían si un hombre era fértil; y claro está para atender estos partos especiales) y pediatría (ver el resultado final es importante, verificar si en efecto era un éxito el que un hombre diera a luz, observando así la evolución del producto)

Se habían detectado ya alrededor de 28 casos y el mas avanzado tenía alrededor de 4 meses de gestación y al parecer estaba en perfecto estado; cuando los residentes se enteraron de su futura especialidad se emocionaron, decidiendo seguir con todo, pero de una forma prudente, era algo que no debía ser de conocimiento público, no al menos hasta que sea totalmente perfeccionado.

N: al principio me parecía algo increíble que un hombre pudiera dar a luz, es verdaderamente emocionante el que pueda ayudar a su investigación

R: si, pensé que solo sería experimental haciendo pruebas en animales, pero decidieron hacerla directamente en humanos, dio buen resultado hasta el momento

N: me parce algo muy beneficioso no solo para las mujeres si no también para Hombres que tienen una relación homosexual y que quieren formar una familia

R: realmente, pero aún pienso que esas relaciones son un desperdicio, bueno para las mujeres ya que la mayoría de ellos son los hombres ideales para cualquier mujer -sonríe- Pero me alegra sabes porque tu no lo eres y estas disponible

N: ja, ja, ja eres muy directa Rumiko no me digas que no tienes pareja aún

R: no, todavía pero estoy buscando aunque… -mira a Nowaki- tal ves ya lo haya encontrado, dime Nowaki si no tienes compromisos, por qué no intentamos salir, para probar si resulta y si no funciona, no habrá problema no tendrás nada que perder verdad…

N: sonríe- verdaderamente no pierdes el tiempo, pero creo que tienes razón porque no intentarlo, será divertido además pasamos casi todo el tiempo juntos

R: si! Victoria! Ja, ja, ja –se pone de pie con lo brazos extendidos-

N: hey Rumiko cálmate, parece que te hubieras sacado la lotería –lo dice riendo-

R: lo mira feliz- y así es – se acerca al peliazúl y le la un beso fugaz- ahora tengo un novio

N: …novio?... Pero solo acepté a que saliéramos, bueno no tiene nada de malo que se ilusione, además esto puede terminar bien, -piensa-

En Japón

Ding, dong

H: abre la puerta y ve que era Tsumori con una bolsa llena de aperitivos- hola Tsumori, cómo estas?

T: hola Kamijou kun vine a visitarte –entrando- espero no ser inoportuno – se sienta en el comedor abre la bolsa que trajo y saca dos sodas-

H: no claro que no, además no tengo nada que hacer los domingos – suspira, se sienta al frente de Tsumori y abre una de las sodas para tomarla-

T: dime Nowaki aún no te ha llamado?

H: deja de beber- no, aún no lo ha hecho –pone una cara triste- tal vez… este ocupado, a veces solo piensas en el trabajo y olvidas todo a tu alrededor y en especial lo que está lejos, lo se porque a mi me ha pasado muchas veces –recordando las veces que por su trabajo no prestaba mucha atención a Nowaki-

T: pero ya pasaron casi tres meses desde la última vez que se comunicó, siempre se comunicaba con los dos… al parecer todavía no te recuerda

H: si, en efecto, es mas creo que ya debió conseguir a alguien, tal vez eso es lo que lo distrae… -a punto de llorar-

T: creo que lo mejor es que ya no pienses mas en eso, ya no te atormentes, cada ves estas mas y mas triste, ya no eres la persona autoritaria, la que no se dejaba pisotear y que siempre su orgullo era lo primero antes que nada, te has convertido en una persona sumisa, tal vez el que la vida te quite lo que mas quieres te vuelve así, pero no debería ser así, tu vales mucho con o sin él, no debes dejarte caer, debe ser ridículo que sea yo el que te diga esto, siempre traté de hacerte la vida imposible, pero no era que me cayeras mas, no, es solo que realmente me parecías… como decirlo… a si molestable, alguien que era divertido hacerlo enfurecer –diciéndolo divertido-

H: se dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro- ah si!, tu tampoco eras de mi agrado , es mas yo te odiaba… los dos cambiamos, tal vez si te hubiera hecho caso cuando me llamaste, él estaría aquí conmigo y hubiera vuelto a ser lo que era antes del accidente

T: pero aún puedes incluso si lo hubieras hecho en el aeropuerto hubiese resultado

H: no, no es así, no tenía mucho tiempo ya que me dijo lo que realmente quería de su futuro, aunque no lo creas no era tan malo como parecía, no podía intervenir mas en la vida de Nowaki

T: entonces…

H: entonces que?

T: no crees que lo mejor sería olvidarlo y darle una oportunidad a tu corazón para volver a amar?

H: no es nada fácil lo que me pides, pasamos muchos años juntos es algo imposible olvidar

T: no, no lo es, pero no lo sabrás si no lo intentas y yo te puedo ayudar

H: así y cómo?

T: sujeta la mano de Hiroki tiernamente- pues con mi amor – Hiroki trata de soltarse del agarre pero Tsumori lo incrementa- sabes, no se como ni cuando fue pero me enamoré de ti, tal vez fue desde que te vi por primera vez y no me di cuenta, sino mas aún, te molestaba como un niño que cuando le gusta alguien no lo deja de fastidiarlo…

H: aún tratando de zafarse- pero que tonterías estas diciendo, será mejor que enfríes tu cabeza ya ni sabes lo que estas diciendo

T: lo suelta y baja la mirada – no me crees verdad

H: no, no es eso, es solo que pensaba que a ti te gustaba Nowaki y que querías algo con el, por eso… no sé que mas decirte

T: uno no elige de quien se enamora,- lo mira fijamente- siempre supe que tu eras prohibido para mi, eras el tesoro de mi kohai por lo que siempre te consideré fuera de la mira tratando de ignorarte, quiero mucho a Nowaki por ser mi kohai y nos llevamos bien el no me gusta, nunca espere que pasara algo entre nosotros mas allá de hacer que me odiaras en cierto modo molestándote; pero pasó lo de Nowaki y por alguna razón pensé que quizás tendría una oportunidad, aún así no quería esperar, es por eso que quería esperar a que él recupere sus recuerdos o que tu de dijeras toda la verdad, pero ninguno de los dos sucedió, pasó mucho tiempo para que decidiera confesarte mis sentimientos… yo en verdad estoy enamorado de ti, se que tu no me vez de esa manera, - vuelve a sujetar la mano de Hiroki entrelazando sus dedos- pero, no sé, tal vez si me dieras una oportunidad… saldrías conmigo?


	7. Chapter 7

Hola cómo están! espero les guste mi primer fic! y si gusta espero hacer muchos más n_n

Hola araceli-kun muchas gracias por leer mi fic y en especial por tomoarte tu tiempo y comentarme! de verdad me pone muy feliz! n_n también espero muy ansiosa la conti de de tu hermoso fic, cuídate mucho, hasta pronto!

**Cap. 7**

H: sorprendido pero consciente de la pregunta- mmh…

T: yo te amo Hiroki – llamándolo ahora por su nombre sorprendiendo ahora mas al castaño- te lo pido dame una oportunidad, se que te haría feliz y…

H: interrumpiéndolo- por favor no sigas… -baja la mirada- lo siento yo no puedo

T: por favor no tienes nada que perder!

H: yo no te amo Tsumori, no quiero hacerte daño utilizándote para olvidar a Nowaki, no te lo mereces – se suelta del agarre- yo solo puedo ofrecerte mi amistad –Tsumori triste baja la mirada- por el momento – entonces el rostro de Tsumori se ilumina se pone de pie dirigiéndose al castaño y lo abraza-

T: entonces eso quiere decir que aún tengo una oportunidad, no sabes cuan feliz me haces

H: basta Tsumori suéltame, me estas lastimando –riendo-

T: gracias, gracias, gracias – sin soltar el agarre-

H: te dije que te detuvieras – le da un cocacho –

T: auch!... no tiene que ser tan brusco –sobándose la cabeza- pero aún así soy feliz – le sonríe y toma su mano para besarla- esperaré todo el tiempo que sea necesario para que te enamores de mi

H: baja la mirada totalmente sonrojado- eres un tonto

T: y tu eres muy lindo –Hiroki le lanza una mirada de enfado y quiere protestar pero no dice nada al escuchar su nombre- Hiroki, ah! Perdón se que no tengo derecho a llamarte por tu nombre, pero yo quisiera…

H: negando con la cabeza – puedes llamarme como quieras te haz convertido en una persona importante para mi, por eso no hay problema para mi

T: gracias Hiroki, gracias por no alejarte de mi aún cuando te dije lo que siento

H: no, Tsumori, gracias a ti por preocuparte por mi

T: sonríe – ah! – se asusta- lo he olvidado traje comida, - la toca y se da cuenta que esta fría- mhu se enfrió

H: riéndose por el escándalo que había hecho el rubio- bueno iré a calentarlo –le quita el recipiente para calentarlo, cenan y se despiden-

Los días pasaban normales, Nowaki apenas se comunicaba con Hiroki y Tsumori, el primero ya no tan triste como antes tratando de olvidar a Nowaki y hacer su vida como antes de conocerlo; mientras que Tsumori se veía con Hiroki seguido brindándole su amistad para que dejara de estar triste teniendo la esperanza de ser correspondido algún día. Nowaki había estado viviendo los días mas felices de su vida a lado de la persona que él creía amar, o al menos eso pensaba, ya que por alguna extraña razón que desconocía había un hueco en su corazón.

Akihiko siempre que podía visitaba a su amigo de la infancia el cual le había pedido que le diera tiempo a su novio para pensar y que no se deje decaer, aunque el mismo castaño muchas veces no seguía su propio consejo; con el tiempo pasando le era muy difícil al escritor esperar a que Misaki diera algún signo de existencia, por mas que Takahiro le decía que estaba bien a Usami ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia, ya no sabía como actuar respecto a eso.

En la universidad

M: oh! My sweet honey ya llegaste – se lanza contra Hiroki abrazándolo-

H: Miyagi sensei, cuantas veces quiere que le diga que me deje de abrazar y de llamarme así, -se zafa del abrazo- compórtese quiere, además si su pareja lo viera así, no quiero imaginarme lo que pasaría, es usted un irresponsable

M: amor mio que malo eres conmigo y yo que te quiero tanto…

H: deje de decir estupideces y empiece a trabajar de una buena vez

M: mhu, sigues siendo un gruñón, pero sabes, me gusta verte mas así que con la cara de melancolía siempre traías antes, es bueno para ti, incluso los alumnos extrañaban al antiguo tu, una vez me preguntaron que te sucedía y dijeron que preferían mil veces que les gritaras y les lanzaras cosas a verte triste, yo casi me muero de la risa; los estudiantes si que te aprecian –enciende un cigarrillo-

H: pone una cara de alegría- haber si luego no se arrepienten

M: ahhh! No pongas esa cara que haces que me enamore mas de ti – se lanza nuevamente a abrazarlo, en ese instante Shinobu ve la escena e inmediatamente se va- Shinobu no, no es lo que piensas, no huyas por favor escúchame! – se va tras el-

H: puff nunca entenderá o es que lo hace a propósito para ponerlo celoso, ah solo me mete en problemas y hace que el mocoso me odie sin razón, ya debería aclararle mi posición es un imbécil, pero aún así es un buen amigo, no sé que haría si él , Akihiko y Tsumori no estuvieran a mi lado… Nowaki cuanto quisiera que volvieras, me abrazaras y me dijeras que me amas, te amo y siempre te amaré – el sonido de su celular lo interrumpe y contesta- hola Akihiko que se te ofrece, quieres que te ayude con algún escrito?

A: hola Hiroki!, no te adelantes, mira que no siempre necesito eso de ti, ahora necesito a mi mejor amigo de la infancia sabes?

H: estas bien? no te oyes para nada bien

A: puedo ir a tu departamento necesito hablar de algunas cosas y quisiera que me escuches y pues me ayudes, lo harías?

H: por supuesto salgo en una hora te espero allá, nos vemos- cuelga y piensa- _realmente se oye mal solo espero que no decaiga en la depresión eso es horrible y no se lo deseo a nadie_

Una hora después los dos amigos se encuentran en la entrada del departamento de Hiroki y este lo invita a entrar

H: te sirvo algo?

A: tienes cerveza?

H: si pero tomar eso es…

A: eso es lo que necesito

H: bien – se levanta para atender el pedido de su amigo y regresa con la bebida-

A: tu no tomaras una para acompañarme?

H: lo siento pero mañana doy clases y tengo que preparar el material, si bebo no lo podré hacer, con agua estoy bien… ah… con respecto a lo que querías decirme?

A: mmh eso… quiero pensar bien las cosas, no sé lo que debo hacer ya pasó casi un año desde que Misaki se fue, quiero buscarlo y dejar la paciencia de lado, pero no sé donde pudo haber ido, recién le pregunté a Takahiro pero me dijo que no sabía donde estaba Misaki, que solo le llamaba y que no quería decirle donde se encontraba, por eso el quiso respetar su decisión, por eso no insistí… Hiroki cuando entran en vacaciones los alumnos?

H: creo que si no hay contratiempos en un par de meses, por qué la pregunta

A: bueno he pensado que si me tomo unas vacaciones… eso me relajaría y me ayudaría a tranquilizarme, que opinas?

H: creo que es una gran idea, en especial si no tienes trabajo pendiente

A: si eso es… bien… por eso te preguntaba sobre cuando termina el año estudiantil… yo

H: ah… y eso que tiene que ver contigo?

A: bueno mas bien tiene que ver contigo

H: conmigo y por qué?

A: pues porque no quisiera ir solo y … quisiera que tu me acompañes

H: casi atragantándose por la proposición de su amigo- que dices? Cof cof

A: por favor Hiroki ven conmigo te necesito…


	8. Chapter 8

**Cap. 8**

H: que estupideces estás diciendo

A: es en serio, quiero tomar unas vacaciones, para pensar con tranquilidad, pero ir solo no es divertido, por eso quiero que vayas conmigo te necesito para distraerme mas

H: así que solo soy una distracción, déjate de esastonterías

A: no son tonterías además tu también debes querer relajarte no?

H: si pero eso no tiene que ver contigo, además tendré mucho trabajo antes de empezar otro nuevo año estudiantil….

A: interrumpiendo- tkhs pero eso tu lo puedes hacer en un dos por tres o me equivoco

H: bueno, pero si quiero hacerlo bien me toma mucho tiempo, incluso no cuento con dinero para darme esos lujos y no soy un despilfarrador como tú…

A: por eso ni te preocupes yo te estoy invitando

H: de eso nada, además me estas casi obligando!- casi gritando y parándose del asiento con las manos azotando la mesa-

A: bueno- se levanta y se dirige a la puerta- en vista que ya está decidido me voy, vendré a recogerte en un par de meses…- se va cerrando la puerta-

H: no… espera! Cuando dije que si iría… - grita abriendo la puerta, pero Akihiko ya no estaba- Bakahiko imbécil siempre decidiendo por los demás y obligándolos a hacer lo que quieres –dice ya bajo y se mete de nuevo, pasan unos segundos y tocan de nuevo-

Ding, dong

H: abriendo la puerta- no me digas que olvidaste algo aki…- sin terminar la pregunta ya que se da cuenta que era Tsumori quien tocaba- ah… hola Tsumori, que te trae por aquí?

T: viene a visitarte, puedo pasar –entrando-

H: claro –cierra la puerta tras de si- quieres tomar algo-

T: un café por favor

H: ya lo traigo –yendo a la cocina-

T: hace un momento me confundiste con un tal Akihiko verdad… acaso se trata del escritor Usami Akihiko?

H: impresionado- como lo sabes?

T: lo imaginaba, ya que lo vi al salir del elevador; no sabía que ustedes se conocían?

H: si… pues el es mi amigo de la infancia

T: ah! Ya veo y que es lo que quería para qué vino

H: lo mira serio- pues eso no tiene nada que ver contigo – dándole el café-

T: no me digas que el también te está pretendiendo!

H: que, no es así!

T: bueno entonces no veo lo malo en que me lo digas no? Además somos amigos

H: cruza sus brazos, toma asiento y suspira –esta bien te lo diré… Akihiko me pidió que lo acompañara en sus vacaciones

T: uhm con que es eso y piensas ir?

H: si porque no

T: esta bien te doy permiso, pero me debes una

H: qué? Yo no necesito de tu permiso para ir…

T: cortándolo- te equivocas si lo necesitas, ya olvidaste que te confesé mis sentimientos

H: y eso que tiene que ver con esto?-se ruboriza-

T: no es justo que solo a él le des permiso para que se acerque a ti, no crees?

H: pone una cara de desconcierto- a que te refieres con lo de acercarse

T: es obvio que te busca porque quiere algo contigo!

H: te equivocas! Akihiko solo es mi amigo, el solo necesita relajarse un poco y no quería estar solo, además creo que yo también necesito relajarme y olvidar las cosas dolorosas, por eso lo acompañare

T: por eso ya te dije te doy permiso, pero me debes una de acuerdo?

H: iba a protestar, pero desiste y suspira- de acuerdo entonces que quieres a cambio de "darme permiso" – diciéndolo sarcásticamente-

T: sonríe- bien entonces… quiero que me dejes acompañarte a tu casa después de tu trabajo y me permitas invitarte a comer de vez en cuando

H: yo no soy un niño para que me estés recogiendo de mi trabajo, además no tienes porque invitarme algo yo puedo pagarlo!

T: eso es lo justo yo también quiero pasar tiempo contigo, si no aceptas no hay trato –lo dice serio-

H: mh de acuerdo, si con eso consigo que dejes de quejarte

T: bien me alegra que hayamos llegado a un acuerdo- se levanta- bien mi tiempo se terminó, mi visita si que fue productiva –feliz- nos vemos te llamaré para saber a que hora puedo pasar a recogerte de tu trabajo- se retira-

H: esta bien- dice al aire y suspira- pero en que lio me he metido?, pero no puedo quejarme es mejor que estar solo…

Terminando el año estudiantil Hiroki y Akihiko se tomaron sus vacaciones juntos en una casa de campo que Akihiko había rentado, nada mejor para poder relajarse, decidieron quedarse allá casi durante toda las vacaciones, ya estando a punto de regresar…

H: me alegra haber venido, realmente me relajé!

A: si yo también, gracias por acompañarme… sabes he estado pensando algo…

H: a si y en que si se puede saber? –mirándolo-

A: creo que lo mejor sería que me olvidara de Misaki y empezar de nuevo

H: que! –sorprendido- no puede ser!

A: hablo en serio y además de eso… creo que tu también deberías olvidarte definitivamente de Nowaki, pensar que el regresará no te hace bien, apuesto que ya hizo una nueva vida…

H: baja la mirada –porque dices esas cosas tan horribles- casi a punto de llorar-

A: no quiero hacerte daño, pero lo que digo es la verdad y puede que Misaki haya hecho lo mismo

H: tuno lo sabes

A: cierto no lo se, pero tampoco puedo seguir viviendo con la esperanza que tal ves regrese no?

H: …

A: bueno ese no es el punto al que quiero llegar, yo quiero proponerte algo –toma las manos de Hiroki- porque no salimos de esta depresión juntos –Hiroki lo mira sorprendido- a lo que me refiero es que deberíamos tratar de consolarnos entre nosotros –se trata de acercar a Hiroki para besarlo-

H: se aleja tratando de soltar sus manos- no, no podemos, eso no es correcto, tu amas a Misaki y yo…yo amo a Nowaki, por eso no...

A: seguir amándolos no nos llevara a nada solo nos deprimirá mas aún –refuerza su agarre- que no entiendes que estamos esperando sin sentido a algo que lo mas probable es que no ocurrirá, pero si tan solo intentamos estar juntos puede que nos enamoremos el uno del otro, porque no lo intentamos Hiroki, nosotros también podemos tener una oportunidad!

H: tal ves tengas razón… pero creo que aún es muy pronto, no quiero confundir mis sentimientos y tampoco quiero que tu confundas los tuyos, entiende por favor

A: entonces cuando crees que dejará de ser muy pronto –soltándolo-

H: yo no lo sé –desviando la mirada y frotando sus manos del agarre fuerte que había recibido-

A: suspira- bien entonces… que te parece un año

H: uhm?

A: si en un año Misaki no regresa y Nowaki no te recuerda aún y no se contacta contigo para decírtelo entonces empezaremos a salir juntos de acuerdo?

H: eso… yo… no se…

A: te estoy dando el tiempo que quieres dame una respuesta –lo dice seriamente-

H: pero, por qué conmigo, tu puedes encontrar a alguien más y mucho mejor que yo!

A: no hay nadie mejor que tu, tu eres el que mejor me entiendes y yo soy el que más te comprende, quien mejor que tu para mi y que yo para ti

H: esta bien… si en un año ellos no aparecen, te prometo que saldré contigo…


	9. Chapter 9

hola! cómo estan todos! n_n aquí les traigo la conti!

Hola Araceli-kun gracias por leer mi fic y comentarme! me hace feliz n_n... si me encanta que Hiroki sea acosado O_O no sé por qué, creo que estoy obsecionada con ese punto, por eso me gustó mucho que en tu fic Shinoda siga tras de Hiroki XDDD haber si hay más de eso, en este fic no meteré a Shinoda, quiza en otro! cuídate mucho, te mando abrazos de oso n_n hasta pronto!

Sin más les dejo la conti, disfrútenla!

**Cap. 9**

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que Hiroki acepto la propuesta de Akihiko, pasando sus días con normalidad y también cumpliendo lo que Tsumori le había pedido a cambio de dejarlo ir con Akihiko de vacaciones, deseando no haber ido, porque así no estaría metido en un dilema.

Est: auchhh! Y eso porque fue sensei?

H: por estar distraído, ya saben que me molesta que crean que estoy ciego, puedo ver muy bien lo que hacen, ya saben que si no quieren prestar atención con los cinco sentido es mejor que ni vengan –suena el timbre de cambio- bien espero que les haya quedado claro, con permiso- se va-

Est: ultimadamente Kamijou sensei está más alterado de lo normal, que le estará pasando, ojalá no dure mucho o algún día mi cabeza se partirá de tanto golpe…

…

H: los estudiantes no entienden que el venir a la universidad significa poner un gran empeño y dejar de lado las distracciones – se toca la cabeza en señal de fastidio – pero creo que debo relajarme ultimadamente no hecho mas que alterarme – pensando- tal ves es porque me encuentro entre la espada y la pared con la propuesta de Akihiko, también está Tsumori… no me atrevo a decirle lo que me pidió Akihiko, se que me lo reprochará y no lo culparía después de todo el quiso que le hiciera caso, aunque es diferente ya que a Akihiko es mi amigo desde niño además fue también mi primer amor, es como si la oportunidad que esperaba que llegara al fin dio pie de entrada "debería aceptarlo? Sería como hacer al fin realidad ese sueño de hace tiempo, pero aun tengo fe en que Nowaki regrese; en cuanto a Tsumori no lo conozco por mucho tiempo y en un principio me caía muy mal pero me tubo paciencia y estuvo a mi lado cuando más lo necesitaba, en verdad estoy confundido. Es mejor que hable con Tsumori para que deje de hacer se ilusiones conmigo…

M: Hiroki amorcito otra vez perdido en el espacio? – lo abraza desde atrás-

H: waaaaa!- grita asustado ya que no se dio cuenta que Miyagi había estado ahí

M: se aparta asustado por el grito respirando agitadamente- my sweet honey me asustaste porque gritaste?

H: como se atreve a asustarme de esa manera –respira agitado- cuando fue que entró

M: hace poco, tenías la mirada perdida, no me digas que te sigues frustrando con tus asuntos… -le da suaves codazos- yo en tu lugar estaría feliz de tener dos pretendientes –sonriendo, ya que Miyagi había adivinado de que el problema que Hiroki le había cuestionado se trataba de el (ya saben como pide un consejo Hiroki y que tan nervioso se pone cuando lo descubren XD)-

H: déjeme en paz Miyagi sensei, no le conté de mi problema para que se burlara de mi cada vez que pueda!

M: pero quien se esta burlando aquí, solo te estoy alabando por tener esa suerte, tener a tres sujetos locos por ti

H: pensando- tres? A quienes se refiere?

M: no te hagas el tonto, al escritor famoso, al doctor Tsumori y a mi por supuesto!

H: déjese de tonterías –enojado-

M: pero es la verdad… te vendrá a recoger el doctor otra vez

H: si lo hará me mandó un mensaje

M: me sorprende que el escritor no haga lo mismo, digo, para ganar terreno

H: yo le dije que no era necesario

M: ya veo… Ah –suspirando- eres un desconsiderado haciendo que me ponga tan celoso, por qué no dejas a esos dos de lado y me haces caso a mi – se lanza a Hiroki, pero pierden el equilibrio ambos caen al suelo pesadamente-

H: ay! Es usted un torpe de primera, levántese pesa mucho- alejándolo con sus brazos-

M: pero si tu eres el débil que no lo pudo resistir, ahora que estamos así te cobraré el haberme tratado tan mal – trata de besarlo-

H: que diablos… -trata de alejar la cara de Miyagi con sus manos, en eso se escucha unos libros caer y ambos miran hacia el origen del ruido-

M: Shinobu chin… yo… -lo mira aterrado mientras Shinobu se acerca a ambos mientras estos se ponen de pie-

H: esto fue un accidente ambos tropezamos además deberías tocar la puerta antes de entrar ya qu… -fue interrumpido ya que Shinobu le había dado una sonora cachetada –

M: Shinobu que haces, tranquilízate un auch, auch, auch…- y Shinobu se lleva a Miyagi de la oreja dejando a un atónito Hiroki-

H: esta vez fue muy lejos, supongo que me lo merezco por no poner al profesor Miyagi en su lugar y obligarlo a que deje de tontear; solo espero que no se meta en problemas, sería una lástima que terminaran por una tontería, esos dos hacen una buena pareja, si una muy graciosa pareja… -sonríe, sobándose su mejilla-

En el baño…

M: Shinobu eso no era lo que piensas –sobandose la oreja-

S: a si? Y qué se supone que pienso Miyagi? –cruza los brazos furioso-

M: bueno, lo que te dijo Kamijou es la verdad tropezamos…

S: a ya veo ahora es Kamijou y no amorcito ni sweet honey no?

M: ah… eso… es que yo lo llamo así algunas veces por que el odia que lo llame así

S: si lo odia por que lo haces

M: porque, es… divertido

S: uhm y te parece divertido hacerme esto!

M: no es que no entiendes, es que molestarlo se ha vuelto un pasatiempo para mi, Shinobu yo te amo, lo nuestro es lo más importante en mi vida, Kamijou es solo un amigo y nada mas, además el ya tiene pretendientes

S: si lo escuché perfectamente cuando le dijiste que tu eras uno de ellos

M: solo fue para enfurecerlo, de verdad no siento nada mas que amistad por el!

S: entonces por qué? Por qué le dices tantas cosas dulces y a mi me ignoras!

M: Shinobu en verdad lo siento, quisiera decirte que no lo haré de nuevo pero se ha vuelto una costumbre y puede que se me salga de nuevo, a ti no te lo digo… no sé por qué tal ves porque contigo es serio y no una broma, y cada que intento decírtelo mi lengua se traba y no es tan fácil – lo abraza- te amo por favor no te enfades conmigo

S: corresponde el abrazo- eres un tonto, pero eres mi tonto así que no se te olvide

M: gracias, gracias por seguir amando a este viejo tonto...

Mucho tiempo después, cerca de la temible fecha…

Ring, ring –suena el celular de hiroki-

H: es Akihiko otra vez… que debo hacer, ya debe sospechar que lo estoy evitando

- Flash Back -

A: hola Hiroki, necesito hablar contigo, tienes tiempo?

H: lo siento Akihiko pero estos días he estado con mucho trabajo, tal vez otro día

A: de acuerdo…

…

Ding dong… toc, toc, toc

A: Hiroki estas ahí? Puedes abrirme, estas dormido, por favor si me escuchas, tengo que hablar contigo… ábreme por favor

Suj: si busca a la persona que vive ahí creo que no volvió desde anoche

A: ah ya veo, muchas gracias –se va-

H: piensa –perdón Akihiko, pero estoy confundido no sé que hacer…

…

Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring…

M: kamijou tu celular está sonando que no piensas contestar?

H: …

M: hey me escuchas –pasa su mano por frente de Hiroki-

H: ah lo siento – Miyagi le señala el celular que está sonando- mhh no se preocupe no es nada importante…

- Fin del Flash Back -

H: dejo de sonar… ah – se sobresalta al notar que vuelve a sonar y mira resignado- es Tsumori –contesta- hola Tsumori, como estas?

T: hola Hiroki, estoy cerca de tu casa y pensaba que era una buena idea platicar un rato, puedo venir?

H: si claro, es mas yo también necesito decirte algo…

T: y bien que quieres decirme – había llegado y entro a tomar asiento en el sofá-

H: llevando algo de tomar- bueno… yo quiero pedirte disculpas…

T: disculpas y por qué?

H: debí habértelo dicho antes pero tenía miedo…

T: me estas asustando… dímelo ya!

H: hace un año, Akihiko me pidió que empezáramos a salir, pero yo me opuse, luego me hizo prometerle que si en un año Nowaki o Misaki la pareja de él no volvían con nosotros… entonces saldríamos juntos… como pareja…

T: lo sabía! Sabía que ese tipo quería algo contigo, pero tu ignoraste mis palabras… -mirándolo enojado y triste a la vez- que piensas hacer?

H: … cumplir mi promesa

T: ya veo… creo que no puedo hacer nada con respecto a eso, pero ni creas que me daré por vencido, ya esperé mucho y puedo seguir esperando

H: lo siento Tsumori, por favor perdóname

T: se para, se acerca a Hiroki y tocándole la cabeza le dice- tu no tienes la culpa, ese tipo adelantó, pero no me dejaré vencer, lo siento pero no puedo desearte lo mejor, espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos, nos vemos!- se va, mientras Hiroki se siente de lo peor por haber traicionado a Tsumori… en eso vuelve a sonar el timbre y Hiroki abre la puerta sorprendido-

A: vaya al fin te encuentro

H: Akihiko, yo…

A: se acabó tu tiempo… dime tu respuesta – entra cerrando la puerta tras de si-

H: a… acepto salir contigo –mirando al piso-

A: sonríe- me alegra que lo aceptes, nos hará bien a los dos, pensaba que estabas tratando de evitarme, lamento si te presioné demasiado pero- lo abraza- ahora estoy muy feliz

H: si yo… también. espero que esta sea la mejor decisión – pensaba-

A: nuestras penas al fin desaparecerán, espero que sepas que también aceptaste el que te recoja después del trabajo…

H: eh… eso no es necesario, no es muy lejos de la universidad, además tu tienes mucho tra… -fue callado por un beso de Akihiko- mhm mm… ah ha, ha, por por qué hiciste eso?

A: es obvio porque ahora somos novios, no deberías sorprenderte de ahora en adelante haremos eso y más –intenta besarlo de nuevo-

H: no!... espera, por favor solo dame un tiempo para acostumbrarme a esta relación, no es tan sencillo pasar de amigos de la infancia a novios… te lo suplico

A: umh de acuerdo, pero te advierto que no te daré mucho tiempo… intentemos olvidar el dolor juntos, se que solo así lo lograremos. Bien te dejo te recogeré mañana – se va-

H: soy un tonto…

…

T: hola Hiroki!

H: hola Tsumori cómo has estado?

T: no me quejo, pero tu pareces otro, ya veo que el escritor sabe tenerte contento, en parte me alegra que no tengas esa cara de sufrimiento ni de angustia, pero ni creas que eso significa que me he rendido… no señor lucharé siempre ja, ja, ja nos vemos te cuidas…

H: pensé que me odiarías después de todo lo que te hice –dice para si mismo- ji… solo espero que tu alegría siempre se me pegue… -se va a su departamento ese día Akihiko no lo pudo recoger ya que tenía que entregar un manuscrito- fuh, si que fue un día agotador, mañana haré la limpieza sino se me acumulará – se estira y escucha el timbre- debe ser akihiko –dice para si y se dirige a la puerta- ya voy – abriendo la puerta mira asombrado-

N: ya he regresado… te he echado tanto de menos – lo abraza fuertemente-

...


	10. Chapter 10

**Cap. 10**

H: Nowak!i… regresaste… no me digas que… -estaba atónito, sin poder creer lo que estaba sucediendo, podría ser a caso que ya había recordad? Eso era lo que rondaba por la mente del castaño, hasta que se escucho nuevamente al ojiazul-

N: si… estoy de vuelta… Kamijou san –reforzando el abrazo-

H: dijo Kamijou san… eso quiere decir que aún no me recuerda- pensando –bienvenido también te echado de menos, me alegra que estés de vuelta, pensé que tardarías un poco más?

N: bueno, hice mis papeles en mis últimos días de residencia y ya no era necesario que me quede otros dos meses… -se separa del castañ al notar el tono de la voz de este- te encuentras bien te noto algo raro… no me hagas caso tal vez yo sea el raro ja, ja, ja

H: no… es solo que me sorprendió mucho volverte a ver, y que hayas venido a visitarme? –tratando de evitar la mirada de su acompañante-

N: si también a eso, y a pedirte alojamiento… bueno en realidad quisiera vivir aquí … por un tiempo mientras encuentro otro lugar para vivir, claro si no te molesta! –dice con esa sonrisa de la cual Hiroki se enamoraba cada vez más-

H: claro que no me molesta!, no es necesario que busques otro lugar, puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que quieras, somos amigos no? –haciendo una sonrisa forzada-

N: claro que somos los mejores amigos – lo abraza otra vez- me alegra tanto que sigas siendo la persona tan amable que eres Kamijou san…

H: me duele, me duele que me llame así, tan distante –pensaba con una mirada de tristeza la cual cambia inmediatamente antes de que el médico se diera cuenta- bien si somos los mejores amigos deberías empezar a llamarme por mi nombre así como yo lo hago, no crees?… no sé porque me sigues llamando tan formalmente

N: ah eso – lo suelta y camina hacia el sofá para sentarse- es porque escuché que Tsumori sempai te llamaba así es por eso que se me quedó el llamarte igual

H: ah… es por eso, bueno entonces si es por eso no hay problema, al fin y al cabo Tsumori terminó por llamarme por mi nombre…

N: en serio woow si que se hicieron buenos amigos!, -dice algo sorprendido- esta bien desde ahora te llamare Hiroki… -sintiéndose un poco extraño- cielos se siente raro el llamarte así, pero me acostumbraré! –vuelve a sonreír-

H: no es tan raro mis padres y Akihiko también me llaman así –cabizbajo-

N: mmh y quien es Akihiko?

H: ah! –levanta la cabeza mostrando una mirada sorprendida- él, bueno es… se llama… Usami Akihiko y pues es…

N: Usami Akihiko? –piensa un momento y abre los ojos a más no poder debido a la sorpresa- el famoso escritor?!, es increíble no puedo creer que conozcas a alguien tan famoso como él!, como lo conoces, es un pariente?

H: no… él fue amigo de la infancia –tratando de no decirle que ahora era algo mas-

N: en serio?… sorprendente –dice aún maravillado con esa noticia-

H: eso no es muy importante… porque no mejor me cuentas que hiciste allá, de que se trató tu residencia, como te fue en todo este tiempo? –pregunta tratando de cambiar de tema, consiguiéndolo-

N: está bien te contaré –sonriendo- hace algún tiempo los científicos hicieron experimentos modificando alimentos que produjeron en masa y se exportaron, estos alimentos tenían la peculiaridad de causar ciertos efectos en algunas personas que los consumían, es decir que no todos los que los consumieron tuvieron algún cambio; pero los que si… pues… esos efectos son que una mujer estéril puede volverse fértil, en cuanto a los hombres pueden tener la habilidad de concebir…

H: que?... eso quiere decir que a los hombres que si les hizo efecto ese experimento podrán embarazarse y dar a luz?!… -completamente sorprendido- es imposible un hombre no puede… -silencio un par de segundos- y que pretenden hacer con esos hombres, porque creo que con las mujeres no hay ningún problema, no?

N: verdad que es algo sorprendente; pero bueno de eso se trata la residencia que realicé, bueno de parte de ella, creo que ya supones de que parte…

H: de… los niños que den a luz los hombres afectados?...

N: bingo… de eso es lo que constaba mi especialización, aunque no era algo del otro mundo, la mayoría de los niños nacidos estaban en perfecto estado y solo parte de ellos heredaron el don de su padre de concebir, pero eso era concernientemente de allá, ya aquí puede ser un tanto diferente…

H: mmh suena muy interesante y a la vez terrorífico, -con una expresión de tratando de asimilar todo- y uno como sabe si fue afectado o no

N: es por una prueba simple que se realiza al examinar la sangre, de eso se encarga un especialista obstetra, en EEUU los dos trabajábamos juntos… Rumiko es muy buena en todo lo que hace y amorosa, se que te agradará

H: me… agradará, tu compañera de trabajo? Ella está también aquí? –pregunta nervioso nervioso, ya que el modo en que el ojiazul la nombró era especial-

N: no ella empezó un poco más tarde que yo y seguía haciendo sus papeles y vendrá después quizá en uno o dos meses a mas tardar; sabes Rumiko es… -suspira- la persona de la que he enamorado –dice sonriendo-

H: que… dices? –temblaba cabizbajo y casi a punto de echarse a llorar-

N: a decir verdad ella es muy directa y no mucho tiempo después me hizo su novio, suena raro, pero no sé como terminé siendo su novio, después de un tiempo me acostumbré a su presencia y terminé queriéndola

H: ya veo… entonces por fin realizaste uno de tus sueños, el de encontrar una linda chica ja, ja, ja –ríe tristemente-

N: si, la verdad es que planeamos casarnos en seis meses

H: en serio… me, -ya era suficiente, no quería seguir escuchándolo, pero no quería mostrarle cuanto le dolía- me alegra ya por fin sentarás cabeza –casi sin poder hablar ya que sentía su garganta irritada por estar a punto de llorar-

N: es por eso que quiero pedirte un favor… -encontrándose con la mirada del castaño- quiero que seas mi padrino de bodas

H: yo?... pero… -mirándolo totalmente sorprendido-

N: no te preocupes a Rumiko le pareció una buena idea

H: pero ella no me conoce –tratando de excusarse-

N: yo le he hablado mucho de ti, le dije que eres un amigo muy importante, pensaba pedírselo a Tsumori sempai, pero creo que tu eres la persona más indicada para ser mi padrino en ese día tan importante, que me dices?… por favor dime que aceptas –decía emocionado esperando ansioso la respuesta-

H: sonríe- como podría negarme a tu pedido si es tan importante para ti, además me gustaría estar contigo el día en que realices uno de tus sueños…

N: se incorpora y se acerca al castaño para abrazarlo- gracias de verdad no sabes lo feliz que me hace el que aceptes Hiroki, le diré a Rumiko que aceptaste ella también se pondrá feliz; ah… se me olvidaba algo importante, es otro favor

H: de que se trata?…

N: lo que pasa es que la familia de Rumiko es de Saporo, y ella vendrá directo aquí me dijo que no quería estar lejos de mí, quería preguntarte si ella se puede quedar aquí con nosotros… -esperando la respuesta –

H: claro!… por qué no además podríamos conocernos mas… -ya con la voz un poco quebrada-

N: de verdad waa –grita de felicidad- eres la persona más amable del mundo Hiroki!

H: gracias en serio ya quiero ver como es la maravillosa persona que robó tu corazón

N: pero que cosas dices… -es interrumpido por el timbre-

Ding, dong

N: vaya esperas a alguien? –levantándose para abrir la puerta-

H: … -sin respuesta-

N: si, quien es?… -abriendo la puerta-

A: que?!... pero… -dice sorprendido al ver a la persona que le había abierto-

N: pero si eres Usami san! el amigo de Hiroki, verdad? –haciéndose un poco a un lado- pas… -no termina la frase porque Akihiko ya se había estado adentrando-

A: que haces aquí, cuándo regresaste Kusama?

H: Akihiko, por favor tranquilízate, el… -tratando de calmar la actitud de su ahora novio-

A: ignorando a Hiroki- te pregunté que estas haciendo aquí?

N: Usami san en verdad no veo el porqué de su enojo, además el que haya regresado es asunto mío no suyo… antes de irme yo vivía aquí, además le pregunté a Hiroki si me podía quedar aquí y el dijo que estaba bien, ahora no veo que eso le cause problemas a usted, no es así?

A: pues si es así, ya que Hiroki y yo estamos saliendo! –le hecha en cara-

N: saliendo? Que quiere decir con eso –extrañado, no comprendiendo lo que acababa de escuchar-

A: por favor niño, -dice con ironía- lo que quiero decir es que Hiroki y yo somos novios –lo dice casi altaneramente, mientras que Hiroki desvía la mirada para no ver a Nowaki-

N: yo… no lo sabía y desde cuando? –con una expresión de sorpresa-

A: uhm pues desde hace ocho años –mintiendo-

H: jalando a Akihiko para susurrarle- pero que estas diciendo, sabes bien que acabamos de salir-

A: en susurro- si pero él no lo sabe, al parecer aún no te recuerda, que más da si piensa que salimos mucho tiempo, no crees? –mirándolo seriamente-

H: si, creo que tienes razón, es lo mejor, jump – risa irónica- incluso, acaba de decirme que se va a casar

N: interrumpiendo a los mayores- no le creo nada, si hubiera sido así Hiroki ya me lo habría dicho y no fue así

H: es la verdad Nowaki, no creí importante el contártelo, pero si, Akihiko y yo somos… novios –dándole un beso a Akihiko el cual intensificó aún más, dejando a un Nowaki con una extraña sensación la cual aún no comprendía-


	11. Chapter 11

**Cap. 11**

H: mmhm –tratando de zafarse del beso que él mismo había iniciado, pero que se volvió muy apasionado porque Akihiko lo había intensificado- ahh, ha, ha –jadea por falta del tan preciado aire mientras se cubre la boca con el dorso de la mano-

A: sonríe al ver la tierna acción del castaño, para luego dirigirse al médico- viste, no te mentí, además no veo cual sea el problema, Hiroki puede hacer su vida con quien le plazca, jump -ríe a manera de burla- al igual que tu, no lo crees?

N: eso no tiene nada que ver -mirando al escritor con una mirada asesina- esto es algo completamente diferente!

A: ah pues, yo no le veo por ningún lado la diferencia, solo se trata de estar junto a la persona que uno ama –sin quitar la mirada seria-

N: tal vez lo sea, pero aún así, creo que por consideración me lo debiste haber dicho desde hace mucho tiempo Hiroki! –volteándose hacia el castaño-

A: con una sonrisa irónica- y eso por qué?, a caso tu le pediste su permiso para tener una novia y comprometerte, no te parce que estas siendo un poco egoísta niño? Hiroki tiene también derecho a rehacer su vida! –exaltándose por la actitud que había tomado el ojiazul-

N: rehacer… la?, -pregunta confundido- a que se refiere, que quiere decir con rehacerla?

A: con mirada de sorpresa dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero estaba decidido a no retractarse- pues te lo diré -dijo retadoramente-

H: Akihiko!… -negando con la cabeza y con un mirada suplicante-

A: fuffh –suspira cediendo- bien no especificaré, pero hace tiempo Hiroki tuvo un novio que lo dejó para hacer su vida, olvidándose completamente de él, -observando la tristeza que había provocado en el castaño mencionando eso, luego gira hacia el médico con una mirada retadora- a caso no crees también después de todo eso, que Hiroki merezca ser feliz!

N: yo no lo sabía, - con mirada triste que rápidamente cambia a una furiosa dirigiéndola al escritor- hay muchas cosas que no sé, por eso es que quería que Hiroki me dijera todo, no necesariamente significa que deba pedirme permiso, solo quiero que me mantenga informado, eso es todo!

A: bueno si eso es todo, entonces ahora ya lo sabes, yo me encargaré de todos los avances que tengamos, te parece? –diciéndolo sarcásticamente y con una mirada altiva, a lo que Nowaki respondió solo afilando su mirada-

H: por favor cálmense y seamos amigos todos, Nowaki… -mirando al mencionado- Akihiko es ahora mi pareja se los suplico llévense bien –con lo dicho ambos el médico y el escritor relajaron sus miradas- bien, -sonríe al ver ese acto- Akihiko, -dirigiéndose a este- la llegada de Nowaki fue inesperada, por eso no pude avisarte, te prometo que no te ocultaré nada; Nowaki, -volteando hacia el médico cabizbajo- en serio lamento no haberte contado de mi preferencia y… –refiriéndose a que era gay ya que supuestamente Nowaki no recordaba nada de la vida de Hiroki- de la relación que tengo con Akihiko en serio no pensé que sería algo importante para ti…

N: bajando la mirada- entiendo… – no, no entiendo, porque estoy enfadado?, pero que rayos me esta pasando, cálmate Nowaki contrólate! –adentrado en sus pensamientos-

H: sabes Akihiko… -sonríe fingidamente- Nowaki ahora es muy, muy feliz y su novia vivirá con nosotros cuando llegue

A: voltea sorprendido mirando al profesor- pero Hiroki… - notando la sonrisa triste en la cara del profesor- ah! ya veo

H: se casarán en medio año y me pidió que fuera su padrino –con la voz quebrada ya casi a punto de llorar-

A: umh… no lo puedo creer, y aceptaste –Hiroki solo asintió- bueno en ese caso… como somos novios entonces creo que lo más lógico es que yo también sea su padrino, no? -mirando al castaño-

H: eso… no lo había pensado, yo creo que tien…

N: interrumpiendo- pues no tiene que serlo si no quiere Usami san

A: no, no es que lo haga por obligación, simplemente no quiero dejar solo a Hiroki ese día, además podría llegar a ser un día muy especial para nosotros también…

N: a que se ref –es interrumpido por el pitido del celular de Usami-

A: umh –hastiado- es Aikawa, que manera de fastidiar!

H: qué? Aikawa?... Akihiko! No me digas que otra vez no terminaste tus manuscritos y viniste para esconderte de la pobre de Aikawa san –regaña al escritor-

A: pues si, que tiene de malo que visite a mi novio –le responde sonriendo seductoramente-

H: no trates de salirte por la tangente, cómo es posible que sigas en ese plan?! ya eres un hombre maduro, responsabilízate y termina tu trabajo ahora mismo!

A: ah que flojera, no me obligues a hacerlo Hiroki ten piedad –suplicando con las manos juntas, mientras que Nowaki los miraba con sorpresa-

H: tenla tú, que Aikawa san la merece más que tú

A: argh –hace un sonido de molestia- esta bien, iré a terminar el manuscrito, pero con una condición

H: afilando la mirada- cual?

A: sonriendo- pues que mañana te quedes conmigo

H: que? –con una mirada de sorpresa, mientras que Nowaki miraba al escritor con furia-

A: bien ya está decidido, paso por ti en la mañana para llevarte a tu trabajo, luego ya veremos… -sale sonriente y cierra la puerta, para ese momento Hiroki había reaccionado y se dirigía a la puerta ya cerrada-

H: miraba sorprendido hacia la puerta cerrada, lleva su mano hacia su cabeza como dándose un zape- no lo puedo creer siempre hace lo que quiere…

Mientras que Nowaki estaba mirando al profesor sintió un dolor en su cabeza, llevando como reflejo sus manos a esta, cuando de pronto su vista se nubló, y de pronto…

N: no sabía que te atrajeran los hombres –sonríe de manera extraña a la que normalmente lo hacía, acercándose al castaño- si tanto necesitabas la compañía de un hombre… -lo sujeta fuertemente de un brazo- me lo hubieras dicho

H: ahh! –soltando alaridos- que estas haciendo Nowaki?, me lastimas! –trata de zafarse-

N: no me digas que es difícil adivinar… -jalándolo hacia su recámara- lo que pienso hacer – arrojando a Hiroki a la cama-

H: ahh! – asustado- porque estás haciendo esto?

N: no sé… porque quiero?, cual es el problema todos los hombres somos iguales, además… - desvistiéndose- estoy seguro que lo hago mejor que Usami san… -se lanza sobre Hiroki arrebatando sus labios en un beso apasionado, y separándose luego por la falta de aire- verdaderamente eres único – entonces comienza a besar el cuello del cataño haciéndolo gemir-

H: aah Nowaki!, detente por favor… ahh! -que es lo que te está sucediendo, por qué? Piensa mientras trata de alejarlo-

N: no te gusta?, pero si estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo –quitándole la ropa, para luego admirar el cuerpo bien formado del ojimiel- no puedo creer lo hermoso que eres –comienza hacer marcas por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar al lugar indicado y empezar a lamer los rosados pezones de Hiroki hasta volverlos rojos-

H: ahh Nowaki basta me lastimas –sintiendo de pronto como el médico lo soltaba para apoderarse de su miembro que ya había empezado a reaccionar-

N: feliz dice- me alegra que ya estés así aquí – e inmediatamente empieza a posicionarse con su boca del miembro del castaño haciéndolo gemir con desesperación hasta que llega al clímax corriéndose en la boca de Nowaki- umhmm exquisito –habiéndose tragado todo se relame los labios, observando con una mirada lujuriosa a Hiroki quien respiraba agitadamente y con unas finas lágrimas en su rostro producto del temor y placer que estaba sintiendo- te gusto verdad?… ahora es mi turno –halando al profesor por las piernas y abriendolas para posicionarlas en su cintura-

H: ahh Nowaki, te lo suplico estas llegando demasiado lejos, detente! –con la respiración entrecortada

N: por qué?, por qué él si puede y yo no!… yo también quiero tenerte Hiro san

H: qué? Como me llamaste?– el castaño lo miró sorprendido, pensando en cómo lo había llamad, lo llamaba como antes, tal vez, solo tal vez ya estaba recordando, pero porque se sentía tan vacío, porque le dolía tanto, quería pensar que no solo fuera por el momento, solo quería eso-

N: se mío Hiro san! –hizo un movimiento brusco entrando en Hiroki violentamente causándole mucho dolor, tanto que le arrancó un grito, pero Nowaki lo pasó por alto y continuó con sus embestidas las cuales aumentaban en velocidad, satisfaciéndose así del pobre castaño que ya casi estaba en el límite de su resistencia

H: Nowaki… duele, duele mucho… ya no mas… por fav… -perdiendo la conciencia-

N: te amo mi Hiro san – incrementa la velocidad para llegar al climax y poder venirse dentro de Hiroki cae rendido sobre él-

Al día siguiente…

N: mhum, que paso?… ahh! –tocándose la cabeza- me duele mucho, qué? –se mira y ve que está desnudo- pero por qué estoy desnudo?, haber, que fue lo que pasó ayer –tratando de recordar- Usami san se fue y Hiroki lo despidió, entonces… -observa como la sábana empieza a moverse por lo que la descubre y ve quien estaba debajo- pero que fue lo que pasó?! –mira sorprendido el que Hiroki también estaba desnudo y que ya estaba casi despierto-

H: mmh –se da la vuelta hacia Nowaki y lo mira con sorpresa- ah! –se impresiona y hace un movimiento brusco que le causa dolor- ahhh duele...

N: sorprendido- lo siento, en verdad lo siento, hice algo verdaderamente terrible, yo me siento de lo peor, por favor perdóneme Hiroki!

H: lo mira atónito, porque, porque ya no me llama como antes –piensa con una mirada entre triste y de sorpresa- Nowaki tu… ayer…

N: interrumpe y agacha la cabeza a modo de disculpa- lo siento… la verdad no recuerdo que pasó… cuando Usami san se fue yo quise pedirle perdón por mi comportamiento, pero de pronto todo se nublo y no puedo recordar mas, pero estoy seguro que yo te hice algo muy malo ayer –levanta la cabeza mirando las marcas que Hiroki tenía en todo el cuerpo, para luego volverla a agachar- por eso te lo ruego perdóname!…

H: espera me dices que no recuerdas nada de lo que pasó ayer!, entonces por qué supones que me hiciste algo? –sin poder creer lo que estaba diciendo el ojiazul-

N: bueno eso… es porque… no es la primera vez que me pasa, bueno no lo de hacer cosas como… sino de perder la conciencia de mis actos y puedo saber lo que te hice por –señalando las marcas de su cuerpo-

H: ah! Ya veo –tornándose así su mirada triste- no te preocupes, no es tu culpa de seguro debes tener algo, es mejor que te hagas un chequeo, deben ser repercusiones del accidente que tuviste –se levanta tapándose con una sábana para dirigirse al baño-

N: por favor, -el castaño se detiene- perdóname Hiroki –este asiente con una sonrisa de comprensión y se retira- soy un completo idiota!…-se decía a sí mismo regañándose-


	12. Chapter 12

**Cap. 12**

H: entrando a la regadera- no puedo creerlo, Nowaki no recuerda nada de lo que paso anoche, tampoco cuando me llamo… -su mirada muestra una tristeza absoluta- Hiro… san –cabizbajo comienza a sollozar- yo creí que… ya no tendría que seguir sufriendo! –golpea la pared- porque… porque, porque tiene que haber sucedido esto, porque me hiso esto, justo cuando pretendía dejarlo todo en el pasado y empezar de nuevo junto a Akihiko, porque tenía que convertirlo todo otra vez en un desastre… -sollozando amargamente- ya no más, ya no quiero sufrir otra vez por un amor no correspondido –llorando amargamente tapándose el rostro con ambas manos mientras el agua de la ducha lo empapaba por completo-

En la habitación…

N: soy un verdadero idiota esto nunca me lo va a perdonar, no entiendo como fui capaz de hacer eso!, por qué?!, no lo entiendo, pero en que rayos estaba pensando, verdaderamente me pasé de la raya, ahora que se supone que deba hacer, con qué cara lo miro entonces… -suspira y se pone de pie para vestirse, luego se dirige al baño, una vez frente a la puerta la toca – Hiroki creo que tenemos que hablar de…

H: interrumpiendo- lo siento Nowaki, ya voy retrasado y Akihiko vendrá para llevarme al trabajo, podría ser en otro momento? –no quería verlo, no podía verlo, que expresión tenía en ese momento, sabía que era una deprimente por lo que no podía dejar que lo vea así, solo evadirlo era lo mejor que se le ocurría-

N: no te preocupes, creo que iré al hospital para reportarme y que me devuelvan mi antiguo trabajo –es cierto, si lo veo en este estado tal vez diga tonterías, y no quiero herirlo más de lo que ya lo hice –pensaba sintiéndose muy culpable– nos vemos en la noche!

H: si hasta entonces – escucha el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse y suspira- fuffh, que bueno que se haya ido, no quisiera que me vea así, será mejor apresurarme- cierra la pileta y sale del baño para luego alistarse para ir a su trabajo, en eso escucha el timbre y se dirige a abrir la puerta- ah! Akihiko ya llegaste… -decía nervioso- ya termino con esto y nos vamos – yéndose a peinar-

A: hola Hiroki, sabes te ves muy extraño hoy, -mirando de reojo a su novio- te sucedió algo ayer? – pregunta algo preocupado-

H: eh?… no, desuida -llega al espejo y se empieza a peinar- estoy bien –voltea hacia Akihiko con una sonrisa fingida- no me pasa nada

A: ummh ya veo, -mirándole como no creyendo- bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, sé que no hay prisa porque está cerca, pero luego debo ir a la editorial

H: está bien vamos! – pasa por el lado de Akihiko, adelantándose a él evitando su mirada-

A: verdaderamente algo esta mal –piensa mientras se dirigen a su auto- al mencionar la editorial ya me hubiera reclamado sobre mi trabajo… creo que lo estoy pensando mucho, tal vez solo sea el que Nowaki haya regresado, si eso debe ser… -ambos entran al auto-

En un parque cercano…

N: porque será que este lugar siempre me tranquiliza, y que cada vez que paso por aquí me siento mas sereno, -caminando por el parque en el que había conocido al castaño- no, no puedo esperar!, mi remordimiento me carcome debo disculparme con Hiroki, quizá si me apresuro lo encuentro antes de que entre a la universidad, si mejor corro… -se dirige rápido a la universidad y cuando llega justo observa el deportivo del escritor estacionado, entonces se dirige hacia el muro de la esquina para observar a escondidas-

H: gracias por traerme – bajándose del auto-

A: coloca el freno de mano y baja- crees que dejaría que vinieras caminando solo, -acercándose al profesor- no lo olvides ahora somos novios y es mi deber dejarte y recogerte de tu trabajo – lo atrae tomándolo por la cintura y le besa sutilmente en los labios; mientras muy cerca el médico los estaba observando con un sentimiento entre rabia y confusión-

H: se aleja rápidamente- ahh! Te dije que no hicieras eso en público, además yo no soy una chica para que tengas que recogerme! –reclama con el ceño fruncido-

A: no, no lo eres –sonríe- pero eres mi novio; sabes?... me alegra que reacciones así, ya me estaba empezando a preocupar, estabas tan callado en todo el camino, pero bueno, ya eres el mismo –le sonríe tiernamente-

H: se sonroja y cabizbajo dice- perdón por preocuparte, ya estoy bien –sube la mirada y le devuelve la sonrisa-

A: bien entonces me voy –besa la frente de Hiroki mientras que con una mano desordena los cabellos del castaño- te vendré a recoger, llámame antes de que termines, de acuerdo? –sube a su auto-

H: esta bien, gracias y que te vaya bien… - viendo con una mirada casi perdida como el auto se aleja-

…

N: ya era hora que se vaya, no puede acapararlo todo el tiempo! –pensaba para si mismo y se dispuso a salir de su escondite- Hi…

M: oh my sweet honey! –se lanza sobre el profesor que aún estaba distraído para abrazarlo- cómo es posible que me estés engañando de esa manera, demostrando tan abiertamente tu amor, es que acaso no piensas en mi? –poniendo una expresión triste-

N: se vuelve a esconder rápidamente- pero quien rayos es él? Como se atreve a abrazar así con tanta confianza a Hiroki –reclamaba internamente-

H: suélteme profesor Miyagi, que no entiende que me molesta que me abrace!, además yo no lo engaño, es decir yo no soy nada suyo! –tratando de zafarse- ya déjeme o en serio lo denunciaré por acoso sexual…

M: como es posible que quieras hacerme eso a mí que siempre he sido tu paño de lágrima, sabes que yo solo quiero tu bien –lo dice casi llorando, luego se calma- ya en serio amorcito, de verdad me alegra que te este yendo bien con el escritor ese

H: bueno gracias –sin quitar su mirada seria- y solo una cosa más, no me diga amorcito otra vez… -dice enojado y le da la espalda para dirigirse dentro de la universidad-

M: pero –decepcionado- que no estabas de buenas? – en eso se da cuenta que hay un espía y se voltea rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba Nowaki y este se esconde tras el muro rápidamente-

N: rayos me descubrió- piensa- ah… pero que estoy haciendo escondiéndome?, debo encontrar y hablar con Hirok… ah! –se sorprende ya que al dar la vuelta al muro se topa con Miyagi-

M: Kusama Nowaki, no lo puedo creerlo! ya estas de vuelta! –sonríe- no me digas que ya te dignaste a recordar… ummh pero creo que llegaste un poco tarde, ahora tiene otro dueño

N: quién es usted?, porque me conoce y que se supone que debía recordar?… -pregunta extrañado-

M: se tapa la boca con sus dos manos- que, es en serio, tu aún, aún no… -demonios creo que metí la pata hasta el fondo -pensaba- ja, ja, ja no es nada solo olvídalo – negando con la mano trata de retirarse, pero Nowaki lo toma por el hombro-

N: no!, no es nada, usted sabe quién soy, además a que se refiere con que llegue tarde? y quién tiene otro dueño?, es que a caso yo tenía alguna mascota, o que quiere decir? –estaba completamente desencajado de aquella conversación, no entendía nada a lo que el profesor se estaba refiriendo-

M: se da la vuelta y observa serio al médico- mira muchacho será mejor que olvides todo lo que te dije, yo no debí meterme en lo que no me corresponde –trata de retirarse-

N: no espere, es que yo… -cambiando su expresión a una triste- hay muchas cosas que no recuerdo debido a un accidente que tuve hace mucho, antes no me hice problema y decidí vivir sin pensar en ello, pero… -cabizbajo deshace el agarre- recientemente no sé porque?, pero mi mente se perturba fácilmente tratando de recordar algo que dejé en el olvido y que no sé que es!; si usted me conoce y yo no lo recuerdo, es porque de seguro usted está relacionado con aquello que debo recordar, por favor, se lo pido por favor, ayúdeme –se inclina pidiendo ayuda con la cabeza gacha-

M: suspira- no creo que pueda hacer mucho, pero depende, primero yo soy Miyagi You y desearía que me contaras tu versión

Después de mucho hablar ya en una cafetería cercana, Nowaki le contó del viaje que realizó, de su residencia y de su futura esposa; mientras que Miyagi escuchaba sin mencionar nada…

M: ya veo, entonces hiciste casi toda una nueva vida ahí, sabes?, creo que es mejor que las cosas sigan como están, ya que si no dijo nada, no creo que quiera cambiar las cosas, tienes una nueva vida te vas a casar, recordar no te servirá de nada…

N: no diga eso por favor, yo necesito que me cuente todo lo que sabe -dice de manera suplicante-

M: y de que serviría, no creo que tu vida cambie en algo, no?

N: pero, yo… necesito saber, no sé porque pero lo necesito, es mi vida quiero saber cada detalle de mi pasado, de aquello que he olvidado y no puedo recordar…

M: bien hagamos una cosa, yo te contaré algunas cosas, muy limitadas y tú prometerás que no indagarás a más allá de lo que yo te diga, además no debes mencionar nada a nadie de lo que yo te diga, y si con el tiempo veo algún cambio, decidiré si digo algo mas, de acuerdo?

N: está bien, será lo que usted diga! –se alegra de sobremanera-

M: muy bien… para empezar debo decirte que desde antes de tu accidente tenías una pareja con la cual eras muy feliz…


	13. Chapter 13

Hola Araceli! cómo estás? espero que bien n_n me alegra mucho que sigas al corriente de mi fic! gracias por comentarme seguido, de verdad lo apresio mucho! cuídate, hasta pronto!

**Cap. 13**

N: qué?... – lo mira sorprendido-

M: no pongas esa cara es la verdad, no te miento, tu vivías muy enamorado de esa persona, sinceramente nunca había visto a alguien tan feliz como tú, en ese tiempo, creí que ese amor duraría hasta después de la muerte, pero me equivoque… todo cambió después del accidente; olvidaste todo acerca de esa persona y prácticamente dejó de existir para ti

N: eso es verdad?, pero porque nunca nadie me dijo nada, y Hiroki, se supone que es mi mejor amigo desde hace tiempo, porque se calló y no me dijo nada, el de seguro la conocía!... –el pelinegro lo observaba con sorpresa- usted la conoce, es seguro que usted sabe de mi por Hiroki, ya que por lo que pude ver ustedes son amigos no?, si usted sabe eso, eso quiere decir que Hiroki siempre lo supo y se quedó callado… o es que ella murió, porque si no fuera así por lo menos la habría visto; incluso yo creo tal vez, que con tan solo mirarla hubiera recordado todo, no?!

M: lo dudo… -este muchacho, en verdad está confundido, piensa que Hiroki y la persona que amaba son dos personas distintas, ya veo porque Hiroki no dijo nada y sigue de novio con Usami, ahora que se supone que haga -meditaba-

N: pero por qué dice eso? No querrá decir que en verdad esta muerta, no es cierto? Dígamelo por favor -suplicando al mayor-

M: cálmate, ya te lo dije solo diré eso por el momento, además si antes de que te vayas y durante todo el tiempo que estuviste allí, no te fue de gran interés, no tiene porque serlo ahora, incluso me molesta el hecho de que no hayas recordado algo después de todo lo que te dije –se para del asiento- creo que lo mejor es que dejes de perturbarte y termines de hacer tu vida con tu nuevo amor, yo no puedo ayudarte si no pones de tu parte, entiendes?! ah! y una cosa mas, ni se te ocurra reclamarle algo a Hiroki, ya que me prometiste que no le dirías a nadie de lo que te dije… adiós –se marcha-

N: no! espera!... –ya era tarde porque el pelinegro se había marchado- rayos!, esto no sirvió de nada, porque demonios me cuesta tanto recordar… -pensaba alterado- de todos modos no creo que sirva de algo presionar a Hiroki a que me diga lo que sabe ya que nunca me dijo nada, tal vez piensa lo mismo que Miyagi san, incluso no creo que tenga suficiente coraje para reclamarle algo después de lo que le hice…

En la Universidad Hiroki entraba cansado al departamento de Literatura después de haber tenido una ardua mañana

M: oh! Hola my sweet honey, que estuviste haciendo te ves cansado!

H: qué, qué estuve haciendo! Usted desapareció después de que nos habíamos saludado a quien sabe donde! –espetándole en la cara-

M: ah lo siento en verdad surgió algo de último momento ji, ji, ji

H: no tendría que ver algo con el pequeño novio suyo verdad? –fulminándolo con la mirada-

M: no nada con él, era otra cosa

H: a si? Y de que se trataba –mirándolo de reojo-

M: nada importante –tratando de evadir la mirada de su subordinado-

H: entonces si no era nada importante porque no lo dejó de lado y vino!, por su culpa estoy así de agotado ya que tuve que suplirlo en todas las actividades que le correspondía hacer, sin mencionar que no podía descuidar las mías –dice enojado-

M: en serio, que bueno! ya me estaba preocupando el como arreglarlo, -lo abraza y empieza a restregar su cara en la cara de Hiroki- por eso es que te amo tanto…

S: que dijiste Miyagi? –Shinobu había entrado y escuchado perfectamente lo que Miyagi dijo-

M: Shi Shi Shinobu hola que haces por aquí? –tartamudea y suelta rápidamente a Hiroki- que no tenías clases?

S: se suspendieron, pero el que esté en clase no te da derecho de hacer todo lo que te dé la gana

H: es de mala educación entrar a un lugar sin tocar la puerta –dirigiéndose al menor-

S: pues yo puedo entrar a cualquier lugar de esta Universidad sin necesidad de permiso ya que mi padre es el director! –dice muy arrogante-

H: será el director pero no es el dueño de esta institución por lo que no puedes hacer aquí lo que se te dé la gana, -dándole una mirada de advertencia con la cual el menor no se inmutó- bueno ya me retiro

S: espera –se acerca al castaño- solo una cosa mas –implantándole una sonora cachetada a Hiroki- no te atrevas a seducir a Miyagi nunca más!

M: Shinobu! –llamándole la atención de lo que había hecho

H: mira niño por si no te has enterado es Miyagi el que me fastidia a cada rato, pero es solo eso y nada más; tal vez no me creas pero el profesor Miyagi solo te ama a ti, y lo sé porque las muchas veces que piensa solo lo hace en ti, ya el hecho de que me moleste solo lo hace porque le gusta verme enfadado y a ti celoso, por eso te digo que tus celos son sin fundamento; - dirigiéndose a la salida- además yo ya estoy saliendo con alguien mas… -se va-

S: se queda pasmado unos segundos luego va tras Hiroki- un momento –lo alcanza y agacha la cabeza- lamento haberle golpeado, yo…

H: le sonríe un poco- descuida no me dolió, además deberías practicar ya que Miyagi no lo sentiría y el sí que se merece una paliza

M: qué, pero que dices my swee… -se calla al ver la mirada furiosa del castaño y luego este se va-

S: voltea a ver por donde se marchó el castaño- es muy extraño pensé que me regañaría y no me perdonaría, parece alguien diferente, como... más triste

M: Kamijou ha sufrido mucho y sigue sufriendo…

S: si y tu vas de tarado a molestarlo! –lo fulmina con la mirada-

M: que! ahora lo defiendes?! –el rubio se marcha- hey Shinobu no te vayas te estoy hablando… -va tras él-

Los días pasaban y la situación entre Hiroki y Nowaki no mejoraba al punto de que solo se saludaban, ya que Nowaki había vuelto a la rutina del hospital, es decir turnos en la mañana, otras en la tarde y otras toda la noche; en cuanto al profesor casi se la pasaba todo el tiempo en casa de Akihiko

H: umm profesor… -llamando la atención del pelinegro- Nowaki regresó –dice mirando sus manos apoyadas al escritorio-

M: ya era hora de que me lo dijeras –pensaba- en serio?, pero como cuándo?, como le fue?

H: hace casi un mes, el vino directamente a mi departamento... le fue muy bien, terminó su especialización

M: que buena noticia, entonces que hiciste, digo tu ya tienes pareja se lo dijiste?, el te recuerda?

H: si ya lo sabe y no dijo nada ya que no me recuerda en lo absoluto; incluso se va a casar… y yo voy a ser su padrino de bodas –dice totalmente triste-

M: qué?!, pero como es posible que hayas aceptado serlo, tú, tú! que aún lo amas, debiste haberte negado –reclama alterado al castaño-

H: eso era imposible, no tendría porque!, ya que fui yo quien le hiso creer a Nowaki que era su mejor amigo, qué razón tendría para negarme! –con las manos en su cabeza-

M: eso no lo sabía es increíble - pensaba- entiendo, sabes creo que es difícil hacer algo al respecto ya hay otra persona implicada, lo mejor es que trates de hacer tu vida igualmente junto a Usami sensei

H: eso es lo que he tratado, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Nowaki, incluso casi no lo veo ya que la mayoría del tiempo me la he pasado con Akihiko y en parte con Tsumori que ha sabido ser muy comprensivo con mis problemas, quisiera que fuera inmensamente feliz, pero no sé que hacer?! –estaba muy frustrado-

M: calma Hiroki tocándole el hombro a manera de apoyo- tal vez la solución no sea evitarlo, sino confrontarlo y demostrarle que tú también eres feliz, no puedes verte derrotado siempre, además siempre tendrás a tus amigos para ayudarte a salir adelante, verdad?

H: muchas gracias…

…

H: ya volví –entrando a su departamento-

N: que raro verte por aquí Hiroki, que tu novio no te pudo recoger? –diciendo de un modo desganado-

H: si tenía que ir a la editorial pero vendrá a recogerme mas tarde

N: podían citarse en algún otro lugar no crees?

H: el no sabía cuánto iba a tardar y no quería dejarme plantado por eso dijo que era mejor que lo esperara aquí… –Nowaki ultimadamente ha estado muy raro, es como si se molestara el que salga casi siempre, me habla así como con rencor y eso duele; incluso su ánimo no cambió ni cuando su novia le llamo quien sabe para qué; que podría ser, antes hubo oportunidades en las que se comportaba así pero eso era… no eso es imposible no creo que Nowaki este… celoso?... no Hiroki quítate esas ideas de la cabeza –se regañaba mentalmente- como podría Nowaki estar celoso si ni siquiera recuerda que fuimos pareja ja, ja, ja que tonterías pienso… para que me ilusionó- pensaba tristemente cuando de pronto alguien toca el timbre-

N: yo voy

H: no yo voy, debe ser Akihiko –va y abre la puerta, encontrando a una joven hermosa tras ella- ah disculpe a quién busca?

R: hola tú debes ser Hiroki san mucho gusto he oído hablar mucho de ti, puedo pasar –dice muy alegre mientras pasa por un lado adentrándose a la sala y deja sus cosas en el piso-

H: disculpa pero quién eres? -dijo casi atónito al ver que la castaña entraba sin permiso-

R: ay! pero que bruta siempre se me olvida presentarme, soy Rumiko Takeshi tu futura ahijada –se abalanza sobre el castaño abrazándolo- no sabes cuantas ganas tenía de conocerte

N: -sale a ver quien era la persona que hacía ese escándalo, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que era su prometida- Rumiko! Cuando llegaste? por qué no me llamaste para que te recogiera? -dice sorprendido de ver a su prometida -

R: se suelta de Hiroki- vamos Nowaki no soy una niña no me hagas quedar mal en frente de Hiroki san –se acerca a Nowaki, le da un beso fugaz y lo abraza- te he extrañado tanto y tú me extrañaste?

N: si claro, como no, -correspondiendo el abrazo- ah él es…

R: si ya lo adivine es Hiroki san es tal y como me lo describiste –se inclina- muchas gracias por dejar que me quede en su casa

H: no!, -se sorprende de lo educada que era ella- descuida además eres la prometida de Nowaki, como no darte posada… -le sonríe-

N: si además yo también vivo aquí así que podías quedarte sin problema!... auch por que haces eso? –se queja por lo que la castaña le había hecho-

R: no seas grosero Nowaki –pellizcando la mejilla del doctor- Hiroki san ha vivido más tiempo que tu aquí así que su opinión es muy importante para mí –lo suelta-

H: no Takeshi san Nowaki tiene razón este lugar es tan mío como suyo

R: eh! como es eso –se acerca al castaño peligroamente- somos casi familia basta de formalismos solo dime Rumiko – se acerca más y le dice susurrando- oye, Nowaki parece algo enfadado contigo, que le hiciste? –dándole codazos- ni yo que hacía de todo para enfadarlo lo lograba, tienes que decírmelo! –diciéndolo entusiasmada como si lograr que el médico se enfadara fuera una gran hazaña-

N: oigan que tanto murmuran –dide enojado-

R: ah, no me digan que el gran Kusama Nowaki está celoso?! –mirándolo de reojo lo provocaba-

N: abre los ojos a más no poder de la sorpresa que sentía por el comentario de la castaña- no tendría porque estarlo! –girando a un lado la cabeza, mostrando así su enojo-

R: como de que no, además… -camina nuevamente hacia el castaño- Hiroki san es muy guapo puede que me enamore de él si es que tú sigues con esas actitud! –abrazando al profesor provocativamente-

N: ya basta eso… -es interrumpido por el ruido del timbre-

R: la primera visita desde que yo estoy aquí si!, yo voy –se va a abrir la puerta emocionada-

H: Nowaki tu novia está aquí será mejor cambies tu actitud, deberías estar feliz – lo mira con severidad y de pronto oyen un grito-

R: kyaaaaaaaaaaa! –ambos hombres van corriendo a la entrada para ver lo sucedido- no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser! Us, usted es Usami Akihiko?, increíble es un verdadero placer conocerlo –lo toma de la mano- no puedo creerlo –voltea un poco enojada hacia su novio- Nowaki por qué no me dijiste que conocías al gran Usami Akihiko! –le reclama-

N: bueno eso es que, yo…

A: buenas tardes señorita, a quien tengo el placer de conocer? –dice amablemente y con una sonrisa-

R: yo… soy Takeshi Rumiko, pero solo llámeme Rumiko por favor –inclinando muchas veces la cabeza-

H: pasa Akihiko, ella es... la prometida de Nowaki –aún le costaba decirlo-

A: ahh! ya veo es todo un placer

R: no, al contrario todo, el placer es mío, perdón por la pregunta pero usted es amigo de Nowaki y Hiroki san?

A: si soy el amigo de Nowaki… pero de Hiroki soy su pareja –echándole miradas a lascivas al castaño-

R: quéééé? e en seriooo, woow no me lo puedo creer, pero que surte tienes Hiroki san, tener a Usami sensei de novio, que envidia…

N: pero que dices Rumiko -dice enfadado por el comentario-

R: bueno es que yo admiro mucho a Usami sensei! -dice haciendo un puchero-

A: que a caso no te molesta que Hiroki y yo seamos pareja?

R: eh?... –lo mira extrañada- no, no tendría porque?, además usted es libre de hacer lo que le guste, solo que es un desperdicio, porque tanto usted como Hiroki san son hombres muy guapos y hay tantas mujeres que se los perderán… -dice a modo de sarcasmo-

A: ja, ja, ja si que eres graciosa Rumiko, sabes me caes muy bien, Nowaki tuvo suerte de haberte encontrado!

H: si mucha suerte… –lo dice tratando de que sus palabras no se oigan tristes-

R: verdad que si! Pero yo también tengo mucha suerte por encontrar a Nowaki y también de que Hiroki san sea mi padrino de bodas ya que como usted es su pareja eso quiere decir que también será mi padrino –diciéndolo con toda la alegría del mundo-


	14. Chapter 14

**Cap. 14**

N: no podía creer a la conclusión que había llegado su novia, y quizo hacerla entrar en razón- pero Rumiko, eso es… -dice tratando de evitar que la castaña siga-

A: estoy de acuerdo, por mi no hay ningún problema –interrumpiendo-

H: estas seguro Akihiko? -el escritor asiente-

R: si eso es genial! –saltando de alegría- sabe sensei yo lo admiro mucho, mucho, pero –se acerca al escritor con una mirada seria- Hiroki san es una persona muy importante para mi y para Nowaki, a lo que me refiero es que no vamos a permitir que lo haga sufrir, ya que el día en que se atreva a hacerlo se ganará el odio de todos nosotros –con una mirada retadora-

A: lo dices como si lo conocieras de toda la vida –decía sorprendido, no podía asimilar la manera en que ella se expresaba del castaño-

R: pues como si lo fuera, al ser él, parte de la vida de Nowaki también es de la mía, así es que más le vale cuidarlo mucho, de acuerdo! –amenazaba al escritor-

A: descuida yo no tengo la menor intención de dañarle… -lo dice con una sonrisa- oye Hiroki! –se dirige al profesor tocándole la cabeza, mientras Rumiko no cambiaba la mirada- parece que tu defensora incondicional ha llegado, no lo crees?

H: de… deja de decir esas cosas, yo… -con un poco de rubor en las mejillas-

R: pues yo estaré gustosa de serlo, -interrumpiendo- no hay problema verdad Nowaki? –mirándolo y este asiente a regañadientes- verdad que si Hiroki san

H: eh… claro! –no sabía que decir, le agradaba lo que escuchó de ella a pesar de que tenían poco de conocerse- gracias Rumiko –sonriéndole tiernamente-

A: Rumiko tu también eres doctora verdad?, -ella asiente- y en que te especializaste allá –ya todos sentados platicando en la sala-

R: que a caso Nowaki o Hiroki san no se lo dijo

A: pues con Kusama casi nunca hemos hablado y Hiroki me mencionó algo de lo de Kusama, algo sobre lo que aún soy incrédulo… pero tú puedes aclarar mis dudas, es verdad que se especializaron en áreas que tratan a hombres que pueden embarazarse? -pregunta muy interesado-

R: pues aunque no lo crea Usami sensei esa es la verdad, y no es algo que ocurrió hace poco esto va desde hace más o menos tres años, inicialmente era un experimento destinado a curar a mujeres estériles, pero al momento de probarlo, decidieron que lo mejor era ver el resultado en masa claro que antes comprobaron que no fuera tan dañino, ya que si lo era un poco porque a los que no les hacía efecto alguno les causaba malestares leves; el modo de probarlo fue a través de diversos alimentos, pero no el alimento en sí, si no en sustancias que mejoraban la calidad de estos, por lo que no solo se distribuyó sobre Estados Unidos si no sobre otros países importantes, así lo decidieron para que así el estudio se diera en el país correspondiente, como lo ve esto ya casi no es un secreto, pero tampoco es algo que se pueda divulgar a través de los medios de comunicación, solo se lo hace en consulta privada

A: entonces como uno puede saber si eso le hiso efecto o no –escuchaba muy interesado las palabras de la doctora-

R: eso es sencillo, se hace con una pequeña muestra sanguínea, al ser simple se realizó la prueba también a muchos, simulando que se trataba de una simple revisión médica o examen de rutina, pero esta solo se la hiso a la población estudiantil, secundarias y universidades, aquí eso ocurrió hace poco más de dos años y creo que lo volverán a hacer ya que esa vez no muchos resultaron positivos al efecto de la droga valga el término, a raíz de eso fue que me interesó obtener una de las becas de especialización a diferencia de Nowaki yo no fui recomendada si no que postulé y tuve suerte…

H: yo no me había enterado que hicieron pruebas en universidades es raro, ya que trabajo en una –decía sorprendido-

R: no, la verdad no es raro ya que en ese momento si era un secreto y no se lo divulgó, tampoco se lo aplicaron a los docentes ni administrativos, por eso...

A: vaya ahora sí que no me queda duda alguna, y tu puedes realizar esa prueba?

R: claro, incluso estaba pensando pedir una plaza de trabajo en el mismo hospital que trabaja Nowaki, por que la pregunta?... es que acaso está interesado en hacerse una prueba Usami sensei? –pregunta mirándolo de reojo-

A: en si yo no, pero me gustaría que se la hicieras a Hiroki, si resulta positivo me gustaría algún día tener hijos con él -mientras le sonríe pícaramente-

H: Akihiko! -dice muy alterado y con un rojo vivo en las mejillas por el comentario que hizo su novio-

R: es en serio!?, increíble sensei me hace feliz que piense así –dice alegre y hasta con corazoncitos en los ojos-

H: quééé? –reclamaba el apoyo que le daba la doctora al escritor- pues me rehúso! a demás yo nunca había pensado eso

R: no se preocupe Hiroki san sé que será una buena madre, no lo crees Nowaki? –pregunta inocentemente al ojiazul-

N: basta de tonterías!, -se incorpora enfadado- no creo que Hiroki tenga tiempo para eso

A: por eso no te preocupes, si eso pasa no permitiré que mi Hiroki trabaje, estás de acuerdo Kusama? –este lo mira con furia-

H: te he dicho que no tomes decisiones por ti mismo y sin siquiera pedir mi opinión, tu eres un…

R: oh ya Hiroki san!... se que ahora es pronto, pero cambiando de tema como todos estamos juntos y tal vez no se vuelva a repetir en un tiempo, que tal si nos vamos a bailar a algún lugar, bien, que les parece? -con una gran sonrisa-

H: pero Akihiko y yo somos…

R: no se preocupe por eso debe haber algún lugar donde haya todo tipo de parejas verdad Usami sensei?

A: si debe haber, le preguntaré a Aikawa –llama- hola Aikawa, como estas… si ya estoy por terminarlo… no, no miento, pero no es eso por lo que te llamaba, quisiera saber si hay un buen lugar para ir a bailar… si iré con mi novio, una amiga y su prometido… si lo conozco… no, no puedes venir es privado... umh, gracias por todo adiós! –cuelga-

H: oye Akihiko eso fue grosero, debiste dejar que venga! ella te dijo de un buen lugar

A: ella saldría de sobra, bien vámonos! –se incorpora rápidamente y se dirige a la salida prácticamente arrastrando a su novio-

R: si así se dice Usami sensei –va detrás de ellos halando al ojiazul-

En el lugar…

R: woow se ve muy bien, vamos a bailar Nowaki –lo jala del brazo- Hiroki san Akihiko sensei ustedes también vengan!

H: luego… -le responde sonriendo mientras observa como se van a la pista de baile- tu sabes bailar? -le pregunta a su novio-

A: no pero todo se aprende, no? – se ponen a mirar, en eso una muchacha se les acerca-

Mu: disculpa –se dirige al escritor- quisieras bailar conmigo?

A: ah… bueno yo

H: ve Akihiko, así aprovecho y veo cómo lo haces! –con una sonrisa burlona-

A: pero te quedarás solo, yo no creo…

H: estaré bien!

Mu: no se preocupe, mi amiga vendrá pronto y podremos bailar todos

H: ves, vayan! –Akihiko le sonríe y se van a bailar a la pista- jump –ríe- creo que bailaré como Akihiko –mira que se medio tropieza- ja, ja, espero que un poco mejor… -desvía la mirada- se ven tan felices juntos… –viendo a Nowaki y Rumiko- si, esto es lo mejor, -piensa triste- además Rumiko es una muy buena persona, se que te hará feliz, yo trataré de serlo también –sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un hombre desconocido-

X: hola por qué tan solo, te gustaría ir a un lugar mas privado? – se acerca a Hiroki y lo toma del brazo- ven será divertido!

H: oiga que le pasa, suélteme! -tratando de forcejear-

X: vamos no te hagas el difícil, te lo aseguro terminarás queriendo más –insinuándosele-

H: que le pasa! –intenta zafarse del agarre-

R: que sucede Nowaki, por qué te detuviste! –lo mira extrañada-

N: mirando el forcejeo- alguien está molestando a Hiroki –se dirige allí pero Akihiko se le adelanta, entonces el doctor detiene su paso-

A: puedo saber cuál es el problema! -pregunta con una cara muy seria-

X: ninguno solo le pedí amablemente que me acompañase, ya que vi que se aburría solo-

Mu1: se acerca a Hiroki- lo siento mi amor me atrasé perdón por hacerte esperar – lo toma del brazo y mira al brabucón- disculpe se le ofrece algo?

X: tsk -molesto- nada, yo me largo –se va furioso de no haber logrado su cometido-

H: ah… gracias pero… quien eres?

Mu: descuide es mi amiga, la vi llegar y le pedí que actuará como su novia, venimos aquí seguido y ese tipo siempre anda molestando a los chicos que ve solos, pero a los que están acompañados los evita, por eso creímos que era lo mejor, perdón por la imprudencia –tratando de disculparse-

A: no, al contrario, gracias por ayudarnos, bueno ahora somos cuatro, pues vamos a bailar!

H: está bien, se ve que te emocionaste con lo del baile Akihiko! –así bailaron hasta mas no poder, para luego despedirse de las amables chicas que habían conocido-

R: si que nos divertimos, será mejor ir a descansar, haaaah –bostezando- estoy muerta sumándolo con lo de mi viaje, ya no doy –dice, por lo que se van en el deportivo de Usami, al llegar la pareja se baja- Hiroki san no vendrá con nosotros?

A: así es yo lo llevaré conmigo

N: es así, Hiroki estas de seguro? –lo mira frustrado-

H: eh... si… no tengo ningún problema, además mañana entro algo tarde –evadiendo la mirada del ojiazul-

R: mira atenta la situación, dándose cuenta que hacían mal tercio- vamos Nowaki ellos necesitan estar en privado al igual que nosotros, verdad Usami sensei?

A: así es, tenemos que hacer la tarea -mira pícaramente al castaño-

H: tarea? Qué quieres de…

A: interrumpiendo- bueno nos vamos –arranca el auto-

R: si que tienen prisa, que alegría que se amen tanto, ojala Hiroki san sea fértil así podrán formar una familia como nosotros la formaremos… -sueña despierta- ahhh –suspira-

N: mirando el camino por el que se habían ido- no estoy seguro, pero por alguna razón Usami san no es de mi total agrado, -ganándose una mirada extrañada de la castaña- bueno subamos – se van-

…

A: Hiroki estas muy callado qué sucede? -pregunta preocupado-

H: no es nada es solo que no me siento cómodo, es… la primera vez que duermo fuera de mi departamento

A: eso es todo? –se acerca seductoramente al profesor, para luego acercarlo tomándolo de la cintura y besarle con pasión-

H: mhh esp.. mmh Aki… hiko – se logra apartar- por favor hoy no, yo no…

A: cuanto más Hiroki, cuanto más tengo que esperar? ya tenemos más de un mes de novios, si piensas así nunca vas a cambiar de opinión, lo siento pero creo que lo mejor es qu… -es interrumpido por un beso de Hiroki-

H: perdón, perdóname por favor te prometo cambiar y esforzarme, pero por favor no me dejes –apoyándose en el pecho del escritor-

A: sonríe- no, no lo haré –se besan apasionadamente-

Al día siguiente en la tarde

H: ya estoy de vuelta! parece que no hay nadie –piensa - no, hay alguien en la ducha, espero que sea Rumiko – se dirige a su cuarto-

N: hola Hiroki san, pensé que no ibas a venir –saliendo del baño-

H: ah, hola Nowaki como estas y Rumiko, donde está? –pregunta nervioso-

N: acaba de salir hacia el hospital para conseguir la plaza –se acerca a Hiroki- dime te divertiste anoche?

H: claro! es divertido bailar, a caso tu no lo hiciste? -dice algo intranquilo por la mirada que le daba el ojiazul la cual trataba de evitar-

N: sabes muy bien que no me refiero a eso –lo mira acusatoriamente-

H: … eso, no es de tu incumbencia!... yo me voy a dormir estoy muy cansado –trata de pasar rápido a un lado del ojiazul-

N: lo toma de la muñeca- si de seguro lo estas! –dice sarcástico-

H: suéltame! Que estas tratando de hacer –lo mira serio-

N: esto! –lo besa, Hiroki trata de alejarse pero es impedido por el agarre del doctor, el cual intensifica su acto probando cada rincón de la boca del profesor con su lengua- se, que te gusto, de alguna manera lo siento, por eso yo…

H: no Nowaki, estas equivocado, yo… yo amo a Akihiko, esto está mal suéltame! Rumiko puede llegar en cualquier momento… Nowaki? Que… te sucede? Ahhh! –grita asustado porque Nowaki lo levanta y se lo lleva- bájame que haces… ah –es lanzado a la cama, por lo que se asusta aún más y se sujeta a las sábanas por instinto-

N: cerrando con llave la puerta, dejando atónito al profesor- por favor ayúdame!, ayúdame a saber qué es lo que me pasa, porque siento y necesito esto –se pone encima de Hiroki para besarlo y comenzar a desvestirlo-

H: que sucede, que está pasando Nowaki está como ido, y yo por qué no hago nada, -se maldice internamente- debo.. debo alejarme, no quiero caer otra vez… otra vez… -pensaba, pero ya no podía resistirse, a pesar de que sabía perfectamente que aún no lo recordaba y que solo lo hacía por instinto; solo quería sentirlo de nuevo, sentir que era suyo a pesar de que Nowaki ya no lo era… dejándose caer por el amor que aún sentía y que nunca olvidaría, pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo el remordimiento de haber traicionado a su actual pareja- perdón… Akihiko perdóname por favor… -pensaba mientras se sumergía en la pasión-

…

H: umh –despertándose- ahh!... pasó otra vez y no lo pude evitar, realmente soy un idiota, traicioné a Akihiko y también a Rumiko, demonios… -agarrándose la cabeza con frustración- de seguro ella llegó, ojalá que no haya escuchado nada –ve el espacio vacío en la cama- Nowaki te amo y por eso deseo lo mejor para ti y por desgracia yo no estoy incluido –se viste para salir-

En la sala

R: hola Hiroki san buenas noches! Te has debido divertir mucho anoche con Usami sensei verdad! –dándole codazos suaves a Hiroki- pero ya verá el sensei lo regañare por dejarte exhausto; uhmm -observa que el castaño está acercándose a la puerta- a caso piensas salir?

H: si es que… estoy algo mareado y quisiera un poco de aire fresco, volveré rápido no te preocupes –sonrie-

R: por cierto Hiroki san pasó algo con Nowaki, -el aludido para en seco- yo lo vi raro, no sé, tú sabes que pudo haberle pasado?, se encerró en su habitación y no ha salido para nada desde que regresé! –dice angustiada-

H: lo siento Rumiko… no sé nada, ya me voy -se coloca los zapatos nerviosamente y sale-

R: ok nos vemos luego…-dice casi al aire ya que el profesor ya había cerrado la puerta-

H: caminando rápidamente- realmente soy de lo peor, incluso miento a alguien que no se lo merece, pero no puedo decirle la verdad, no… no puedo arruinarles la vida, debo evitar a toda costa que vuelva a ocurrir, tal vez si actúo mas enamorado de Akihiko, si, así Nowaki no querrá nada conmigo –estando metido en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta que había llegado al parque, por lo que nostálgicamente recorrió el lugar donde había visto por primera vez a Nowaki- fue en este lugar donde te conocí, lo recuerdo tan bien como su hubiera sido ayer, y solo así se quedará, como un recuerdo y nada más… uhm quien?… -creyó divisar a alguien, por lo que se asomó y al ver de quien se trataba se sorprendió- pero si es… Takahashi kun?…


	15. Chapter 15

**Cap. 15**

Ya estaba oscuro con la llegada de la noche, Hiroki había caminado casi inconscientemente del lugar a donde se había dirigido recordando lo que había hecho maldiciéndose, y recordando también como se había conocido con el amor de su vida; de repente había creído ver un fantasma, si era que eso fuera lo más seguro, era imposible, pero era cierto en medio de aquel parque en un solitario asiento se hallaba un joven, ese joven del que hace tiempo ya no se sabía nada; entonces sabía que debía hablar con el, una oportunidad en un millón, saber el motivo de su partida y tomar una decisión que tal vez iba romper un corazón…

Mis: con una mirada triste y perdida en espacio- otra vez se termino mi tiempo, no se en que pienso viniendo tan lejos… y para nada, verdaderamente soy un cobarde, será mejor irme ya si no llegaré de madrugada… -se levanta del asiento-

H: si es el Takahashi kun ha vuelto, pero porque, debo decirle algo ah… -ve que Misaki se para marcharse entonces se apresura acercándose a el rápidamente- es… espera no te vayas… -recuperando el aire ya que había corrido para darle alcance- Takahashi kun necesito hablar contigo

Mis: ka… kamijou sensei! Yo… yo lo siento pero debo irme…-se trata de apresurar-

H: espera por favor… no huyas más –escuchando lo anterior Misaki parece reaccionar, es cierto estaba huyendo, por lo que detuvo su huída- perdón pero yo solo quiero hablar un poco –Misaki se serena y se acerca poco a poco al profesor- gracias, te parece si te invito algo de tomar –asiente cabizbajo, y se dirigen a una cafetería- bien… se que no es de mi incumbencia pero podrías decirme porque desapareciste así de repente? –ya sentados en un ambiente cálido y ambos con sus respectivas bebidas, Hiroki había hecho la pregunta del millón-

Mis: yo lo siento pero tuve que dejar las clases y…

H: no me refiero a eso… dime por qué abandonaste a Akihiko así de la nada

Mis: levantando la cabeza y mirando sorprendido- co… como sabe… sensei, usted conoce a Usagi san?

H: si, lo conozco el es mi… mi amigo, somos amigos de la infancia y sé que ustedes eran pareja, porque el cada vez que nos veíamos me hablaba de ti –el menor se había sonrojado hasta las orejas, Hiroki lo notó y sonrió un poco- tu lo sigues amando verdad? –este asiente- entonces dime porque lo abandonaste

Mis: yo lo siento –empieza a sollozar- pero tenía miedo

H: lo mira sorprendido- miedo? De a que le temías

Mis: a mi mismo…

H: perdón pero no te entiendo

Mis: yo… tengo algo raro en mi cuerpo… -Hiroki lo mira extrañado- hace dos años…

- Flash Back -

S: hola Misaki, fuiste a la revisión médica?

Mis: ah hola Sumi senpai, a eso si fui, pero si que fue raro verdad, no creí que eso también se hiciera en la universidad!

S: y te sacaron sangre? –Misaki asiente- para qué la querrán, tal vez se trate del ataque de una epidemia y quieren saber si estamos contagiados –dice con una voz tenebrosa-

Mis: senpai no diga eso –riéndose- se que fue raro, pero ni que nosotros fuéramos como conejillos de indias… Sumi senpai, a usted también te dijeron que mañana visitaras al hospital central para recoger los resultados?

S: si, supongo que se lo dijeron a todos, que te parece si vamos juntos

Mis: en serio, claro, no me gustaría ir solo, los hospitales no me gustan del todo

S: bien entonces nos vemos, cuídate!

Al día siguiente en el hospital central…

S: disculpe –dirigiéndose a la enfermera- somos de la universidad M, ayer no hicieron un revisión y extrajeron sangre… nos dijeron que pasáramos a recoger los resultados aquí

Enf: a si esos resultados… si aquí están, me pueden decir sus nombres?

S: mi nombre es Sumi Keichi y el es Takahashi Misaki…

Enf: umh si aquí esta Sumi Keichi –se lo entrega- y Takahashi Misaki umh que raro no está aquí, no se preocupe algunos de los exámenes se quedaron en el consultorio del doctor, espere un momento… -llama al doctor- doctor Niwa? Aquí hay un estudiante de la universidad M que quiere recoger sus análisis, pero creo que se quedaron en su consultorio… a ya veo, se lo diré –cuelga- si efectivamente están ahí el doctor dijo que tiene que recogerlos ahí, yo te guiaré

S: lo siento Misaki pero debo irme, dejé algo pendiente, creí que iba a ser rápido

Mis: no te preocupes senpai adiós! – se va tras la enfermera- disculpe, pero…

Enf: aquí es –abre la puerta- pase por favor, Misaki hace caso y la enfermera se marcha-

Dr N: tome asiento por favor Takahashi kun verdad –Misaki asiente- lo estaba esperando

Mis: eh a mi? Por qué? –sorprendido- a caso mis exámenes están mal

Dr N: tranquilícese, no se preocupe no es algo… malo, pero si usted tiene algo poco común, las pruebas que realizamos en su universidad y en otras, eran precisamente para encontrar a personas que tengan lo mismo que usted –lo mira serio-

Mis: que es, por favor doctor me está asustando

Dr N: usted es fértil –soltó de golpe-

Mis: eh! Que significa eso?

Dr N: eso quiere decir que usted es capaz de procrear, o sea de embarazarse y tener bebés

Mis: quééé? E… eso es… es imposible, cómo, no entiendo nada de lo que me dice, por qué –lo mira aterrado-

Dr N: cálmese por favor, lo suyo es algo raro y que recientemente se descubrió, es por eso que estamos tratando de ubicar a las personas de su misma condición para explicarles que es algo de los cual no deben preocuparse, además no sucederá nada si usted no tiene relaciones con un hombre

Mis: yo… mi pareja es un hombre, doctor hay algo que pueda hacer para evitar que eso suceda?

Dr N: bueno si usa protección no tendrá que preocuparse, pero le sugiero que hable de esto con su pareja, como se lo dije antes esto no es malo, al contrario es como un milagro debe sentirse orgulloso, bueno es todo lo que tengo que decirle por ahora, si es que tiene dudas venga y yo se las solucionaré, que estoy para ayudarlo… -el doctor se para, da la mano a Misaki y se despide-

Mis: ya de camino a casa- porque?, por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mi, si Usagi san se entera me odiará por ser un fenómeno… no!. No quiero que me odie –sumido en sus pensamientos ya había llegado a su casa-

A: Misaki donde fuiste que a caso tenías clases, pero ayer me dijiste que no, dime donde te metiste pequeño travieso – se acerca seductoramente, abrazándolo por la cintura y acercándolo para besarlo-

Mis: se da cuenta de las intenciones del escritor y trata de forcejear- no Usagi san mmmh –sede al beso pero al ver que este se profundizaba logró zafarse- dije que no! –le dice entre enojado y asustado-

A: Misaki que ocurre, estas bien –lo mira preocupado- Misaki! –observa como el castaño se va corriendo para encerrase en su habitación, por lo que lo sigue pero solo logra recibir un portazo en el rostro- Misaki abreme! Qué es lo que esta pasando

Mis: Usagi san por favor, te lo ruego no me digas nada necesito descansar –habla sentado en el piso a lado de la puerta-

A: Misaki!... está bien… te amo Misaki

Mis: yo también te amo Usagi san, pero sé que si te digo la verdad terminarás odiándome, y no quiero que eso ocurra, perdóname por favor –decía bajo entre sollozos-

Después de eso a penas si se dirigían la palabra, mientras que el escritor se preguntaba el por qué de la actitud del menor: tratando de comprenderlo demostrándole que lo necesitaba, pero cada vez que intentaba siquiera tocarlo el menor lo rechazaba a tal punto de que casi siempre se escapaba para encerrase en su habitación; la situación cada vez empeoraba y Misaki lo sabía, sabía que eso ya no podía continuar

Mis: ya no puedo más, me rompe el corazón el solo ver a Usagi san, si esta es la mejor solución… -estaba en la puerta con una maleta repleta y a punto de salir- lo siento, perdóname, por favor Usagi san perdóname por ser un cobarde –se va aprovechando que el escritor había salido a la editorial, dejado todo atrás y decidido a no volver-

- Fin del Flash Back -

Mis: y eso fue lo que pasó, por eso me fui…

H: lo miraba entre sorprendido y furioso, después de haber escuchado su historia le parecería que verdaderamente su decisión había sido la de un niño asustado- si que eres un niño tonto!

Mis: eh –lo mira sorprendido- yo… yo

H: no puedo creer que te hayas quedado callado, que hayas dejado todo atrás por algo como eso

Mis: pero… es que a caso a usted sensei no le parece algo repulsivo que mi cuerpo pueda hacer eso?

H: es que no lo entiendes Takahashi kun ese no es el problema, en realidad eso no tiene mucha importancia, no eres el único con esa habilidad, afuera hay muchos así y te apuesto que no huyeron de su realidad… -Misaki baja la cabeza culpable- Akihiko sufrió mucho cuando te fuiste, lloraba, casi no comía ni dormía, me contacto para que lo apoyara; a raíz de eso a mi también me pasaron muchas cosas… te diré la verdad en estos momentos Akihiko y yo estamos saliendo desde casi dos meses, yo lo quiero mucho y el a mi –Misaki levanta la mirada la cual estaba al borde del llanto y con una tristeza infinita- pero… no es amor el que sentimos es solo cariño y amistad, yo amo a alguien más y Akihiko nunca dejará de amarte…

Mis: ah –se muestra sorprendido- Kamijou sensei… yo…

H: por eso lo te suplico, no te vayas, ya no huyas y devuélvele las ganas de vivir a Akihiko, estoy seguro que te aceptará sin reproches

Mis: pero, mi estado, el se me rechazará por eso

H: no seas tan tonto, Akihiko estará feliz al enterarse que puedes darle un hijo, te apuesto que una de las cosas que mas quiere es formar una familia, me lo ha dicho, y estoy seguro que a tu lado estará mas que encantado, dime ya no te irás te prometo que me haré a un lado, solo quiero que Akihiko ya no sufra, que por lo menor él y tú sean felices

Mis: llorando- ah ah –sollozando- gracias, muchas gracias Kamijou sensei, esta bien ya no huiré mas –limpiándose las lágrimas-

H: se para- bien entonces no hay tiempo que perder!

Mis: si… -se levantan y ambos se encaminan al departamento de Usami –umh, en serio cree que me perdone

H: estoy seguro, además ya no hay vuelta atrás, ven párate aquí, lo sorprenderemos –Misaki se para a lado de la puerta y Hiroki toca el timbre-

A: ya voy –abre la puerta- ah Hiroki –sonríe- que haces tan tarde, no me digas que me estabas extrañando… -acercándose- pero si mañana nos íbamos a ver mi a...

H: interrumpiendo y deteniendo el avance del escritor- Akihito… te tengo una sorpresa… -el mencionado sonríe, mientras Hiroki hace señas a Misaki para que este se acerque-

A: de que se trata Hi… -mira sorprendido- Misaki?

H: vamos dile algo –empujando a Misaki-

Mis: Usagi san yo… por favor perdóname por… -no puede terminar de hablar ya que Akihiko se lanzó a abrazarlo con todo el amor que había llevado contenido desde hace mucho tiempo-

A: Misaki regresaste! Te he extrañado, por favor nunca, nunca mas te vayas, no me abandones otra vez! –se separa un poco para poder besarlo apasionadamente- te amo Misaki, te amo…


	16. Chapter 16

**Cap. 16**

Dentro del departamento de Akihiko…

A: una vez calmado y consciente de la situación, decidió iniciar la conversación- Misaki, puedo saber cual fue el motivo o la razón por la que te fuiste, la verdad al principio yo no lo podía creer, no podía creer que te hubieras marchado así sin más, era... como una pesadilla –suaviza su mirada a una triste al recordar, de una severa que había puesto al principio, para luego girar hacia su amigo- Hiroki siempre me animaba diciéndome que volverías, que a lo mejor tenías problemas y que debería comprenderte; tal vez esa ilusión fue la que me mantenía vivo, y ahora que volviste sé de algún modo que me sigues amando, es por eso que quisiera saber los motivos de tu huída por lo menos estoy seguro de que no fue porque dejaste de amarme –mirando a Misaki-

Mis: ah… es que yo –no sabía cómo explicarle, por lo que solo mira a Hiroki- yo…

H: interrumpe- Akihiko si me permites yo te lo puedo explicar, creo que Takahashi kun está algo nervioso

A: él ya te contó?... -el profesor asiente- en ese caso, de acuerdo

H: pues… -así contó todo lo que Misaki le había contado hace poco- esa es la razón, Takahashi kun solo tenía miedo, no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar, ni siquiera él lo había asumido todavía, pensó que por tener ese "don" tú lo verías con otros ojos y que terminarías por odiarlo; lo entiendes?, tal vez solo fue una decisión muy precipitada, no tenía a nadie con quien hablar de ello, sabes que no es su culpa por pensar así, realmente hace dos años eso era algo fuera de lo común, por eso te pido una vez mas que lo comprendas y lo perdones Akihiko

A: sonriendo al saber que su amigo solo deseaba su felicidad- no tienes por que preocuparte por eso Hiroki yo no tengo nada que perdonar a Misaki, -se dirige a Misaki, al tenerlo en frente se arrodilla ante él y toma su mano- Misaki yo te amo, mi amor es eterno nunca iba a olvidarte por más que lo intentara te lo aseguro, gracias por volver, ahora debes estar consciente de que nunca dejaré que te vayas, quiero que confíes en mi, de ahora en adelante, quiero saber todo lo que piensas y sientes, porque pase lo que pase nunca te dejaré solo

Mis: Usagi san perdóname –se arroja a los brazos del escritor y llora a cántaros- yo no quería que me odiaras, no sabía que con irme te haría tanto daño…

A: tonto, tu eres mi vida, eres todo para mi… -se abrazan con todo el amor que habían contenido durante ese largo tiempo en que no se habían visto-

H: me alegra mucho que estén juntos de nuevo, por lo menos uno de nosotros volverá a ser feliz; -suspira- supongo que hemos terminado Akihiko… y yo que creí que íbamos a ser muy felices! –se entristece-

A: Hiroki… yo lo siento –lo mira preocupado-

H: jump, -se tapa la boca para disimular su risa- solo estoy bromeando, no te pongas así, no me digas que te creíste lo que dije, sabes muy bien que no estaba de acuerdo con esa proposición, además que yo sepa dijimos si en un año, verdad?; pues que yo sepa un año podía haber sido un año once meses y treinta días no? Al fin y al cabo sigue siendo solo un año y poco más de un mes, así que Misaki llegó a tiempo

Mis: Kamijou sensei yo… perdóneme no quería arruinar su relación

H: no por favor no pienses así, no comprendiste?… entre Akihiko y yo no hay nada más allá de una sincera amistad, pero hay algo que me molesta

Mis: que, que es Kamijou sensei

H: eso precisamente, basta de llamarme así me haces sentir muy viejo solo dime Hiroki; sé que en las clases me comportaba muy estricto, pero aquí quisiera que dejes de lado el formalismo y ya que tu eres la persona especial de Akihiko, si me permites quisiera que nos tuteáramos, que me dices? -le dice sonriendo-

Mis: si… por mi no hay problema Kamijou… digo Hiroki san; -dice nervioso- pero entonces, de todos modos yo soy el responsable de que se quede sin pareja ya que…

H: vamos deja de pensar así yo estaré bien… solo… creo que tendré un ligero problema –dijo bajo casi para que no lo oyeran pero fracasó-

A: porqué dices eso, Hiroki pasa algo?

H: no, no es nada –con una expresión triste-

A: como que no es nada, tu expresión dice todo lo contrario, Hiroki por favor sabes que puedes contar conmigo

H: es que yo… he hecho cosas terribles –dice con una expresión triste-

A: qué? A que te refieres, de que hablas –se empezaba a preocupar-

H: yo –cabizbajo- te traicioné con Nowaki… ya van dos veces en la que nosotros, pues… tuvimos relaciones

A: abre los ojos a más no poder, esa noticia lo había sorprendido un poco ya que sospechaba desde antes que su amigo se comportaba algo raro- entiendo, es por eso que hace tiempo te noté algo raro, incluso esas veces siempre tratabas de evitarlo, verdad?

H: no estás enfadado conmigo?… -se sorprende por lo dicho por su amigo- bueno digo por más que lo nuestro haya sido una farsa yo te engañé, y me dejé llevar

A: honestamente me hubiera enfadado de saberlo a tiempo, ahora no tengo derecho de hacerlo, por otra parte, que acaso eso no es bueno?, -dice algo confundido- el que lo hayan hecho significa que Kusama te sigue amando, por lo que a la vez no entiendo por qué parece que todavía no te recuera

H: eso es porque aún no me recuerda –lo dice muy triste-

A: entonces por qué paso?

H: era como si Nowaki estuviera en trance, como si su subconsciente lo hubiera dominado, yo estaba tan feliz, creí que había recuperado su memoria pero no fue así, al día siguiente se disculpó, dijo que no recordaba lo que había pasado pero que creía suponer lo que pasó por eso se disculpó, me dolió mucho sentí que me derrumbaba otra vez, no quería que vuelva a pasar, por eso lo evitaba y sentí mucho alivio cuando Rumiko llegó, con ella aquí ya no tendría porque seguir huyendo y trataría de ser feliz, pero cuando llegue hoy Rumiko había salido al hospital para pedir una plaza en su área, traté de evitarlo pero pasó de nuevo, yo… -se abrazaba a si mismo temblando- realmente soy de lo peor, te traicioné a ti y traicioné a Rumiko, a ella que ha sido tan buena en espacial conmigo, ya no quiero que suceda otra vez, pero ahora que se entere que hemos terminado no sé que pueda pasar… -decía con ambas manos sobre su cabeza como desesperado-

A: creo que tiene que pasar lo que tiene que pasar, no puedes seguir huyendo, no te hace bien!

H: es que a caso no lo entiendes Akihiko él no me recuerda!, nunca lo hará… si me hace esas cosas es solo porque lo domina su subconsciente y al final es como si no hubiera pasado nada!, además Rumiko me cae muy bien no quiero volver a traicionarla –se limpia las lágrimas- ya no quiero ser egoísta, ellos tienen una hermosa relación y yo no quiero ser el responsable de destruirla, pero no sé que hacer! -decía más desesperado-

Mis: yo creo –Akihiko y Hiroki voltean a verlo, ya habían olvidado que no estaban solos- perdón que me meta, pero bueno Kusama san aún no sabe que terminaron, por lo que pienso que no tiene porque enterarse, no?

A: pero que dices Misaki, si no se entera creerá que Hiroki y yo aún somos…

Mis: lo interrumpe- por eso!… así Hiroki san tendría una excusa para estar menos tiempo allí y evitar lo que no quiere que pase, y Kusama san lo dejaría de molestar si parecieran estar muy enamorados, porque eso es lo que en verdad quieres, no Hiroki san?... -mira a un profesor muy sorprendido- que Kusama san no deje a esa persona llamada Rumiko, no es cierto?

H: si, más o menos… -dice triste- pero Akihiko es tu pareja, no?, yo no puedo pedirles eso!

Mis: pero solo será para ayudarlo, además yo soy el que lo estoy proponiéndolo, por mi no hay ningún problema

A: Misaki te das cuenta de lo que estas diciendo y tú…

Mis: por supuesto, Hiroki san es tu mejor amigo, yo no veo nada de malo en que lo ayudes, tampoco tienen que enterarse de mí, no creo que estén al tanto de mi existencia o me equivoco?

A: de eso es cierto, pero Misaki el hacer creerles que aún somos novios implica… bueno que a veces tengamos muestras de afecto frente a ellos y eso no podría hacerlo ya que sería como traicionarte y no quiero que pase eso

H: Akihiko tiene razón, ahora que por fin están juntos una traición es lo que menos les haría falta, trataré de arreglármelas solo

Mis: pero no sería una traición, porque yo ya estoy enterado, además no sería para siempre solo el tiempo necesario, -se voltea hacia el escritor- Usagi san por favor ayuda a Hiroki san te lo suplico –lo mira con unos ojos de borrego a medio morir-

A: ah!… está bien, pero igual me compensarás por el tiempo que estuviste lejos –le guiña un ojo mientras que Misaki traga grueso-

H: están seguros de eso? -se mostraba inseguro, pero algo aliviado-

A: si!, ya está decidido te ayudaremos si eso es lo que realmente quieres, te apoyaremos! –dice no tan entusiasmado-

H: muchas gracias no sé como pagárselos

A: no tienes que, ya lo hiciste devolviéndome la felicidad trayendo a mi Misaki hasta aquí! –le dice sonriendo-

H: sonríe- bien será mejor que me retire, ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar –se levanta y ambos lo despachan, y luego que se va inician una conversación-

Mis: se ve que Hiroki san está sufriendo, pero tú sabes todo lo que ha pasado verdad?, yo quisiera saberlo, para poder entenderlo mejor

A: si supongo que tienes derecho de saber al fin y al cabo es como si fuera mi culpa –entristecido-

Mis: tu culpa Usagi san, pero porque lo dices? –lo mira sorprendido-

A: fue después de que te fueras, yo estaba triste, desolado y le pedí que habláramos, él es mi mejor amigo, -sonriendo- me regaña y se enoja mucho, pero siempre termina dándome buenos consejos; en eso, no sé cómo pero su novio se enteró, nos vio juntos en la cafetería donde estábamos, entró y prácticamente se llevó a rastras a Hiroki, yo trate de llamarle para que le pudiera aclarar las cosas, pero no logré comunicarme con él, una semana después llamé y Hiroki me dijo que había tenido un accidente automovilístico, a raíz de eso fue que Kusama perdió todo recuero relacionado con Hiroki aunque recordaba todo lo demás, Hiroki decidió no forzarlo a recordar por más que le dijéramos que lo hiciera no quería, al poco tiempo le dieron una plaza para una especialidad en EEUU por lo que decidió no desperdiciar esa oportunidad, se fue y Hiroki quedó devastado no lo había recordado y para cuando volvió ya estaba comprometido con Rumiko, ahí supo que ya no podía hacer nada mas

Mis: no puedo creer que Hiroki san haya sufrido tanto y lo seguirá haciendo, porque no quiere meterse entre ellos dos –con una expresión triste-

A: y todo es por mi culpa –cabizbajo-

Mis: no Usagi san, no es tu culpa, en todo caso terminaría siendo todo culpa mía, ya que yo hice que te entristecieras y buscaras consuelo en las palabras de tu amigo, Usagi san tu mismo lo dijiste las cosas pasan porque tiene que pasar, ahora ayudarás a Hiroki san con lo que cree que hace bien, pero si ves que no es lo correcto haz lo que creas que sea necesario, de acuerdo?

A: Misaki te amo, no sabes cuánto deseaba tenerte otra vez –se acerca al menor y lo besa apasionadamente-

Mis: Usagi san ya he vuelto y prometo nunca dejarte otra vez, porque yo también te amo –el escritor lo carga como princesa para llevarlo a su habitación, mientras que Misaki sabía que era inútil resistirse ya era lo que el también deseaba, llegaron a la cama y entre beso y beso lograron deshacerse de la ropa que tanto estorbaba- Usagi san por favor se amable –decía con una voz seductora excitando totalmente al escritor que por ende ya sabía que debía controlarse por que había comprobado que el menor no lo había hecho por un largo tiempo

El escritor pasó sus labios por todo el cuerpo del menor sin perderse siquiera un centímetro y tomándose su tiempo en los lugares sensibles del cuerpo de Misaki haciéndolo gemir descontroladamente, relamiendo esos rosados y sensibles pezones, para luego bajar a su miembro que de por sí ya estaba erecto ante tal excitación, continuó en el acto hasta que el menor no lo soportó y soltó su semilla en la boca del escritor que no desperdició ni una sola gota de aquél liquido tan sagrado para él; luego se dedico a preparar con gentileza la entrada del menor el cual no paraba de gemir y ya cuando lo sintió preparado se dispuso a penetrarlo empezando con movimientos lentos y sutiles, para luego con el tiempo convertirse en embestidas veloces que los hacían hundirse en el placer hasta por fin después de mucho tiempo llegar al clímax

Mis: ha, ha, ha –jadeando del cansancio- Usagi san te amo –el sueño lo vence y se duerme-

A: yo también te amo y siempre te amare mi lindo niño –acariciando sus cabellos- nunca más te atrevas a dejarme, de acuerdo –diciendo eso cae en el país de los sueños para acompañar al menor-


	17. Chapter 17

Hola Araceli kun! n_n muchas gracias por seguir al pendiente de mi fic y dejarme comentarios, eso me pone muy feliz, espero te guste esta conti, cuídate mucho, hasta la próxima!

**Cap. 17**

En la calle

H: caminando- mmmh, debí pedirle a Akihiko que me llevara, ya es tarde y no veo ningún medio de transporte, ahhh… –suspira- en fin de seguro ellos tienen mejores cosas que hacer; la verdad agradezco su ayuda pero por alguna razón creo que no fue buena idea meterlos en mis problemas, pero ya está en pie, solo espero… -dice sin ganas- que funcione… de seguro Rumiko y Nowaki ya están bien dormidos, ja, ja, ja la verdad si me tardé mucho, pero valió la pena –sonriendo pensanba tan entretenido en la felicidad que tendrían su amigo y pareja de ahora en adelante, que no se dio cuenta de que delante de él se encontraba alguien con quien inevitablemente chocó- ahh! Lo… lo siento no me fijé por donde iba perdo… -sube la mirada y se sorprende al ver a la persona frente suyo- Nowaki?, qué… qué haces aquí

N: ya es tarde… Rumiko me envió a buscarte –lo toma le la mano y lo jala-

H: espera Nowaki no tienes por qué jalarme yo puedo ir solo –tratando de zafarse, sin lograrlo se da por vencido y van caminando rápidamente- ah, Nowaki sobre la tarde… yo no te vi en la casa, pero ahora quisiera… -es interrumpido-

N: se detuvo y deshizo el agarre sin darse la vuelta ya que estaba delante de Hiroki- en la tarde? Qué pasó en la tarde?

H: con una expresión de sorpresa- claro, no lo recuerdas, otra vez –dijo muy bajo para que no lo escuchase y con la cabeza baja, estaba muy desilusionado- olvídalo

N: se da la vuelta- sabes es muy tarde, no deberías estar caminando hasta tan tarde –diciendo sarcásticamente- vamos –dijo a lo cual el otro asintió-

Al llegar al departamento…

R: Hiroki saannn –se lanza sobre el castaño para abrazarlo- donde estuviste me tenías muy preocupada, pudieron haberte secuestrado!

H: vamos Rumiko no es para tanto, además quien querría secuestrar a un hombre viejo como yo y… -no termino lo que iba a decir ya que Rumiko empezaba a llorar-

R: snif como puedes decir eso Hiroki san snif, snif tu eres una persona increíble y muy hermoso, acaso olvidaste lo que pasó la otra vez cuando fuimos a bailar, un tipo casi te lleva a la fuerza, es por eso y más que estaba preocupada snif… –llorando sobre el pecho del profesor y estrujando con una mano la camisa de este- yo te quiero mucho por eso no quiero que te pase nada malo, -el doctor mira furioso la escena- por favor quiero que tengas más cuidado, verdad Nowaki? –girando hacia el mencionado-

N: no exageres Rumiko, Hiroki puede cuidarse solo! Además no creo que haya estado totalmente solo –mirando con desgana al castaño-

R: sorprendida- es eso cierto Hiroki san?

H: …. –en silencio-

R: entonces con quien?… ah! no me digas que estabas con Usami sensei? –alguien ahí estaba conteniendo la furia que tenía y la manifestaba haciendo puños con las manos con tal fuerza que estas temblaban-

H: si estaba con él, fui a su departamento y el tiempo voló, por eso me tardé

R: pero porque no te trajo?!

H: el no podía, tenía mucho trabajo…

R: ah claro el es un escritor famoso, no?

N: así que para Usami san es más importante su trabajo que su novio, jump –lo dice en tono de burla y se ríe-

R: oye Nowaki a ti que te pasa?, porque lo dices con ese tono –reclama enfurecida-

H: calma Rumiko no es para tanto… -tratando de tranquilizar a la doctora-

R: como de que no!, Nowaki ha estado así de irritante todo el día –le dice al castaño, luego se dirige a su novio- no sé del motivo de tu actitud pero actúas muy infantilmente… -piensa un poco- umh a no ser que estés actuando así porque estas celoso! –mirándolo de reojo-

N: pero que estás diciendo Rumiko?! –reclama exaltado-

R: si! Estas celoso de que me preocupe tanto por Hiroki san, pero que egoísta eres, yo quiero mucho a Hiroki san por lo que es normal que me preocupe por el –acercándose a él- eso no significa que deje de amarte Nowaki, ya deberías saber que nunca, nunca dejaré de hacerlo –le da un beso, mientras el profesor desvía la vista de la escena que estaba rompiendo su corazón- ves no tienes que ponerte así, ni tampoco tienes que tratar mal a Hiroki san, te lo advierto no dejaré que lo lastimes por tonterías! –retando al ojiazul-

N: no crees que lo defiendes mucho? –dice acomodándose a la situación-

R: sonríe- ves eres un celoso, pero como no lo admitirás nunca, no insistiré, ahhhh –bosteza- será mejor irnos a dormir, hasta mañana Hiroki san que duermas bien, vamos Nowaki –lo lleva de la mano-

H: hasta mañana Rumiko, que duerman bien también –haciendo un ademan de despedida y se queda solo- verdaderamente sería una lástima terminar con esa relación, no hay ninguna razón para hacerlo –dice bajo- tal vez no sea necesaria la ayuda de Akihiko, en fin ya veré que hago –se va a dormir-

….

Con el pasar de los días Hiroki había decidido que seguir con su plan no sería tan malo ya que por ende Akihiko y Misaki habían dicho que querían ayudarlo y que no les incomodaría, por lo que era como si nada hubiera pasado, Hiroki trabajaba y el escritor lo iba a recoger después de este, salían a citas o iban a casa de Akihiko especialmente cuando Rumiko tenía turnos y Nowaki no, para no encontrarse con este último, pasando lo mismo en caso de los turnos nocturnos; era obvio que Hiroki pensara que si se quedaban solos caería de nuevo sin logran nada más que traicionar a Rumiko que había sido tan buena persona con él.

H: ya llegué -entrando al departamento

R: hola Hiroki san bienvenido! Ya termino la comida, puedes preparar la mesa? –este asiente y se dispuso a hacerla- bien ten, -dándole algo al castaño- que te parece es algo nuevo pero quiero aprender a hacer patillos nuevos y deliciosos para mi Nowaki

H: se ve fabuloso –prueba- y está exquisito me alegra que quieras tanto a Nowaki para dedicar un tiempo y aprender esto

R: verdad? –sonríe- si quieres practicamos juntos!, así Usami san se pondrá muy feliz cuando le cocines

H: gracias creo que no hay nada malo en aprender; debes estar muy feliz ya pronto se casarán, si que el tiempo pasa volando –le da una sonrisa forzada, le dolía mucho preguntar aquello pero era necesario-

R: si! no sabes siempre ando contando los días que faltan, ya solo faltan tres meses y… Hiroki san acaso no piensas casarte con Usami san? –pregunta muy interesada-

H: pero que cosas dices Rumiko, eso no se puede! –pregunta exaltado, la pregunta lo había tomado por sorpresa-

R: como de que no!, si solo tienen que ir a EEUU!, se aman no es así?, -Hiroki asiente algo sorprendido- pues no hay imposibles para el amor; a por cierto Hiroki san quisiera pedirte un favor

H: umh –termina de comer- de que se trata?

R: es que mi madre tiene mucho trabajo y no tengo amigos aquí por eso quería preguntarte si no es mucha molestia… podrías acompañarme a elegir mi vestido de novia?… podría ir con Nowaki, pero ya sabes que si el novio ve el vestido antes de la ceremonia da mala suerte, por eso podrías por favor acompañarme? Te lo suplico no tengo a nadie mejor que ti, siiii?

H: cómo?… yo?… -eso era el colmo, tal parece que al castaño le llovía sobre mojado- bueno yo no creo ser la persona indicada para eso, además no tengo sentido de la moda –tratando de excusarse-

R: bueno si ese es eso no hay problema! Además no quisiera ir sola, por favor, por favor di que si! –poniendo cara de borreguito a medio degollar-

H: fufff –sin más remedio suspira- de acuerdo iré contigo, y cuando quieres ir para que pueda hacerme un espacio…

R: te parece bien mañana mismo, claro después de tu trabajo, además no tengo turno hasta la noche?

H: creo que no hay ningún problema y tienes turno toda la noche?

R: si por qué

H: a no por nada... creo que tendré que pedirle a Akihiko posada en su casa –piensa- disculpa llamaré a Akihiko para retrasar mi cita con el

R: si claro, ah y por qué no le dices si mañana se queda a dormir aquí, así Nowaki no se queda tan solo, ya que me dijo que cuando tengo turno casi siempre está solo, se que quieren tiempo a solas, pero tal vez se diviertan también aquí…

H: si le preguntaré si quiere –se va a su cuarto y llama al escritor- hola Akihiko cómo estas?... quisiera pedirte un favor…

A: hola Hiroki, claro, cuál?

H: mañana Rumiko tiene turno nocturno y ella me dijo si podías quedarte a pasar la noche aquí para no dejar solo a Nowaki, en la tarde le acompañaré a escoger su vestido de novia, por eso… yo… -se notaba que eso ponía muy triste al profesor-

A: de acuerdo no hay problema, sería bueno hablar todos, porque hay algo que estaba molestándome

H: molestándote?... y como qué?

A: yo me entiendo… y por qué Rumiko te pidió eso que no tiene amigas? Y su familia? Sé que no es mi asunto, pero me preocupa que la acompañes, se que te será muy doloroso

H: al contrario, creo que es lo mejor… así sabré mucho mejor que ya no tendré ninguna esperanza, además ella no sabe nada de mi pasado, así que no pienses que ella lo hizo para lastimarme porque no es así!

A: no, no era por eso, sé que ella es buena y no lo hace a propósito, pero aún así, no tenías porqué aceptar eso…

H: pues ya lo hice, y es la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado hasta ahora, ya Akihiko, ya quiero que esto acabe para así empezar de nuevo, gracias por todo nos vemos…

A: bien chau –cuelga-

Mis: quien era Usagi san

A: Hiroki, me pidió que mañana lo acompañara toda la noche en su casa, no te molesta, verdad mi pequeño?

Mis: ummh –negando con la cabeza- sabes que confío en ti Usagi san, además dijimos que lo ayudaremos en lo que decidió!

A: si… en lo que él cree que es lo mejor… sabes Misaki, creo debemos ayudarlo, pero haciendo lo correcto, por eso acepté ir a su casa, porque creo que lo mejor no es evadir la realidad sino enfrentarla, quiero convencerme de que Kusama haya olvidado completamente a Hiroki

Mis: pero Hiroki san dijo que no lo recordó, por más de que pasó… lo que le pasó, es por eso que ya no quería entrometerse

A: lo sé Misaki, pero por, más sabes muy bien que fue una mala decisión… he pensado que tal vez si hablo con él, claro no le diré de su pasado solo hablarle para provocarlo y así hacer que el Kusama de antes despierte, ya lo oíste, parece que el subconsciente de Kusama actúa de vez en cuando, por eso creo que provocarlo sería una buena táctica para que recuerde pero completamente y no inconscientemente, espero que resulte como planeo, ya que si no… yo también le causaré un gran dolor a Hiroki

Mis: Usagi san… -pone su mano en el hombro del escritor- confío en que harás tu mejor esfuerzo, solo esperemos que las cosas salgan bien –besa al peliplata- te amo Usagi san y más aún cuando compruebo que verdaderamente puedes ser mas bueno de lo que eres –le sonríe tiernamente-

A: gracias por estar a mi lado, te adoro Misaki –le da un beso apasionado- vamos a dormir…

Al día siguiente…

R: bien que te parece este –ya habían estado un buen rato en aquella tienda ya que a Rumiko le costaba decidirse, parecía que todos los vestidos le gustaran… Hiroki ya no sabía que decir ya todos los halagos que conocía se le acabaron hace mucho, pero aún así no dejaba de sonreír, ya que de alguna manera podía sentir la alegría de Rumiko- parece algo extravagante, no? –modelándolo-

H: no, no tanto… –dice divertido- jump –se ríe bajo- se te ve bien

R: ya te oí, no te rías!, ya está bien lo hice a propósito, parecías algo aburrido… prometo que me pongo dos más y decidiré cual de todos está bien?

H: en serio fue a propósito?... gracias, de acuerdo pero decide bien, no quiero que después me eches la culpa de que elegiste mal, ya te había dicho que no tengo sentido de la moda –remarcando lo último-

R: cómo crees eso?!, -sonriendo- no te echaría la culpa Hiroki san, me hiciste un gran favor, ya sé te invitaré algo de comer por agradecimiento, ok? –le regala una encantadora sonrisa, a lo cual el castaño asiente-

Después de esos dos vestidos Rumiko eligió el que más le llamaba la atención, para luego dirigirse a una cafetería…

R: huy esto se ve delicioso –comienza a comer-

H: si gracias por la comida –empieza cuando…-

M: Hiroki qué sorpresa ya te hacía descansando en tu casa –de pronto ve a la otra persona- perdón por interrumpir… Hiroki no sabía que tenías pareja, mi Hiroki crece tan rápido! –dice muy dramático-

H: profesor Miyagi le pido que no saque sus conclusiones sin saber nada… -le reclama con el ceño fruncido- ella es Rumiko la… prometida de Nowaki –Miyagi se sorprende- Rumiko -se dirige a ella- el es You Miyagi la persona con la que trabajo en la universidad

M: hayyy –haciendo pucheros- que frío eres, como me tratas así my sweet honey yo que tanto te amoo! –Rumiko los mira muy sorprendida-

H: no le hagas caso Rumiko, siempre dice tonterías como esta

R: pues a mi me parece que no son tonterías Hiroki san –se dirige a Miyagi y lo toma de la mano- de verdad le agradezco mucho que cuide de Hiroki san en el trabajo y que lo estime tanto también, pero ya debe saber que él tiene pareja, y no creo que pueda corresponder sus sentimientos, así que….

M: interrumpe- no, no es así yo sé que tiene pareja, además siempre lo trato así, sabes me caes bien, puedo tutearte no –ella asiente- me alegra que le tengas tanto afecto a Hiroki, pensé que no iba a ser así porque él era… -Hiroki le pisa el pie- auch-

R: que le sucedió Miyagi san, se encuentra bien?

M: si, no te preocupes –mira a Hiroki que estaba con el seño fruncido-

R: que bueno, -se para- con permiso en seguida vuelvo –los dos asienten y ella se va-

H: como se le ocurre decir todo eso profesor!-le reclama furioso-

M: qué? No me digas que ella no sabe que Nowaki y tu eran novios? –pregunta sorprendido-

H: cómo cree que iba a saber si ni siquiera Nowaki lo recuerda?!

M: huy, casi meto la pata, pero no entiendo que hacen ustedes dos juntos?

H: es que me pidió que la acompañe… a elegir su vestido de novia –dice triste-

M: qué?! –dice exaltado- no puedo creer que aceptaras eso!, -se tranquiliza un poco- pero conociéndote no me sorprende, quieres que los acompañe?

H: no, no es necesario, terminaremos y nos vamos tengo una cita con Akihiko después

M: bien entonces me voy, cuídate si?, nos vemos mañana

H: si adiós… -observa cómo el mayor salía del lugar- que bueno que entendió ya que si se quedara se le podía aflojar la lengua y soltarlo todo –piensa, mientras Rumiko ya estaba por sentarse-

R: y el profesor Miyagi? –buscándolo con la mirada-

H: ya se, fue tenía trabajo pendiente…

R: que lástima, me hubiera gustado que me cuete como eres dando clases –sonríe-

T: oh! pero miren quienes están aquí, -acercándose a la mesa de los castaños- hola Hiroki, hola Rumiko san como están?

El profesor y Rumiko se ven y dicen al mismo tiempo-

H – R: se conocen?

T: si, y ahora saben que nos conocemos todos, cómo están? Que hacen los dos aquí, no me digan que están poniéndole el cuerno a Nowaki? –mirándolos de reojo-

R: cómo crees Tsumori!... a propósito, no sabía que conocías a Hiroki san

T: pues claro si es… es el amigo de Nowaki ja, ja, ja nos hemos visto muchas veces, verdad Hiroki? –este asiente nervioso ya que a Tsumori casi se le sale también- Rumiko san tienes turno en poco tiempo verdad?

R: eh?... pues qué hora es?

T: 6:30

R: ehhh! No puede ser el tiempo se fue volando que hago me atrasaré y tengo que guardar mi vestido –decía alborotada-

H: no te preocupes Rumiko yo lo llevo! –se ofrece con una sonrisa que trataba con mucho esfuerzo no parezca forzada-

R: en serio, por favor te lo pido y no dejes que Nowaki lo mire si? –se dirige a Tsumori- Tsumori ya terminaste tu turno verdad? Podrías acompañar a Hiroki san por favor

H: no, no es necesario Rumiko, de seguro Tsumori está ocupado…

T: interrumpiendo- no hay problema de hecho estoy libre, no te preocupes Rumiko san que cuidaré bien de Hiroki –le guiña un ojo al mencionado-

R: gracias se los agradezco a ambos, nos vemos mañana Hiroki san –se marcha rápidamente-

T: así que la acompañaste a comprar su vestido de novia no? –Hiroki baja la mirada- por qué te haces tanto daño?

H: ella no tenía a nadie más

T: ya veo… nos vamos? –el profesor asiente-

…

H: ya llegué –entrando con Tsumori-

N: Hiroki? Pensé que no vendrías... hoy –mira sorprendido al invitado- Tsumori senpai, qué está haciendo aquí?

T: hola Nowaki, que manera de saludarme… bueno solo estaba acompañando a Hiroki, Rumiko san le pidió que trajera su vestido

H: si es verdad iré a guardarlo –se va a su cuarto-

T: espera a que el castaño se marchase- así que se casan en tres meses, si que el tiempo pasa volando… Nowaki… estas seguro de que quieres casarte?

N: porque me preguntas eso senpai? –pregunta extrañado- claro que lo estoy, por qué no iba a estarlo?

T: ya veo, tú… aún no recuerdas muchas cosas verdad?

N: no… pero eso que tiene que ver, no creo que haya sido tan importante lo que no recuerdo, porque si lo fuera hubiera cambiado en algo mi forma de vida y no lo ha hecho, por eso decidí dejarlo de lado…

T: ya veo, bien espero no te arrepientas, porque yo pienso recogerlo y quedármelo!

N: no entiendo a lo que se refiere –se empezaba a molestar-

T: no te preocupes yo me entiendo solo –Hiroki regresa-

H: que sucede? –pregunta extrañado al sentir el ambiente tenso-

T: nada, sabes olvide que tengo que comprar algo, nos veremos pronto –revuelve los cabellos del profesor, lo cual le provoca un leve sonrojo- de acuerdo Hiroki? -sonriéndole

H: esta bien… gracias por acompañarme, hasta pronto –el otro asiente y se va, mientras Hiroki sigue viendo con una sonrisa el lugar por el que se marcho-

N: vaya se nota que son los mejores amigos… -dice con ironía-

H: si, ya te lo había dicho, somos buenos amigos

N: pues creo que se preocupa demasiado por ti, parecería que él está enamorado de ti… -viendo extrañado la expresión del ojimiel-

H: se queda helado- ah, si... hace tiempo Tsumori me dijo que yo le gustaba, pero yo no…

N: en serio, el no me había mencionado nada –se acerca a Hiroki y lo toma por el mentón levantando su rostro- veo que tienes a muchos cautivados por ti –acercándose mas para intentar besarlo-


	18. Chapter 18

**Cap. 18 **

Estaba realmente cerca, tanto que su respiración se sentía como un cosquilleo cerca de los labios, pero esa mirada ya no era la de hace poco, esa que parecía ser de rencor u otro sentimiento, más bien era como la mirada de antes, aquella mirada enamorada que siempre le mostraba hasta antes del accidente; era insoportable seguir teniendo alguna esperanza para recuperarlo, ya había decidido darse por vencido por el bien de su único amor, Hiroki quería huir pero sus pies no le respondían y sus ojos ya se habían cerrado esperando ese ansiado beso que se hacía esperar demasiado, cuando de pronto…

Ding, dong, ding, dong –suena el timbre-

H: ah! –se espanta, abre sus ojos y se separa inmediatamente del ojiazul para abrir a quien llamaba a la puerta- ya voy –gritaba desviando la mirada del doctor el cual parecía estar ido- de seguro que es Akihiko, acaba de salvarme –pensaba, en eso abre la puerta-

A: hola Hiroki, me estabas esperando? –el escritor ve a Nowaki que estaba dándose la vuelta para verlos, en eso Akihiko toma al profesor por la cintura y lo besa- te he extrañado mi amor, dime como te fue con Rumiko- decía mientras observaba cualquier reacción en el doctor-

H: Akihiko –dice muy bajo y algo asustado ya que no esperaba la acción anterior-eh?... –recordando lo que le había preguntado- fue un poco agotador parecía que a Rumiko le gustaban todos los vestidos, pero al final eligió uno muy bonito –decía con una mirada triste y agachando la cabeza-

A: mira con tristeza a su amigo y se desvía- buenas noches Kusama, lamento molestar –dirigiéndose al doctor-

N: descuide Usami san… adelante tome asiento –el escritor hace lo pedido, mientras Nowaki hace lo propio-

H: Akihiko quieres algo en especial estaba a punto de preparar la cena –dirigiéndose hacia la cocina-

A: umh haber… ya sé quiero tsukune con fideos y salchichas en forma de pulpo

H: ehh? Debes estar bromeando solo los niños piden salchichas en forma de pulpo, yo no tengo paciencia para hacerlas –dice en forma de reclamo-

A: pero así da más ganas de comerlo! –haciendo puchero-

H: ni hablar tal vez Misaki tenga paciencia para hacerlas. pero yo ni sé cómo prepararlas!... ah… –rayos! Pensó, ya que sin darse cuenta había mencionado a Misaki-

N: quién es Misaki? –pregunta curioso-

A: demonios Hiroki cómo se te ocurre mencionarlo –piensa un par de segundos para luego responder- pues es un amigo de ambos que le encanta cocinar, verdad Hiroki?

H: s..i… si eso mismo –sintió volverle la respiración, Hiroki tranquilo no eches a perderlo todo- pensaba, así que decidió dedicarse por completo a preparar la cena y así relajarse un poco-

A: por cierto Kusama como te está yendo en el hospital, tus turnos son equilibrados?

N: si son en buenos horarios me ha estado yendo bien, además casi siempre me toca turnos con Rumiko o con Tsumori senpai y casi nunca estoy solo, y a usted como le está yendo? –pregunta desinteresado-

A: no me quejo, he tenido mucha inspiración ultimadamente –sonreía pensando en Misaki- haberme vuelto escritor es lo mejor que pude haber hecho

N: ah ya veo –mostrando algo de interés en lo que dijo- Usami san puedo preguntarle algo? –este asiente- que lo inspiró a ser escritor?

A: fue Hiroki –suelta sin más, sonriendo- él una vez leyó mis escritos sin mi permiso –ríe- yo me enfadé, porque era algo que no quería que nadie lo viera, pero me alentó, me dijo que era lo mejor que había leído, eso me inspiró, empecé a escribir mucho más, luego se me dio la oportunidad de presentar mis escritos a una editorial y a partir de eso que mi carrera comenzó!

N: vaya ya veo por que Hiroki es muy importante para usted –dice sin ganas-

A: así es, y qué me dices de ti, qué te inspiró a ser médico?

N: ah eso fue porque quería estar al mismo nivel que… -se queda callado pensando muy seriamente en lo que acababa de decir- que… ah yo… no sé, no recuerdo –toma su cabeza con ambas manos- no puedo recordar, sé que estudié medicina por alguien pero no recuerdo por quien, no lo entiendo, pensé que lo que había olvidado realmente no tenía importancia, pero por lo menos quisiera saber quien fue la persona que influyo en que me volviera médico –estaba confundido, solo un poco más y recordaría, pero por más que intentó no pudo lograrlo-

A: de seguro era una persona muy importante para ti, es muy extraño que tu mente haya bloqueado todos los recuerdos de esa persona –dice tratando de indagar en la mente del doctor-

N: ah… ya sé quien es!… -suelta su cabeza y pone una mirada sorprendida-

A: ya lo recordaste? –dice sonriendo-

N: no, no es eso, sino que puedo saber de quien se trata… hace tiempo Miyagi san me contó algo de mi pasado, el me dijo que yo tenía una pareja, de seguro ella fue quien me inspiró a ser un médico! –dice muy alegre-

A: así que ella, ya veo… –este sujeto ya debía haber recordado a Hiroki como esa persona, incluso Miyagi le había mencionado que tenía pareja, por lo menos hubiera deducido por puro descarte que se trataba de Hiroki, pero en qué rayos está pensando?! -pensaba – umh y Miyagi te dijo quien era-

N: no, no me lo quiso decir, quería preguntarle a Hiroki, pero el profesor me dijo que no lo metiera en esto…

A: a Hiroki, por qué?

N: porque él es mi amigo, de seguro la conoció!

A: mejor no lo hagas, perdón pero no quisiera que Hiroki se metiera en tus asuntos –ya se estaba molestando por la sarta de tonterías que acababa de escuchar-

N: entiendo, ya que es su pareja, solo debe dedicarse a sus asuntos, no? –se empieza a mollestar-

A: exactamente –afila la mirada, luego la desvía hacia la cocina- mi amor ya terminaste, ya tengo mucha hambre! –grita-

H: si ya voy no te desesperes… -grita desde dentro de la cocina-

Luego de una cena pacífica en la cual habían las salchichas con forma de pulpo que había demandado el escritor, este se dispuso seguir con su plan B ya que el A (hacerle recordar platicando) no funcionó

A: ummm estuvo muy delicioso, gracias por la comida!... –mirando su reloj- bien ya es un poco tarde así que me retiro –marcha hacia la puerta-

H: qué? –lo alcanza- te iras? Pero…

A: tocando el rostro del profesor- que no quieres que me vaya, a caso quieres jugar aquí Hiroki? Pero que travieso eres –le roba un beso produciendo un sonrojo en el profesor- Kusama tienes algún inconveniente en que pase aquí la noche?

N: ahh? –se sorprende- claro que no, puede dormir aquí…

A: interrumpiendo- bien Hiroki entonces vamos a tu cuarto

H: pe… pero –mirándolo a los ojos- esta bien… -sediendo- hasta mañana Nowaki, que duermas bien –ambos se retiran-

N: hasta mañana –empuñando ambas manos por el enfado que no sabía por qué sentía-

En la habitación de Hiroki…

H: pero en qué estás pensando Akihiko?!

A: que, a caso no debemos mostrarle que ya tienes dueño, para que deje de molestarte y no te recuerde? –dice sarcásticamente-

H: si… claro, eso es lo que quiero verdad? -diciendo lo último casi solo para él- Pero, ahora qué?

A: como qué, se supone que somos novios no? –se acerca a Hiroki seductoramente-

H: espera… que haces –retrocede y cae sentado en la cama, instintivamente lleva los brazos al frente para evitar que el escritor se acerque más- detente, no estoy jugando!

A: yo si – logra evadir las manos de Hiroki, lo recuesta en la cama y Akihiko se coloca encima de él-

H: y Misaki piensa en el por favor – retorciéndose entre los brazos del escritor-

A: Hiroki ya te dije que estoy jugando –lo mira y sonríe-

H: eh?

A: bueno creo que lo mejor es hacer que Kusama piense que estamos teniendo una noche romántica, no crees?, así no le quedará dudas de que me perteneces y él se dedicará a sus asuntos… -atacando nuevamente-

H: y como se supone que lograras que piense eso?! –tratando de evitarlo, aunque ya sabía por dónde iba el asunto-

A: pues para empezar ya sabe que estamos en la misma habitación, no? Solo falta que seas muy, pero muy ruidoso –guiñándole un ojo-

H: ruidoso?... ahhh, que estas haciendo? –gime al sentir que la mano de su amigo había tocado su miembro-

A: muy bien Hiroki a eso me refiero

H: basta Aki… hiko –dice bajo-

A: no… –dice demandante, con su mano libre encierra las dos manos de Hiroki, colocándolas por encima de la cabeza del profesor y se acerca al su oído para susurrarle- sé que si te pido de buena voluntad que hagas estos ruidos, no lo harás porque eres muy orgulloso, por eso no nos queda de otra, además fue tu idea el que fingiéramos seguir siendo novios, y sobre Misaki no te preocupes que ya me dio permiso de hacer todo lo que fuera necesario para ayudarte, que a caso un amigo no puede ayudar a otro a masturbarse?

H: ahh, ahhh estas loco? Claro que no ahh en especial si no se tiene su permiso

A: y no crees que es más efectivo hacerlo así? –esta vez introduce su mano dentro del pantalón de Hiroki masturbando a su miembro con más energía- vamos Hiroki no te oigo, a caso quieres que el plan se eche a perder, habiendo avanzado tanto?

H: eres un… ahhhh ha ha ha, no tan rápido…

A: eso es así Hiroki… -vamos Nowaki escúchalo, haber si con esto recuerdas- piensa deseando que el ojiazul lo oyera y su plan resulte-

…

N: demonios, si que son ruidosos, por qué tienen que hacerlo aquí también, lo hacen en casa de Usami san cada vez! a caso no es suficiente? –caminando como león enjaulado en su habitación y tratando de taparse los oídos- les diré que no hagan mucho ruido! –decidido sale y se dirige a la habitación de Hiroki –de pronto escucha-

(H: ahh te dije que fueras mas lento ha ha… ahhh)

(A: pero si así es más divertido…)

De pronto Nowaki vuelve a tener esa sensación que a veces lo invadía, su mirada se vuelve a una perdida y toma el pomo de la puerta, girándola despacio

…

A: escucha el ruido de la perilla y piensa- perfecto… -espera un momento sin parar a lo que se estaba dedicando y no pasa nada- pero qué demonios estas esperando Kusama, por qué no entras y reclamas a Hiroki como tuyo?! –reclamaba mentalmente-

H: Akihiko? qué sucede?... –notando que este estaba mirando la puerta-

A: no es nada, creí haber escuchado algo… –vuelve a masturbar a su amigo-

…

(H: ya… ah ya no puedo más Akihiko, detente…)

(A: solo falta un poco más)

N: apretando los dientes y a punto de abrir la puerta de repente se detiene y el brillo vuelve a su mirada – pero que rayos estoy haciendo aquí? –oye los ruido provocados por Hiroki y da marcha atrás, para luego dirigirse a su cuarto- qué estaba a punto de hacer… lo que hagan no tiene nada que ver conmigo, pero por qué me dieron ganas de sacar a Usami san y de ser yo quien estuviera con Hiroki, que es esto que estoy sintiendo… cálmate… -se dice regañándose a sí mismo- pronto me casaré con Rumiko y Hiroki es mi mejor amigo, solo eso!, debo dejar de pensar tonterías –se acuesta en su cama y se dispone a dormir-


	19. Chapter 19

**Cap. 19**

Al día siguiente Rumiko llegaba de vuelta de su turno en el hospital…

R: entrando- ya llegué, parece que siguen dormidos – se dirige a las habitaciones de los huéspedes para despertarlos- Nowaki ya es de día… Hiroki san ya estás despierto?, alístense rápido que prepararé el desayuno! –se va a la cocina-

…

H: escucha ruidos y se despierta- ah, ya es de día?, parece como si no hubiera dormido – de pronto escucha la voz de Rumiko- ah! Rumiko ya llego esto es malo –se gira para encontrarse con Akihiko y lo mueve para levantarlo- Akihiko despierta ya es de día

A: umh que tan rápido?… ahhh –bosteza y mira el reloj- pero por qué me despiertas tan temprano si recién son las siete me dormiré un poco más… -se vuelve a tapar y Hiroki lo golpea con la almohada-

H: no digas tonterías, Rumiko ya llegó, apresúrate y salgamos –se para rápidamente-

A: en serio piensas salir así –señalando las piernas de Hiroki que las tenía desnudas ya que solo llevaba una camisa- Rumiko es una mujer así solo puedes seducir a un hombre…

H: cállate idiota! por supuesto que me voy a vestir! –dice con la cara bien roja, se coloca un pantalón y sale azotando la puerta-

A: jump, -ríe- si que es fácil fastidiar a Hiroki, pero me alegra que no esté enojado por lo de ayer eso quiere decir que puedo seguir con el plan C, ojalá esta vez si reaccione y recuerde… -se dispone a vestirse para luego salir-

…

H: entra a la cocina tratando de tranquilizarse ya que se encontraba extraño por el bochornoso comentario que le hizo el escritor- hola Rumiko, lamento no haberte respondido, aún dormía, pero cómo te fue?

R: bien, en lo que respecta, gracias a Dios no hay muchos accidentes en la guardia nocturna, con el poco personal que hay, sería un caos si ocurren!... por cierto, escondiste mi vestido?, no dejaste que Nowaki lo viera verdad?, -casi a punto de agitar al castaño por los hombros- se que soy supersticiosa pero… -bajando la cabeza-

H: descuida lo oculté en mi habitación

R: uff que bien, -mirada de alivio- y dime como se la pasaron los tres ayer, a qué hora se fue Usami sensei?

H: ahh pues… el… -es interrumpido-

A: buenos días Rumiko, como estas?

R: Usami sensei! –se sorprende- pasó aquí la noche? Donde durmió que no lo vi? –pregunta interesada-

A: pues dormí a lado de mi Hiroki claro está!–este le da un codazo- auch pero porqué hiciste eso Hiroki?!

H: pues por que crees! –mirándolo con furia-

A: porque tan brusco… si ayer estabas tan cariñoso conmigo…

H: qué? Quién estaba cariñoso?! –reclama sonrojado-

R: tranquilo Hiroki san, no tiene nada de malo después de todo son pareja

N: entrando- si no tiene nada de malo mientras lo hagan en silencio, ayer casi no pude dormir bien! – decía fastidiado, al escuchar lo que Nowaki decía, Hiroki se moría de la vergüenza aumentando su sonrojo-

A: Buenos días Kusama, lamento haber hecho que Hiroki hiciera tanto ruido y que no pasaras buena noche –dice tratando de provocarlo-

H: Akihiko! –se exalta e intenta acercarse al escritor para golpearlo, pero -

R: detiene a Hiroki con un ademán y se acerca a Nowaki- ya, no es para tanto Nowaki, o es que acaso tuviste envidia de ellos? Pues si ese es el caso, también podemos tener una noche romántica cuando nos saquemos algo de tiempo… -le da un abrazo al doctor y este le corresponde dándole una mirada cómplice-

A: bueno yo me retiro…

R: que ya se va sensei?, no quiere desayunar con nosotros? –con una expresión de tristeza-

A: lo siento debo irme –se dirige a Hiroki y le da un beso en la mejilla- adiós mi amor, te llamo luego –el castaño asiente y se cierra la puerta y con una mirada perdida piensa- rayos estuvo tan cerca!... –recordando lo del día anterior

En el departamento de Akihiko…

Mis: ahh bienvenido Usagi san, como te fue, dime, dime resulto tu plan?

A: pufff –suspira con desgano- no, lo siento Misaki no funcionó… por el momento, ya que aún me queda el plan C –frota la cabeza de Misaki despeinándolo- eso si quieres que aún siga

Mis: no veo por qué no, si crees que si funcionará yo te apoyaré en todo! Y entonces Usagi san cual era el plan B solo me dijiste el A, pero no el B

A: quieres saberlo? O practicarlo, sabes ayer me quedé con ganas de continuar, pero ahora si que lo haré –levanta a Misaki como una princesa y lo besa-

Mis: no me digas que le hiciste eso a Hiroki san, porque si lo hiciste yo… -no logra terminar ya que el escritor no lo deja besándolo apasionadamente-

A: no llegué a tanto, sabes que ahora que te tengo no te traicionaré, lo que le hice es como te lo digo… -piensa mirando hacia el techo- si claro!, es como ayudar a un amigo a resolver un problemita, recuerdas que me diste permiso para ayudar a Hiroki? –dándole una mirada cómplice-

Mis: si lo hice, pero, mas te vale que no te aproveches de eso! –reclama sonrojado-

A: claro que no lo haré, es solo para ayudarlo, bien ahora… –empieza a subir por las gradas para ir a su habitación- necesito recargarme de Misaki

Mis: qué?! deja de hacer lo que te da en gana, además yo no ten… -vuelve a recibir un beso- basta Usagi baka bájame… -no puede zafarse, y entran a la Habitación- no, alguien ayúdeme! –el escritor cierra la puerta para tener una noche privada y llena de pasión con su lindo niño…-

…

Días después en el consultorio de Rumiko…

R: bien Hiroki san, listo?… -este asiente, mientras Rumiko extiende un papel para luego leerlo y mostrando una gran sonrisa le da la noticia al castaño- pues según los resultados… eres totalmente fértil, felicidades Hiroki san! –se lanza a abrazarlo-

- Flash Back -

Mientras están comiendo sentados alrededor de la mesa…

R: oye Hiroki san no quieres que ya te haga la prueba de fertilidad? –ante la pregunta tanto Hiroki como Nowaki escupieron lo que estaban consumiendo, y quedaron totalmente sorprendidos- waaa!, pero por qué hicieron eso?

H: lo siento Rumiko no estaba preparado para esa pregunta… cof, cof, -responde tosiendo-

N: se limpia la boca- no creo que fuera el lugar más adecuado para hacerla Rumiko!–reprocha a la doctora-

R: en serio? Pero solo fue una preguntita inocente, además a que Hiroki san si quiere saber si podrá o no tener bebés –al escuchar el comentario Hiroki se atraganta otra vez- ahh Hiroki san ten más cuidado al comer!

H: lo siento, coff, coff, me distraje –cubriéndose la boca un una sevilleta-

R: dándole golpecitos en la espalda a Hiroki- estas mejor –asiente- que bueno, bien ahora para cuando hago la cita para hacerte la prueba? –le pregunta sonriendo-

N: ya basta Rumiko!, -azota la masa con las manos- no es necesario que Hiroki la haga, si no quiere hacerlo no debes presionarlo!

H: yo, me la haré… te parece bien el Viernes… -el ojiazul lo mira estupefacto-

- Fin del Flash Back -

H: sorprendido- es en serio, de verdad son los resultados correctos?

R: si, no me digas que no te gustó el resultado

H: no, no es eso es que no me lo esperaba… -se detiene a pensar seriamente en una sunto que le preocupaba soltándolo de golpe- ahh eso, yo, no me digas que yo estoy… -dice muy preocupado-

R: no, no te preocupes Hiroki san, no estás embarazado… aún, -dándole una mirada pícara- pero si todavía no quieres estarlo, ahora que lo sabes debes cuidarte cuando tengas relaciones con Usami sensei –le guiña un ojo-

H: eh?... –la mira casi sin expresión hasta que cae en cuenta- si, lo tendré en cuenta –ni siquiera le levantó una emoción aquel comentario, por lo que se levanta y se dispone a marcharse- bueno me retiro, nos vemos…

R: ah Hiroki san, se me olvidaba hoy no iré a dormir, Yuki la médico de guardia de esta noche me pidió que la reemplazara, así que llegaré mañana por la tarde más seguro, y por Nowaki no te preocupes ya se lo dije

H: ha ya veo, bien hasta entonces –se va y después de cerrar la puerta del consultorio sale corriendo –no puede ser, no puedo creer que sea fértil! –grita en sus adentros muy perturbado por esa noticia- ahora que se supone que haga?!... ah cierto le diré a Akihiko y el seguro me ayudara, -piensa y luego marca el número del escritor- hola Akihiko, disculpa pero no sé si hoy puedo ir a tu casa

A: eh por qué?, no recuerdo que teníamos planes para hoy… -pregunta extrañado-

H: lo sé, pero es que, Rumiko cubrirá esta noche el turno de una amiga, por eso…

A: interrumpiendo- ah ya veo, pues tengo una mejor idea, iré para tu casa, nos vemos en una hora… -cuelga dejando a un castaño con la palabra en la boca- llegó la oportunidad Misaki, el plan C lo llevaré a cabo hoy! –muy emocionado-

Mis: espero que esta vez si funcione, porque ya no estoy dispuesto a seguir dándote permiso, sabes! –hace un puchero y coloca sus manos a su cintura-

A: se acerca a Misaki y lo besa en los labios- de acuerdo, solo por hoy me portaré mal…


	20. Chapter 20

Advertencia, este capítulo puede resultar cruel...

**Cap. 20**

Hiroki ya había llegado a su departamento, pero no quería entrar con su mano en la manija de la puerta y sin moverla dudaba en abrirla; no quería estar a solas con Nowaki, ya por ende suponía que por más mínima cosa que fuera el tema de conversación este lo atacaría y pasar por lo mismo otra vez… imposible ya no lo soportaría ni en cuerpo, ni en alma; si eso era lo que sentía ya no era solo amor el que sentía por Nowaki sino también era miedo, miedo a que le hiciera daño de nuevo, esa era suficiente razón para evitarlo, "el miedo"…

H: estará adentro, ojalá haya salido y… -sintió como la manija se movía y la puerta se abrió de repente jalándolo un poco de donde estaba y tomándolo por sorpresa- ahh!

N: ah, eras tú Hiroki… estaba regresando de la cocina y escuche ruidos extraños por eso vine a ver, por qué te quedaste en la puerta?... –lo mira extrañado- que no piensas entrar?

H: eh! A si lo siento –entran los dos- estabas durmiendo?

N: si ayer fue mi turno y la noche pasada no tuve buen sueño, por eso ahhhh –bosteza- que acaso no te verás hoy con Usami san?

H: si, pero más tarde –apúrate Akihiko! -pensaba-

N: a bueno, me iré a dormir si no te molesta –se va a su habitación-

H: sonríe- si que soy un tonto, pensando tonterías… si Nowaki no es así!… siempre; me alegro de verlo tan tranquilo –mira tiernamente el lugar por donde se marchó el doctor- a pesar que vine a paso lento y me tardé en entrar todavía falta para que Akihiko llegue, -yendo por algo de tomar hacia la refrigeradora- por qué habrá querido venir aquí?... no sé, pero el también ha estado raro –abre una lata de soda y la bebe, cuando oye el timbre y se dispone a abrir- ya voy –abre- Hola Akihiko, bien a donde… -no puede completar lo que iba a decir porque el escritor se adentra sin permiso-

A: hola Hiroki, que preparaste para comer, porque tengo mucha hambre!

H: como que qué? Y que manera de entrar es esa, yo no te di permiso!, además no me dio tiempo de preparar nada y si tenías hambre podías haberle pedido a Misaki que te prepara algo antes de venir aquí no crees? –lo dice furioso y con el ceño fruncido-

A: Oye Hiroki que no está aquí Kusama?

H: si está en su habitación, por qué lo dices?

A: se va a sentar despreocupadamente- pues pensé que no querías que él se enterara de quien es Misaki, o se te olvidó? –dice bajo-

H: se tapa la boca con ambas manos y habla así- eso es por tu culpa y por sacarme de quicio! –el escritor se ríe, Hiroki se sienta a su lado- oye, gracias por venir, -dice casi para sí mismo- pero, por qué no quisiste que vaya a tu casa?... –menciona extrañado-

A: ah eso? Pues porque Misaki tiene una reunión con su hermano, vino de visita –mira a otro lado para que su mentira no sea descubierta- por cierto ya te dije que tengo hambre no?

H: lo mira con el ceño fruncido- y eso qué, te pudiste haber parado por algún lugar y comprar algo para comer, no? –protesta-

A: huy pero que frío eres Hiroki!, no puedes decir algo como: bueno entonces que quieres que te prepare?! con una linda sonrisa como lo hace Misaki, ya que se supone que eres mi novio! –diciéndolo irónicamente-

H: pues no tengo ganas de hacerlo! –se cruza de brazos y gira la cabeza a un lado-

A: bueno tu lo pediste… -se acerca a Hiroki para voltearlo hacia él tomándolo por sus muñecas- tendré que comer otra cosa –lo recuesta en el sillón y él queda encima (algo como la escena en donde Nowaki se pone encima de Hiroki llamándolo por su nombre en la segunda temporada, recuerdan? XD)-

H: pero que… quítate de encima! –forcejeando- basta de juegos Akihiko, hablo en serio! –lo mira demandante-

A: dime Hiroki quién está jugando?, de verdad pienso en comerte!

H: Qué? Acaso estás loco, ni creas que vas a hacer lo que quieres Akihiko idiota!

A: shhh es que quieres despertar a Kusama… mhh aunque pensándolo bien, mejor si se despierta y ve lo que hacemos para que se entere de una buena vez por todas a quien le perteneces; ese es el plan, no?... a caso eso no es lo que querías?

H: deja de forcejear- pues si, pero no es la forma –gira la vista a un lado- además ya la otra vez lo hiciste y creo que funcionó, porque él ya no me ha molestado, bueno tampoco hemos chocado muchas veces… así que ya no es necesario hacer este tipo de cosas

A: tal vez no sea necesario para ese fin, pero si para ti

H: para mi?!, a qué te refieres? –mirándolo extrañado-

A: vamos Hiroki, de algún modo tienes que eliminar tu frustración sin mencionar que estas… -mirándolo con picardía se acerca al castaño- falto de cariño… –le dice al oído tocando su miembro sobre el pantalón y sonriendo al sentirlo- veo que esta situación te excita no? – poniendo su plan en marcha-

H: ahh! no, no es cierto, ahhh ya deja de molestarme! –reclama-

A: molestarte?, pero si solo te estoy ayudando con tu problemita… –con habilidad quita el seguro del pantalón del castaño para tocarlo directamente- si que eres lascivo Hiroki, créeme que de no ser por Misaki me tendrías rendido a tus pies…

H: mmhh –tratando de no gemir- pues por él no beberías hacer este tipo de cosas! Ahh!

A: ya te lo dije antes, tengo su permiso –sin parar su acción-

H: mhh su permiso ha, ha –respira agitado- paraaa engañarlo!

A: no, para ayudarte y eso es lo que hago, no estoy engañando a Misaki –mientras va masajeando a Hiroki con una mano, con la otra le iba quitando el pantalón- no me digas que no te estoy ayudando con esto

H: tu idiota ahh -forcejea-

A: Hiroki en vez de estar forcejeando, por qué no lo disfrutas, o mejor dicho por qué no mejor lo disfrutamos, ya que gracias a ti es inevitable que yo no reaccione –mostrándole al profesor el estado en el que se encontraba- ve!, estamos iguales, por lo que tú también debes ayudarme… -mostrando una gran sonrisa-

…

N: pero que rayos sucede ahí afuera –dice a medio despertar- ahhh –bosteza y se levanta- que estará pasando? –abre la puerta un poco y al asomar su cabeza logra ver que el ruido era causado por Akihiko y Hiroki- demonios, no puedo creer que se atrevan a hacer esas cosas ahí! –piensa rechinando los dientes, sintiendo una gran furia fluir por dentro-

…

H: Aki… Akihiko ya… ya no puedo máaaas ahh, me voy a venirrr!

A: hazlo entonces –mueve su mano con mayor rapidez-

H: nooo… ve más des.. despacio, yo ya yaa ahhhh ha, ha, ha –respira agitado después de haber dejado salir todo lo que estaba conteniendo-

A: ha, ha –agitado- ya te corriste tan rápido?! –en eso se da cuenta que al parecer su plan estaba resultado, ya que se había percatado que Nowaki los estaba observando escondido tras la puerta- perfecto solo un poco más, con eso estoy seguro que reaccionará- pensaba, luego volteó a ver a Hiroki- pues a mi me falta mucho… -separa las piernas de Hiroki y se posiciona encima de él- lo siento Hiroki, yo ya no puedo resistir más…

H: qué? Ha, ha –dice extrañado por la acción, aún agitado- Aki… Akihiko que hace… ahhhh, ah ha, ha –se retuerce gimiendo ya que no se esperaba esa intromisión-

A: relájate Hiroki, solo un poco más –comienza a moverse- ha, ha eres, eres genial –con esto será suficiente no creo que lo soport… -sus pensamientos son interrumpidos-

N: basta! -ya se había acercado y le propino un golpe al escritor tirándolo al suelo-

H: Nowaki?! –lo mira asustado-

A: eso no me lo esperaba –pensaba, sobándose donde recibió el golpe- oye, que demonios te sucede!

N: se acerca al escritor, lo toma por el brazo llevándolo hasta la puerta- no permitiré que le vuelva a poner una mano encima a Hiro san! –abre la puerta y empuja a Akihiko afuera y este cae al suelo- no se atreva a volver a tocarlo!- cierra la puerta azotándola con fuerza-

A: oye! Abre la puerta maldito mocoso- dice para seguir el juego- jump, creo que ya no será necesario niño, no puedo creer lo que hizo, sacó a la fuerza al gran Usami Akihiko, creo que ya recuerda, ojala sea así… – se levanta y se sacude el traje- será mejor que me vaya –se soba la mejilla- si que golpea fuerte –marchándose-

…

H: observa como Nowaki saca a la fuerza a Akihiko de su departamento, atemorizándose por la reacción que tuvo el primero, escucha unos gritos luego un portazo y mas gritos- que está pasando? –ve asustado como Nowaki aparece dirigiéndose a él- ah… No… Nowaki lo siento, -dice cabizbajo- otra vez interrumpimos tu sueño, lo siento en verdad, yo, ya me voy a dormir –tratando de huir hacia su habitación-

N: lo sujeta del brazo evitando que así cierre su puerta- en serio Hiro san, yo pensé que querías seguir divirtiéndote? –le sonríe prensando el agarre-

H: ahh, Nowaki me estás lastimando! Sueltame!

N: Jump –se ríe- no! yo también quiero divertirme con Hiro san –lo arrastra hacia adentro y cierra la puerta tras de sí- que a caso Hiro san no quiere divertirse conmigo? –arroja a Hiroki a la cama con rudeza, haciendo que este se choque con la cabecera- te apuesto que yo soy mejor que Usami san

H: No Nowaki no es lo que crees, yo…

N: creer que, no es necesario que me cuentes detalladamente lo que paso, si yo lo vi todo casi desde el principio, por eso ya estoy así! –abriendo el seguro del su pantalón para mostrarle la erección que ya presentaba- sus ruiditos me despertaron en todo sentido –dice furioso- Hiro san te demostraré que yo soy más hombre que Usami san!

H: se asusta de sobremanera- noo!... –trata de huir- no quiero que suceda así, Akihiko por favor ayúdame!, pensaba-

N: a donde crees que vas! –sujeta a Hiroki por el tobillo y lo jala hacia él con brusquedad haciendo que este quede boca abajo, para luego colocase encima de y susurrarle en el oído- y como acabas de hacerlo supongo que no es necesario prepararte, no? –y sin contemplación lo penetra violentamente, produciendo un dolor muy agudo a Hiroki-

H: ahhhh! Ah, ah duele –grita por el dolor y empieza a llorar – sa… sácalo, por favor me duele mucho ahh!

N: no me digas?, pero si acabas de hacerlo!, no finjas que no sabes hacerlo –empieza a moverse salvajemente- además se que te gusta de este modo, no?, si hasta pareces una perra en celo! –aumentando la velocidad de sus embestidas- nunca lo olvides, tu me perteneces Hiro san y si para que lo recuerdes tengo que marcar tu cuerpo, entonces lo haré! –sin detenerse-

H: ahh, ahh, ya… ya no más –llorando del dolor ya que solo eso sentía, pensó que pronto sentiría placer después del dolor, pero no fue así, solo era dolor- ahh para… por favor Nowaki me duele –escapándole más lágrimas-

N: no Hiro san, esta vez te marcaré como mío, mío y de nadie más!

H: No… waki por favor!... perdón… perdóname –se desmaya, al ya no poder aguantar el dolor-

N: por qué Hiro san?!, –siguiendo con sus embestidas- por qué me engañas así, a mí que tanto te amo –terminando dentro de Hiroki- no permitiré que vuelva a suceder –sale de Hiroki sin delicadeza- será mejor que descanses, mi amor –dice con sarcasmo, sonriendo fríamente y observa como su semen se escurre de la parte trasera de Hiroki- jump –ríe- cuantas veces habrás estado así en otros brazos -dirigiéndose al baño y encontrar algo para asear al profesor, luego de hallarlo se dispone a hacerlo, entonces nota que en ese líquido blanquecino que seguía escurriendo de la entrada del castaño habían pequeños hilos de sangre- creo que me pasé esta vez, ah… no sé en qué estaba pensando –se siente algo culpable y termina de asearlo, le coloca su pijama y al momento de cobijarlo se da cuenta que Hiroki tenía fiebre- ah! Rayos!, si me pasé de la raya…

… En otro lado…

Mis: hola Usagi san cómo te… pero qué fue lo que te pasó? –se acerca al escritor para sobarle en moretón que tenía- te duele?

A: no, estoy bien Misaki, sabes creo que mi plan dio resultado, al menos eso es lo que espero… Kusama fue el que me golpeó

Mis: en serio, pero por qué? –pregunta sorprendido-

A: pues solamente me estaba reclamando por lo que es suyo

Mis: te refieres a Hiroki san?, pues que fue lo que hiciste para que reaccionara de forma tan violenta?

A: nada importante Misaki, sabes aún tengo hambre hay algo para comer?

Mis: como que aún?, qué, ya comiste algo?

A: pues se puede decir que si – sonríe-

Mis: entonces prepararé algo –le sonríe y va hacia la cocina y Akihiko va tras él- debiste haber esperado a que te prepare algo antes de irte, pero estabas tan emocionado con lo de tu plan… - se toca la cabeza ya que había sentido un mareo-

A: Misaki que tienes, estas bien? –lo toma por la cintura para que no pierda el equilibrio-

Mis: no es nada Usagi san solo sentí un leve mareo, de seguro fue por haberme parado de golpe-

A: no lo creo Misaki, lo mejor es que te lleve al hospital, puede ser algo grave!

Mis: Usagi san no exageres, tal vez solo necesito descansar, además tu eres el que debería ir, para que te revisen ese golpe, de seguro te darán un anti inflamatorio

A: bien en ese caso que tal si vamos los dos, así nos revisan a los dos, de todos modos una revisión no hace mal a nadie, no es así?

Mis: de acuerdo, tu ganas Usagi san, iremos mañana por la mañana –le da un beso tierno y corto- (posdata- aún es Viernes de noche…)

… Al día siguiente, en el departamento de Hiroki y Nowaki…

R: entrando al departamento- hola! Ya llegué!, hola?... Dónde están todos? –busca en la habitación de Nowaki y no ve a Nadie, entonces se dirige preocupada rápidamente a la de Hiroki y ahí ve que Nowaki estaba sentado en una silla a lado de Hiroki, entonces se tranquiliza al verlos y entra- Nowaki qué pasa?

N: gira para ver a Rumiko- ah hola Rumiko ya llegaste

R: si, porque estás aquí? –pregunta extrañada-

N: es que Hiro san tiene fiebre –mirando esta vez a Hiroki que aún dormía con una respiración agitada causada por la fiebre-

R: Hiro san? –mira hacia la cama- Hiroki san! Pero cómo qué le pasó, se resfrió?, pero como es eso posible el es cuidadoso con su salud –se acerca para tocarle la frente- está muy elevada- iré a preparar algo, cuídalo un poco más si?, luego ve a descansar porque se nota que no dormiste bien! –se marcha rápido-

N: lo siento Hiro san, perdóname por favor, no sé qué es lo que me pasó… no sé que me sucede -dice bajo-

R: ya está, Nowaki tu toma esto, pareces algo deshidratado, esto te hará bien –le da un vaso el cual es tomado por Nowaki –bien yo trataré de que Hiroki tome esto; Nowaki no te preocupes yo me haré cargo, ve a descansar un poco, recuerda que dentro de poco tienes turno en el hospital – este asiente y se marcha- haber Hiroki tomo esto de a poco –le hace beber levantándole un poco la cabeza- eso es, con esto te sentirás mejor- luego se sienta- pobre Hiroki san te agarró muy fuerte la fiebre –hace puño con su mano- a partir de ahora cuidaré de ti para que no te vuelva a pasar esto!...

… En el hospital…

A: entonces esto es todo lo que tengo que tomar –lee el papel que tiene en la mano –trom… bofob… y esto es bueno? Tsumori san

T: claro! con lo otro ya no sentirá dolor y el hematoma desaparecerá rápido –mira al escritor con un poco de rencor- y cómo está Hiroki, ya no le he visto por un tiempo

A: él está bien… por cierto Tsumori san cómo está Misaki? –ya lo habían revisado y en ese momento se estaba cambiando-

T: pues todo parece normal, en un momento me traerán los resultados de sus exámenes y lo corroboraremos, usted es algo del muchacho?

A: pues se puede decir que él es alguien muy importante para mí –el médico intenta reprocharle algo, pero no puede hacerlo ya que en ese momento le traen los resultados y Misaki entra por detrás yéndose a sentar a lado del escritor- esos son de Misaki?

T: así es

A: y bien, qué es lo que tiene?

T: umhh su hematocrito está algo bajo y… ah él, él está… embarazado –deja de leer y mira de reojo la reacción de los presentes-

Mis: qué? Es enserio, lo que dice es lo correcto no hay dudas? –sorprendido-

T: no ninguna estos análisis son 100% seguros

A: de verdad, no puedo creerlo Misaki vamos a ser padres –dice muy alegre y abrazando al menor- te amo, te amo tanto mi amor, gracias por darme un hijo! –Besa a Misaki, el cual se sonroja por que estaban acompañados-

T: pero qué demonios es lo que está diciendo Usami san!, usted es el novio de Hiroki, es enserio usted fue capaz de engañarlo con este niño1, como se atrevió a hacerle esto a Hiroki, él a usted lo aprecia mucho –se acerca al escritor de forma amenazante- ahora como demonios piensa explicarle esto, eh?

A: pues eso no es asunto suyo, yo ya me encargaré de terminar con Hiroki

T: usted no puede hacer eso, eso le romperá el corazón a Hiroki, no lo permitiré, lo oye!, no permitiré que Hiroki vuelva a sufrir!

A: créeme, lo mejor para Hiroki es que terminemos nuestra fingida relación

T: pero se da cuenta de sus frías palabras, él…

A: interrumpe- sabe, no me interesa saber su opinión, pero para que se quede más tranquilo, Hiroki ya sabía de lo mío con Misaki, es más él fue el que me lo trajo de vuelta y me devolvió la felicidad, pero si quiere saber más al respecto le sugiero que se lo pregunte a Hiroki, ya sabrá el si le dice todo o no; vámonos Misaki –sale del consultorio-

Mis: gracias por todo doctor –se inclina y sale tras el escritor-

T: que rayos es lo que está pasando, como es que Hiroki ya lo sabe, no lo entiendo… ahhh… –suelta confundido con sus manos tocando su frente y los ojos cerrados-

… En otro lado…

Bip, bip, bip, bip, bip –suena el despertador-

N: mhhh que –se remueve para apagar el ruidoso despertador- qué?, tan rápido ya es la hora, pero si parece que no hubiera dormido nada! –toma un baño rápido y se alista rápidamente luego sale de su habitación- Rumiko? –ve que está en la cocina-

R: ah Nowaki ya despertaste, sigues cansado se te nota –le sonríe-

N: debe ser y así lo siento –dice con una hermosa sonrisa y rascándose la cabeza- y por cierto dónde está Hiroki?

R: aún duerme, la fiebre no le ha bajado del todo

N: fiebre?, que fiebre, se resfrió?

R: como de qué fiebre Nowaki? Pero si tu lo cuidaste toda la noche, por eso estas como si no hubieras dormido, no me digas que no lo recuerdas? –el doctor niega con la cabeza- fuffh –suspira- no puedo creer que aún sigas con esa amnesia recurrente, creí que ya había desaparecido, era un alivio pero ahora…

N: lo siento Rumiko, no sé por qué se da o que lo activa solo espero que no cause daño a nadie mientras ocurra…

R: no, no lo creo, solo ten paciencia ahora ya es menos frecuente, -acariciando el rostro de Nowaki- estoy segura que pronto desaparecerá –mira el reloj- ya es tarde si no te apresuras en comer te retrasarás

N: tienes razón, gracias por la comida –come rápidamente el desayuno que Rumiko le preparó- gracias… bien nos vemos mañana Rumiko, cuida bien de Hiroki por favor –le da un beso en los labios y se marcha casi corriendo-

R: Nowaki, -sonríe tiernamente- nunca cambiarás no?… -diciendo lo último para ella misma-


	21. Chapter 21

**Cap. 21**

H: uhmm –despertándose- que pasó? –dice bajo-

R: oh Hiroki san que bueno que ya despertaste!, estaba muy preocupada, tu fiebre sigue? –tocando la frente del castaño-, bajó un poco pero aún falta, me fue imposible hacerte beber toda la medicina, claro que hubiera funcionado a si te la hubiera dado de boca a boca… -sonríe- pero no quería aprovecharme…

H: eh? –mirándola como aún no entendiendo la situación-

R: no puedo creer que te hayas resfriado, tu siempre eres cuidadoso con tu salud Hiroki san, pero bueno hasta al mejor cazador se le escapa la liebre, no es así?

H: lo siento Rumiko, no fue mi intención preocuparte, -trata de levantarse quejándose un poco por un extraño dolor que sentía- auh!

R: qué pasa Hiroki san, te duele algo? -preocupada-

H: ah?... –recordando el por qué de su dolor- no, no es nada, solo me duele un poco la espalda baja –se sienta sobándose el lugar, con una expresión de dolor-

R: de seguro es por estar tanto tiempo acostado, a veces me suele pasar

H: eh? Tanto tiempo… cuanto me dormí? –dice alterado-

R: tranquilo, no fue mucho –tratando de calmarlo- no faltaste a tu trabajo, hoy es Domingo y son las 5 de las tarde

H: fufffh –dice de alivio- creí que ya era Lunes, y dónde está Nowaki?

R: tenía turno desde ayer, de seguro ya está de regreso, sabes el veló por ti toda la noche del Viernes

H: sorprendido- en serio?

R: si, claro! Cuando llegué él estaba muy preocupado, por eso te preparé algo de medicina, luego le dije que se durmiera un poco ya que tenía turno luego, pero ayer el muy… no recordó lo que había hecho!

H: qué? –dijo bajo y con el corazón rompiéndose en pedazos- no otra vez, no pudo olvidarlo así como así- pensaba, con una mirada entristecida-

R: pero no es su culpa, no sé si lo sabes pero él por alguna extraña razón a veces tiene episodios de amnesia, algo como una amnesia recurrente y olvida de repente algunas cosas que le pasan, realmente no sé qué es lo que activa aquello, pero creo que puede ser una secuela del accidente que sufrió hace tiempo

H: ah, ya veo, con qué era eso… –sonríe con tristeza- tienes razón no es su culpa

R: si… bien no tiene caso pensar en ello –se levanta- ahora te prepararé una medicina para que mejores, ven a la cocina, caminar un poco te hará bien, yo me adelantaré –se marcha-

H: levantándose con dificultad –ja, -ríe conmocionado- entonces era por eso, realmente creí que lo hacía a propósito, ja pero que imbécil soy- saliendo-

…

R: toma Hiroki san, esto te hará bien –le da una taza con un contenido verde, el cual es observado de manera sospechosa por el profesor- jump –ríe por lo visto- no es nada malo, se que se ve raro pero funciona, yo misma lo hice! –dice muy feliz-

H: tomándolo- en serio? Sabes hacer medicinas Rumiko?

R: si, a caso nunca te dije que antes de ser médico estudié Bioquímica y farmacia –el otro niega con la cabeza- pues no es mentira –se sienta frente al castaño- lo estudie por… -su expresión cambia a una triste- porque mi padre está enfermo, por eso quise crear un medicamento que lo ayude, -cabizbaja- pero fracasé y solo logré crear algo que la empeora, por fortuna no lo utilicé en el, si no en estos momentos… -observa que el profesor la miraba sorprendido- sabes Hiroki san?... mejor olvida todo lo que te dije si? Son cosas tristes, pero ahora soy muy feliz ya que encontré a Nowaki y también a ti a quien quiero como a un hermano, sabes, cuando te veo me dan ganas de protegerte –sonriendo- bien basta de charlas… un poco más y te irás a dormir otra vez, mañana trabajas y debes estar repuesto

H: gracias por todo Rumiko eres una gran mujer y sé que serás muy feliz con Nowaki, te deseo todo lo mejor –diciéndolo sinceramente-

R: se lanza hacia Hiroki abrazándolo- hay Hiroki san eres tan bueno, prometo que haré muy feliz a Nowaki!

H: lo sé Rumiko, lo sé… -con una expresión más que triste, la cual no podía ser vista por la doctora a causa del abrazo-

Al día siguiente…

M: Shinobu ya suéltame! que si no alguien… -ve sorprendido como Hiroki estaba entrando a la sala de literatura- ahh! Hiroki! Shinobu no me deja terminar mi trabajo, ahora ya estoy retrasado! –quejándose-

S: qué? –suelta protestando-

H: Miyagi sensei no culpe a nadie más por su irresponsabilidad, además su trabajo ya tenía que haber estado listo para el viernes y me dijo que trabajaría duro el fin de semana y tenerlo listo para hoy –entra y se pone a preparar sus cosas e irse-

M: pues por eso!, Shinobu se puso cariñoso todo el fin de semana y quiso hacerl… -recibe un zape por parte del oji gris- auch, pero Shinobu chin por qué fue eso? –sobándose la cabeza-

S: tu Miyagui eres un tooonto!- se va todo rojo y sulfúrico-

M: y ahora que hice?

H: nunca aprende verdad Miyagi sensei?, bien me voy hasta mañana –se marcha-

M: qué? No me digas que tienes una cita con tu novio ese, el escritor, que a caso no se divirtieron lo suficiente anoche? –le dice señalándole las piernas al castaño-

H: a qué se refiere?! –con el ceño fruncido-

M: vamos, como si no supieras a qué me refiero, ni creas que no me di cuenta que te cuesta trabajo el caminar bien!, -mirándole entrecerrando los ojos- ohh… la juventud de ahora tan enérgica!

H: ahh! –se ruboriza y baja la mirada- no es lo que usted cree, pero por otro lado si necesito hablar con Akihiko –diciendo lo último para si mismo y se va rápidamente-

M: eh?, y esta vez que dije, ahh… –suspira- es difícil entenderlos –(se refiere a los ukes)-

H: en un lugar desierto y algo alejado en la universidad , todo lo que le había pasado le causaba una tristeza inmensa por lo que no podía evitar que las lágrimas se desbordaran una tras otra, necesitaba apoyo, quería hablar con alguien, con su amigo, pero si este no le hubiese dejado no le hubiese sucedido eso, estaba muy molesto, se dispone a llamar a su amigo, y al oír que contesta- Akihiko eres un imbécil! –sollozando-, como se te ocurrió hacerme eso y luego abandonarme, te odiooo! No quiero volverte a ver en mi vida! –cuelga- te odio, se supone que eres mi amigo, y me dejaste solo cuando más te necesitaba –dice para si mismo-

…

Mis: Usagi san qué sucede, quién era? –pregunta preocupado al ver el rostro extrañado del escritor-

A: Misaki, creo que el plan C fue un total fracaso… fuffh –suspira- creo que metí la pata…

Mis: pero porqué Usagi san, a caso era Hiroki san el que llamó…

A: si, dijo que me odia, pero que sería lo que pasó para que me diga eso? Ojalá no haya sido nada grave, creo que no tengo otra opción, le diré toda la verdad a Kusama –dice decidido-

Mis: pero Usagi san no puedes hacer eso!, Hiroki san no quiere que él se entere de esa manera! –alterado-

A: entonces que se supone que haga, esperar sentado a que el doctorcito recuerde todo cuando se le dé la gana, mientras mi amigo muere en vida de tanto sufrir? –mira como Misaki lo ve algo asustado por su alterada respuesta- yo… lo siento Misaki, no era mi intención…

Mis: descuida Usagi san yo también quiero que Hiroki san ya no sufra más, pero si pasas por encima de los deseos de Hiroki san esta vez no te lo perdonará, creo que lo mejor es que hables con Hiroki san y aclararle que tu solo querías ayudarlo, tal vez así te entienda

A: tienes razón iré a hablar con él –es detenido-

Mis: espera, Usagi san no puedes ir ahora… -el escritor lo mira confundido, como diciendo, por qué no?- dale un tiempo, está enfadado verdad?, estando así no te escuchará, se paciente y espera a que se tranquilice

A: sonríe- de acuerdo, te parece que en una semana se le calme el enojo?

Mis: devuelve la sonrisa – yo creo que si, y sobre lo de Kusama san creo que no tienes que decirle sobre su pasado, si no mas bien preguntarle si actualmente siente algo por Hiroki san, porque yo creo que aunque sea inconscientemente lo que hizo, pues no lo hubiera hecho si no sintiera nada, no?; tal vez no recuerde, es cierto, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda volverse a enamorar de Hiroki san, o quizá ya lo hizo y solo hay que hacer que lo reconozca, si es así entonces… -acercándose a su amante para cógele una mano-trata de hacerle entrar en razón Usagi san y si no hay más opción, trata solo de remover el pasado sin necesidad de contárselo, de acuerdo? –le da un beso al escritor-

A: Misaki, haciendo eso haces que me enamore más y más de ti –lo abraza- te amo, te amo tanto –se dan un beso apasionado-

Días después…

M: ya te vas my sweet honey, es que no piensas acompañarme? –con carita de perrito pidiendo comida-

H: yo ya terminé mi trabajo, fue usted el que se la pasó jugando y por eso sigue teniendo mucho que hacer, arrégleselas solo!

M: pero que friooo no es justo yo que te trato tan bien y con mucho amor, y ni siquiera puedes ayudarme y ser lindo conmigo! –Hiroki sale dando un portazo por respuesta -pero que le pasa ultimadamente anda así, fuff ni modo a trabajar, trabajar…

H: no puedo creer que siempre que lo pida he de ayudarle, Miyagi piensa que todo es miel sobre hojuelas, pero la realidad es que no… -camina rápido y en eso ve a Misaki y se acerca para saludarlo- Misaki! Hola ha pasado un tiempo, cómo has estado?

Mis: ah! Kamijou sensei buenas tardes –se inclina y al incorporarse solo recibe una mirada de regaño-

H: que te dije sobre el formalismo?

Mis: eh? Ahh lo siento, -rascándose la cabeza- Hiroki… san cómo estás?

H: eso está mucho mejor –sonríe- pues verás no he estado tranquilo, ya debes saber que estoy molesto con Akihiko, no?

Mis: si sé algo de eso aunque Usagi san no me quiso decir el por qué de manera exacta

H: ahh bueno eso es porque el… el… -se da cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir- bueno no importa… ven platiquemos un poco –van hacia una banca para sentarse- dime como estas, todo va bien con Akihiko?

Mis: pues si… -se sonroja hasta las orejas y baja la mirada- yo –se toca el vientre- voy a tener un bebé de Usagi san

H: eh? Ehhhh? Co… cómo? Tu es… estas -baja la voz- embarazado? –el estudiante asiente- tan pronto?... –frunce el ceño, hace un puño y levantándolo dice- ese estúpido de Bakahiko como se atrevió! Es una bestia no puedo creer que te hiciera eso! Pero me va ha oír… -se relaja y pone una expresión triste- pero que digo ja, ja ya se me estaba olvidando que ya no quiero saber nada de él?

Mis: sonríe de una manera triste- Hiroki san deberías hablar con Usagi san, ustedes son amigos desde la infancia, de seguro arreglarán todo, sé que él muchas veces hace las cosas sin pensar en todas las consecuencias, pero créame no lo hace con mala intención y en su caso solo quería ayudarlo

H: si, Akihiko es un tonto… -sonriendo- fuff –suspira- está bien Misaki, te prometo que hablaré con él, tal vez pasado, estos días tengo algunos pendientes, pero cuando lo vea deseará no haber conocido al demonio Kamijou! Ja, ja, ja

Mis: me alegra verlo más animado, bueno tengo que regresar solo pasé por aquí, Usagi san no lo sabe así es que si se da cuenta se enfadará, hasta luego Hiroki san! –se levanta-

H: de acuerdo, cuídate mucho espero vernos pronto! –el menor se va- umm así que tendrán un hijo… -dice muy bajo mirando hacia la nada-

T: se acerca por detrás de Hiroki y lo interrumpe- así es, yo estaba tratando su caso

H: Tsu… Tsumori –se voltea sorprendido- desde cuándo tu…

T: sabes no quería creerlo pero ahora lo confirmo... –con una expresión enfadada- por qué me mentiste Hiroki?

H: Tsumori yo… lo siento, -baja la cabeza- pero yo no te mentí

T: cierto!... Pero no me dijiste tampoco toda la verdad, y me hiciste creer que seguías saliendo con Usami san! –dice furioso-

H: perdóname Tsumori, no era mi intención ocultártelo, pero es que yo no quería que…

T: qué?... Darme falsas esperanzas?

H: e… eso y tampoco quería que me odiaras, por favor perdóname –dice triste por estar haciendo sufrir a quien no merecía-

T: sonríe y abraza a Hiroki- sabes que yo nunca te podría odiar, te amo y solo quiero que ya no sufras más, pero parece que te gusta sufrir guardándote solo para ti cosas como ésta, no sé si lo haces a propósito o de manera inconsciente… -silencio- Hiroki… ahora que Usami san ya tiene a su pareja, podrías darme la oportunidad que tanto te he pedido

H: Tsumori yo no creo que…

T: coloca un dedo sobre los labios de Hiroki para que no diga más- te lo pido por favor, prometo que no te forzaré a nada que no quieras, solo permíteme ser tu apoyo incondicional y estaré ahí siempre para ti, créeme que de haber sabido que lo de Usami san era falso no me hubiera separado de ti por nada del mundo, pero como lo tenías a él creí que no te hacía falta… -toma el rostro del profesor con ambas manos- dime Hiroki me darías la oportunidad de hacerte feliz, de poder encontrar juntos la felicidad?...

H: sonrojado por lo que el rubio acababa de mencionar, lo aleja con su brazo- Tsumori sabes que no te amo! –mirándolo a los ojos para demostrarle que no mentía-

T: lo sé, pero también se que no te enamoraste de Nowaki desde un principio, también que le diste a Usami san una oportunidad, por eso me atreví a pedírtelo –toma su mano con dulzura- por favor, no me niegues la posibilidad de enamorarte –besa su mano-

H: yo no puedo asegurarte que logre enamorarme de ti,-se suelta del agarre- pero tal vez si eres paciente…

T: no era necesario escuchar mas, sonrió y al saber que su deseo fue concedido el doctor se abalanzó hacia Hiroki y lo abrazó- gracias, haré todo lo que sea necesario para que llegues a quererme –acercándose al rostro de Hiroki-

H: lo detiene- por favor para esto, dame un poco más de tiempo

T: como tu quieras mi amor –le da un beso en la frente…

Días despues

…

M: ummh tu novio ya te está esperando –ve por la ventana hacia abajo- deberías dejar que te espere aquí, por mi no hay lio

H: no es necesario, ya le dije que no me gusta que venga a recogerme! –que se supone que debo hacer ayer tenía que hablar con Akihiko pensé que tenía turno, ah es cierto tal vez si lo tenga y solo vino a saludarme -pensaba-

M: parece algo inquieto, por qué no le dices que aún te falta terminar aquí? –viendo como el rubio caminaba en círculos-

H: tiene razón, en seguida vuelvo –sale corriendo llegando cansado hasta Tsumori- ha, ha Tsumori pensé que hoy tenías turno?

T: pues si lo tengo, pero me escapé, necesitaba verte y preguntarte si no quieres quedarte en mi casa hoy, mi turno es hasta las siete de la noche; sé que no te gusta quedarte a solas con Nowaki y como Rumiko tiene todo el turno de la noche, pensé que sería buena idea tener una noche de películas en mi departamento, compré unas muy buenas… y bien que opinas?

H: le sonríe con ternura- viniste hasta aquí solo por eso, pudiste habérmelo dicho por teléfono… está bien estaré allí a las siete

T: en serio!, que bueno bien nos vemos mi amor, si no me apresuro la enfermera se dará cuenta de mi huida –se va haciendo un ademan de despedida- te quiero mucho Hiroki!

H: se sonroja- idiota no lo digas esas cosas en la calle! – ese tonto imprudente, entonces tengo tiempo suficiente para hablar con Akihiko, si es mejor si me apuro… -piensa sonriente mirando por donde había marchado el doctor-

En el departamento de Usagi…

A: abriendo la puerta- Hiroki, hola pasa por favor –el mencionado obedece- pensé que vendrías ayer…

H: mmh, lo siento se me pasó el tiempo…

A: te encuentras bien? –pregunta preocupado al verlo pálido-

H: si, solo que ultimadamente me he sentido muy cansado

A: Hiroki no puedes descuidar tu salud, tienes que cuidarte más!

H: si lo haré… Akihiko ese día… por qué me hiciste eso?, sabes?... me la pasé muy mal, y tenía la esperanza de que me ayudaras…

A: Hiroki lo siento, lo único que yo quise fue…

H: supongo que ya sabes que fue lo que me pasó, verdad?

A: él te forzó a hacerlo otra vez? –el profesor asiente pesadamente- y te recordó? –decía esperanzado de que su plan hubiese resultado-

H: jump –ríe irónicamente- no me digas que ese era tu grandioso plan para ayudarme –se acerca de forma amenazante al escritor- querías provocar a Nowaki y causarle celos para que me recordara? Y después qué señor escritor… vivir felices para siempre? –empieza a sollozar- pues tu plan fue un maldito fracaso, él nunca recordará, nunca… nunc – se desvanece pero su caída es detenida por el escritor-

A: Hiroki! Que te pasa, Hirokiii –lo sacude suavemente para ver si reacciona- por qué, debo llamar a Nowaki –deja al profesor en el sillón y llama al departamento de su amigo- aló!

R: Usami sensei?

A: se tranquiliza un poco –ah Rumiko está Nowaki?

R: no pero no tarda en llegar, lo necesita para algo sensei?

A: es que Hiroki…

R: Hiroki san? A caso le sucede algo?!… - pregunta alterada-

A: no, descuida yo me haré cargo… -cuelga- Hiroki –lo carga en brazos- resiste te llevaré al hospital –se encamina hacia allá lo más rápido posible-

R: espere sensei… colgó, pero que pasó?

…

A: entra al hospital violentamente- alguien por favor, mi amigo se desmayó, necesita ayuda por favor!

Enf: se acerca- traigan una camilla! –se dirige al escritor- qué fue lo que le sucedió-

A: recostándolo en la camilla- estábamos hablando y de pronto se desvaneció

Enf: esta bien ahora nos haremos cargo nosotros

T: qué es lo que sucede ahí? Ah Usami san! –se sorprende al verlo- qué está?… -desvía su vista al profesor – Hiroki! Que fue lo que le paso, que fue lo que le hiciste?! –le espeta al escritor-

A: estábamos hablando y se desmayó, eso fue lo que pasó!

T: vuelve a mirar al castaño y acercándose le dice- tranquilo mi amor ya estoy aquí –para luego desaparecer por el pasillo dejando a un escritor confundido por lo que había oído-

Ya le habían revisado para saber el motivo de su desmayo, pruebas físicas no eran suficientes, por lo que le realizaron pruebas de laboratorio, una vez que Hiroki fue estabilizado lo llevaron a una habitación y solo esperar a que despertara, mientras Tsumori esperaba ansioso los resultados de los exámenes…

Enf: Dr Tsumori aquí están los resultados del paciente Kamijou –le entrega un sobre-

T: abre el sobre para leerlos mientras va caminando- esto no es…

Enf: Dr Tsumori! –corre hacia el doctor- disculpe pero tiene una llamada en recepción

T: eh! Ahh, gracias –va a contestar- aló? Ah hola como est… si, si!... como lo sabes?… -pregunta extrañado- a ya veo… ignoraba eso… qué? En serio?… estás sergur… yo… no, no sé… bueno, está bien lo haré, si nos vemos luego –con la mirada algo perdida-

Enf: está bien sensei?

T: si! Descuida es que era un… amigo, creo que está en problemas, bueno con permiso…

En la habitación…

H: mmmh dónde estoy? –despertando-

A: Hiroki –preocupado pero ya más tranquilo- estas… estamos en un hospital, te desmayaste, es por eso que te traje

H: ah ya veo, lamento haberte preocupado, creo que me exigí mucho estos días, jump –ríe-

T: entrando- Hiroki ya despertaste amor, me alegra mucho, me tenías muy preocupado! –dice sonriendo-

H; Tsumori, tu me atendiste? –pregunta sorprendido-

T: claro que si, no podía dejar que te pasara nada malo mi amor! –sonriéndole-

A: jump –interrumpiendo- esos son los análisis de Hiroki? –señala los papeles que traía el doctor en la mano-

T: si son estos – los levanta-

A: y bien que es lo que tiene Hiroki! –mira desafiante al médico-


	22. Chapter 22

Hola! cómo han estado? espero que muy bien, bueno aquí les traigo la conti n_n

Araceli kun, Natsuki chan muchas gracias por leer mi fic y dejarme su motivadores comentarios, ya que al leerlos me inspira a editar muy bien el fic (por editar lo digo en serio ya que hace poco ya lo termine, pero tiene errores y otras cosas por eso lo estoy editando, solo decirles que con este cap ya estamos en la segunda mitad n_n) Cuídense mucho, hasta pronto!

Ahora les dejo con la conti, disfrútenla!

**Cap. 22**

T: mirando con rencor al escritor ante lo dicho, luego se acerca al profesor- Hiroki debes cuidarte mucho! –mirándolo con preocupación -Fufhh –da un suspiro pesado- la anemia es algo delicado, y de la cual es difícil recuperarse, dime, a caso no te has estado alimentando bien? Porque esto no pasa de un día para otro, pero desde ahora en adelante yo me encargare personalmente de que te alimentes adecuadamente –le acaricia la cabeza mirándolo con ternura-

H: ah! Perdón no sabía que podría llegar a tener anemia, prometo alimentarme mejor…

A: eso… eso es todo lo que tiene Hiroki, solo es anemia?

T: si, por qué lo pregunta Usami san a caso tiene alguna duda?

A: me permite ver los exámenes –extiende la mano hacia el doctor-

T: lo mira extrañado- claro aquí tiene, aunque no creo que les entienda del todo –se los da, el escritor los revisa con calma- sabes Hiroki te recetaré suplementos alimenticios que te ayudarán a recuperarte mucho más rápido! –mirándolo tiernamente-

H: qué clase de suplementos?

T: bueno para empezar algunas pastillas de hierro y algunas fórmulas como las que les dan a las mujeres embarazadas, esas son muy efectivas en caso de cualquier tipo de anemia ya que tienen muchos componentes, además que si los compras en esa forma te saldrá más económico que comprarlas por separado –desvía la mirada al escritor- y bien Usami san descubrió algo más en los análisis? –sarcásticamente-

A: a caso debería? –mirando con recelo a l doctor-

T: no! pero lo veía tan interesado que a lo mejor si lo hacía, es que hay algo que le moleste? –pregunta hastiado, el escritor no le agradaba para nada-

A: no, es solo que pensé que… -decepcionado- nada mejor olvídenlo

T: dime una cosa Hiroki has tenido algún mareo? No sé tal vez al levantarte de golpe

H: bueno si un poco, pero solo recientemente

T: no es de extrañarse, es un síntoma común en la anemia, no te asustes si vuelve a pasar y respira profundo varias veces cuando suceda, quizá también oigas ruidos agudos, esos son pasajeros

A: y hasta cuando tiene que estar aquí?

T: ya iba a eso!, -mira al peliplata con furia, para luego relajarse y volver una mirada tierna al castaño- si quieres puedes salir ahora mismo

H: en serio? –se le ilumina la mirada- que bueno no me gustan los hospitales, bueno estar internado..

A: en ese caso yo te llevo a tu casa Hiroki

H: no es necesario Akihiko, puedo marcharme solo

A: claro que lo es! Te pusiste así por mi culpa, además no estaré tranquilo hasta asegurarme de que llegues a salvo! –muy determinado-

H: esta bien, gracias –sonríe- Tsumori, Nowaki está aquí?

T: no, él se fue poco antes de que llegaras, por qué?

H: es… solo que no quiero que se entere que tengo anemia, tampoco Rumiko o se pondrá como loca a cuidarme

T: ah, cuidarte? ja, ja –ríe-ya veo, pues por mi no se enterará, así que pierde cuidado… bien me retiro –se acerca a Hiroki- cuídate mi amor, hoy descansa nos veremos otro día –le da un beso en la frente y se va-

A: sorprendido por la escena anterior- Hiroki dime que es lo que está pasando contigo y el doctor ese, no lo entiendo, a caso tu y él? –mostrándole una mirada acusatoria-

H: baja la mirada- si Akihiko , estamos saliendo

A: qué, pero desde cuándo?, Hiroki porque aceptaste salir con él! –le reclama-

H: cálmate Akihiko… eso, eso fue porque él me pidió una oportunidad, por eso yo…

A: entonces a cualquiera que venga diciendo que quiere salir contigo le vas a decir que si! –echándole en cara-

H: claro que no!... Tsumori me quiere mucho, además él se enteró que ya no salía contigo, por eso se arriesgo a pedírmelo y yo ya no quería negarle una oportunidad… no le prometí nada pero por mi cuenta haré todo lo posible por enamorarme de él

A: pero y Kusama?, que a caso ya lo has olvidado?!

H: sabes perfectamente que no!, pero ya no puedo más, no puedo estar aferrado a ese amor que lo único que hace es lastimarme, quiero intentar ser feliz, y quien mejor que Tsumori; tu ya tienes a Misaki y pronto serán padres, yo soy fértil y creo que también quiero tener una familia en un futuro, en cuanto a Nowaki… -se entristece y gira la mirada para que su amigo no lo vea- él ya ha encontrado a alguien muy buena y juntos formarán una gran familia; ya basta de aferrarme algo que está perdido… Akihiko me cansé de esperar…

A: es en serio Hiroki, estás seguro?, seguro de que te quieres rendir? –mirándolo con tristeza-

H: si lo pones así, pues si, me rindo –se levanta y empieza a mudarse de ropa- pero no pongas esa cara, es mi decisión final, estaré bien no te preocupes –termina de alistarse- bien aún quieres llevarme? –dándole una sonrisa-

A: sonríe- pues claro, vámonos!

En el departamento de Hiroki…

H: abriendo la puerta- ya llegué! –escucha pasos presurosos que se aproximan-

R: Hiroki san! Estas bien no te pasó nada malo? –se pone a examinar el cuerpo del profesor-

H: claro que no Rumiko, por qué, qué sucede? –pregunta sonriéndole-

R: ahhh –suspira aliviada- que bueno!-desvía su mirada hacia el escritor- Usami sensei buenas tardes pasen! –cierra la puerta y se van a sentar mientras Nowaki sale de donde se encontraba y el castaño hace todo lo posible por esquivar su mirada- estaba preocupada, es que no hace mucho Usami sensei llamó preguntando por Nowaki y luego te menciono –señalando a Hiroki- por eso pensé que te había sucedido algo, se lo dije a Nowaki pero él solo dijo," las malas noticias son las primeras en saberse" –moviendo la cabeza de un lado al otro con sus manos a ambos lados- y eso me puso aún más preocupada –diciéndolo todo a una velocidad sorprendente-

H: calma Rumiko, ya me ves no? estoy bien, no me pasó nada malo, Akihiko solo exageró como siempre! –lo mira serio-

R: no sabes cuanto me alegra! A ti no, Nowaki? –le pregunta sonriendo-

N: claro que me alegra que Hiroki esté bien, y qué fue lo que sucedió?

A: es que Hiroki se desmayó! – los dos doctores se sorprenden y el castaño le da un codazo- ay! porque fue eso –sobándose el lugar atacado-

R: como es posible que dijeras que no era nada malo Hiroki san! El que te desmayes es muy malo y síntoma de muchas cosas… a no ser que… que estés embarazado! Si! eso es verdad Hiroki san?! Estás esperando un bebé de Usami sensei? –sueta muy emocionada-

N: qué?! eso no puede ser! es verdad Hiroki? –mirándolo sorprendido-

R: como de que no puede ser!, claro que es muy probable ya que Hiroki es fértil!, verdad? –mirando al castaño para que le diera la razón-

A: qué? Hiroki es fértil, yo no lo sabía! –exclama-

R: en serio? Pero Hiroki san cómo es posible que no le dijeras a Usami sensei de que eres fértil!... bueno ahora eso no importa ya que serán padres! –casi saltando de alegría-

H: no! espera Rumiko no te adelantes, yo no estoy… embarazado –dice con un gran sonrojo en su rostro-

R: ah no? –menciona decepcionada- pero te desmayaste, ese es un síntoma de embarazo …

H: bueno eso es cierto, pero lo que yo tengo es solo anemia, por eso me desmayé y he estado débil desde hace poco

R: se pone triste- es anemia, oh –decepcionada- yo pensé que… ah! –analiza bien lo escuchado- qué? Anemia? –casi gritando, por lo cual los demás la ven sorprendidos- pero si la anemia no es un juego, cómo es posible de que tengas anemia Hiroki san! Esto es malo, debes alimentarte mejor Hiroki san!... ahhh es mi culpa por no obligarte a que desayunaras correctamente aún si te atrasaras – se lamenta-

H: por supuesto que no! no es culpa tuya Rumiko, tu eres muy buena conmigo siempre estás al pendiente mío, yo soy el único responsable de mi salud, me sobre esforcé y me excedí en el trabajo, pero ya entendí que mi salud es lo primero, además no quiero que se vuelvan a preocupar, por eso prometo cuidarme, es más ya tengo los suplementos necesarios que Tsumori me recetó para mejorar

R: así que Tsumori fue el que te atendió, más le vale a ese tipo que te haya atendido bien! –levanta el puño en forma de amenaza-

H: si claro que me atendió bien, no es necesario que lo retes –dice con las manos a manera de calmar a la castaña-

R: que bueno, ya que él se lo toma casi todo a juego; -dice recordando la actitud del rubio- pero que lástima me hubiera gustado mucho que ustedes –mirando a Hiroki y Akihiko- sean padres! ohhh –decepcionada-

A: tal vez Hiroki no será padre por ahora, pero yo sí?

R: eh? A que se refiere Usami sensei? –pregunta extrañada-

A: pues a mi pareja, él está esperando un hijo mío!... – mira la cara extrañada de los doctores- que a caso Hiroki no les dijo que él y yo terminamos hace poco

R: qué? Eso no puede ser, pero por qué? –alterada-

H: bueno eso es porque Akihiko encontró al amor de su vida y yo…

R: eso no!, eso si que no! no me puedo creer esto Usami sensei, como se atreve a dejar a Hiroki san por alguien más!, además usted dice que terminaron hace poco y que su pareja ya está en cinta?! Eso quiere decir que ha estado engañando a Hiroki san! Pero como se atrevió hacerle esto! –reclama a gritos-

H: Rumiko no es lo que crees, además yo fui quien… quien le devolvió a ese amor

R: eh? Qué dices Hiroki san! Cómo es posible que después de que te engañara de esa manera aún lo defiendas! –dice sin calmarse, luego se dirige al escritor- y usted Sensei en serio que decepción! –negando con la cabeza- la verdad pensé que era diferente de otras personas importantes, pero veo con lástima que es igual al resto, aprovechándose de personas tan buenas como Hiroki san y que solo ven el paso a una aventura más!

H: noo! Escucha por favor Rumiko, en serio yo fui quien llevo a Misaki hasta Akihiko ellos… ellos se aman desde antes, hubo un problema que los alejó por eso terminamos juntos, yo los estimo a ambos por eso quise que fueran felices y se puede decir que los junte, por eso, por favor Rumiko no te enfades con él además Akihiko es tu escritor favorito no?

R: eso es una cosas y esto es otra, pero solo diré algo más y es que esto no se me pasará rápido –mirando sigue con furia al escritor-

A: en verdad lamento decepcionarte Rumiko, pero las cosas sucedieron como lo dijo Hiroki, el que tenga otra pareja no significa que dejaré de lado a Hiroki, él es alguien muy importante para mi, además de que es mi mejor amigo y amigo de la infancia… -viendo que la mirada de Rumiko no se ablandaba- bueno supongo que no queda más que decir, yo me retiro –incorporándose-

R: adiós Usami sensei… -dádole la espalda-

H: nos vemos pronto Akihiko

N: lo acompaño a la puerta Usami san –se van hacia la salida- en verdad lamento la reacción de Rumiko, es que ella aprecia mucho a Hiroki y por eso…

A: descuida Kusama, no la culpo debí haberlo dicho antes; por cierto me gustaría tratar un asunto contigo, tendrías tiempo uno de estos días?

N: claro, pero pará que mas o menos –extrañado por la petición-

A: es algo muy importante para ti! Eso es todo lo que te diré

N: entonces, le parece bien el Lunes después del almuerzo?

A: está bien, pero mejor que sea durante el almuerzo, así platicaremos mejor, hasta entonces Kusama –se marcha-

N: hasta luego Usami san!... –luego de que el escritor se marcha Nowaki se pone meditativo- qué extraño, de qué querrá hablar conmigo… -entrando al departamento-


	23. Chapter 23

**Cap. 23**

Unos días después…

M: oh! Amorcito hoy te ves mucho mejor! –abrazando al castaño-

H: ya le dije que odio que me ponga sobrenombres y en especial el que me abrace –se zafa-

M: perooo… -quejándose-

H: nada de pero, le suplico que no se tome esas libertades para conmigo! –le espeta enfadado-

M: qué? Pero si solo te demuestro lo mucho te quiero por ser mi amigo, cuando dejarás de ser frío, -de pronto una idea se le cruza por la mente- ah! Y que tal si te embarazas, tal vez eso te haga tierno y dulce tockk… -recibe un librazo en plena cabeza- pero por qué la agresividad?

H: como se atreve a decir esas idioteces! –reclama todo sonrojado-

M: ay, pero si tu me dijiste que eras fértil! –sobándose el lugar golpeado-

H: si y me arrepiento el haber confiado a usted mi secreto!

M: ah?! Era secreto?... pero de todas maneras no tiene nada de malo el que te embarace… -esquiva otro libro- ups casi me das, -bajando una gotita de sudor por un lado de su frente- tanto te molesta ser fértil?

H: lo que me molesta es que usted se aproveche y me moleste con eso! Me marcho y le sugiero por su propio bien que no me vuelva a molestar con ese asunto –se va azotando la puerta-

M: ohh, bueno de acuerdo ya no te molestaré con eso –dice al aire, luego sonríe- ya encontraré mejores cosas con las que pueda divertirme contigo –ríe bajo-

En el hospital…

Enf: entrando – Tsumori sensei alguien quiere hablar con usted

T: hágalo pasar por favor –la enfermera se marcha y en su lugar entra una persona inesperada- ah!, Usami sensei no pensé que fuera usted, dígame en que le puedo ayudar! –dice desganado-

A: quiero que me digas lo que verdaderamente tiene Hiroki! –espeta-

T: qué? A que se refiere exactamente? –le pregunta con una expresión de pocos amigos-

A: a que yo no me creo que Hiroki solo tenga anemia, yo estoy seguro que ocultas algo y quiero que me lo digas!

T: sonríe- ocultar y como qué según usted? –dice hastiado-

A: estoy seguro que Hiroki está embarazado! –dice seguro-

T: qué? A caso está bromeando!... –con una expresión de no creerlo- usted está diciendo que mi diagnóstico está errado?... que es usted doctor o qué? –tratando de no alterarse-

A: no, no lo soy, pero cualquiera sabe que los síntomas que tenía Hiroki son los de un embarazo! –alzando la voz-

T: si, probablemente tenga razón, pero aún así hay muchas otras enfermedades que tienen los mismos síntomas y en el caso de Hiroki es la anemia, y la verdad ya no me interesa si no me cree, puede buscar la opinión de otro si gusta; en serio no sé qué es lo que está pensando, ni lo que pretende, o es que a caso le hubiera gustado que Hiroki también espere un hijo suyo!, -levantando la oz igual que el escritor- usted ya tiene una pareja, así que le sugiero que se ocupe de él y nos deje en paz a Hiroki y a mi! –mirándolo desafiante-

A: lo de Misaki es otra cosa así que le sugiero que no lo meta en esta conversación, además el hecho de que piense que Hiroki está embarazado no quiere decir que tenga que ser hijo mío!

T: que está insinuando, a caso piensa que Hiroki se podría meter con cualquiera, pues déjeme decirle que él no es como usted que lo engaño, -señalándolo con su dedo- él nunca engañaría a nadie, al menos bajo su propia voluntad… -mira desafiante al escritor- déjeme dejarle algo bien en claro, yo no permitiré que ni usted, ni Nowaki le vuelvan a hacer daño a Hiroki nunca más!... él ya no está solo porque me tiene a mi, ahora yo soy su pareja y nunca, nunca lo dejaré!

A: sabe, usted me da mala espina y haré todo lo posible para que Hiroki termine con usted!

T: y eso de qué servirá, solo logrará que Hiroki se sienta solo otra vez, usted ya no puede ser su pareja y Nowaki se casará pronto, por lo que no debería importarle con quien decidió estar Hiroki al final, con tal de que sea feliz!

A: en serio crees que tu eres su felicidad –ríe sarcásticamente-

T: totalmente! –lo mira serio-

A: jump –ríe- veo que no tiene caso seguir hablando, me marcho y tenga por seguro que confirmaré mis sospechas -se va-

T: tsk… imbécil, no dejaré que nos vuelvas a hacer daño ya que si Hiroki sufre yo lo haré con él…

…

A: ahh! – se sorprende ya que al salir del consultorio de Tsumori se topa con Nowaki- Kusama, como estas?, no sabía que hoy tenías turno

N: oh Usami san, qué está haciendo por aquí? –pregunta extrañado-

A: a bueno yo vine a hablar con Tsumori, sobre Hiroki, y tú… ya terminará tu turno?, te recuerdo que quedamos en hablar hoy y ya casi es hora del almuerzo…

N: si… lo recuerdo, terminaré en media hora –sin retirar su sonrisa-

A: bien entonces te veo en media hora en el restaurante que está frete al parque cerca de aquí, te parece?

N: de acuerdo no vemos allá… -dice mientras el escritor se retira-

Después de terminar sus asuntos pendientes el ojiazul se dirigió al encuentro con el escritor, quien ya lo había esperado un buen tiempo, lo que para el peliplata y su paciencia eran demasiado

…

A: te tardaste! –mira como el doctor llega sudado y agitado-

N: lo siento ha, ha –jadeando- surgió algo a último momento –se sienta, mientras Akihiko pide el menú del cual escogen platillos para almorzar- y… Usami san de qué era eso tan urgente de lo que quería hablar conmigo?

A: bueno quiero preguntarte algo… a mi no me gusta ir con rodeos así que lo diré directo… -mira seriamente al doctor- que es exactamente lo que sientes por Hiroki?

N: ah? A que se refiere… -mirándolo entre sorprendido y nervioso-

A: solo eso! Quiero saber qué es lo que sientes por él, Hiroki te gusta verdad? –suelta de golpe-

N: pero que está diciendo Usami san, Hiroki es mi amigo y además yo estoy comp…

A: interrumpiendo- vamos, eso no tiene nada que ver, además no tienes por qué fingir, yo lo sé, sé que sientes algo por Hiroki… -queriendo acorralar con su acusación al médico-

N: eso no es…

A: interrumpiendo nuevamente- no trates de negarlo!, eso se puede saber solo viendo como lo miras! Ya déjate de juegos y dime la verdad!... depende de lo que me digas pensaré en decirte lo que sé de tu pasado y que no recuerdas

N: se exalta- qué?! es en serio? usted sabe acerca del mi pasado, usted y yo nos conocíamos desde antes? –el escritor asiente- y que se supone que quiere que responda para que me lo cuente?

A: ya te lo dije, solo quiero que seas honesto conmigo –sonríe-

N: fuhh –suspira evitando la mirada acusadora de Usami- yo… yo la verdad no sé que es lo que siento por Hiroki, lo único que sé es que por alguna razón me inquieta mucho, le confieso que incluso días enteros he pensado en ello, y también nunca encontré la razón por la cual había olvidado todo acerca de Hiroki ya que cuando desperté no lo recordaba para nada, a veces tengo lapsus mentales y olvido algunas cosas que hago… sé que no es excusa, incluso… se que… que le hice algo muy terrible, la verdad no lo recuerdo pero lo vi y no encontré la razón por la que le hice eso… -silencio- pero de algo estoy seguro y es que creo que no podría seguir viviendo si Hiroki no está cerca de mi! Lo sé ya que por el tiempo que llevé fuera siempre pensaba en como estaría, qué estaría haciendo, es por eso que Rumiko sabía mucho de Hiroki y llegó a apreciarlo, -sonríe- era tanto el hecho de que lo extrañara que tenía miedo de hablar con él, porque sabía que con escuchar su voz me darían ganas de volver, es por eso que casi no le llamaba…

A: sonriendo- con eso es suficiente... uhmm –se cruza de brazos, tomando una gran decisión- está bien, te contaré que sé… -Nowaki lo mira atento- se que Hiroki me odiará por esto pero, sé que es lo mejor para él… -gurda silencio por unos segundos, desesperando por demás al ojiazul- antes de tu accidente tu y Hiroki eran pareja –el doctor abre los ojos a más no poder- esa es la verdad, ustedes dos se amaban mucho, pero el más enamorado parecías tú! –sonríe y continua- Hiroki fue el que te encamino hacia tu carrera, se puede decir que fue tu fuente de inspiración… pero tú eras muy celoso y me odiabas, ya que como Hiroki es mi amigo lo visitaba mucho y tu casi ni me dirigías la palabra; el día del accidente yo estaba deprimido porque mi pareja ya tenía días sin aparecer y necesitaba el apoyo y las alentadoras palabras de un amigo por lo que llamé a Hiroki, él vino casi inmediatamente, le conté todo y no sé como pero en medio de nuestra conversación apareciste tú y prácticamente te lo llevaste a rastras, después de eso solo supe que habían tenido un accidente y luego que habías perdido la memoria…

N: eso… no puede ser cierto! –dice casi sin voz- Por favor dígame que es una broma…

A: no, es totalmente cierto créeme que no bromearía con algo así… -dice son una expresión seria-

N: se altera- entonces por qué Hiroki no dijo nada?!, por qué calló todo este tiempo, si me lo hubiera dicho…

A: interrumpe- si te lo hubiera dicho, qué? Hubieras recordado? –lo mira serio- dime a caso ahora ya recordaste?! –el doctor tristemente niega con la cabeza- pues esa es la respuesta, Hiroki no quería decirte nada porque simplemente él no quería obligarte a recordarlo y por ende obligarte a amaro, por eso te dejó ir con la esperanza de que volvieras pronto diciendo que lo recordabas y que lo amabas como antes… siempre mantuvo su esperanza, incluso cuando le dijiste que tu mayor sueño era formar una hermosa familia con una linda mujer… jump –ríe triste- sabes eso le rompió el corazón…

N: yo… yo no sé que pensar ahora, estoy confundido, pero tal vez esa haya sido la razón por la que le hice eso, tal vez mi mente no recuerde pero mi cuerpo si, yo… no se qué hacer –agarrándose la cabeza- creo que eso era lo que me inquietaba tanto –sonriendo tristemente-

A: te diré algo… -el doctor le presta atención- no solo le hiciste eso una vez, sino más, no sé cuantas pero si y luego simplemente lo olvidabas… Hiroki pensaba que eso se acabaría si fingía que él y yo nos amábamos y así no lo ibas a buscar, pero al parecer provocó todo lo contrario y tus celos despertaron, pero ese era mi plan, hacerte recordar a través de tus celos, pero falló…

N: pero si Hiroki y yo fuimos pareja, por qué ahora él quería alejarme de su vida, no lo entiendo –confundido-

A: pues Hiroki cree que él ya no es tu felicidad y que Rumiko es tu verdadera felicidad, por eso digo que HIroki me matará por habértelo dicho todo… ya se enfadó conmigo por mi tonto plan… pero ya que ese tema salió a relucir, -mira serio al doctor- yo creo que Hiroki está esperando un hijo tuyo

N: qué?! pero eso no puede ser! –se altera no pudiendo creer lo que escuchaba-

A: claro que si! Te lo dije mi plan se llevó a cabo tu y Hiroki tuvieron relaciones la última vez, se que no lo recuerdas pero eso fue lo que pasó, por eso mis sospechas

N: pero Tsumori lo revisó y dijo que era anemia!

A: si en efecto, eso dijo, pero yo no confío para nada en ese sujeto me da mala espina, por eso fui a hablar con él hoy, incluso me dijo que si no le creía que llevara a Hiroki a otro lugar, pero yo sé que Hiroki no accederá a eso, él odia entrar siquiera en un hospital –menciona preocupado, conocía muy bien a su amigo, el hospital era un lugar muy doloroso para el castaño porque le recordaba todo el tiempo que lloró ahí hasta que el ojiazul despertara-

N: Usami san porque está tan seguro de que Tsumori senpai miente

A: pues porque le conviene, si Hiroki no espera ningún bebé él puede seguir saliendo tranquilamente con Hiroki

N: qué dice? Hiroki y Tsu… mori senpai están, están saliendo?... pero desde cuándo? –incrédulo-

A: no desde hace mucho… por eso creo que miente, y lo peor es que ahora no sé qué hacer para confirmar mis sospechas!

N: y si le pido a Rumiko que le haga una prueba?

A: ríe irónicamente- y que le dirás Kusama: oye Rumiko quiero que le hagas una prueba a Hiroki porque creo que está esperando un hijo mío! Vamos eso es…

N: interrumpe- no, por supuesto que no! pero ella es la única que puede resolver sus dudas sin necesidad de ir a un hospital, y lo que pienso decirle es que usted me pidió que le realizara la prueba, no creo que sospeche si le digo eso

A: mira sorprendido y suspira- bueno creo que está bien, mientras lo haga… al parecer me ganaré su odio aún más

N: sonríe al recordar esa situación- ya se le pasará, descuide

A: y dime Kusama, qué harás si la prueba resulta positiva?, cancelarás tu compromiso con Rumiko y le contarás la verdad?

N: si, eso será lo que haré!

A: y si es negativa?

N: … no lo sé –sonríe – solo sé que quiero recordar con todas mis fuerzas ese amor que olvidé que sentía por Hiroki y que estoy seguro que es lo mismo que estoy empezando a sentir ahora… creo que eso es necesario, porque no quiero que Hiroki piense que me está obligando a amarlo nunca más!

A: y que harás con respecto a Tsumori?

N: pues lo siento mucho por senpai, pero no pienso cederle a Hiroki –dice con una expresión muy determinada-

A: sonríe- espero haber hecho lo correcto –se para ya que hablando y hablando ya habían terminado el almuerzo- ojalá Rumiko confirme mis sospechas y que Hiroki y tu vuelvan a ser felices! –sonriente se incorpora del asiento- bien me retiro

N: se incorpora igualmente- gracias por todo Usami san y le suplico de la manera más atenta que perdone todos mis malos tratos por favor –se levanta e inclina-

A: descuida solo te pido que no hagas sufrir más a Hiroki, nos vemos!

N: Hasta luego Usami san – luego que el escritor de marchara, el ojiazul se retiró del lugar claro que con su destino en mente-

Hola Araceli kun, gracias por comentar n_n querías "Hirokitos y Hirokitas"?... bien te los daré no muy lejos! cuídate, hasta la próxima!

Hola Natsuki chan! en esta conti sabrás todo lo que Usami le dice a Nowaki, espero te custe n_n cuídate, nos leemos!

Shekina san hola!, me alegra que me comentes n_n creo que estoy haciendo que odien a Nowaki n_nU bueno creo que es inevitable... Cuídate, chau!


	24. Chapter 24

**Cap. 24**

En el parque sentado en una banca que le traía mucha nostalgia por alguna extraña razón, se encontraba un joven ojiazul, con una mirada perdida en el horizonte y meditando en lo recién enterado…

N: por qué, por qué rayos no puedo recordar!?, si todo lo que Usami san es verdad!, no hay manera que sea una mentira, no ganaría nada mintiéndome, además sé que por más que no recuerde en mente mi cuerpo si lo hace, de lo contrario no me hubiera sentido tan tranquilo cuando supe que Usami san y Hiroki ya no eran pareja, ni me hubiera sentido emocionado al enterarme de la verdad, lo mejor que puedo hacer es hablar con Rumiko y contarle lo que me dijo Usami san, tal vez lo entienda, pero no quisiera dañarla –agarrándose con ambas manos la cabeza- ella es muy buena y además me ama y yo… yo no lo sé ahora, creo que la quiero pero no sé si la amo… estoy entre la espada y la pared… -se levanta y se dirige a su casa, esperando que mientras que recorría el camino encuentraría la solución adecuada

…

Por otro lado Hiroki había llegado de su trabajo y se dispuso a cocinar, ya que le tocaba hacerlo, pero al darse cuenta que faltaban algunas cosas quiso ir al súper y comprarlas, pero Rumiko se ofreció ir por él y así no se retrasaría con la comida…

H: Rumiko ya se tardó, bueno guardaré esto antes de que se enfríe –dirigiéndose a guardar el recipiente de comida ya preparada en un conservador de plástico, cuando oye la puerta y se dirige hacia esta- que bueno que ya llegaste Rumiko ya me estaba preguntando porque… Nowaki ah… hola bienvenido! –evitando cruzarse con los ojos del doctor- pensé que eras Rumiko, es que bueno… ella me hizo el favor de comprar algunas cosas al súper y todavía no regresa –entrando nuevamente a la cocina, siendo seguido por Nowaki, al darse cuenta de esto el castaño se pone aún más nervioso- ahh, y co… como te fue, mañana tienes turno?

N: mirando atentamente cada movimiento del profesor- no hubo nada nuevo – responde casi ido ya que estaba recordando lo que le dijo el escritor- si definitivamente estoy seguro de que Hiroki me atrae más de los debido, pero no puedo decirle que ya sé todo ya que creerá que recuerdo, y al decirle que me lo contaron preguntará quién, además Usami san me dijo que Hiroki no quiere que yo sepa la verdad solo desea que recuerde y si le miento él lo descubrirá tarde o temprano solo al preguntarme cosas del pasado –pensaba mientras se acercarse sigilosamente hacia el castaño que seguía cocinando- dime Hiroki por qué no me dijiste que estabas saliendo con Tsumori senpai? –le dice al oído, a lo cual este se exalta-

H: ahh! E.. eso bueno, yo… -trataba de decir mientras Nowaki se acercaba peligrosamente- cómo te enteraste?

N: eso no tiene importancia –sin detenerse… cuando de pronto se oye que alguien se dirige hacia ahí rápidamente, por lo que se separan-

R: ha, ha, ha –jadea cansada- Hiroki san perdón por la tardanza había una gran fila para pagar por eso… -se da cuenta de la presencia de su novio- Nowaki mi amor, cuando llegaste, estás ayudando a Hiroki san a preparar la comida? –se lanza abrazarlo- que tierno eres! Verdad Hiroki san? –sin dejar de colgarse del cuello del pediatra-

H: si, claro… -dice triste- Rumiko podrías poner la mesa ya solo falta esto –señalando lo que había comprado Rumiko, los médicos asienten y hacen lo pedido-

Después de haber comido Hiroki recibe una llamada, él ya no tenía ganas de hacer nada más que tal vez leer un poco y luego descansar, pero sabía que tenía que contestar y se hizo a un lado para hablar tranquilamente, mientras los doctores se servían lo último que quedaba de comida

R: quien era Hiroki san?

H: era Miyagi sensei, me dijo que no encuentra unos papeles, por lo que debo ir y ayudarle a encontrarlos, es probable que los haya guardado en mi escritorio –poniéndose el abrigo- siento dejarlos así

R: descuida Hiroki san –dice mientras el profesor se marcha- ese senpai de Hiroki san se comporta como un niño, no? mira que no poder encontrar cosas, con razón Hiroki san se queja del tener que lidiar con el –dice casi riendo-

N: Miyagi san no es tan malo, tal vez lo hace a propósito, le gusta molestar a Hiroki –sonríe, recordando que anteriormente lo había ayudado-

R: eh? en serio, bueno mientras no haga daño… al menos le hace bien a Hiroki san el distraerse, ya como terminó con Usami sensei pues pienso que debe sentirse deprimido… ah ya sé, que tal si le conseguimos un novio nuevo! Quién no quisiera estar con Hiroki san, será sencillo encontrar a alguien para él! –lo dice ilusionada y muy feliz-

N: ah bueno pues si se trata de eso, déjame decirte que Hiroki ya está con alguien…

R: quééé? Pero desde cuándo? Porque no nos dijo nada, Nowaki tu sabes con quién?, lo conozco?! –pregunta muy emocionada-

N: si, es Tsumori senpai –desanimado-

R: nooo! Es en serio? –asiente- Hiroki san está saliendo con el irresponsable de Tsumori, no puede ser!, pero cómo sucedió?!, ya me había sorprendido solo el hecho de que se conocieran, no pensé que llegarían a tanto, fuhh pobre Hiroki san –perdiendo se en sus pensamientos al tratar de imaginarse al profesor y a Tsumori juntos-

N: este… Rumiko quiero pedirte algo… -recibe una mirada de aprobación para continuar- podrías hacerle un examen de sangre a Hiroki?

R: eh? Por qué? Si acaban de hacérselo, sabes muy bien que la anemia no se cura de una semana para la otra y que requie…

N: interrumpiendo- no es eso, es que quiero saber si Hiroki está esperando un bebé!

R: pero en los anteriores exámenes que le realizó Tsumori no encontraron nada de eso, por qué hacerlo de nuevo? –pregunta muy extrañada-

N: es que Usami san sospecha que Tumori senpai oculta algo, por lo que piensa que lo que oculta es que Hiroki está embarazado

R: así que Usami sensei piensa eso… -se incorpora para caminar en círculos, luego se detiene y dice enfadada- pero cómo se atreve si quiera a pensar algo sobre Hiroki san después de que lo dejó!, el no tiene derecho en dudar del diagnóstico de alguien y menos cuando ese alguien es ahora la pareja de Hiroki san!, agradecería que no lo escuches ya que él no tiene ningún derecho sobre Hiroki san ya que él lo dejó, es más él tendrá un bebé con otro!… que a caso eso no le es suficiente y quiere inventarle un embarazo a Hiroki san y tenerlo también a él!, pues no le daré el gusto! –se cruza de brazos totalmente enfadada-

N: cálmate Rumiko, no creo que esas sean sus intensiones… Usami san solo está preocupado por Hiroki… -la castaña hace un puchero y gira la cabeza para no mirar al ojiazul- Rumiko! –dice insistente- sabes muy bien que esto no es un juego, y si por casualidad las sospechas de Usami san son ciertas, pues Hiroki necesitará cuidarse más, necesitará más atención, por eso es necesario saber la verdad!… Rumiko te lo suplico, por favor hazlo por Hiroki, si resulta así no sé que pueda suceder, tenemos que ayudarlo!

R: tu también estas preocupado por Hiroki san verdad? –el doctor asiente con una sonrisa, por lo que ella se la devuelve- está bien lo haré pero no por Usami sensei si no por Hiroki san y por ti, ya que no me gusta verte preocupado –tomándole de las manos a Nowaki-

N: gracias Rumiko… pero ahora el problema es que Hiroki quiera realizarse la prueba

R: no te preocupes de eso, déjalo todo en mis manos, si? Ya verás todo saldrá bien –sonríe con cariño mostrándole el pulgar hacia arriba-

…

Mis: oye el ruido de la puerta por lo que se acerca rápidamente a esta para recibir a su amado- Usagi san, que bueno que llegaste, cómo te fue? –pregunta emocionado-

A: creo que muy bien, fuhh –suspira y mira con ternura a Misaki-ya le dije todo a Kusama

Mis: qué? –se sorprende- Pero si Hiroki san…

A: lo sé, -interrumpe- él no quería que nadie se lo dijera, pero ya fue suficiente, si no se lo hubiera dicho no hubiera admitido que siente algo por Hiroki… -se sienta cansado en el sofá- ahora intentará recordar y sé que lo hará! –mirando como Misaki se ponía feliz por lo mencionado- si mi niño muy pronto sé que ellos volverán a estar juntos, y serán tan felices como nosotros –abraza al menor quien ya estaba sentado a su lado y le da un beso tierno que termina intensificándose hasta convertirse en un beso francés- te amo mi Misaki, a ti y a nuestro bebé –acariciando el vientre del castaño-

Mis: le sonríe y coloca su mano encima de la del escritor- yo también Usagi san te amo a ti y a nuestro bebé –y vuelve a besar a su amor, sabiendo que ya el ambiente se había calentado no hacía falta pedirlo, ambos se dirigieron a la habitación para demostrarse mutuamente el amor que se tenían y así seguir pagando la deuda pendiente de esos dos largos años en los que estuvieron separados-

…

H: fuhh –entrando a su departamento suspira- que cansancio, ese Miyagi solo quería que lo ayudara a hacer su trabajo, tuvo los papeles siempre! –dijo para si mismo a regañadientes-

R: Hiroki san ya llegaste!, -y se sorprende- woow si que te ves cansado ven siéntate –Hiroki hace lo ordenado- dime, te has sentido mejor este tiempo?

H: si, creo que si ya no tengo muchas molestias, gracias por preocuparte Rumiko –sonriéndole-

R: descuida, recuerda que soy también doctora, pero creo que es necesario que te vuelvas a hacer los exámenes sanguíneos, ya sabes para saber si efectivamente estás mucho mejor, que te parece si mañana vamos al hospital

H: yo, prefiero no ir, - desviando la mirada para que la castaña no pueda ver su depresión- no me gustan mucho los hospitales, descuida Rumiko mejoraré pronto

R: bien, ya que no quieres ir al hospital entonces que te parece si yo te hago el examen de sangre, -Hiroki la mira extrañado- recuerda que te dije que sé de eso, y lo puedo hacer aquí sin necesidad de ir al hospital

H: pero no quisiera causarte molestias…

R: vamos no digas eso, -dándole golpecitos en la espalda- ahora ya no tienes excusas, además me molestaré mas si no aceptas mi oferta, -hace un puchero tierno-que me dices?

H: jump –ríe- de acuerdo, tu ganas Rumiko

R: bien entonces vamos!-dice emocionada agarrando de la muñeca al profesor para llevárselo a su habitación-

H: qué? En este momento? Pero… -sorprendido-

R: interrumpe- nada de peros vamos, la toma de muestras será rápido y luego te vas a dormir que yo me encargaré del resto –tira de la mano del profesor y se lo lleva a su habitación para tomarle la muestra, una vez tomada lleva a Hiroki a su habitación para que este descanse, e inmediatamente después de eso busca a Nowaki, para llevarlo a su habitación- bien mi amor, aquí está- mostrándole victoriosa la muestra que había obtenido del castaño-

N: pero, cómo lograste que Hiroki aceptara! –se sorprende tomando la muestra-

R: nunca dudes de las habilidades de una mujer –dice muy orgullosa- ahora necesito que me ayudes a realizar algunas mezclas rápido –-sacando todo lo necesario para realizar el estudio correspondiente-

N: no pensé que aún tenías estas cosas? –ayudando a acomodar todo-

R: de que te sorprendes, yo no puedo vivir sin mis "experimentos" sé que algún día descubriré algo bueno… bien ahora manos a la obra –mientras realiza todo lo necesario para analizar la muestra Nowaki se estaba muriendo de los nervios-

N: después de un tiempo ya casi parecía desesperado- ya se puede leer Rumiko?

R: ya Nowaki tranquilo! Ya hasta parece que fueras tu el que va a enterarse de que va a ser papá ja, ja, ja –Nowaki se pone pálido como un papel-

N: si verdad… ja, ja, -suda frío al creerse descubierto por la castaña- lo siento es que..

R: si lo sé, te preocupa mucho Hiroki san es eso verdad?... -mirándolo con una cara reconfortante- pues también a mi, pero no te preocupes ya que si resulta que Hiroki tendrá un bebé de Usami sensei y este no le responde, pues –haciendo puños con las manos en señal de ánimo- todos cuidaremos del bebé y será de los tres! –sonríe muy feliz-

N: cla… claro… -mira preocupado y cada vez más nervioso por los resultados-

R: mira Nowaki ya reaccionó! –dice muy contenta al ver que la reacción se dio haciendo que la muestra cambiara de color, ya se había demorado más de lo que pensó y casi se pone nerviosa como Nowaki pero ya se había dado un resultado- si ya está… -observando atentamente la muestra para luego cambiar su expresión a una neutral-

N: qué sucede Rumiko, que salió? –dice casi zarandeando a la castaña-

R: reacciona ante lo sucedido y mirando seria al ojiazul le dice- salió... negativa...

N: qué?... –dice casi sin voz- de verdad?

R: si, mira tú también puedes leerlo, no? –entregándole el análisis-

N: lo mira casi por todos los ángulos, él ya sabía que color era para qué resultado y aún con alguna ilusión de tal vez querer que ese resultado saliese como él quería o creía que quería ya que aún no estaba del todo seguro, estaba esperando a que un milagro ocurriera y se volviera positiva, pero por más que la miraba eso no ocurría- es cierto, es… negativa –dice totalmente triste-

R: fuhh –suspira desanimada- ohh, bueno creo que es lo mejor para Hiroki san, así no sufrirá con un hijo sin padre, -poniéndose triste al igual que el ojiazul- y yo que me había hecho ilusiones con que los tres criaríamos a su bebé–dice desganada-

N: si Rumiko, eso también me hubiera gustado, pero como lo dijiste antes, creo que es lo mejor para Hiroki… -mostrando una sonrisa triste-

R: bueno al menos Hiroki no se desilusionará ya que no sabe que para eso era la muestra, además ya tendrá tiempo para tener bebés aunque sea con el inmaduro de Tsumori! Ja, ja, ja –dice tratando de aliviar el ambiente, pero lo único que estaba logrando era tensarlo, haciendo que Nowaki se enfadara mucho al recordarle que ahora Hiroki estaba saliendo con el rubio, y que ahora más que antes se encontraba totalmente confundido…


	25. Chapter 25

Hola! cómo están todos?!... bueno aquí les traigo la conti, solo les advierto que será muy dolorosa (en sierto modo) para muchos u_u... espero me puedar perdonar TTnTT

Natsuki chan, Araceli kun, muchas gracias por leer y comentarme... solo espero no se enojen conmigo, por lo que leerán... no me odien por favor! T-T

**Cap. 25**

Después de saberse los resultados ya se hizo tarde por lo cual se fueron a dormir; en la habitación del peliazúl, este estaba teniendo pesadillas con lo ocurrido, de verdad que había resultado ser un largo día y al parecer aún no terminaba…

N: no, no puede ser… -decía suavemente entre sueños- Hiroki! Yo, yo… lo siento, -recordando lo que le había hecho cuando regresó de EEUU- noooo, no lo toques, no sigas, Usami san, Hiroki es mío –ya recordaba lo que había pasado hace poco tiempo, cuando el estaba muy cansado y los otros dos no dejaban de hacer ruido- Nooooo! –se levanta de golpe de la cama sentándose mientras seguía sudando- ha, ha, ha –jadeaba- eso… fue lo que pasó?, si, es imposible que solo haya sido un sueño, yo le hice esas cosas tan terribles a Hiroki –sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos, para luego bajarlas lentamente ya que había recordado algo trascendental— ja, -ríe- si, ya recuerdo eso, Hiroki lo estaba haciendo con Usami san y yo me enoje y lo eché… eso, eso quiere decir que si Hiroki hubiera estado embarazado el bebé podría haber sido también de Usami san, ja, ja, ja –ríe irónicamente- en si el que le pidiera a Rumiko que le hiciera los exámenes a Hiroki no era solo por mi, sino también por él, me dejé engañar… -dice frustrado- fuhh -suspira- ya basta, bebo aclararlo todo, aunque parezca claro, aún no quiero creerlo –se recuesta nuevamente y se cubre con la frazada- mañana tengo que hablar con Usami san… -se duerme tras decir eso, pudiendo conciliar su sueño, habiendo ya resuelto, supuestamente, sus batalla mental-

…

T: que es lo que quiere aquí –dice con el ceño fruncido-

A: vengo a exigirte que dejes a Hiroki! –dice arrogante-

T: qué? –se sorprende por la exigencia del escritor-

A: ya le conté toda la verdad a Nowaki! –sorprendiendo de gran manera al doctor- por eso debes ajearte de Hiroki!

T: ja, no me venga con esas tonterías, y qué si le dijo todo a Nowaki?, no veo que él esté aquí reclamándome lo que usted exige –retando al escritor-

A: él sabe la verdad, pero todavía no recuerda… por el bien de los dos es mejor que los dejes en paz!

T: pues no lo haré, Hiroki ha sufrido mucho por la indiferencia de Nowaki, que a caso piensa que el terminará de buenas a primeras con su novia, no me haga reír… -apuntando con su dedo al escritor- usted lo único que quiere es alejarme de Hiroki para ver si el algún día vuelve con usted, pero eso no se le va hacer… -cuando de pronto llaman al doctor por el altoparlante- ya sabe mi respuesta Usami san hasta luego- se marcha rápidamente-

A: tsk –se enfada y se da cuenta que lo llaman-

N: Usami san! –se acerca rápidamente- necesito preguntarle algunas cosas… -lo mira serio-

A: mirándolo despistado ya que no sabía qué era eso de lo que quería hablar- bien sígueme –guía al doctor hacia una banca no muy lejana y este lo sigue- dime qué quieres saber?

N: con una mirada muy seria – yo recordé lo que hice la última vez –el escritor pestañea varias veces como si no entendiera- recordé esa vez cuando lo eché –Akihiko se sorprendió- cuando yo los vi haciéndolo… ahora dígame Usami san, si Hiroki estuviera embarazado quién de los dós sería el padre del bebé?! –dice irónico-

A: tratando de volver en si ya que con lo escuchado casi había quedado pasmado- ah, eso, bueno…

N: interrumpe- se le olvidó verdad, y qué?, quería saber si Hiroki estaba esperando un hijo suyo o tratar de encajármelo! –dice totalmente alterado-

A: claro que no!, escucha entre Hiroki y yo no ha habido nada! –tratando de calmar al ojiazul-

N: pero como puede seguir mintiendo, cuando yo los vi!

A: es la verdad, esa y las otras veces fueron una farsa!

N: se tranquiliza- de verdad? –pregunta incrédulo pero formándose una sonrisa en el rostro-

A: si!, y te lo puedo jurar por lo más importante para mí, todo era parte de un plan mío… tenía la esperanza de que así despertaría tus celos y recordarías todo, pero no funcionó, lo arruiné y ahora Hiroki está emmb… -sin terminar de decirlo-

N: no!, no es así Usami san, Rumiko y yo le hicimos las pruebas… Hiroki no está embarazado, al parecer Tsumori no mentía, Hiroki tiene una ligera anemia –dice con una cara de depresión mientras que el escritor tenía una expresión de sorpresa

A: pero yo creí que… -deprimiéndose también- bueno eso ya no importa, tal vez fue lo mejor, ahora lo que quiero es que me digas qué harás al respecto!

N: ya lo decidí, -vuelve la vista hacia el escritor- hablaré con Rumiko, romperé nuestro compromiso, le diré la verdad, que no estoy seguro de lo que siento… -dice sonriendo, muy determinado - pero primero quisiera hablar con Hiroki

A: a caso piensas decirle, que yo fui quién te contó todo? –se asusta, ya que temía que Hiroki no lo acepte y en parte también temía por su vida-

N: no, descuide, no pienso hacer eso, como usted lo dijo, no creo que Hiroki me acepte si sabe que yo no recuerdo y que me enteré de todo por otro lado, pero le confesaré mis actuales sentimientos hacia él, si en serio nunca dejó de amarme no creo que me rechace…

A: así se habla Kusama!, me alegra que hayas tomado esa decisión! –le da palmadas en la espalda a modo de alentarlo-

N: gracias, hablaré con él esta noche, ahora tengo turno, con su permiso –se retira, mientras el escritor se despide con un ademán, para luego marcharse de igual manera- Hiroki por favor acéptame! –dice para si mismo, cuando a lo lejos divisa a su senpai, por lo que decide darle alcance- Tsumori senpai! –medio grita- quiero hablar contigo!

T: ah, hola Nowaki, -dice nervioso, temiendo que este le reclame lo mismo que el escritor- lo siento pero en este momento tengo cosas que hacer, así que nos vemos –se marcha evadiéndolo-

N: asiente con la cabeza- bueno igual creo que no será necesario… -sonriente retoma su camino-

…

T: y tenía que toparme con Nowaki, por qué el escritorsete tuvo que decirle todo?!, ahora que se supone que haga, Nowaki es mi amigo y mi kohai, pero yo amo más que nada a Hiroki, y mientras Nowaki no se separe de Rumiko, Hiroki no tendrá nada seguro, por qué todo está en mi contra?! –dice con las manos tirando de sus cabellos y la mirada hacia el cielo, cuando de repente siente que su móvil estaba vibrando, al sacarlo puede ver que es una llamada de Hiroki y su expresión cambia a una completa felicidad, para luego contestar- Hola mi amor, cómo estas!

H: Bien, gracias!... –un breve silencio- Tsumori, quisiera verte y platicar, tienes tiempo? –dice casi con la voz entre cortada-

T: contestando casi atemorizado- bueno, tengo turno hasta las siete, que tal si saliendo voy para allá?

H: creo que mejor voy para tu casa, estaré allí como a las siete treinta, te parece?

T: por supuesto, hasta entonces… Hiroki no olvides que te amo con toda mi alma y corazón –lo dice muy feliz-

H: yo, yo…

T: no, no te esfuerces mi amor, bien cuídate –cuelga-

…

Después de terminar su día de trabajo, se había dirigido hacia su hogar para poder preparar algo y comer más a gusto que si lo hubiera hecho fuera, estaba deprimido, si, la depresión que no quería manifestar otra vez se hizo nuevamente presente y su razón otra, había decidido terminar una falsa relación que lo único que hacía era dar falsas esperanzas a alguien que no lo merecía.

R: ya he vuelto –la castaña se estaba adentrando al departamento y trataba de examinar si alguien estaba presente- hay alguien? –cuando llegó al comedor vio a Hiroki y se acercó a este- oh Hiroki, hola cómo estuvo tu día? Me alegro no estar sola ja, ja… -cambia de actitud al darse cuenta de que el profesor tenía una expresión triste- te pasó algo Hiroki san, por qué estas así? –preocupada se le acerca aún más, para dirigirlo para tomar asiento- Hiroki san dime que te puso así?

H: lo siento Rumiko, yo no quiero preocuparte –dice evitando la mirada de la doctora-

R: no digas eso Hiroki san, vamos confía en mi! –lo consuela colocando una mano en el hombro del otro-

H: es que… Tsumori…

R: interrumpiendo- Tsumori?... –abre los ojos a más no poder al oír nombrar al rubio- ahhhh! No me digas que ese imbécil es la causa de que estés así, más le vale que no se haya atrevido a hacerte algo, porque si no se las verá conmigo! –lo dice muy alterada, casi con ganas de golpear a alguien-

H: no! Rumiko tranquila, -queriendo detenerla- él no hizo nada, soy yo… -al oír eso la castaña se tranquilizó y así Hiroki continuó- yo no lo amo y… ya no quiero hacerle ilusionarlo más, sé que él me ama y por eso no puedo seguir aprovechándome de ese sentimiento

R: ah, ya veo y estás así porque no sabes cómo terminar su situación? –el profesor asiente- Hiroki san estás seguro de que no quieres darle una oportunidad de ganarse tu amor? –no obtuvo ninguna clase de respuesta- sé que Tsumori no es un galán, ni el mejor de las parejas y a veces saca de quicio a cualquiera… pero tú lo dijiste, él te ama y de seguro lo único que quiere es hacerte feliz

H: eso lo sé!, pero yo… yo… estoy enamorado de alguien más… -gira la cabeza a un lado- por eso, no creo que funcione…

R: pero Hiroki san, no puedes seguir enamorado de Usami sensei!... el no te merece! –Hiroki la voltea a ver muy sorprendido, pensando en que era lógico que la castaña pensara de quien estaba enamorado era del escritor, pero aún así le tomo por sorpresa la seguridad con la que lo dijo- es que te digo cosas duras, pero me preocupo mucho por ti Hiroki san, y sé que tu felicidad no está a lado de Usami sensei, por eso quisiera que pensaras mejor las cosas –le sonríe-

H: devolviendo la sonrisa- gracias Rumiko, gracias por tus consejos… -cambia su expresión- una cosa… no tienes por qué seguir llamándome Hiroki san, solo dime Hiroki, somos amigos, no?

R: sonríe- ha, ja,ja lo siento se me hizo costumbre, -se pone seria- entonces Hiroki, lo pensarás?, uno intentando no pierde nada… -tomándolo de las manos- dime cuando pensabas decirle esto a Tsumori?

H: … hoy… le hablé hace rato y le dije que tenía que hablar con él, nos veremos en su departamento a las siete treinta

R: fuhhh –suspira- bueno no hay nada que hacer, supongo jump –ríe- entonces te deseo suerte! –se pone a esculcar su bolso de dónde saca algo que parece ser un dulce- entonces toma esto!… –lo coloca en las manos del castaño- es un chocolate te dará el valor para hacer lo que tienes planeado

H: le sonríe cariñosamente- gracias, pero, es tuyo yo no…

R: descuida tengo otro, a decir verdad yo no los compré, Yumi la enfermera de turno me los regaló, me dijo que uno era para mi y el otro para Nowaki

H: ah, entonces yo no puedo aceptarlo –trata de devolverlo-

R: no, te preocupes compartiré este con Nowaki, además ya te lo invité, no puedes rechazarlo! –le dice muy graciosamente- cómelo antes de decirle algo a Tsumori te tranquilizará! –se rasca la cabeza- bueno al menos así funciona conmigo ja, ja, ja

Ya habían hablado largo rato y no se dieron que el tiempo había volado, ya había llegado la hora de encontrase con Tsumori

H: ah –se da cuenta de la hora- no puedo creerlo, ya debo irme! –levantándose de golpe del susto, luego voltea hacia su acompañante- Rumiko por favor no le digas a Nowaki que pienso terminar con Tsumori, te lo pido

R: claro no te preocupes Hiroki, buena suerte! –dicho esto el profesor se despidió con un ademán y se fue veloz- fuhh –suspira- cuando dejarás de sufrir Hiroki- se dirige a la cocina para preparar algo, siendo mucha su sorpresa al darse cuenta que el castaño ya había preparado la cena y al parecer estaba intacta- ja, ja, no puedo creerlo, Hiroki preparó todo esto y no comió nada… rayos, ahora me siento culpable por haberlo distraído! Bueno no hay que desperdiciarlo -saca un plato y empieza a servirse- umhh se ve delicioso- en eso escucha la puerta- mh –se dirige a esta con el plato en mano, observando que Nowaki había llegado y se estaba adentrando- Nowaki llegaste mi amor, ven siéntate te serviré la deliciosa comida que hiso Hiroki! –hacen lo dicho- aquí tienes, verdad que se ve muy bueno –le da el plato y se sienta en frente suyo-

N: si, así es… umhh –lo degusta- si esta bueno… por cierto y Hiroki? No piensa comer?

R: ah… él, él no está –dice nerviosa ya que no había pensado en que diría en caso de que le preguntase-

N: y a dónde fue?

R: pues, fue con Tsumori

N: qué? Ja, -ríe con ironía- si… claro, son novios después de todo, tenía que hablar con él, pero creo que será en otra ocasión –suelta deprimido-

R: bueno tal vez él no tarde ya que… -se detiene al darse cuenta de que casi dice algo por demás- bueno uno no lo sabe, no? ja, ja ,ja –se ríe nerviosa siendo vista por un doctor con una cara extrañada- bueno basta de hablar que la comida se enfría! –se pone a comer rápidamente que casi se atraganta-

… En el departamento de Tsumori…

Ding, dong –suena el timbre-

T: ya voy! –dice disponiéndose a abrir- Ah hola mi amor, pensé que ya no vendrías –lo hace pasar- como te tardaste preparé algo para cenar, tienes hambre?

H: hola Tsumori, yo… grrrr –su estómago gruñe en respuesta a lo antes preguntado- ah lo siento –dice totalmente apenado y con la cara totalmente roja-

T: ja, ja, ja, veo que si tienes hambre, ven siéntate en seguida sirvo la comida, espero que sea de tu agrado –diciendo esto entra en la cocina y luego de servir la comida la ofrece al castaño- aquí tienes –se sienta poniendo su plato frente suyo-

H: gracias, se ve delicioso –preparándose para comer-

T: pensé que lo había hecho en vano y que ya habías comido, pero me alegra que tengas hambre –prueba unos bocados para luego dirigirse al castaño- por cierto Hiroki de qué querías hablar conmigo?

H: mirando algo sorprendido ante la pregunta- eso, aún tenemos tiempo para hablar, por ahora comamos tranquilos –continúa comiendo-

T: sonríe- de acuerdo –se pone a comer, una vez terminada la cena se dispone a recoger la mesa- Hiroki tienes sed? –el profesor asiente- bien entonces traeré algo para beber –en eso suena el teléfono y este contesta- aló? Ah hola, cómo estás?... también… en este momento estoy ocupado… eh? Postre a qué te refieres?, ah tu no habrás?... –frunciendo el ceño- si… si, esta bien nos vemos, adiós… -cuelga-

H: mira extrañado al doctor- quién era Tsumori?

T: ah, un… amigo, descuida no era nada importante, -le sonríe- ya regreso –se adentra a la cocina-

H: bien creo que ya no puedo darle más rodeos, ahhh… –suspira estoy tan nervioso, no sé como pueda reaccionar… -busca en su bolsillo y saca el chocolate- ah Rumiko tu siempre preocupándote por mi… - recuerda lo que le dijo la castaña… cómelo antes de decirle algo a Tsumori te tranquilizará! bueno al menos así funciona conmigo ja, ja, ja… lo abre y lo coge con sus dedos - bien Rumiko espero me tenga el mismo efecto en mi que en ti… -metiéndoselo a su boca-

T: se acerca sigilosamente a Hiroki- qué haces? –le alcanza el jugo y se sienta-

H: ahh! –se sorprende no lo había sentido venir- nada, gracias por el jugo –se lo toma- haa eso es lo que me hacía falta ja, ja,

T: jump –ríe- veo que tenías mucha sed… Hiroki dime… Usami san te ha estado molestando ultimadamente? –le sirve más jugo-

H: umh? No, por qué? –se toma el resto del jugo-

T: bueno… es que el me dijo… -pensándolo mejor si abrir o no la boca- no, no importa, además si tu no lo sabes no me compete decírtelo

H: eh? A que te refieres? –pregunta intrigado-

T: no, olvídalo!... cambiando de tema dime, qué es eso tan importante que querías decirme –bebiendo el jugo-

H: ah… bueno yo… yo… ah? –siente latir fuerte su corazón, por lo que se toca el pecho, de pronto su respiración se vuelve agitada y dificultosa- ha, ha, ha, yo – se apoya en la mesa tratando de normalizarse, y se asusta al no saber por qué le estaba pasando eso-ahh, Tsu… mori

T: Hiroki! Qué te sucede? –se levanta asustado de su asiento para socorrer al castaño- Hiroki, Hiroki! Qué pasa, por qué estás… -toca su frente- estas con fiebre! – lo levanta en brazos y lo lleva hasta su habitación- tranquilo mi amor- lo coloca suavemente en la cama, luego sale corriendo y trae consigo un paño húmedo el cual lo coloca en la frente del castaño- Hiroki, cómo fue que pasó esto de repente? –pregunta preocupado-

H: ha, ha, ha, ahh Tsumori por, por favor… tengo sed… agua… ahh -si era eso, por alguna extraña razón sentía una sed terrible, quería agua y no solo eso también tenía una extraña sensación… sentía la necesidad de tocarse en aquel lugar y se lo estaba pidiendo a gritos, por lo que a penas el doctor se fue Hiroki se desabrochó el pantalón descubriendo su miembro que extrañámente ya estaba erecto –pe… pero por qué?, esto ahh- no lo soportaba más, así que empezó a masturbarse con lo cual no lograba mucho, al parecer solo empeoraba más la situación- ahhh, rayos! –Decía entrecortadamente entre jadeos, en eso llega Tsumori que había traído rápidamente lo pedido-

T: Hiroki aquí está el… -se detiene en seco observando lo que estaba haciendo el castaño- agua…

H: ah ha!- se asusta- Tsumori, esto… yo… lo siento, no puedo ha, ha, controlarlooo ah no sé qué me pasa? –lo mira suplicando ayuda-

T: Hiroki! –se le acerca rápido- ten toma esto te ayudará!- le da a beber poco a poco el agua- tranquilo, ahora respira profundo y con calma

H: ah, ha, ha, ha –trata de tranquilizarse- esto no está funcionando! –se desespera- Tsumori, que me está pasando?, por favor ah ayu… ayúdame!

T: lo mira con tristeza- Hiroki yo… lo siento debo irme –trata de marcharse pero es detenido por el agarre del castaño- Hiroki?…

H: no te vayas ah, ah, te lo suplico ayúdame! –le ruega sin soltarle la mano-

T: Hiroki… créeme que te ayudaré aún más si me voy! –se da cuenta que el agarre no disminuye- Hiroki! Si me quedo aquí no seré capaz de controlarme… y yo no quiero aprovecharme de esta situación!

H: ah, ah Tsumori, Tsumori… por favor… –con su mano lleva la mano del doctor hacia su miembro que estaba necesitado de atención- ayúdame! –suplicando-

Eso fue todo, la resistencia de Tsumori había llegado a su límite y la seducción involuntaria de Hiroki ya había colmado por mucho el vaso, por lo que rápidamente hiso lo que tanto le pedía el castaño, se arrodilló a sus pies y con una gran experiencia tomo el miembro erecto del castaño con sus manos para luego atraparlo por completo con su boca, sacando y metiéndolo a una velocidad increíble, por más que sabía que no era lo correcto y que se estaba aprovechando, cosa que no quería, mas lo deseaba con toda su alma y así su sueño, el sueño de tener a Hiroki a su entera disposición se estaba haciendo realidad… el castaño ya no pudo resistirlo y se corrió en la boca del doctor, el cual se tragó todo sin dejar nada como si del mas delicioso majar se tratara, pero la erección no había bajado nada en lo absoluto… qué era lo que estaba pasando?, ambos solo sabían una cosa que eso no terminaría ahí y que eso los llevaría hasta el final…

T: no puedo creerlo! –decía mientras veía que el miembro de Hiroki no había mejorado en lo absoluto

H: ah, ha, ah pe… pero por qué ah, qué? –Tsumori nuevamente había vuelto a masturbar al profesor- esp… espera ah, ahhh! –se sentía mejor de eso no cabía duda, pero no quería continuar, aunque no hacía nada por evitarlo, ya pronto había vuelto a entrar en el placer, gozando las caricias que el doctor le daba, pero eso ya iba avanzando un nivel más y sentía como los dedos de Tsumori se abrían paso en su estrecha entrada de uno en uno, los sentía moviéndose lo cual provocaba contracciones en su cuerpo- ah, ah, ya, ya basta!

T: sacando sus dedos de aquel lugar que hasta ese momento había sido casi prohibido para él, con sus manos impacientes sacaba su miembro totalmente excitado del lugar donde estaba encerrado- lo siento Hiroki… ah, ah, yo ya no resisto- acercándose a la entrada del castaño- perdón por esto mi amor – terminando lo dicho entra completamente de una sola vez en Hiroki

H: ahhhh! –gritando del dolor que había sentido debido a la intrusión repentina- Ah, ah, tsu… mori, sal!... no, no te muevas –tratando de alejarlo con sus manos, lo cual era en vano, las embestidas del doctor cada vez se hacían más veloces y profundas- ah, ahh yaaahh… no, no toques ahiii! – ya no solo estaba sintiendo las embestidas sino también como su miembro era masturbado con casi nada de delicadeza ya que esta había pasado a un segundo plano-

T: ahh, ah, Hiroki eres fabuloso, no puedo creer que se sienta tan… ahh tan increíble! –decía sin dejar de moverse- al fin eres mío, mío por completo… ahhhh!

H: ahh, ahhhh! –ambos habían llegado al clímax casi al mismo tiempo, Hiroki viniéndose entre ambos y Tsumori dentro del castaño, e inmediatamente se desplomó sobre este sin hacerle daño-

T: ha, ha, ha-respirando dificultosamente- te amo, mi Hiroki –acaricia suavemente sus cabellos-

H: yo… yo también No… waki –menciona débilmente antes de caer en la inconsciencia-

T: abriendo los ojos muy sorprendido- ja –ríe tristemente- entonces así es… Hiroki por favor… perdóname! –le da un beso tierno cerca de su oreja y se duerme muy exhausto a lado de su amor -

… En el departamento de Nowaki…

R: sale risueña de su habitación- ahhh –bosteza- Nowaki aún no te has ido a dormir? A caso no tienes sueño?

N: Hiroki… aún no llega –dice con una mirada entre preocupada y triste, ya que eran alrededor de las 2 am-

R: mmh, si se le hiso tarde, de seguro mañana llega… -ve que no hay respuesta y continúa- Vamos Nowaki será mejor que duermas- llamándolo con la mano-

N: asiente y se encamina detrás de la castaña pensando- Hiroki qué estás haciendo, porque no llegas?! – y con esa incertidumbre se va a dormir-

Lo sé soy muy cruel con ustedes, pero todo tiene su razón de ser y espero me puedan comprender... u_uU

Cuídense mucho, hasta pronto!


	26. Chapter 26

Hola a todos! perdón por la tardanza, pero no me daba tiempo para nada u_uU pero aquí está la conti

Hola Araceli-kun! los nombrecitos que les pones son encantadores *o* pero no estás del todo equivocada! O_O pero será mejor que lo descubras todo tú! muchas gracias por apoyarme pase lo que pase, confiaré en que no me abandones aunque yo sea muy mala n_nU cuídate mucho, hasta pronto!

Hola SaskiaKazeElric!, muchas gracias por comentar y acompañarme con el fic! n_n y no, para nada se hubiese visto acosador, al contrario me hubiese gustado mucho saber tu opinión de cada cap! espero no me odies por lo que hice, pero como dije todo tiene su razón de ser! cuídate mucho, espero leerte seguido por aquí n_n

Ahora sin más les dejo la conti, disfrútenla!

**Cap. 26**

Había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos, lo demás, se encontraba en manos de los afectados, lo mejor que había decidido era ya dejar de lado por un tiempo el asunto de su amigo, ya que se había metido lo suficiente en ello y solo quedaba esperar a que todo marche sobre ruedas, estaba totalmente seguro de que nada podría arruinarles su camino; ya que Nowaki aunque no recordaba se dio cuenta que se había vuelto a enamorar de Hiroki y Hiroki nunca dejó de amar a Nowaki, solo tenían que hablar entre ellos y con sus respectivas parejas, esperar sus respuestas, y así todo volvería a la normalidad, a lo que nunca debió cambiar…

A: dirigiéndose a su pent-house, manejaba su deportivo sumido en sus pensamientos - ahhh! pero que mala suerte, yo que pensaba que mi intuición era correcta… estaba totalmente seguro que Hiroki… arg -se rasca la cabeza- bueno ya basta… por otro lado me alegra mucho que Kusama aún sin ese bebé esté dispuesto a luchar por Hiroki… Hiroki cuídate ya que kusama te cobrará por ese largo tiempo que no te tubo, ja, ja, ja –riéndose por lo que iba a pasar pronto su amigo- probablemente pronto su familia crezca… -pone una cara muy contenta al recordar que ya estaba en esa situación- ay mi Misaki espero que estés preparado por que ya no te librarás de mi… -sale de su deportivo y se dirige apresuradamente donde estaba su castaño- Misaki ya volví!

Mis: hola Usagi san cómo te fue? –sale de la cocina pues estaba preparando el almuerzo-

A: muy bien, y cómo están mis amores? –se acerca al castaño depositando un tierno beso en los labios y otro en el vientre del castaño-

Mis: muy bien Usagi saann ja, ja, basta por favor nos haces cosquillas ja, ja, -reía por las caricias que recibía del escritor en su vientre, recibiendo del escritor solo una sonrisa tierna ya que no pensaba detenerse, pero fue interrumpido-

A: vrrr, vrr –su celular estaba vibrando- tsk… -protesta al ver quien es-

Mis: que no vas a contestar –mira serio al escritor- es Aikawa san verdad?... no me digas que otra vez le estas huyendo?- le reta colocando sus manos en su cintura a manera de enfado-

A: cómo crees mi niño, por supuesto que no, esta vez lo terminé! –se pone a contestar- hola Aikawa! Cómo estas?

Ai: pero Usami sensei dónde está!, usted me dijo que me entregaría el manuscrito esta mañana! –alzando la voz-

A: oh si claro!, todo está bien… -dice restando importancia a al estado de ánimo de Aikawa-

Ai: qué? Todo está bien… pero solo quiero saber si en verdad ya tiene el manuscrito?

A: qué dices Aikawa?, en serio? Uff si ya era hora, si que me merezco unas vacaciones con mi Misaki! –sonriéndole al castaño-

Ai: pero qué esta diciendo Usami sensei, no trate de desviar la conversación, además usted no merece ningunas vacaciones, ya que casi nunca entrega sus manuscritos a tiempo! –grita muy fuerte por la desesperación que le había causado-

A: Ohh! Entonces muchas gracias, nos cuidaremos no te preocupes, volveremos en una semana, adiós!

Ai: no Usami sensei no se atreva a colga…. –no terminó ya que eso exactamente había ocurrido- ahhh! Pero no se saldrá con la suya – sale rápidamente de donde estaba para dirigirse a la vivienda del escritor-

…

A: bien ya oíste Misaki, alista tus cosas nos vamos de vacaciones! –lo empuja poco a poco hasta su habitación-

Mis: en serio, que bien!, pero por qué la prisa Usagi san? –pregunta extrañado-

A: pues cuanto antes mejor, no?... ah si casi se me olvida, dame tu celular Misaki –este hace lo indicado con una cara de desconcierto-

Mis: y para que lo quieres Usagi san?

A: simple –se lo arrebata de las manos y lo apaga- no quiero que nadie nos interrumpa, ahora apresúrate Misaki, te esperare abajo, solo lleva lo necesario lo demás lo compraremos- lo dice casi yéndose a su habitación para hacer lo propio-

Mis: pero... –queriendo protestar, porque no le gustaba que el escritor derrochara su dinero- bueno, será mejor que aproveche, porque cuando nazcas bebé –acariciando su vientre- volveré a la Universidad ya que no me falta mucho por terminar! Y tu vendrás conmigo! –le sonríe dulcemente a su bebé-

Una vez todo listo ambos se dirigieron a la estación de trenes habían decidido ir no afuera del país solamente a un lugar tranquilo cerca del mar, llegando dejaron sus cosas en el hotel que para nada era modesto, ya que contaba con todo lo de un hotel de lujo, después que el escritor recibió una regañisa y un sermón de no despilfarrar el dinero de parte del castaño salieron a disfrutar del bello océano…

Mis: uahhh! Que hermoso!, Usagi san este lugar es realmente bello –viendo lo inmenso del mar, se dirige a este hasta que el agua llegaba a sus rodillas- ahh! Se siente tan bien!... ven Usagi san entra, se siente muy bien! –extendiendo los brazos hacia el escritor-

A: sonríe- de acuerdo, prepárate que voy para allá- se quita lo necesario y se dirige al castaño que estaba ansioso por mojar al peligris- waa, no hagas eso Misaki, -recibiendo ataques de agua de parte del castaño- espera… ya verás cuando te atrape –va rápidamente tras de él-

Mis: ja, ja, ja, Usagi san te ves muy gracioso mojado- vuelve a atacar- ahh! –se escapa nuevamente- no dejaré que me atrapes! Tan fácil… -lanza el agua hacia su acosador- mente ja, ja –se descuida un poco y es atrapado por Usami-

A: ya te tengo! Ahora verás te castigaré! –lo atrae hacia el colocando un brazo alrededor de la cintura y la otra mano en el mentón del castaño- mi travieso Misaki –le mira con una ternura infinita para luego besar sus labios primeramente con un delicado beso, que pronto se intensificó dejando casi sin aliento a los enamorados- te amo Misaki… no, los amo, los amo tanto y nunca dejaré de hacerlo- vuelve a besarlo-

Mis: ahh! Usagi san detente! Aquí no… ah ha ha –recuperando el aliento- nos pueden ver –mirando seductoramente al escritor (interpretación de Usami)-

A: entonces volvamos al hotel, que ya quiero devorarte! Mañana regresaremos a la playa… -se van al hotel tomados de las manos y al entrar el escritor rápidamente despoja de sus ropas al castaño y lo recuesta delicadamente en la cama para luego el desnudarse casi por completo y colocarse encima del menor- Misaki mírame! –demanda seductoramente-

Mis: no quiero! –tapándose la cara con ambas manos- por qué siempre haces cosas vergonzosas!

A: Misaki! Vamos no digas eso en momentos como este! –retirando con delicadeza las hermosas manos del castaño y besar sus tan deseados labios- ves no es tan malo

Mis: Usagi san pervertido! Ahh! –gime al sentir que el escritor empezaba a jugar con sus rosados pezones, mordiéndolos y lamiéndolos- ahh, ah Usa… gi ahh-

A: Misaki siempre tan delicioso –vuelve a su labor-

Mis: Usagi san baka! Ahh –poco a poco el escritor baja hasta el vientre del estudiante, lo besa y le dice cosas tiernas-

A: mi pequeño bebé, espero que estés durmiendo ya que tu papi y yo haremos cosas para las cuales no tienes la edad suficiente de saber! – vuelve a besar el lugar e inmediatamente baja más, hasta toparse con el miembro ya erecto del menor por lo cual no evita que se le escape una pequeña risa-

Mis: Usagi san, por qué te ríes, eres malo! Ahh!

A: es que eres tan tierno! –se mete por completo el miembro del pequeño en su boca, para luego continuar con movimientos con su lengua alrededor de este, intensificando cada vez más y más los movimiento, llegando al punto de que el castaño no pudo evitar venirse dentro de la boca del escritor- exquisito –tomándoselo por completo- ahora… -dirige sus dedos a la boca del castaño para que los lubrique y el mencionado hace lo insinuado, una vez lubricados los dirige a la entrada del menor para meterlos de uno en uno y prepararlo, a lo cual el castaño reacciona arqueando la espalda y emitiendo sonidos de placer-

Mis: ahhh! Usagi… san! Ahhh –el escritor ya había terminado de preparar a Misaki y empezaba a penetrarlo lentamente hasta meterlo por completo, esperando a que este se acostumbre a la intromisión, para luego empezar a moverse, primero suavemente y lento y luego que el placer llegara al máximo aumentar la velocidad hasta casi convertirse en embestidas salvajes, claro teniendo el debido cuidado de no dañar a su bebé- ahh Usagi san ve más len.. to Ahhh!

A: ha, ha, solo un poco más Misaki –sin bajar la velocidad- ya ahhh! –ya habían llegado al clímax, terminando ambos casi al mismo tiempo lo cual los dejó muertos del cansancio- Misaki, te amo! –derrumbándose a lado de este- ha, ha, estás bien- acaricia suavemente los cabellos del menor-

Mis: Usagi baka! Te dije más lento! Ha, ha –jadeaba de lo cansado que terminó- a la próxima hazme caso! –dándole un cocacho al escritor-

A: auch! –se soba el lugar golpeado- pero no creo que no te haya gustado –recibiendo un puchero del menor- ya, ya, si eres tan insistente no me queda más remedio- besa tiernamente al menor- bien será mejor que descansemos, mañana será un largo día- termina de hablar y casi inmediatamente van al país de los sueños-

Los días pasaron así como el primero con diversión, lugares bellos por conocer y noches apasionadas que mucha falta hacían…

Bien sé que me desvié un poco de la situación central, pero había que darles una escena Hot a la pareja romántica también, no creen?

Hasta pronto!


	27. Chapter 27

Hola FrozenRoze gracias por leer y comentar, aquí te dejo lo que pedías! n_n Cuídate mucho, hasta pronto!

Hola Araceli kun! ja, ja, ja tal parece que lees mi mente O_O, pero de todo lo que predijiste mucho es verdadero, pero de un modo un tanto diferente que pronto sabrás! n_n cuídate, nos leemos!

...__

**Cap. 27**

El día anterior había resultado ser muy extraño para Hiroki, que yacía sentado en posición fetal y con el rostro oculto en sus piernas, en aquel lugar en el había caído dormido la noche anterior a lado de aquella persona quien siempre le profesaba su amor; no supo que lo había orillado a hacer aquello, solo sabía que era incontrolable e inevitable lo que ocurrió, en ese preciso momento solo sentía confusión, de cómo había cedido de esa manera, si su visita era para todo lo contrario, realmente no sabía qué hacer…

T: mmh… - un rubio hacía ruidos mientras despertaba- ahh –bostezando buscaba con su mano el reloj- ya es tarde… ahhh –bosteza volteando hacia Hiroki quien aún estaba con el rostro oculto en sus piernas y lo mira sorprendido- Hiroki! Qué… es, es cierto -se incorpora rápidamente y se acerca al castaño, se hinca a sus pies e intenta tocarle- Hiroki, yo… -desiste de tocarlo y solo agacha su cabeza- lo siento… lo siento…

H: levantando la cabeza para visualizar al doctor y sonríe con tristeza- no Tsumori, no fue tu culpa, no tienes por qué disculparte, fui yo el que… te sedujo…

T: sube la mirada rápidamente- no Hiroki!, yo sea como sea debí controlarme y no haberme aprovechado, porque eso fue lo que hice, aprovecharme de tu condición, no soy más que un maldito violador!... –con una expresión devastada- te lo suplico, -tomando la mano del profesor- perdóname

H: sonríe tiernamente- no digas más por favor, no es necesario, lo que pasó, pasó y no hay vuelta atrás… -coloca su mano sobre la del rubio- Tsumori… quiero terminar –suelta sin más, por lo que recibe como respuesta una mirada de desconcerto-

T: qué, pe… pero por qué? Y lo que pasó? –haciendo más fuerte el agarre- Hiroki yo te amo!

H: por eso!... justamente por eso es que quiero que terminemos, -el doctor nuevamente agacha la cabeza- porque no es justo que solamente seas tú el que tenga estos sentimientos, no quiero hacerte más daño dándote falsas esperanzas… -se libera de agarre que se había hecho débil y toma entre sus manos el rostro del rubio para que este le mirara- sabes muy bien que amo a Nowaki, lo siento… pero… -sus labios son detenidos por el dedo índice de Tsumori que ya había oído suficiente-

T: no digas más, yo lo sé, siempre supe que nunca llegarías a amarme, pero aún así tenía una pequeña esperanza… estoy enamorado de ti como un loco! Te amo, por eso comprendo completamente lo que acabas de decir… por eso te dejaré libre, para que puedas ser feliz a lado de él… -se para dándole la espalda al castaño- saldré para que puedas alistarte tranquilo, si quieres usa la ducha –dice en un tono muy triste y con las lágrimas apunto de escaparse-

H: gracias Tsumori, gracias por todo –el rubio le da un sonrisa y acto seguido sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta-

Hiroki se sentía triste ya que había roto los sentimientos de alguien que no lo merecía, justamente después de haberlo ilusionado incluso más, así se ducho entrado en sus pensamientos, terminó de alistarse y salía de aquella habitación que le causaba un amargo dolor

H: ve a Tsumori y le sonríe- bueno será mejor que me vaya –se dirige a la salida-

T: Hiroki! Seguiremos siendo amigos verdad?... dime que esto no arruinará nuestra amistad –con una cara de preocupación-

H: por supuesto, por mi no cambiará es hecho –mirando como el rubio se acercaba lentamente a él-

T: Hiroki… puedo darte un último beso… por favor –a manera de súplica, recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento, por lo cual sonriente se acerca delicadamente al castaño depositando en los labios de este un casto beso, para luego alejarse- cuídate Hiroki! –solo recibe una sonrisa tierna y escucha como la puerta se cierra tras aquella persona que tanto seguía amando; no pudiéndolo soportar más se tumba en el piso cerca de la puerta y comienza a sollozar amargamente por su amor no correspondido-

…

H: entrando lentamente a su departamento- ya llegué! –en eso ve que sale Rumiko a recibirlo-

R: hola Hiroki! Cómo estas? –lo recibe secándose las manos pues estaba preparando algo?

H: sonriendo- bien gracias Rumiko… y Nowaki?

R: ah, pues el fue al hospital, hace rato llamarón diciendo que alguien de pediatría se faltó y que por eso lo necesitaban, -pone una cara pensativa- me pregunto de quien se tratará?...

H: de seguro se trata de Tsumori –pensaba muy distraído de su entorno-

R: y… cómo te fue? ya arreglaste todo, dime pensaste en lo que hablamos? –bombardeaba de preguntas al profesor, pero antes que este le contestase el teléfono interrume - Ring, ring (creo que suena así o_oU)- ah! Disculpa, yo voy -yendo a solo unos pasos contesta- aló?... hola Yumi, cómo estas, a que debo tu llamada… ayer? –poniendo una expresión de extrañeza- por qué me preguntas eso! –se sonroja- nooo! Cómo crees que haría esas cosas!... ah sí? y por qué estas tan interesada?... si, que tiene que ver el chocolate… qué?! Un, un afrodisiaco?... –dice con voz baja cuidando de que Hiroki no oyera mucho ya que este estaba cerca- cómo se te ocurrió darme eso!... si, pero aún así debiste decirme que era eso, que tal y si alguien se lo comiera por… error –dice con una mirada de pánico recordando que había hecho con el otro chocolate- Yumi, lo siento… tengo que colgar, hablamos luego… -cuelga y rápidamente se acerca al castaño- Hiroki!, por favor te lo suplico, dime que no te comiste el chocolate que te di ayer! –sujetando de los hombros al castaño-

H: qué? Por qué lo dices? –mirando extrañado la cara que había puesto Rumiko-

R: es que… el chocolate era un afrodisiaco… Hiroki dime que aún lo tienes!

H: eso!, entonces era por eso que me sentía así, demonios! Por qué pasó eso –pensaba luego al ver la cara de preocupación de la castaña decidió no contarle lo que le pasó y mentirle- no, no lo tengo… se… se derritió y tuve que tirarlo –mira a otro lado con el temor de que ella descubriera su mentira-

R: suaviza el agarre y baja la cabeza para apoyarla en el pecho del otro- fuhh –suspira aliviada- que bueno, que no lo comiste, no quiero ni imaginarme qué hubiera pasado si tu…. Bueno ya no importa… ahh! –se incorpora para sentase- qué bueno!... por cierto aún no me dijiste que fue lo que hiciste al final –cambia de tema-

H: pues, hice lo que debía… terminé con Tsumori –arrugando con sus manos su pantalón baja un poco la mirada- eso era lo mejor

R: ah… así que, terminaste con él… ja, ja, bueno si, supongo que fue lo mejor, no? ja, ja, y se lo tomó bien?

H: pues, dijo que quería que aún fuéramos amigos, y yo acepté!

R: sonríe – que bueno, eso es muy bueno, al menos se seguirán hablando –mira que el castaño estaba un poco triste, por lo que se le ocurre hacer algo- oye Hiroki, tienes algo que hacer hoy?

H: no, por qué? –regresa la mirada-

R: pues, se me ocurrió hacerle una visita a alguien –ve una mirada de desconcierto en el profesor, por lo que continúa- si, verás, quisiera visitar a la pareja de Usami sensei… fuera de que estoy enfadada con él su pareja no tiene la culpa, no?... además si está embarazado es mi deber saber como está… admito que tengo curiosidad por él, pero a la vez una preocupación ya que un embarazo masculino es muy diferente a uno femenino y además más riesgoso… por eso yo…

H: le devuelve una sonrisa tierna- Rumiko en verdad eres muy buena –la castaña se sonroja- esta bién me parece una buena idea

R: bien!, entonces que te parece si compramos algo para el bebé, como regalo de visita

H: esta bien, entonces vámonos!

Se alistan y se van a hacer unas largas comprar, ya al llegar al centro comercial Rumiko parecía como niña en dulcería, iba de un lado para otro tratando de encontrar cosas muy bonitas para el bebé, y al no saber el sexo de este compraron cosas neutrales, luego se dirigieron a la residencia de Usami Akihiko con todo lo que habían comprado, iban subiendo hasta que oyeron mucho ruido cerca de la entrada

Ai: Usami sensei! No es posible, dónde se metió, cómo me puede hacer esto! –sale del departamento y patea la puerta-

H: la mira sorprendido- Aikawa san, qué está haciendo?

Ai: corre hacia Hiroki y lo abraza- Hiroki kun! Es Usami sensei el… el se fue sin dejarme el manuscritooo! –se pone a llorar- ahora no sé dónde se metió?

H: acariciando los cabellos de la peliroja- tranquila Aikawa san, ya lo llamó al celular? –ella asiente- y a Misaki?- la peliroja se separa para hablar-

Ai: si… también lo llamé y los dos celulares están apagados… Usami sensei siempre me hace esto! Que hice yo para merecer estooo! –sollozando-

H: lo siento, él siempre ha sido así, solo dele tiempo ya aparecerá, le sugiero que consiga una prórroga

Ai: ah, si creo que no tengo de otra, bueno, si te logras comunicar con Usami sensei dile por favor que lo necesito con suma urgencia, te lo pido!

H: esta bién!

Ai: gracias Hiroki kun, ya me voy –se marcha-

H: de nada Aikawa san, hasta luego! –hace un ademán de despedida- fuhhh –suspira- pobre Aikawa san, a veces no sé como logra soportarlo, jump –ríe-

R: si pobre, creo que solo tú la puedes entender –sonríe- será mejor volver otro día –colocando su mano en la espalda del profesor-

H: si vámonos! –se marchan-

…

Después de que Hiroki y Rumiko fueron en vano a la casa del escritor con la intención de ver a Misaki, fueron a dar un paseo para distraerse, ya que casi nunca lo hacían, porque ya como adultos en sus vidas priorizaba el trabajo, por lo que hablaron del futuro y también de cosas sutiles y sin importancia en el parque comiendo helados, mirando como el tiempo pasaba; ya la tarde terminaba y el sol se ponía en el horizonte, por lo que decidieron regresar

R: ahhh! fue divertido! –exclamaba muy feliz mientras se adentraba al departamento junto con Hiroki que traía una sonrisa por la emoción que expresaba la castaña-

N: oh, ya regresaron… -acomodándose en el sillón- y se puede saber a dónde fueron? –preguntaba entre sorprendido y molesto por la salida de ambos-

H: pues… -miraba al médico y cuando este le devolvió la mirada el profesor giró la cabeza para romper ese contacto que tan nervioso lo ponía- fuimos a dar un paseo

N: pues debió de ser un paseo bastante largo –se cruzaba de brazos sin quitarle la vista al profesor-

R: ya! Nowaki no te pongas celoso, fui yo quien le pidió a Hiroki que me acompañe; cambiando de tema… quien fue el que se faltó eh! –caminó hasta por detrás del doctor y abrazarlo por detrás-

N: fue Tsumori, el fue el que se faltó –afiló la mirada y se dirigió al castaño- Dime Hiroki!, sabes por qué se faltó Tsumori? Tu estabas ayer con él, no?

H: mira con un poco de sorpresa al doctor- él, no se sentía muy bien

R: ah! Claro si Hiroki… -mirando como el castaño le decía con gestos sutiles que no dijera nada- di… dice eso es porque eso debe de haber sido ja, ja, ja –decía muy nerviosa-

N: pues que raro, fufhh –suspira- bien no tiene importancia

El resto del día paso totalmente normal, el profesor decidió acostarse temprano y los doctores hablaron de los turnos que tendrían ambos, al parecer no coincidían en dos días, ya tenían muchos días que no chocaban, pero su importancia casi no se notaba, porque Nowaki sabía que para él no era tan indispensable el ver casi siempre a su prometida, ya que tenía en claro que lo que sentía por ella no era amor, más sin embargo el no ver mucho tiempo a Hiroki eso si le molestaba, le ponía triste, lo que más quería ahora era recordar todo lo que había amado al castaño para sumarlo a lo que en ese momento sentía y tener más confianza para decirle todo lo que sentía, pedirle que deje a Tsumori y él dejar a Rumiko, para luego ambos ser felices como nunca debieron dejar de serlo; pero no era fácil, por más que intentaba no recordaba cosas concretas solo esquirlas de recuerdos confusos llenaban su mente

H: hola Rumiko! Ya llegué, estás en casa? –no escucha ninguna respuesta- parece que tenía turno, ahh bueno creí que era una buena idea pasar para ver si llegó Akihiko, pero su celular aún sigue apagado, de seguro aún no llegó- se dirigía a su habitación cuando escuchó como la ducha estaba funcionando, por lo que decidió retirarse ya que no quería arriesgarse a que fuera Nowaki el que se encontrara ahí, pero su intento de huída fue interrumpido-

N: hola Hiroki!, Qué sucede?, estás huyendo de mi? –decía saliendo del baño, a lo que el castaño se detuvo- no me digas que te vas porque Rumiko no está y temes el quedarte solo conmigo

H: eso no es cierto –sin darse la vuelta para mirar al médico- solo olvidé asegurar la puerta, dime por qué crees que yo te temo?

N: sonríe complacido al saber que el castaño no se iría –por nada solo fue una ocurrencia – se va a cambiar ya que había salido del baño con tan solo una toalla atada a su cintura- preparé algo para comer, en seguida sirvo –decía gritando desde dentro de su habitación para que el castaño lo oyera-

H: de… de verdad que bueno! –rayos debí haber salido más rápido, pero a donde pude haber ido, ya no tengo ningún lugar, Tsumori está triste por mi culpa y Akihiko no sé ni dónde se metió, bueno será mejor de esta forma, no debo mostrarle que su presencia me perturba – pensaba mientras se acomodaba en la mesa-

N: espero que tengas hambre –va a la cocina, sirve dos platos y los lleva a la mesa, ofreciendo uno de ellos a Hiroki- aquí tienes –este lo recibe y asiente la cabeza a manera de agradecimiento, la cena pasó totalmente en silencio lo cual era incómodo- será mejor empezar de una vez, tengo la esperanza de que Hiroki acepte mis sentimientos!, bien allá voy… - pensaba mirando al castaño, así que para llamar su atención se aclaró la garganta- mhhr… Hiroki yo, necesito decirte algo muy importante –lo toma de la mano, por lo que Hiroki se espanta y trata de alejarlo sin lograrlo- quiero que me escuches!, yo… -y como si todo el mundo se opusiera a su amor suena el timbre interrumpiéndolo, quiso ignorarlo, pero la insistencia era tanta, que incluso Hiroki lo veía como un alivio y fue casi corriendo a abrir-

H: abriendo la puerta- quien… profesor Miyagi? Que hace aquí a estas ho… ras –sorprendido de no verlo solo- Shinobu kun? Por qué?...

M: oh! My sweet honey! -queriendo abrazar al castaño- Auchhh, lo siento no volveré a hacerlo –se quejaba porque Shinobu le estaba jalando la oreja-

H: sonriendo- pasen, adentro me dirán lo que les trae por aquí y… el por qué traen sus cosas –refiriéndose a las pequeñas maletas que cada uno traía- algo me da mala espina –pensaba- y que fue lo que les pasó?

M: ah My swe… coff, coff Hiroki, es una tragedia, Shinobu destruyó mi casa! –casi a punto de estallar en llanto-

S: no exageres Miyagi! –con una mirada desafiante-

H: pero cómo? –preguntaba entre preocupado y sorprendido-

M: pues no sé cómo, pero mi cocina explotó, por suerte estábamos en el cuarto cuando ocurrió, pero lo peor es que destruyó la pared que conectaba al departamento de Shinobu y todas las tuberías de la cocina, por lo que tienen que repararla!

H: explotó?, que raro, pero aún así no creo que haya sido culpa de Shinobu kun

M: pues si, ya que él…

S: basta Miyagi, no fue intencional, además ya te dije que me haré responsable de los gastos

M: ese no es el problema! -reclamaba

H: entonces cual profesor!

M: pues que nos dijeron que como se habían dañado las tuberías tienen que cambiarlas todas y tardaran unos cuantos días, por lo que no podíamos quedarnos allí mientras lo reparan, ya que es necesario cortar el agua durante ese tiempo, y sin agua pues nadie vive; Hiroki podríamos quedarnos aquí, no daremos mucha lata, te lo pido por favor! –se arrodilla a manera de súplica-

H: ehh!, pe… pero, aquí, ya somos muchos!, -casi del otro lado de la sala miraba Nowaki muy sorprendido por la petición- porque no van a un hotel y o mejor van a la casa de Shinobu kun tal vez…

M: un hotel es aburrido! Y no puedo ir a la casa del director, él no sabe lo de nosotros y Shinobu tampoco quiere ir allí, por favor! No ocuparemos mucho espacio, compraremos lo de la comida como renta y limpiaremos! –rogando-

H: profesor, ese no es el problema, no tengo habitaciones, además este departamento es de también de Nowaki, así que el también tiene que decidir! –mirando al médico-

M: se acerca veloz al doctor y se arrodilla suplicando también- Nowaki por favor danos refugio, no causaremos problemas y nos portaremos bien!

N: Miyagi san yo… -tratando de detener el acto del profesor- rayos que hago, y yo que planeaba decirle todo a Hiroki… talvez lo mejor es esperar a que Hiroki se sienta más cómodo conmigo –pensaba, luego miro al profesor suplicando- fufhh –suspira- esta bien, por mi no hay problema

M: eh! en serio?! –el doctor asiente- si que bueno, muchas gracias, Nowaki, gracias Hiroki de verdad gracias! –se dirige al rubio- Shinobu no vas a decir nada?

S: sin quitar su cara malhumorada y con los brazos cruzados –muchas gracias por su hospitalidad…

Para Rumiko tener dos invitados nuevos en la casa no le incomodaba en lo más mínimo, ya que ella se llevaba bien con todos, y a Shinobu le cayó muy bien; así pasaron unos cuantos días, algunas veces escuchaban como Shinobu peleaba y hacía sufrir en cierta manera al profesor, otras como el rubio celaba a Miyagi por el trato que tenía con Hiroki, ya que incluso trabajaban juntos se iban y regresaban juntos, a lo cual también le incomodaba al médico el cual solo deseaba no haber aceptado el rubio y el profesor se quedaran, sabía que Miyagi no sentía nada más que amistad por Hiroki, pero aún así los celos le invadían

Mientras tanto en una carretera iban en un deportivo rojo un famoso escritor y su amante, el cual iba muy enfadado con el primero

A: pero Misaki no tenías por qué golpearme, a caso no crees que merecía estas vacaciones? –sin quitar la vista del camino-

M: cállate Usagi baka!, la pobre de Aikawa te estaba buscando desesperada y tu divirtiéndote! Además no se me olvida que me engañaste, dijiste que ella te dio permiso y no era cierto!, y yo de tonto te creí, si no fuera porque prendí mi celular para llamar a mi hermano nunca me hubiera enterado y quien sabe cuánto más te hubieras quedado en esas tus vacaciones y sin remordimiento alguno! –regañaba al escritor- ahora más te vale que no pongas pretextos para acabar el manuscrito y entregarlo!- se cruzaba de brazos muy enfadado-

A: Misaki no debes enfadarte, recuerda que es malo para nuestro hijo, además ya lo terminé, a decir verdad no me faltaba tanto, pero aunque se lo hubiera dado antes a Aikawa, ella nunca me hubiera dado vacaciones y me hubiera pedido que empiece otro, por eso tuve que mentirte –sin dejar de conducir le da una mirada seductora al castaño sonriéndole- además no me vas a decir que no te divertiste, porque no es cierto, estas vacaciones también fueron buenas para ti y el bebé! –sonriéndole cómplicemente-

M: se sonroja hasta las orejas, al recordar todo lo que habían hecho y desviando su vista hacia sus manos las cuales estrujaban su pantalón a nivel de sus rodillas, dijo- ya no hables y mejor apresúrate!

A: sonriendo feliz a su pareja –me pregunto si Kusama ya le dijo lo que sentía a Hiroki, de seguro que sí, le di una semana! Si, así debe ser, ahora deben estar como de luna de miel, haber si le doy una visita, si eso haré, mañana iré de visita sorpresa –pensaba mientras estaban a punto de llegar a su departamento-

…

Shinobu había llegado al departamento de Hiroki para avisar a Miyagi que ya podían regresar a su casa, lo que dio alivio a Hiroki el cual un poco más y sacaría a patadas a Miyagi si este no fuera su superior, y también causó alegría a Nowaki el cual ya tenía muchas ganas de poder hablar con Hiroki a solas y esa era su oportunidad ya que Rumiko, que estaba muy triste porque se iría Shinobu, estaba de turno hasta el día siguiente

M: Hiroki, Nowaki les agradecemos de todo corazón por su hospitalidad, de verdad muchas gracias por todo! –se inclina a manera de agradecimiento siendo imitado por Shinobu, que estaba muy feliz de regresar a su vida privada con el profesor- Bien Hiroki nos vemos en la universidad, adiós Nowaki –se acerca a este último para decirle bajito- perdón por perturbarlos, buena suerte! –se retira tras decir todo eso dejando a un doctor sorprendido por el comentario-

N: de seguro se dio cuenta de mis intensiones- pensaba, para luego ver como Hiroki pretendía irse a acostar temprano decidió que no debía perder más tiempo, por lo que – Hiroki!, no te vayas a dormir, de verdad necesito decirte algo de suma importancia- eso le pareció extraño al castaño por lo que no pudo negarse y asintió- gracias, ven toma asiento- ambos se sentaron en el gran sofá de la sala-

H: y qué es eso tan importante? –tratando de mirar a otro lado-

N: Hiroki, yo… yo te amo! –el castaño voltea a verlo con una expresión de total sorpresa- no te mentiré… –lo toma de la mano notando que Hiroki estaba totalmente nervios, por lo que le sonríe para calmarlo- siempre sentí algo por ti, al principio no sabía qué era eso que tanto me perturbaba, pero ahora estoy completamente seguro de que estoy enamorado de ti!

H: eso no puede ser! –trata de zafarse, pero mira el rostro totalmente sereno que tenía Nowaki y dudoso le dice- tu! Me amas? –sintiendo una inmensa alegría al pensar que no se trataba de otro sueño, que estaba despierto y que en serio lo que tanto había anhelado escuchar lo estaba ya oyendo y no como susurros posesivos como hasta hace poco había escuchado del médico mientras lo tomaba a la fuerza, esta vez sentía que era la verdad, pero no sabía cómo reaccionar, habían muchas cosas en que pensar y todo le confundía más-

N: si, te amo HIroki!, la verdad no recuerdo nada de ti antes del accidente, pero por alguna razón siento que fuiste muy importante para mí! –mientras decía esto se reprochaba a sí mismo por ocultarle que ya sabía la verdad y todo por temor a arruinarlo- por favor, no me rechaces –acercándose poco a poco a los labios del profesor para poder probarlos sin restricciones-

H: se para rápidamente – no Nowaki, esto, tú… debes estar confundido, además y Rumiko? Qué pasará con ella, yo no puedo… yo…

N: abraza posesivamente al castaño- no, Hiroki no estoy confundido, te amo! Y eso es lo que siento, -luego le dice acercándose a su oído- no puedes negarlo, sé que tu también me amas –siente como el castaño intenta escapar tras escuchar lo último, más no lo deja atrayéndolo más a su cuerpo- por qué no podemos estar juntos si los dos nos amamos, yo terminaré con Rumiko, ella es buena y si le digo la verdad lo comprenderá, estoy seguro

H: pero ella… te ama, y no quiero que me odie por esto, además falta tan poco para que se cas… -un beso apasionado dado por el doctor, es lo que evita que siga hablando-

N: no me casaré con nadie que no seas tú! Ella no te odiará… por el momento no le diré que eres tú la persona que amo, aún así lo siento por Rumiko, pero ahora que te he confesado mi amor, que estoy seguro de mis sentimientos y de los tuyos, no te dejaré ir! –robándole otro beso al profesor quien esta vez ya estaba correspondiéndole-

H: Nowaki, -se da por vencido y lo mira con ternura confesándose al fin- es cierto yo te amo, siempre lo hice y nunca lo he dejado de hacer, pero yo no te merezco! –decía mientras bajaba la mirada-

N: pero, por qué dices eso Hiroki! –mientras disminuía la fuerza de su agarre-

H: yo… tuve relaciones con Tsumori… -pronunciando a penas- fui de otro, por eso yo…

N: cuando pasó? –pregunta aturdido y no queriendo creerlo-

H: no hace mucho…

N: Hiroki, qué sientes por Tsumori?

H: levanta la mirada sorprendido- yo lo quiero mucho, porque ha sido muy bueno conmigo, pero… no lo amo, por eso terminamos…

N: sonríe- me alegra escucharlo, pensé que te habías enamorado de él, si hubiera sido así tal vez me habría dado por vencido, pero ahora que ya ni siquiera están saliendo –atrae otra vez hacia su cuerpo al castaño jalándolo por la cintura- estoy seguro que no te dejaré ir por nada –intenta besarlo pero Hiroki gira la cabeza para evitarlo-

H: es que a caso no oíste lo que te dije!, yo me acosté con Tsumori, no merezco tu cariño ni mucho menos tu amor, yo… -sus labios son atrapados nuevamente por Nowaki-

N: se separa jadeante después de un largo y apasionado beso- es que no entendiste lo que acabo de decir?… te amo y no me importa si tuviste que ver con nadie, solo me importa que desde este mismo momento serás mío –le sonríe tiernamente- Hiroki, prométeme que de ahora en adelante solo serás mío

H: Nowaki… -mirándolo con extrema felicidad- si te lo prometo! –ambos se dan un beso apasionado hasta casi perder el aliento, en eso Nowaki arrastra al castaño hasta su habitación y se recuestan en la cama, al darse cuenta Hiroki de la intención del doctor se aleja- esp... espera Nowaki –recibiendo besos y pequeños mordiscos en el cuello por parte del ojiazul- no! –se aleja del doctor- perdóname… yo, yo solo ah –es abrazado tiernamente por el doctor-

N: está bien mi amor, no te forzaré de nuevo – ve la cara de sorpresa que puso el castaño al escuchar eso- sí, yo recordé lo que te hice desde que llegué de EEUU, por eso esta vez iré con calma, te amo y no quiero perderte por una tontería, solo déjame dormir a tu lado abrazándote, y asegurarme de que todo esto no es un sueño… -así, abrazados ambos cayeron en el país de los sueños…

Al día siguiente el ojiazul despertó feliz de la vida, ya había sido aceptado por su amor y era correspondido, solo faltaba arreglar unas cosas, veía que su amado dormía y se levantó teniendo cuidado de no despertarlo, por suerte era sábado y no tendría que dar clases; salió de su habitación y oyó el timbre de la puerta por lo que fue a abrir-

N: Usami san! Que hace aquí?

A: hola Kusama, pues vine a visitarlos, -entrando- deben estar muy felices verdad?, apuesto que ya se dieron su pequeña luna de miel!

N: eh? Ah, bueno todavía… pues recién ayer le dije a Hiroki que lo amaba

A: qué? No puedo creerlo, te dejo con todo listo, me pierdo una semana y tu a penas acabas de decirle, si que eres lento! Bien no importa, y dónde está?

N: está durmiendo en mi cuarto!

A: en serio? –con una cara de satisfacción- bueno algo es algo, no?... dime y recordaste algo más?

… en la habitación de Nowaki un castaño risueño se despertaba…

H: Nowaki… ahhh –bosteza- no está, de seguro está preparando el desayuno –sonríe- al fin, esto es como un sueño! Mi Nowaki, no puedo creer que me ame, no recuerda, pero él me ama otra vez!... le ayudaré a preparar el desayuno- feliz se levanta dirigiéndose a la puerta, la abre despacio y ve que del otro lado estaba Nowaki hablando con alguien- Nowa… -dice casi inaudible

N: no, no recuerdo nada, incluso aunque trato de imaginar todo lo que me contó de mi pasado yo… -se queda petrificado al ver que Hiroki había escuchado todo- ahh, Hiroki yo… -a penas pudiendo articular-

H: así que era eso! –dice furioso y decepcionado a la vez- tú en verdad no me amas, solo crees hacerlo porque Akihiko te dijo que tu y yo éramos pareja, verdad?! –grita enfadado-

N: eso, eso no es cierto, yo de verdad te amo Hiroki! Debes creerme –trata de acercarse-

H: se aparta rápido para que el doctor no lo alcance- creerte?, ayer me dijiste que no querías mentir, pero no me dijiste que ya sabías lo de nosotros! Me mentiste, ahora cómo quieres que te crea, dime!

A: Hiroki cálmate, es la verdad Kusama te ama, yo eso lo…

H: tu cállate! –le grita sorprendiendo al escritor- me traicionaste otra vez, me prometiste que jamás le dirías nada!, por qué lo hiciste?, yo no quería esto, esto era lo que quería evitar, no quiero forzarlo a amarme, por eso te dije que nunca le dijeras nada!

N: Hiroki! Por favor escucha! –trata de agarrar su mano-

H: no! ya no quiero escuchar más mentiras! Ahhh! –de pronto siente mucho dolor, lo cual le hace doblegarse-ahh, que es… -cayendo desmayado-

N: Hiroki!, no Hiroki que tienes –rápidamente lo levanta en brazos- Hiroki despierta por favor! –desesperado-

A: Hiroki! -igual de preocupado- rápido llevémosle al hospital -salen rápido del departamento y montan el deportivo del escritor llegando en tiempo record al hospital- por favor ayúdenos! –llamando la atención de todos y más el de una castaña-

R: Hiroki! –viendo al profesor desmayado en brazos- que fue lo que le pasó, traigan una camilla rápido! –lo recuestan y Rumiko se encamina con el inconsciente- Hiroki resiste ya estás en buenas manos, yo me encargaré Nowaki tu tranquilo –le sonríe a su amado mientras daba una mirada asesina al escritor-

Pasaron dos tormentosas horas y nadie salía a dar noticias, Nowaki ya estaba desesperado por saber que le sucedía a su amado, en eso llega Tsumori muy agitado estaba con su bata puesta al parecer ya le habían avisado de la situación pero tardó porque estaba atendiendo un paciente, se detiene al ver que Rumiko ya se acercaba para informarles sobre el estado del castaño

N: Rumiko, cómo está Hiroki?!

R: está mejor, -dice en tono aliviado- por fortuna logramos evitar el aborto

A: aborto?! de que hablas? –dice alterado-

R: seguía fulminándolo con la mirada- ya lo dije, Hiroki sufrió una amenaza de aborto, él está embarazado

N: qué? –pregunta impactado-

R: si Nowaki, Hiroki tiene poco de embarazo, y gracias a Dios pudimos salvar a su bebé

A: pero, eso es imposible! El no puede estar esperando un bebé, si hace casi un mes le hicieron los análisis y dijeron que no lo estaba!

R: ese comentario había acabado con la paciencia de la castaña por lo que respondió sulfúrica- pero que está diciendo! Una persona se puede embarazar en cualquier momento, puede que no lo haya estado en ese entonces, pero ahora lo está!, -mira fríamente al escritor- a caso le molesta tanto que Hiroki esté esperando un bebé que no sea suyo!, usted no tiene nada que opinar, puesto que le recuerdo que tiene a su pareja y que está embarazado, ya deje en paz a Hiroki y deje que haga su vida en paz! Supérelo, él ya no es nada suyo! –se retira enojada-

T: Rumiko espera! –va tras la doctora para informarse mejor-

A: viendo a un Nowaki impactado- Kusama por favor, dime que ese bebé es tuyo! –dice casi sin voz-

N: reacciona y se entristece- no, no es mío… ayer Hiroki me dijo que había tenido relaciones con Tsumori…

A: eso quiere decir que… –dice impactado-

N: si, Tsumori es el padre del bebé que espera Hiroki… -dice totalmente desilusionado-

No muy lejos de donde ambos adultos se encontraban, una sonrisa maligna mostraba su satisfacción –se lo tragaron todo- pensaba con las más malas de las intenciones

...

Bueno despues de esto creo que merezco que me digan todo lo que quieran u_uU... sorry, soy una depre y ese tipo de situaciones pasan por mi mente una y otra vez, espero me perdonen si hago que se pongan tristes...

Cuídense mucho, hasta pronto!


	28. Chapter 28

Aquí esta la conti! n_n lamento la tardanza...

Araceli kun, Natsuki chan, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, cuídense mucho!

**Cap. 28**

Habiendo logrado su objetivo aquella persona que había oído la conversación entre el escritor y el médico, se marchó totalmente campante…

A: eso no puede ser, es… es imposible –decía desesperado- cómo pudo pasar esto, por qué de él?!, yo… es imposible… -coloca una mano en su frente y así poder tranquilizarse- fufhh- suspira pesadamente- ahora dime, que piensas hacer?

N: el bebé es de Tsumori y no puedo hacer nada respecto a eso…–dice mientras miraba triste al escritor- pero… también es de Hiroki –sonríe- y eso es lo único que debe importarme, por eso yo, no se lo dejaré fácil, aunque sea de Tsumori, Hiroki no lo ama, pero a mi si… lo sé, él me lo dijo!

A: coloca una mano en su hombro a manera de apoyo- me alegra que hayas llegado a esa resolución, pero no olvides algo… Hiroki está enfadado y piensa que no sientes nada y solo te estás obligando a hacerlo, te costará mucho convencerlo de que no es lo que piensa y que realmente lo amas!

N: si, pero aún así, no pienso darme por vencido nunca!... Usami san, él es mi verdadero amor, verdad? –pregunta sorprendiendo al escritor -

A: si? Bueno eso ya te lo he dicho, porque preguntas? –lo mira muy extrañado-

N: eso lo sabes bien, no es cierto?, por eso yo lo sé mejor que nadie, porque lo siento aquí –tocándose a nivel del corazón- quiero recordar y lo haré a toda costa, para que Hiroki me crea, porque debe haber muchas cosas que pasamos juntos y que tu no sabes, por lo que no me podías haber contado y eso también lo sabe Hiroki, solo si eso pasa él me creerá… -por cierto hace rato te llamó tu pareja, no?, dijo que vendría?

A: ah, sí, de seguro no tarda, quería ocultárselo, ya que preocuparse le puede hacer daño, pero tarde o temprano se iba a enterar y si lo hace tarde pues puede ser peor –sonríe, al pensar en la reacción que podía tener el oji verde- oh, llegó –rápidamente se dirige a su amor- Misaki, cómo estás?

Mis: bien y Hiroki san?, qué fue lo que le pasó, por qué está aquí? –pregunta preocupado a su amado escritor-

A: él ya está mejor, no te preocupes amor –colocando su mano en la mejilla del otro para acercarlo y proporcionarle un corto beso lleno de amor, luego acaricia el vientre que albergaba al fruto de su amor - Misaki el es… -señalando a Nowaki-

Mis: interrumpe respondiéndose y mirando al escritor - el amor de Hiroki san –gira a ver al doctor- verdad? –sonríe- mucho gusto!, mi nombre es Misaki Takahashi

N: el gusto es mío, yo me llamo Kusama Nowaki –ambos se dan la mano- perdón pero iré a ver cómo está Hiroki- Akihiko y Misaki asienten, entonces el doctor se retira apresurado-

Mis: Usagi san, ocurrió algo? Por qué Kusama san se ve tan triste… -pregunta preocupado-

A: Misaki no te mentiré, Hiroki está embarazado, vinimos porque se presentó un problema que afortunadamente ya se solucionó… pero hay un problema aún más grande y es que… ese bebé no es de Kusama si no de Tsumori, el médico que te atendió aquella vez –dice con seriedad-

Mis: estaba escuchando todo muy sorprendido- no puedo creerlo, por que pasan esas cosas, es que a caso el destino de Hiroki san es sufrir?!… no es justo!... –dice casi sollozando- Usagi san qué sucederá ahora? –viéndolo con su rostro lloroso-

A: le sonríe tiernamente- descuida Misaki, Kusama no dejará a Hiroki por nada, solo queda esperar cómo responderá Hiroki –atrayendo al menor hacia si con ayuda de su brazo para cubrirlo con los suyos en un tierno abrazo-

…

En un cuarto del hospital despertaba un castaño extrañado y molesto por encontrarse de nuevo en ese lugar que no le agradaba nada

H: ah… por qué estoy aquí otra vez? –se quejaba acostumbrándose aún a la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana-

T: sonríe ya que la reacción del castaño le pareció muy tierna- te sentiste un poco mal mi amor –tomándole de la mano-

H: ahh! Tsumori… me asustaste! –mira el agarre y luego le dirige una mirada triste al rubio- Tsumori… ya hablamos de esto, no? yo no te amo, ya deja de llamarme así o…

T: pero Hiroki!, ahora hay una razón enorme para mi actitud, sé que te dije que me conformaría con tu amistad, pero ahora que pasó esto cambia todo, lo sé, es por eso…

H: interrumpe- a que te refieres, por qué me dices esas cosas? –lo mira muy confundido-

T: sonríe –porque ahora –llevando su mano al vientre del castaño- tu estás… -se oye cómo la puerta se abre de golpe y tras ella entra un ojiazul molesto-

N: suéltalo!- demanda, acercándose rápido hacia la camilla y aleja de un jalón al rubio- no permitiré que lo vuelvas a tocar!

H: sorprendido por la reacción vista- Nowaki! Por qué estas…

T: de que hablas, Hiroki no es nada tuyo para que me hables de esa manera!… además él está!...

N: cállate! –agarra de la camisa al rubio en forma de amenaza, llevándolo contra la pared- todo esto es tu culpa, pero, no dejaré que te salgas con la tuya… -el rubio se suelta y ambos están a punto de agarrarse a golpes hasta que…-

R: pero qué está pasando aquí!, deténganse los dos! –dice muy furiosa por lo que ambos doctores acatan la orden- pero que les pasa, a caso olvidaron que están dentro de un hospital? Además incomodar a un paciente… esto es inconcebible!; Nowaki –mirándole de forma severa- que te ocurre tú no eres así, por qué estás tan enfadado? –el médico solo baja la cabeza evitando la mirada de su prometida- y tu Tsumori, estas de turno, no deberías estar causando problemas –este hizo lo mismo que el pelinegro- lo siento Hiroki, lamento todo esto, yo soy la que está atendiéndote y no debí dejar que esto sucediera –se inclina para pedir perdón-

H: no te preocupes Rumiko, pero la verdad no sé que pasa, tú me lo podrías explicar, qué me sucedió?

R: se le va el enfado y sonríe al castaño- esta bien Hiroki –luego voltea hacia los doctores- ustedes dos déjenme sola con él!

T y N: dicen al mismo tiempo –pero-

R: pero nada! Salgan! –resignados salen obedeciendo la orden de la castaña, para luego ella sentarse en un asiento a lado de la camilla y le toma la mano al profesor- Hiroki, necesito que estés muy tranquilo, para que escuches lo que tengo que decirte…

H: Por qué? Que sucede Rumiko, es muy grave lo que tengo! –se asusta al oír que la castaña le decía muy seriamente-

R: no!, bueno… depende de cómo lo tomes, primero cálmate de acurdo? –el castaño asiente y luego de unos minutos de silencio en los cuales él se tranquilizó, la doctora decidió que ya era hora de decirle lo que tenía- bueno Hiroki lo que sufriste era… una amenaza de aborto –observa que el castaño se queda atónito- si Hiroki, tú estás esperando un bebé

H: casi en estado de shock –eso… no puede ser –dice apenas audible, llevando su mano libre a su cabeza- cuánto… Rumiko cuánto tiempo tengo de embarazo?

R: pues, como alrededor de una semana más o menos…

H: se suelta del agarre de la doctora y lleva ambas manos a su vientre encorvándose hacia este ligeramente- no!, es imposible, por qué?

R: lo observa con una mirada entre ternura por el acto que hacía el castaño y compasión por el rostro que en ese momento tenía- dime Hiroki, a caso el bebé es de… Usami sensei?

H: la mira muy sorprendido por lo oído, pero luego recuerda que ella pensaba que Akihiko y él en verdad eran amantes, entonces su expresión cambia a una triste y voltea para no ver a la doctora- no Rumiko, el bebé no es de Akihiko, si no de… -toma aire para continuar- Tsumori

R: Tsu… Tsumori?! –se para exaltada- pe, pe… pero tu dijiste que no lo amabas, -tartamudeando de la impresión- en, entonces por qué con él? –se tranquiliza al ver lo triste que estaba el castaño- ahh! –abre muy grande los ojos- no puede ser!, no me digas que ese estúpido te violó, dime Hiroki! ese imbécil se atrevió a tomarte a la fuerza?! –dice tomando por los hombros al castaño, mirándolo con una cara de enfado-

H: no!, eso… no pasó así, Tsumori no hiso nada malo, el solo me ayudó

R: te, ayudó? –dice muy sorprendida- no entiendo… -con una expresión de confusión-

H: ah! –recordó que no le había dicho nada del chocolate a la castaña para que no se sintiese mal, así que trató de decir otra cosa, y desvió la mirada para que Rumiko no se diera cuenta de que mentía- si, él me ayudó a olvidarme de Akihiko… –dijo tristemente, mientras la doctora solo lo veía con comprensión-

R: dime una cosa Hiroki… -el profesor le prestó atención- quieres tener al bebé? –le pregunta con una expresión muy preocupada por la respuesta que iba a escuchar-

…

Mientras tanto en el patio del hospital, dos médicos discutían algo alterados

T: tan rápido se te olvida que estás a poco tiempo de casarte?!, como te atreves a reclamarme algo de Hiroki!- grita exaltado-

N: eso no tiene nada que ver contigo, además yo ya no seguiré con ello –el rubio lo mira con incredulidad- terminaré con Rumiko, porque es a Hiroki a quien realmente amo!

T: mira al ojiazúl con preocupación- tú… ya recordaste todo?

N: extrañado- no… pero eso no me impidió haberme vuelto a enamorar de Hiroki, además el me ama y eso lo debes saber tú mejor que nadie –retando al rubio-

T: desvía la mirada- eso… no es cierto… -vuelve la vista a Nowaki- entonces por qué crees que Hiroki está esperando un hijo mío

N: en serio? Dime por qué estas tan seguro de que el bebé que espera Hiroki es tuyo? –no se escucha respuesta alguna, por lo que decide continuar- no lo estás, verdad?, no estás seguro que el bebé sea tuyo y no te culpo, si él no te ama!... pero a mi si y aunque el bebé no sea mío yo lo querré como si lo fuera, porque yo amo a Hiroki con todas mis fuerzas y sé que él me ama a mí, por eso…

T: interrumpiendo- estás seguro de eso? –recibiendo como respuesta del pelinegro una mirada fulminantes- si te amara como dices, el no se habría entregado a mi, sabes!?, porque yo en ningún momento lo forcé a hacerlo –creando dudas y confusión a Nowaki-

N: el rubio le había dado un golpe bajo, y nunca se detuvo a pensar de el por qué su amado castaño había terminado haciendo eso con el rubio; si dudaba, pero no iba a caer en eso tan fácilmente – la verdad no sé qué es lo que lo condujo a hacerlo, pero eso me tiene sin cuidado, ya te dije! Lo amo, aunque no recuerde todo lo que vivimos como pareja, sé que algún día lo haré y no esperaré hasta entonces para actuar! –echándole en cara al rubio, a lo cual este le responde alterado-

T: yo soy el padre del bebé que espera Hiroki! Y eso es algo que no puedes cambiar, Hiroki sabrá que lo mejor para nuestro hijo es que formemos una familia y en eso tu no cuentas –le da la espalda camina un poco y se detiene- un vínculo unido por un hijo es irrompible! –sin decir más se va casi corriendo para encontrarse con su amado profesor-

…

H: cambiando su expresión a una algo molesta- pero que dices Rumiko!, por supuesto que quiero tenerlo!... él es, mi bebé, es un hermoso regalo de vida, como puedes siquiera pensar en que…

R: le sonríe por lo que el castaño se extraña- eso, es justamente lo que esperaba oír!… sabes no era mi intención ofenderte, pero como doctora es mi deber hacer esa pregunta en casos como el tuyo, -le sujeta una mano con cariño- Hiroki no sabes cuan orgullosa me siento de ti!, me alegra que pese a no amar a Tsumori quieras tanto a su hijo, sé que es de los dos, aún así él seguirá siendo su padre, pero Hiroki estás completamente seguro de que él es el padre, yo creo que deberías pensarlo bien, ya que…

H: no Rumiko, no es necesario, -le da un mirada triste- él es el padre… no tengo duda, ya que él es con el único que tuve algo que ver ya en un tiempo…

R: lo abraza con cariño- oh Hiroki, lamento que esa realidad no te sienta bien

H: descuida Rumiko, de todos modos el bebé también es mío y solo eso basta para que lo ame y no permita que le pase nada malo… en cuanto a Tsumori, no hay nada por arreglar, por más que sea el padre no es mi intención volver con él… yo lo quiero mucho, pero no lo amo y ya no bebo seguir jugando con sus sentimientos, porque seguir dándole esperanzas es como condenarlo a largo plazo

R: pero tu bebé necesita un padre, que harás respecto a eso? –soltándolo poco a poco del abrazo-

H: sonríe para sí- pues no seré el primer padre soltero, no?

R: tienes razón no necesitas a nadie más que a ti! –se para y camina hacia la puerta- bien me alegra que estés mejor, debo ir a revisar a algunos pacientes, volveré luego para revisarte, ahora solo descansa –dice sonriente a lo que el profesor asiente y la médico sale-

H: mi bebé, no sabes cuánto me hubiera gustado que Nowaki fuera tu padre –tocándose con cariño el vientre con ambas manos- pero, él no me ama, no recuerda absolutamente nada de nuestra vida juntos, además pronto se casará con la mujer que te salvó la vida –sonriendo- es lo mejor ambos se merecen y sabes yo no estaré solo, no señor!... porque te tengo a ti mi bebé –de pronto escucha la puerta abrirse y ve entrar a Tsumori, lo cual le pone preocupado ya que no había pensado en qué decirle-

T: hola mi amor, perdona por lo de hace rato… -se acerca y se sienta en una silla cercana- te encuentras bien? –el castaño asiente- Hiroki tu esas… embarazado, ya lo sabes, no? –vuelve a asentir- no quiero perturbarte, pero necesito que me digas si yo… yo soy…

H: interrumpe- si Tsumori, tú eres el padre de mi bebé –formando una sonrisa de felicidad en el rubio-

T: se levanta de la silla feliz- Hiroki mi amor, esto es tan, tan maravilloso –se lanza a abrazar al ojimiel- no puedo creerlo un bebé, un bebé tuyo y mío, un bebé de nuestro amor, no sabes lo feliz que me haces! Ya sé, debemos alistar todo para nuestro bebé, -dice muy ilusionado- tenemos que encontrar un lugar grande para vivir y ser una familia feliz… -siente al castaño tratando de zafarse, por lo que lo suelta- que pasa mi am…

H: no Tsumori, no viviremos juntos, ni formaremos la familia que quieres –mirando seriamente al rubio- Tsumori, ya lo sabes, no te amo, yo no puedo darte ilusiones de algo que no pasará… -el rubio lo mira con una tristeza infinita mientras con su mano taca el vientre del castaño- si lo sé, él –toca su vientre- también es tuyo y lo verás cuando quieras, pero no me pidas que formemos una familia, te lo ruego! –suplica mirándolo con ternura y tocándole la mejilla le dice- tu eres muy bueno y mereces a alguien que te ame de verdad, y yo no soy ese alguien, perdóname por favor, perdóname por no amarte como te lo mereces…

T: le sonríe triste- no se puede hacer nada verdad? –el castaño niega con la cabeza y los ojos cerrados- tu, amas a Nowaki… pero, él se va a casar con Rumiko

H: lo sé… y es lo mejor, yo no intervendré en eso, ya es tarde para Nowaki y para mi, por eso desde ahora solo me dedicaré a mi bebé!... perdón, a nuestro bebé –recibe una sonrisa tierna de parte del doctor-

T: está bien Hiroki, será como quieras y perdón por lo de antes, solo te pido me permitas estar a tu lado y de vez en cuando compartir algo juntos con nuestro bebé

H: sonríe tiernamente por la proposición- de acuerdo… Tsumori, sabes si ya me puedo ir?- pregunta algo entusiasmado-

T: Hiroki! –negando con la cabeza- tú no cambias verdad?... –el castaño le sonríe en respuesta- lo siento, sé que odias los hospitales, pero debes quedarte hasta mañana, es por tu bien y por el del bebé

H: ahh –suspira- que se le va hacer… tú tienes turno hasta tarde?

T: si, por eso no te preocupes que yo los cuidaré toda la noche! –le sonríe mostrándole el pulgar hacia arriba haciendo que Hiroki sonría también-

…

Rumiko se encontraba caminando por los pasillos pensando en una y mil cosas, cuando visualizó al escritor y a su joven pareja por le pareció una buena oportunidad para hacerle una revisión, ya que tenía esa idea por un buen rato y después de presentarse y sin dejar de tener al escritor en mala vista le ofreció hacerle la revisión, por lo que el castaño alegre acepto y los tres se dirigieron al consultorio de la castaña

Mis: estas segura Rumiko san? –preguntaba el castaño recostado en la camilla ya que le estaban por realizar una ecografía, porque según la castaña ya se podía incluso saber el sexo del bebé porque ya tenía tres meses de embarazo-

R: claro, no te preocupes Misaki kun, solo relájate ya verás a tu bebé-dice mientras movía el aparato sobre el vientre del castaño- oh, ya está

A: dónde? Yo no veo nada –tratando inútilmente de ver- solo veo bultitos, son esos bultos el bebé?

R: lo mira con ironía- pues así es

Mis: y puedes ver que es Rumiko san? –pregunta impaciente-

R: claro Misaki kun… -mueve otra vez el aparato, para luego decir- pues es una niña

A: una niña! –dice muy feliz- una hermosa princesa, Misaki mi amor tendremos una niña!

R: si, tendrán una niña… y también un niño…

A y Mis: que?!

R: pues al parecer Misaki tendrá dos bebés –sonriéndoles-

Mis: de verdad, son dos?, -pregunta emocionado- no lo puedo creer que dos bebés estén –se toca su abultado vientre- aquí –sonríe muy feliz-

A: coloca su manos sobre las manos del cataño- mi amor, tendremos dos, dos bebés, esto es maravilloso, te amo –se acerca al menor y le da un beso lleno de amor- no podía pedirte nada más, Misaki me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo! Los amo con todo mi ser a los tres

Mis: yo también Usagi san, los amo a los tres

R: me alegra que estén tan felices, -dice mientras limpiaba el gel que había puesto en el vientre del castaño- ahora Misaki es necesario que te recete muchos suplementos porque ahora necesitas más de lo usual, también debo programar tu próxima cita –le ayuda a levantarse y el castaño se va a vestir- bien quiero que tomes todo esto, es la receta para un mes, si se acaba antes debes comprar más –termina de escribir la receta y se la da al menor que ya salía del vestidor-

A: habrá más complicación por lo que ahora son dos? –pregunta preocupado el escritor-

R: ya de por si un embarazo masculino tiene muchos dificultades, pero si se cuida y alimenta bien no tendrá ninguna complicación y solo quedará ver si los bebés no tienen nada malo ya que normalmente nacen no del todo saludables, pero no se preocupen de eso ya que se los tratará muy bien –menciona para cambiar la cara de preocupación de los padres- bien eso es todo –los padres felices se paran de sus asientos y se despiden-

Mis: gracias por todo Rumiko san y no te preocupes me cuidaré mucho!

R: está bien, hasta la próxima cita –y ambos se marchan dejando sola a la doctora en su consultorio- Ahhh! Usami sensei tendrá dos bebés, jump! –ríe- si que es un tipo con suerte –se levanta de su lugar y sale del consultorio al pasillo y oye que la llaman-

N: Rumiko… qué bueno que te veo, yo…

R: trata de ignorarlo y camina por su lado- bien que me vas a decir Nowaki! Sabes estoy muy enfadada contigo, -le mira con enfado- no sé que rayos pasó para que te comportaras de esa manera en la habitación de Hiroki, el necesitaba descansar y van tu y Tsumori para pelearse?! Increíble y eso que trabajas aquí!... me puedes decir por qué reaccionaste de esa manera? Puede que Tsumori te haya molestado, pero por favor es un hospital, no podías haberte controlado –le dice de forma desafiante-

N: lo siento Rumiko, yo… yo te diré todo, te diré la causa de mi enfado, por eso te buscaba, necesito hablar contigo de algo muy serio –decía mientras el rostro de la castaña cambiaba de enfado a una de desconcierto-


	29. Chapter 29

**Cap. 29**

La conversación que había tenido con su prometido la había tenido preocupada sabía que si él le decía que quería hablar con ella seriamente no sería nada bueno, pero era necesario aclarar todo, así que ya habían quedado en que Nowaki esperaría a que Rumiko terminase su turno e irse juntos a su departamento, luego de eso la castaña se dispuso a hacer sus deberes claro que anduvo distraída todo el tiempo, en cuanto al ojiazul este fue inmediatamente a ver a su amor…

Toc, toc, toc… -se oye que alguien toca la puerta-

H: adelante –dice mirando de reojo a la persona que entraba- que haces aquí? –dice muy enfadado-

A: Hola Hiroki, cómo estas? –acercándose a la cama donde estaba recostado el profesor-

H: pregunté que, qué haces aquí? –frunciendo de más el entrecejo-

A: sonríe triste- sigues enfadado conmigo?... –no oye respuesta- Hiroki , yo lo siento, no quise… -es interrumpido por el castaño que estaba muy alterado-

H: no quisiste qué Akihiko?... traicionarme?! – se incorpora sentándose en la cama y respirando agitadamente- te hice jurar no abrir la boca! Y eso es lo primero que haces, cuántas veces más planeas traicionarme?!

A: preocupado, trata de tranquilizarlo- cálmate por favor no te alteres, le harás daño al bebé! –al oír eso el castaño cede y se calma, por lo que el escritor espera unos minutos para volver a hablar- sabes Hiroki, tu eres mi mejor amigo, me consolaste en los momentos más difíciles de mi vida, estuviste a mi lado siempre que te necesitaba, me devolviste la felicidad… por eso yo, quise hacer lo mismo por ti, ya no quiero que sufras más, sé que tu felicidad es Kusama

H: tu no comprendes nada!, lo único que hiciste fue engañar a Nowaki, hacer que sienta algo que no siente, entiéndelo! Ya pasó mucho tiempo, él ya no recordará! –se tapa el rostro con ambas manos y empieza a sollozar-

A: No, no es así, yo en ningún momento quise obligar a que Kusama te amara, entiende por favor, yo no iba a decirle absolutamente nada de no haber estado convencido de que el te ama –el castaño separa sus manos de su rostro y mira confundido al escritor- es la verdad, yo, antes de decirle algo le pregunté si sentía algo por ti, y en ese momento me confesó que se había enamorado de ti –dice mientras toma con cariño la mano de su amigo-

H: se suelta rápidamente- no te creo, ya no te creo absolutamente nada, me estas mintiendo, solo tratas de hacer que me sienta bien con todo esto, pero yo…

A: no miento es la verdad, dime que ganaría mintiéndote, Hiroki se que estás confundido, pero por favor no desperdicies esta oportunidad te lo ruego, tu lo amas y eso es lo único que debería importarte, lucha por él, y por tu bebé –le dice poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de su amigo a modo de apoyo-

H: bajando la vista- pero… el bebé es de Tsumori, no de Nowaki… -se le caen algunas lágrimas- no puedo comprenderlo, con Tsumori solo ocurrió una vez! Mientras que con Nowaki… -sollozando- si tan solo mi bebé fuera de Nowaki haría lo que me pides, pero no es así, me gustaría no estar tan seguro pero por el tiempo, sabes esa vez que también por tu culpa terminé en el hospital, yo creí que estaba embarazado –sonríe algo triste- pero Tsumori dijo que era solo anemia…

A: yo también lo creí, por eso le encaré que estaba mintiendo, sabes que Tsumori no es de mi agrado y por eso desconfiaba de su diagnóstico, y le pedí a Kusama que te hiciera otros análisis, los cuales para bien o mal salieron negativos –el castaño levanta la mirada hacia su amigo totalmente sorprendido-

H: qué dices? Pero cuando?, yo no recuerdo haberme hecho otros análisis! –dice muy sorprendido de no saber en qué momento ocurrió eso

A: soltando los hombros del castaño, se aleja un poco de él- Rumiko nos ayudó, le hicimos creer que estabas encinta y que era mío, por eso ella no sospechó nada, además que se enfado, sabes como está conmigo; bien pues de seguro recuerdas que Rumiko tomo una muestra de tu sangre, verdad? –el profesor asiente algo incrédulo- pues con esa muestra Nowaki y Rumiko hicieron el análisis correspondiente, el cual dio negativo, por eso no me quedó más que aceptar de buena manera el diagnóstico de tsumori

H: ya veo, así que desde antes tramaban cosas a mis espaldas! –mira como el escritor cambiaba su expresión de una pasiva a otra temerosa, por descubrirse solo, por lo cual quiso aclararlo pero el castaño no le dejo hablar- no, no te molestes en excusarte, ya que de todos modos lo hiciste porque estabas preocupado por mi verdad?... –Usami asiente cabizbajo- gracias, por tu intención –el escritor levanta su cabeza mostrando un rostro sorprendido por lo que había oído- sabes de verdad me hubiera gustado que ese examen saliera positivo, no creo que hubiera odiado o culpado a Tsumori por mentir, si lo hubiera hecho a propósito, porque sé que lo hizo por mi

A: Hiroki… realmente la vida te ha ablandado mucho no?, creo que si te hubiera pasodo esto antes tu nos hubieras dejado a todos seriamente heridos! –se ríe, por lo que el castaño se muestra un poco enfadado para luego reír igual que su amigo-

H: ja, ja, ja si, creo que tienes razón, pero creo que es mejor así… -en eso se escucha como alguien abre la puerta y entra-

N: acercándose al castaño- hola Hiroki, lamento lo de hace un rato, -luego se dirige al escritor- Usami san cómo está?

A: bien Kusama, Hiroki –mirando a este- yo me voy retirando, mañana pasaré para recogerte y llevarte tu casa… -camina hacia la puerta- por favor sigue mi consejo –le sonríe y sale de la habitación-

H: qué estas haciendo aquí Nowaki? –le dice con una expresión triste y la cabeza baja para que el médico no se preocupara-

N: vine para decirte que te amo –el profesor empuña sus manos estrujando las sábanas que le tapaban- y que terminaré con Rumiko, pera que nosotros podamos hacer nuestra vida juntos –trata de coger la mano de su amado pero este le rehúye-

H: levanta la vista un tanto alterado- a caso estás loco Nowaki, tú no puedes hacer eso! Ella… le romperás su corazón! Rumiko no merece que le hagas eso –con una mirada seria y dolida al mismo tiempo-

N: cierto no lo merece, pero no puedo seguir con esto cuando yo no la amo!, a caso no crees que es peor seguir engañándola, y fingir que la amo, no Hiroki, eso es mucho peor, se que ella lo comprenderá y no te preocupes no tengo intensiones de decirle todavía de que quien tiene mi corazón eres tú, sé que con el tiempo se dará cuenta por si sola

H: no! Nowaki, te lo prohíbo, escúchame! Te prohíbo que hagas eso –lo dice señalándole con su mano en forma de amenaza-

N: yendo hacia la puerta, toma el pomo de esta para abrirla –lo siento mucho, pero no pienso obedecerte –diciendo esto sale de la habitación cerrando la puerta-

H: se levanta de golpe y sale rápido, pero no ve al doctor por ningún lado, por lo que cubre con una de sus manos su rostro a manera de frustración- Nowaki… eres un idiota! –siente un leve dolor en su vientre, por lo que se tranquiliza y va despacio hacia su cama para recostarse- si la haces sufrir, no te perdonaré –dice más para si que para alguien más-

Luego de unas cuantas horas

N: mira como Rumiko se acercaba a él- ya estás lista!

R: si, vámonos –caminan un poco pero se detiene en seco al ver pasar a Tsumori y entonces se dirige a él- Tsumori –el mencionado se detiene y la observa- tienes turno hasta mañana no? –el rubio asiente, afirmando- bien, me alegra, espero que cuides bien de Hiroki toda la noche y no te atrevas a perturbarlo, me oyes?! –le dice retándolo-

T: sonríe alegre- no te preocupes Rumiko, lo cuidaré con mucho cariño, hasta mañana! –se marcha-

R: umh- algo insegura- espero que sea así, sabes Nowaki, -girándose a verlo- a veces no entiendo a Hiroki cómo terminó enredado con alguien tan irresponsable como Tsumori y que además casi todo lo toma a broma?, –el ojiazul se pone triste pero ella no lo ve porque había dirigido su vista al camino por el cual el rubio se había ido- fuffh- suspira- bueno mientras sea un buen padre… tu que opinas Nowaki?

N: desviando la mirada- a mi no me gusta nada para padre del bebé de Hiroki

R: se ríe- jump que a caso sientes como si te estuviera arrebatando a tu preciada hija?... –refiriéndose a Hiroki- bien vamos…- se van; al llegar al departamento rápidamente el pelinegro la lleva hacia la sala para poder hablar tranquilos, por lo que la castaña se extraña mucho de la impaciencia que mostraba su prometido por querer hablar con ella- bien Nowaki, dime qué es eso tan importante que quieres decirme?

N: se queda meditando en silencio unos cuantos segundos- Rumiko… quiero romper nuestro compromiso

R: se muestra atónita- qué?!, pe… pero por qué? – pregunta sorprendida y con apenas algo de aliento- Nowaki, por qué, por qué ahora, falta poco para casarnos, yo no comprendo! –dice algo exaltada-

N: lo siento Rumiko –dice con una mirada entre triste por ver reaccionar así a la castaña y de culpa por romper su relación ya tan avanzada-

R: es que a caso hice algo que te molestara? Nowaki dime, yo hice algo? –no oye respuesta- si es así por favor te pido que me perdones! –mira de manera suplicante al ojiazul-

N: no Rumiko, no es así, tu no hiciste nada malo, soy yo… -suspira y toma aire para luego soltar…- estoy enamorado de otra persona, por eso yo no puedo casarme contigo

R: qué?, e… estas enamorado de otra… -triste baja la mirada- desde cuando la empezaste a amar

N: eh?... pues desde hace mucho, en realidad esa persona era mi pareja desde antes que perdiera la memoria, pero no lo recordaba hasta que me volví a enamorar de ella –sonríe para si- la verdad no recuerdo nada de lo que pasó?

R: interrumpe- entonces por qué dices amarla? –al no oír respuesta se acerca al ojiazul y se sienta a sus pies, coge sus manos con cariño y le dice con mucho amor- Nowaki yo te amo, si no estas seguro de lo que sientes, te suplico que no me hagas esto por favor –vuelve a mirarle de manera suplicante-

N: lo siento Rumiko, pero estoy totalmente seguro con lo que siento –se suelta del agarre- se que soy malo contigo, pero no puedo seguir con esto, yo te quiero mucho, pero…

R: se incorpora- pero no me amas, verdad? –en respuesta solo recibe una mirada triste, por lo que ella se la devuelve y sonríe –dime ella es muy bonita y buena

N: jump –ríe, mirando al piso- si, si lo es

R: y ella te ama, tanto como yo? –mirando seriamente al médico que ya había vuelto la mirada al escuchar la pregunta-

N: no, sé si como tú, pero sé que me ama mucho, tanto que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar su amor para que yo encontrara la felicidad contigo, sé que soy muy cruel al decírtelo, pero yo no puedo dejarla y más si yo siento lo mismo- mira que la castaña se pone realmente triste-

R: entonces, yo la conozco!... –deduce con la respuesta dada por el doctor- jump –se ríe- como es posible que no me haya dado cuenta, aún no se de quien se trata, tampoco quiero que te sientas obligado a decírmelo, intentaré descubrirlo por mi misma… -se acerca al médico- esta bien, creo no puedo hacer nada más al respecto, no quiero obligarte a casarte conmigo solo porque yo te amo locamente… -observa que el ojiazul pone una expresión aún mas triste- no lo mal entiendas Nowaki, no te lo estoy reprochando, no es culpa tuya el que te ame, pero te amo tanto, tanto que quiero que seas feliz, y si ella te hace muy feliz yo también lo seré –le sujeta con cariño de las manos obligándolo a pararse- entonces no te preocupes por mi Nowaki, lo superaré… por eso te devuelvo tu libertad!...

N: Rumiko… lo siento, por favor perdóname –dice cabizbajo- lamento causarte tanto dolor

R: no te disculpes, ya te lo dije si eres feliz yo también, ahora supongo que pueden salir juntos, no?

N: la tristeza vuelve a su rostro- no lo sé, es que ella me dijo que si terminaba contigo, me odiaría

R: qué? … no lo puedo creer, realmente esta ciega, no puedo creer que piense que solo yo puedo ser tu felicidad, bueno no me meteré en eso, pero Nowaki ánimo, no pongas esa cara, no eres así, no te dejas vencer por nada; así que basta de sentirte triste y no permitas que se aleje de ti, de acuerdo?

N: Rumiko eres muy buena, y yo te hice tanto daño… -la castaña le da un cocacho- auch!

R: otra vez la burra al trigo!, te dije que no te lamentes por mí que yo puedo hacerlo sola, jump –ve de manera muy divertida cómo Nowaki se sobaba el lugar golpeado- Nowaki… yo te deseo toda la suerte del mundo!, pero si en determinado caso las cosas no resultan como quieres, recuerda que yo siempre estaré esperando el milagro de que vuelvas a mi, no te dejaré de amar por eso siempre estaré ahí para ti

N: Rumiko, -dice con preocupación- no digas eso, no puedes estar esperando algo que lo más probable sea imposible, debes pensar en ti y encontrar tu felicidad

R: Bueno, no te enfades, yo solo digo!, además el que te espere o no es asunto mío, no? ahh, bueno será mejor que vaya a empacar mis cosas

N: empacar tus cosas, por qué? –dice sorprendido-

R: pues como ya no soy tu prometida, será una molestia el que me quede! –dice decidida-

N: no Rumiko, cómo crees?, no tienes por qué irte, además te costó mucho conseguir una plaza para trabajar en el hospital, no puedes dejarla así como así, o es que a caso te molesta estar a mi lado? –le dice de manera reclamante y triste-

R: coloca sus manos en su cintura a manera de enfado- oye! No intentes voltear las cosas, no quisiera irme, pero no le veo el caso quedarme si ya nos vamos a casar, además la razón por la que Hiroki aceptó que viviera aquí era porque era tu prometida! –reclamando ve como el doctor se sorprende de la reacción de la castaña- ja, ja, ja, Nowaki no pongas esa cara… fufhh -suspira- esta bien, tienes razón, me gusta mucho trabajar en el hospital, me quedaré y viviremos como compañeros de casa los tres… -sonríe- gracias Nowaki, gracias por no botarme, sabes?... –se acerca al ojiazul y le da un tierno beso en los labios- los extrañare –dice refiriéndose a los besos- bueno me voy a dormir, este fue un día realmente muy largo para mi, hasta mañana! –sin oír la respuesta de su amado se encamina hacia su habitación, cierra la puerta tras de ella, coloca el pestillo y se recuesta de a poco en su cama arrastrándose hasta llegar a su almohada y después de unos minutos se pone a sollozar amargamente-


	30. Chapter 30

**Cap. 30**

Al día siguiente…

Toc, toc, toc

R: Nowaki despierta!, ya es de día! –alzando la voz para que lo oiga-

N: solo un poco más!, hoy tengo turno toda la noche! –dice muy adormilado desde dentro de su habitación-

R: ahh está bien, supongo que iré sola a recoger a Hiroki… -dice algo desanimada ya que quería salir junto con Nowaki-

N: se levanta de golpe- qué? Hiroki! –responde rápidamente- espérame voy contigo! –dice mientras se alista rápidamente-

R: sonríe- está bien, ahh! –suspira- aunque sea solo un poco…

N: sale de la habitación- buen día Rumiko!, dime estás mejor? –pregunta preocupado ya que la castaña no tenía buena cara que digamos-

R: eh?... no te preocupes por mi, -dice dándole su mejor sonrisa- mejor démonos prisa que Hiroki debe estar ansioso por salir de allí, sabes que no le agradan los hospitales! Ja, ja, ja por qué será no? –en respuesta solo recibe una cálida sonrisa del ojiazul, luego se marchan hacia su objetivo- pero antes toma por lo menos esto, lo preparé rápido- ofreciéndole un plato de comida-

N: gracias Rumiko –se pone a desayunar- tu ya desayunaste?

R: si, lo hice mientras te alistabas –dice viendo sonriente como Nowaki comía su comida-

En el hospital…

T: vamos Hiroki di ah… -decía un doctor rubio muy feliz ya que estaba alimentando a su amor-

H: ya Tumori, te dije que puedo solo, además no me gusta que te portes así, me siento incómodo!- dijo algo apenado y molesto-

T: no me digas que no te gusta que te consienta –le sonríe tiernamente, recibiendo como respuesta un mirada furiosa- ya, está bien no lo volveré a hacer! Pero en serio es que no tienes antojos?

H: pues aún no, Rumiko me dijo que los síntomas del embarazo se sienten al primer mes y eso, si es que se sienten, -toca levemente su vientre- y el mío a penas es de una semana!

T: coloca su mano sobre la de Hiroki- es cierto, pero me alegro que nuestro bebé no te esté dando lata aún! –le da un beso en la frente a Hiroki-

H: por qué?, por qué siempre tiene que recordarme que el bebé es suyo también!... –pensaba poniendo una cara neutral para que nadie pudiera darse cuenta de su sufrimiento, aunque era bastante obvio el motivo de este, él prefería encerrarse solo en sí mismo- Tsumori, por favor ya bas… -sin terminar de hablar ya que oye cómo la puerta se abre violentamente-

A: Hola Hiroki cómo amaneciste! –grita entrando y al observar la escena mira furioso al médico por lo que este decide que lo mejor es dejarlo por la paz y se hace a un lado-

Mis: Usagi san guarda silencio por favor! –entra mirando molesto al escritor, luego se dirige rápidamente a Hiroki- Hola Hiroki san, cómo estas?, quise verte ayer, pero supuse que estabas cansado-

H: no te preocupes Misaki estoy bien y tú cómo estas, puedo ver que ya se te nota un poco –dándole una cálida sonrisa- puedo tocar? – recibe un asentimiento de parte del ojiesmeralda que se acerca hacia Hiroki y este se pone a acariciar el vientre del menor- vaya así que pronto se sentirá así también el mío, dime Misaki, te esta tratando bien Bakahiko, por que si no es así se las verá conmigo! –dice dándole una mirada severa a su amigo de la infancia-

Mis: ja, ja, -ríe feliz- si Hiroki san, Usagi san me trata bien, incluso a veces no quisiera que me consintiera tanto! –dice rascándose la cabeza-

H: ya veo, me alegro que sea así –se oye otra vez la puerta abrirse, ingresando esta vez Rumiko y Nowaki, por lo que Hiroki desvió su mirada de este último-

R: Hola Hi… -observa que Misaki también estaba ahí así que se lanza primero sobre él , dándole un abrazo- Misaki! Qué alegría verte por aquí, dime viniste para recoger a Hiroki?

Mis: hola Rumiko san, si vine para eso junto a Usagi… digo Usami san! Ja, ja -se corrige rápidamente, pero la castaña no notó cómo lo había llamado y solo le dio una mirada fulminante al escritor, por lo que este solo optó por no mirarla-

H: al ver la actitud de la doctora para con su amigo decide hablar para calmar la situación- hola Rumiko, gracias por venir –a lo cual la castaña rápido le dirige una mirada alegre al que la distrajo-

R: Hiroki! –se lanza ahora hacia Hiroki abrazándolo- dime, cómo estas?, Tsumori te cuidó bien?, ayer le dije que no se apartara de ti ni un segundo!

H: ja, ja, Rumiko siempre tan afectiva; pues si él te hizo caso, -se libera suavemente del abrazo- bueno creo que ya es hora de que regrese a casa, no?

R: jump, -ríe- esta bien, como deseas tanto salir de aquí, cumpliré tu deseo!, entonces te dejamos solo para que te alistes, mientras Tsumori y yo arreglamos tus papeles-dice mientras todos van saliendo empujados por la castaña, incluyendo Nowaki quien había optado no decir nada para no perturbar a Hiroki-

A: date prisa y no te preocupes por el transporte, que para eso vine –a lo cual el profesor solo asiente y el escritor sale empujado por la castaña-

Después de una hora ya todo estaba listo para que el ojimiel pudiera regresar a su casa, Akihiko, Misaki, Hiroki y Rumiko estaban dentro del auto del primero

T: pero por qué no puedo acompañarlos? –decía suplicante-

R: simplemente porque tu y Nowaki tienen turno, por eso! – dice ya hastiada por la insistencia del rubio- nos podemos ir Usami sensei -dice muy molesta, por lo que este arranca el auto, dejando atrás a un par de médico tristes y con las ganas de acompañar a su persona amada-

…

A: bien, aquí los dejo, por favor cuídate, no hagas esfuerzos y por amor de Dios no te andes enfadando por nada! –a lo último dicho solo recibe una mirada molesta por parte de su amigo, la cual luego cambia por una serena-

H: esta bien trataré, gracias por traernos, y Misaki –este lo mira con atención- cuídate mucho si? y no dudes en avisarme si es que este tonto te molesta! –señalando al escritor-

Mis: ja, ja, ja, esta bien Hiroki san así lo haré, bueno hasta pronto! –y su auto se pone en marcha-

R: vaya con lo que tiene que soportar el pobre de Misaki, no solo a sus gemelos si no también a Usami sensei… -dice ya encaminándose a hacia su hogar-

H: qué? Misaki… tendrá gemelos? –la noticia le había causado mucha sorpresa-

R: uhm! Que a caso no lo sabías –abriendo la puerta-

H: no, vaya que sorpresa!... pero me alegro por ellos, recibirán una dicha doble –dice mientras se adentra- espero no sea mucho para Misaki

R: si verdad? –cierra la puerta- te sirvo algo, debes tener hambre; preparé algo antes de despertar a Nowaki- se adentra a la cocina para luego salir con dos platos- ten, yo te acompañaré porque también me dio hambre –le sonríe al profesor-

H: se pone a comer y a la mitad del plato, decide preguntarle a la castaña algo que lo andaba molestando- oye Rumiko, dime, te sientes bien?, bueno pregunto porque te ves diferente de siempre, cómo lo digo… es que te siento algo triste, no quise preguntar antes, pero de verdad me preocupa

R: deja de comer y pone una cara triste –vaya si que me conoces Hiroki… pues si estoy triste, perdón, quise ocultártelo para no preocuparte, pero creo que no hice un buen trabajo… -paso unos segundos de silencio hasta que la castaña decidió hablar- Hiroki… Nowaki rompió nuestro compromiso, ya no nos casaremos –tras oírlo el ojimiel soltó de sorpresa los palillos para comer, los cuales cayeron sobre el plato-

H: qué?... él rompió su compromiso?... te… te dijo el por qué? –sin borrar el rostro de pasmo que tenía-

R: asiente lentamente mirando sus dedos los cuales jugaban entre si de forma nerviosa- si… me dijo que está enamorado de otra persona, y que por eso ya no nos podíamos casar –dice tratando de evitar que sus lágrimas cayesen-

H: y… sabes de quien se trata? –dijo nervioso esperando temeroso la respuesta-

R: no, y no quise presionarlo para que me lo diga, pero me dijo que era muy buena, hermosa y que ella también lo amaba mucho como él a ella –temblando poco- eso me dolió mucho ya que yo también lo amo, lo amo como no tienes idea… -con una sonrisa triste-

H: dime algo Rumiko, tú que piensas? –la castaña lentamente levanta el rostro- qué piensas a cerca de esa persona? –dice mientras ve como las lágrimas bajaban por las mejillas de la triste muchacha, por lo que Hiroki se siente muy miserable por ser el causante de ese dolor-

R: ah, ah –solloza, respirando con un poco de dificultad – yo… yo la odio, la odio… porque ella inconscientemente me quitó al ser que más amo en el mundo!... pero no la culpo no creo que lo haya hecho intencionalmente, además, quién no se enamoraría de alguien como Nowaki, ja, ja –ríe triste mientras de limpia las lágrimas- si él es tan bueno, no lo crees Hiroki?

H: solo asiente ya que se había quedado casi en estado de shock por lo que había dicho la castaña

R: pero –dice sonriendo mientras sujeta una mano del profesor- aún tengo la esperanza de que vuelva conmigo –recibe una mirada de sorpresa de parte del castaño- sabes yo le dije a Nowaki que si la persona que ama no lo acepta, yo lo estaré esperando con los brazos abiertos y con todo mi amor… se que es muy cruel lo que le dije, pero es realmente lo que quiero

H: y él… que te respondió acerca de eso? –dice entre temeroso y angustiado-

R: jump –ríe- me dijo que pensara en mi… pero también me pidió que no me fuera, lo que me dio esperanzas, -Hiroki la mira con mucha sorpresa- me dijo que me podía quedar, la verdad pensaba irme a Saporo, como ya no era más su prometida pensé que sería una molestia si me quedaba

H: no Rumiko, cómo puedes creer que seas una molestia, al contrario yo pienso igual, no veo la necesidad que te vayas, además te costó mucho obtener tu puesto en el hospital

R: ja, ja ríe y el castaño la mira extrañado- Nowaki me dijo lo mismo, gracias Hiroki! –se levanta acercándose al castaño y lo abraza- gracias, de verdad! no sabría que haría sin ti, Eres un gran amigo! –empieza a sollozar-

H: corresponde al abrazo –gracias a ti Rumiko, por ser tan buena… -sube una mano a nivel de la cabellera castaña de la doctora acariciándola con cariño- y te aseguro que Nowaki se dará cuenta de tu amor y… -traga muy duramente su saliva- volverán a estar juntos –dice casi quebrándose las palabras-

Al día siguiente…

H: viendo muy sorprendido el espléndido desayuno que le había preparado la doctora- Rumiko… qué tanto es esto?, hiciste el desayuno para un ejército! O es que tendremos visita?

R: llevando más cosas a la mesa y sentándose frente al castaño- pero que dices Hiroki, la mayor parte es para ti, sabes que desde ahora debes alimentarte muy bien, y ya como me quedaré viviendo con ustedes, pues cada vez que pueda te prepararé un buen desayuno nutritivo! –dice sonriendo muy feliz-

H: sigue viendo la cantidad de alimento que según la doctora debe comer y de pronto aparece un tic en el ojo- pero… no crees que estas exagerando un poco?

R: umh –ya habiendo probado bocado- claro que no!, aquí están los siete grupos alimenticios! –dice con la boca aún llena-

H: ja, ja, en serio quieres que me acabe todo esto!? –dice incrédulo, mientras que la castaña solo le responde asintiendo- oh! –su cabeza cae pesada en el aire- ahora como diablos me voy a acabar esto? –piensa llevando sus manos hacia su cabeza- y esto continuará supongo hasta que mi bebé nazca, no?... nooo! Esto es como una pesadilla de comida -pensaba y de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos-

R: que pasa Hiroki?, es que a caso no te gusta? –dice con una cara de perrito triste-

H: no!, no es eso, es que… sabes Rumiko yo no como tanto, sé que debo comer mejor por el bebé, pero no creo poder acabar con tanto, gracias por preocuparte en serio, pero podrías hacer menos?, es que si no se acaba terminará desperdiciándose, que tal ahora si lo que no logramos terminar se lo llevamos a Nowaki?

R: umh –termina de tragar su bocado- bueno, pensándolo bien creo que si exageré un poco, está bien lo reduciré para la siguiente, entonces una parte de lo que sobra se la daré a Nowaki -el castaño asiente alegre- y la otra parte se la darás a Tsumori –le dice sonriendo, pero en ese momento la cara del profesor cambia de alegría a tristeza ya que este solo quería llevar comida a Nowaki, no había pensado en Tsumori- vamos Hiroki, no pongas esa cara, se que no quieres nada con Tsumori, pero es bueno que se lleven bien, bueno eso lo digo por el bebé!

H: si, tienes razón… -dice con una falsa sonrisa- bueno entonces vamos que si se enfría no será lo mismo- ambos preparan la comida y se alistan para salir, más aún la doctora ya que iba a quedarse para cubrir su turno-

…

N: lista para dejar el hospital, Sakura chan? –decía el peliazul en cuclillas acariciando la cabellera castaña de la niña-

S: si! –sonriendo- pero lo extrañaré mucho sensei! –pone un carita triste-

T: y a mi Sakura chan? –poniendo cara de cordero a ser degollado-

S: ja, ja –mirando a Tsumori- a usted también sensei!

N: no te preocupes Sakura chan puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras! –la niña asiente feliz-

X: Sakura ya es hora de irnos!

S: si mami! –dice feliz corriendo hacia su madre-

X: gracias por todo, hasta luego –agachando la cabeza a manera de agradecimiento, para luego retirarse-

T: viendo por donde se habían marchado- mhh, me pregunto si mi bebé será tan o más linda que Sakura chan si resulta ser niña… -dice viendo de manera orgullosa a Nowaki como si le hubiera ganado la guerra-

N: lo mira de manea desafiante- podrías cerrar la boca Tsumori! Sabes muy bien que me importa poco que tu seas su padre, eso no significa que te quedarás con Hiroki, ya te lo dije, él no te ama y nunca lo hará, así que no importa lo que digas no lograrás provocarme-

T: en serio?, tan seguro estas? –dice con una sonrisa burlona-

R: entrando donde se encontraban los doctores, los cuales callaron en cuanto vieron a los castaños acercarse- ves Hiroki te dije que estarían aquí!

H: si Rumiko tenías razón, pero esta bien que yo entre así? –tratando de evitar la mirada de sorpresa de ambos médicos en turno-

R: no te preocupes por eso Hiroki! –le brinda una sonrisa y luego se acerca a Nowaki- mira Nowaki te traje algo de comer –le ofrece la bandeja que traía a lo que el pelinegro la recibe agradecido- vamos Hiroki tu también! –le dice animándolo-

H: ah… -se acerca al médico rubio y le extiende sus manos ofreciéndole la bandeja llena de comida- esto es para ti Tsumori… -mientras la castaña y el rubio miran muy felices el acto del castaño, el ojiazul estaba tratando de controlar que sus celos salieran a flote y de una manera brutal-

T: de verdad es para mi Hiroki? –el mencionado solo asiente con la cabeza gacha- gracias, mi amor, te amo tanto –le abraza muy cariñosamente-

H: Tsumori no es para tanto, además ya te dije que no quiero que me llames así! –le decía quedito ya que por el abrazo había quedado cerca de su oído, por lo que el doctor se aleja de a poco y sonriéndole-

Luego que ambos doctores terminaron sus alimentos se fueron a alistar para irse ya que terminaban su turno, mientras que la castaña se iba a cambiar pero para cubrir su turno, se dirigió al consultorio de su especialidad para empezar su laborioso día, y para su sorpresa se apareció un paciente que no esperaba

R: Shinobu kun qué sorpresa! –dice mientras abraza al menor- pero que te trae por aquí?

S: hola Rumiko san, cómo estas?... –después de eso se separan para tomar asiento- verás estoy aquí porque tengo una curiosidad… -la doctora lo ve de lado, preguntándose cual era su duda- yo… quiero saber si soy fértil –a lo dicho la castaña sonríe feliz-

R: en serio Shinobu?, no me digas que quieres tener un bebé de Miyagi san? –el menor asiente muy apenado- ahh! Que bueno, me alegro por ti!, no hay problema yo te haré una prueba simple y lo sabrás! Lo malo es que el reactivo que sirve para esto lo están demorando en fabricar, y a mi me faltan algunos materiales, yo creo que tardarán por lo menos un mes… -ve que el menor pone una expresión de tristeza- vamos Shinobu kun no te desanimes por eso, al contrario no dejes de practicar puede que seas fértil y en eso resultes embarazado!, así ya no necesitarás la prueba! –le dice sonriente-

S: tu crees que pueda ser fértil? –levanta el rostro mostrando una sonrisa-

R: claro, se que son contados los que lo pueden ser, pero es muy probable así que no te rindas! –luego de eso el rubio se marchó esperanzado y feliz a realizar la tarea que le había dado la doctora-

Mientras que en otro lugar se estaba iniciando una discusión…

N: nadie te invitó a pasar, así que te sugiero que te marches! –decía alterado un ojiazul a su sempai que se había convertido en un ser indeseado por este-

T: pues esta también es la casa de Hiroki, y yo vengo con él, por lo que no tienes derecho a votarme! –le dice de manera desafiante al ojiazul intentando acercarse a este por lo que Hiroki colocando una mano a nivel del torso del médico rubio trataba de que no avanzara más-

H: basta por favor, tranquilícense los dos, discutir no arreglará nada! –muy preocupado de que la situación se salga de control-

N: tienes razón Hiroki, solo dile a este sujeto –señalando a Tsumori- que se largue!

T: qué? Sigues en ese plan?, que te hace el que le haga compañía a Hiroki!

N: mucho, ya que yo necesito hablar con él a solas! –con una mirada furiosa-

T: en serio crees que solo con hablar pondrás las cosas a tu favor? –dice son ironía-

H: Tsumori detente por favor! –suplicaba el castaño frenando aún el avance del rubio-

T: no crees que es demasiado tarde?, cuánto crees que te ha tenido que esperar para que reacciones, ehh?! No crees que Hiroki ya se cansó de eso! –mirando como el ojiazul se controlaba rechinando sus dientes- perdiste Nowaki, ahora Hiroki es mío- eso era todo el pelinegro había perdido los estribos y se dirigía de manera agresiva hacia el rubio-

H: no! Nowaki detente! Tu no eres así!-suplicaba el castaño-

T: vamos pelea si eso quieres!–dice mientras aleja con una mano de manera delicada a Hiroki para que no se haga daño por lo que iba a acontecer- yo no te tengo miedo!

N: tú! Eres un malditooo! –llevando a cabo el primer golpe-

H: basta ya! –interponiéndose, pero era demasiado tarde para detener el golpe, que había llegado y por una mala suerte del destino el que lo había recibido era Hiroki y en pleno rostro- ahh!... –decía mientras sobaba con una mano tratando de disminuir el dolor que le provocaba en su mejilla aquel golpe, mientras Nowaki veía esa escena repetirse una y otra vez en su mente, creyendo que solo se trataba de un mal sueño y que en verdad no había arremetido contra su amado-

T: rápidamente abraza al castaño que estaba muy asustado ya que el golpe había sido muy fuerte- eres un imbécil! Cómo te atreviste a golpearlo!

N: yo… no quería, no era mi intención! –aún en estado de shock-

T: mirando fulminantemente al ojiazul- dime Hiroki te duele mucho? –tocando la mejilla lastimada del ojimiel- se está hinchando… -rechina los dientes con rabia- ven Hiroki vamos a mi casa ahí te curaré, no permitiré que te quedes solo con este animal! –volviendo la vista al pelinegro quien ya no decía nada; Hiroki asintió lentamente y ambos se incorporaron y salieron de ahí- gracias Nowaki, gracias por ser tan impulsivo –pensaba mientras salía del complejo departamental con una sonrisa triunfante-

…

N: seguía aún pasmado en el centro de su sala, pasaron unos minutos en silencio y luego cayó de rodillas al piso colocando también sus manos en este- demonios… porqué tenía que pasar esto! –dice casi sin fuerzas ya no pudiendo evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus hermosos ojos azules-


	31. Chapter 31

Hola a todos! cómo han estado?... lamento la tardanza, he estado muy ocupada, pero espero compenzarlo con esta coni (está más amplia n_n)

Hola SaskiaKazeElric! gracias por leer y comentar, lamento que las contis sean tan depres, creo que yo soy así, pero aún así la felicidad siempre llega! Cuídate mucho, hasta pronto!

Hola Araceli kun! ji,ji, sabí que me odiarías por la anterior conti! lamento hacer que te enfadaras espero poder compensarte con esta conti! n_n muchas gracias por leerme y comentarme seguido (yo tambien estoy esperando muy ansiosa e impaciente las contis de tus fics! n_n) cuídate mcuho, hasta la próxima!

...

**Cap. 31**

Luego de aquel altercado Hiroki decidió seguir a Tsumori, el castaño aún estaba asustado realmente no creía que llegaran a los golpes, pero pasó y solo él terminó pagando los platos rotos; al llegar al departamento del doctor, este rápidamente fue por todo lo necesario para curar a su amor…

T: aún te duele? –pregunta el rubio colocándole paños helados en el lugar golpeado, mientras el castaño asiente levemente- no deberías haberte metido, era algo entre los dos y…

H: lo siento, yo solo…

T: interrumpiendo- qué, a caso querías protegerme, tanto me amas mi amor? –dice bromeando-

H: no seas tonto! –golpeando en la cara al rubio con un almohadón que había cogido del sillón en el que estaba sentado- e.. es que a mi no me gustan las discusiones que involucran golpes, prefiero las discusiones que son solo verbales… -dice con algo de rubor, recordando que antes casi siempre discutía por todo y con todos-

T: ja, ja, ja –se ríe mientras se quita el almohadón que seguía en su rostro por la fuerza empleada- eso lo sé muy bien, ya que esas discusiones son casi imposibles que las pierdas, no? –sonriéndole tiernamente, para luego retomar su labor curando la mejilla lastimada del castaño; pasaron incómodos minutos de silencio hasta que el rubio decidió hablar- Nowaki es un tonto, como se atrevió a hacerte daño?

H: él no lo hizo a propósito, -baja la mirada hacia el piso- sabes Tsumori creo que esto fue lo mejor que pudo pasar…

T: lo mira extrañado- pero por qué dices eso Hiroki?

H: sonríe triste- porque será una excusa para evitarlo, no creo que se atreva a siquiera verme ahora

T: ja, ja –se ríe por lo que escucha- se ve que has olvidado lo persistente que es… -levanta el rostro del castaño con ambas manos- pero dime, por qué quieres evitarlo?

H: mirando a los ojos del rubio- Nowaki rompió su compromiso con Rumiko

T: soltando el rostro del castaño- lo sé –el profesor lo mira con sorpresa, por lo que el rubio sonríe y le dice- no tienes que sorprenderte, Nowaki no esperó para decírmelo… pero no entiendo, eso no debería de alegrarte?

H: abre más aún los ojos, ya que no esperaba ese comentario- por qué dices eso?

T: sonríe triste- en serio quieres que lo diga?... –no oye respuesta y procede- Hiroki tu amas a Nowaki, lo sé y si el rompió su compromiso con Rumiko entonces ahora no hay nada que los pueda separar, no?

H: no, no es así, yo no quería que ellos terminaran, yo no quería eso… tal vez si pero eso era antes de conocer a Rumiko, soñaba con que Nowaki me recordara y recordara todo lo que habíamos vivido, o simplemente que me amara nuevamente, pero ahora es diferente, ahora está Rumiko de por medio, ella es muy buena y no merece que le haga esto -desviando la mirada para que el otro no se diera cuenta de la tristeza que sentía por lo que iba a decir- por eso yo quiero que ellos vuelvan, que se casen y tengan muchos hijos –empieza a sollozar- eso era lo que me dijo que quería Nowaki antes de irse a EEUU –hablando con dificultad- y conmigo eso es imposible, porque yo, yo ahora estoy esperando un hijo tuyo y… -ya no da más y empieza a llorar amargamente sobre sus manos que habían llegado a su rostro para evitar ser visto, mientras el doctor le miraba desgarrándosele el corazón -

T: Hiroki yo… -dice casi sin aliento- yo… -es interrumpido por el timbre que sonaba sin parar como si quisieran romperlo, por lo que este se apresuró a abrir y al habló toscamente al que había tocado- tú? qué haces… -no pudo terminar de hablar ya que el visitante inesperado entro sin permiso haciendo a un lado torpemente al dueño-

N: llega hasta donde se encontraba Hiroki, observando que estaba llorando y que no se había percatado de su presencia, sabía que era culpa suya, pero lamentándose no arreglaría nada, sabía también que lo primero que tenía que hacer era llevarse a Hiroki de ese lugar ya que con Tsumori presente no iba a controlarse otra vez; por lo que se acercó rápidamente al castaño y lo tomó por el brazo levantándolo, Hiroki estaba atónito a ver que era levantado por el ojiazul y trató de zafarse- nos vamos! –lo dijo como una orden llevándoselo a la fuerza-

H: no!, suéltame!, déjame, yo no quiero ir contigo! –trata de soltarse fallando en el intento ya que Nowaki era mucho más fuerte que él- Tsumori, Tsumori por favor!... –estirándole su brazo libre lo llama pidiendo ayuda, pero el rubio solo desvió la mirada muy dolido ya que no sabía si hacía lo correcto al dejar que se lo llevaran o debía retenerlo- Tsumori… -dice de último ya fuera del departamento viendo como el rubio cerraba la puerta, por lo que resignado y con la cabeza gacha sigue al ojiazul-

…

T: golpea la pared con fuerza- demonios esto no tenía que suceder, pero Hiroki… él… rayos….. lo arruiné…

Luego de un no tan largo viaje Hiroki y Nowaki habían llegado a su departamento, este último aún sostenía el brazo del profesor, ambos entraron, Nowaki tiró las llaves en la mesa y sentó a Hiroki en el sillón…

H: sin mirar al ojiazul- quiero irme a dormir!

N: lo mira triste pero decidido- Hiroki, lamento haberte lastimado, no era mi intención, yo me alteré y reaccioné mal, lo sé, pero Tsumori me sacó de quicio, yo solo necesitaba… no, -negando con la cabeza- necesito hablar contigo… -el castaño aún tenía desviada la mirada, así que solo continuó- ya no me casaré con Rumiko, rompí el compromiso… -soltó sin más rodeos-

H: ya lo sé Rumiko me lo dijo –eso no sorprendió al ojiazul, porque era lógico que el día que pasó con la castaña esta le hubiese contado todo ya que lo trataba como un buen amigo- ella está sufriendo mucho, por eso tú tienes que volver con ella… -se gira para mirar al doctor a los ojos- te dije que te odiaría si rompías con ella! Por qué lo hiciste, por qué la haces sufrir?!

N: por qué me dices eso Hiroki… si sabes que yo te am…

H: eso no es cierto!, -interrumpiendo- cómo puedes amarme si no recuerdas nada de lo que vivimos… además –grita y luego se tranquiliza- Nowaki tú fuiste el que eligió ser feliz junto a Rumiko, y yo estuve de acuerdo, por eso…

N: eso fue porque creí que no tenía a nadie aquí, tú debiste haberme dicho lo que éramos, por todo lo que habíamos pasado para que nuestro amor crezca y estoy seguro que no te hubiera dejado por nada del mundo!, juntos… -tomando de las manos del castaño entre las suyas- juntos hubiéramos logrado desde hace mucho que yo recordara… no!,-sujeta los hombros del castaño que en ese momento subía su mirada hasta chocar con la del doctor- juntos todavía podemos recuperar mis recuerdos y el tiempo que perdimos¡

H: pero tú no me amas, solo crees hacerlo por lo que te contó Akihiko! –dice mientras caen unas cuantas lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos color miel-

N: Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso!?, por qué no puedes pensar en que así como me había enamorado de ti en el pasado del mismo modo me volví a enamorar de ti, es que no cuenta?, además yo ya sentía muchas cosas por ti antes de que Usami san me dijera siquiera algo!... –ve que el castaño había desviado la mirada hacia el piso, por lo que bajo la cabeza en señal de derrota; tal parece que el castaño era demasiado obstinado para creer que Nowaki se hubiera vuelto a enamorar de él, no encontraba la manera de convencerlo ya había usado todos sus recursos-

H: lentamente levanta la vista y aún con lágrimas en los ojos ve la pose de derrota que había tomado el doctor- yo… te amo!, -dijo casi sin poder contenerlo por más tiempo- te amo tanto, tanto… por eso yo solo quiero tu felicidad! –sigue llorando, mientras el otro había escuchado muy sorprendido aquella confesión, esa era la respuesta que buscaba… soltó los hombros del castaño para ahora sujetar su rostro y darle un beso en la frente-

N: se separa un poco para preguntarle- en serio crees que mi felicidad es Rumiko? –el profesor asiente, a lo que el médico solo sonríe no pudiendo creer de lo terco que era su amado- te equivocas, yo nunca podría ser feliz con Rumiko y a consecuencia ella también terminaría siendo infeliz… porque yo solo te amo a ti kamijou Hiroki y a nadie más!, - le sonríe tiernamente y con pequeños besos quita las lágrimas que bajaban por el rostro del castaño, dándole luego un tierno beso en los labios el cual es aceptado sin protestas- no sabes cuánto me gustaría recordar!

H: snif, snif -gimotea- entonces creo que necesitas un golpe en la cabeza –le dice sonriendo a modo de broma-

N: ja, ja, -se ríe de la broma- o tal vez solo te necesito a ti –se acerca al castaño que solo cierra los ojos esperando ansioso lo que sabía que iba a venir, y así fue Nowaki le dio un beso que de a poco se intensificaba volviéndose cada vez más y más apasionado, era tan maravilloso ese sentimiento que no se habían dado cuenta de cuando llegaron a la habitación de Hiroki que envuelto en el placer estaba estático solo sintiendo como el ojiazul le quitaba la camisa- eres tan bello… - decía mientras besaba el cuello hasta llegar a los hombros del castaño que solo emitía leves ruidos de placer- esto es como un sueño, si uno muy hermoso… -expresaba en acciones lo que sentía en ese momento, pero los sueños siempre terminan en la mejor parte y esta no sería la excepción; habían parado en seco cuando escucharon llegar a la castaña y esta los estaba llamando- rayos!

H: Rumiko llegó!... Nowaki, por favor no le digas!... –sujeta su brazo suplicándole- te lo pido!

N: asiente sonriendo- descuida mi amor, se lo diremos cuando creas que sea el mejor momento- recibiendo una sonrisa aliviada de Hiroki; sale del cuarto sigilosamente escabulléndose en el baño de tal manera que hizo creer a la castaña que se encontraba en este- Rumiko llamabas?

R: ah, si! –saliendo de la cocina, pensé que habían preparado algo, pero veo que no, de seguro es porque no había nada que preparar, no? –luego gira por todos lados como buscando a alguien- y Hiroki?

N: ah?... él, él está en su habitación creo… -dice rascándose la cabeza-

H: al oír que la castaña preguntaba por él decidió salir al fin y al cabo ya estaba tranquilo, excepto por cierto problemilla que tenía ahí abajo…- Hola Rumiko, que bueno que llegaste, estaba en mi habitación arreglando algunas cosas –dice algo nervioso ya que no había pensado qué decirle-

R: umh –mira que el profesor actuaba algo extraño y luego ve su mejilla golpeada- pero qué te pasó?! Se le acerca y le toca con cariño el lugar lastimado-

H: ah! Bueno es que no me di cuenta que la puerta de la alacena estaba abierta y choqué con ella- dice rápido y muy nervioso-

R: ya veo, pero ten mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante, no me gusta nada que te andes lastimando!... –se gira hacia el ojiazul- bien Nowaki que te parece si me acompañas al súper a comprar la despensa, nos falta un montón de cosas- dice ya mirando al ojiazul-

N: bueno, pero y si voy con Hiroki, además a ambos nos tocaba cocinar, no sería justo hacerte trabajar después de que ya trabajaste todo el día! –no quería a toda costa dejar a Hiroki y más ahora que habían progresado tanto-

R: no seas tonto Nowaki –sonríe- cómo quieres que Hiroki cargue con la despensa en su estado, basta de excusas yo estoy bien, si? Así que vamos! –lo empuja hasta sacarlo del departamento, luego entra ella sola- espérame olvidé algo –diciendo eso como excusa se acerca a Hiroki y le susurra al oído- no te preocupes Hiroki ya me lo llevo, ahora puedes solucionar tu problemita con toda calma –señalando el problema del castaño y le sonríe como cómplice- tranquilo! esto es normal en tu estado lo comprendo muy bien y no te asustes si pasa seguido ok? Eso es normal! –se marcha dejando a un castaño rojo como tomate, ya que lo habían descubierto-

Rumiko Y Nowaki habían tardado lo suficiente para que el castaño arreglara su problemilla, se surtieron de lo necesario y ciertamente era en serio que Hiroki no hubiera podido con tanto que trajeron, cumpliendo con su labor el profesor y el peliazul prepararon la cena, comieron y fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para no levantar sospechas, Hiroki creía que era demasiado pronto informarle de toda la verdad a la castaña ya que su compromiso había sido roto recientemente por lo que ella seguía triste y el decirle la verdad solo sería hacer que ella termine aún mas triste, no querían ocultarle el amor que ambos se tenían pero iban a esperar solo un tiempo, en el cual su relación casi no avanzaría mucho en cuanto a lo físico pero si a lo sentimental ya que cada día que pasaba sentían como se amaban aún más, esa dicha que tanto habían esperado había llegado en el mejor momento y sentían que nada los separaría esta vez

Pero muchos de esos días felices que pasaban, también mortificaban al castaño el cual se sentía mal tanto por Rumiko como por Tsumori ya que sabía que el rubio lo amaba mucho además era el padre de su hijo y había hecho hasta lo imposible para conseguir su amor sin éxito, cada detalle que le tenía, cada palabra de amor que le bridaba a él y a su bebé le rompían cada vez el corazón; pero no podía corresponderle, era un hecho y sabía que el médico nunca iba desistir y lo comprendía muy bien ya que había algo o mejor dicho, alguien que los uniría para siempre, su bebé!, ese bebé que habían amado desde que supieron de su existencia tanto sus padres verdaderos como aquel que se consideraba también uno…

Mientras que Hiroki y Nowaki fortificaban el amor que se tenían, Misaki y Akihiko disfrutaban de su embarazo juntos, viendo como poco a poco el vientre del menor, que albergaba a sus bebés, no paraba de crecer, ya habían adquirido muchas cosas para recibirlos, claro está que Misaki estuvo cuidando del patrimonio de sus hijos en cuanto a dinero se refería, pero le fue inútil y como siempre el escritor se había salido con la suya, la habitación que sería para sus bebés ahora estaba equipado por todo lo necesario para recibir a un niño y a una niña tal y como se los había hecho saber Rumiko, lo que no sabían era que los diagnósticos sobre el sexo de los bebés en especial en un embarazo gemelar no eran certeros por la dificultad que presentaba el identificar varias estructuras, teniendo la posibilidad de recibir una pequeña sorpresa en el momento del nacimiento o quizás un poco antes; su felicidad era inmensa y más después que el ojimiel les dio la noticia de que las cosas con Nowaki se habían arreglado y que su amor iba en ascenso, con el único inconveniente de que Rumiko aún no estaba enterada, pero eso luego ya no sería problema

Por otro lado Shinobu se encontraba sufriendo, ya que el mes que tanto ansiaba que pasara para saber el resultado de sus exámenes había llegado con la peor de las noticias, la prueba salió negativa el ojigris no era fértil, este resultado había acabado con todas las esperanzas que tenía de formar una hermosa familia junto a su amado, aunque Rumiko le había dado esperanzas sabía que no eran muchas, pero no perdería nada haciendo hasta lo imposible, mientras que por el otro lado Miyagi ni cuenta se daba del pensamiento que Shinobu albergaba en su mente ya que él era feliz solo estando siempre con su niño ojigris. Miyagi había tomado de manera tranquila el hecho de que Hiroki estuviera embarazado claro que al principio le pareció sorprendente y más aún al enterarse de quien era el padre, pero no le refutó nada, lo bueno era que ya se había vuelto más responsable ya que no quería darle trabajo extra al castaño debido a su estado e incluso había dejado de fumar en la sala de literatura a causa de eso

…

El tiempo pasó casi volando y nacimiento de los bebés de Misaki estaba pronto, solo faltaban dos meses para que su embarazo llegara a su término, pero Rumiko les había informado que era probable que el parto podría adelantarse debido a que se trataba de gemelos y el cuerpo del menor no iba a poder resistir que estos se desarrollen por completo dentro de él ya que le podrían dañar órganos importantes

En ese tiempo Shinobu ya había hablado con Miyagi sobre su situación, diciéndole lo triste que lo ponía el no poder tener hijos así como Hiroki podía; pero el pelinegro solo le consolaba diciéndole que todavía era joven y que tenía toda una vida por delante, pero Shinobu no se daba por vencido así que se había sometido a un tratamiento que Rumiko le recomendó para poder ser fértil, pero ya había pasado meses de tratamiento y cada vez que se realizaba los análisis de fertilidad estos daban negativos, ya estaba por rendirse, no quería recibir malas noticias otra vez creía que no lo iba a resistir, pero tampoco quería dejarlo ya que Miyagi y la castaña lo estaban apoyando mucho

S: y bien… -estaba nervioso esperando junto con su novio quien le sujetaba la mano fuertemente que la doctora le diga los resultados de sus últimos exámenes-

R: mirando a la pareja, luego cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza- Shinobu kun tú… -cambia su expresión totalmente- estás embarazado! –dice feliz y sonriendo-

S y M: qué? –dijeron al mismo tiempo y muy sorprendidos

S: de verdad Rumiko? No me engañas, de verdad estoy, estoy… -no puede acabar de hablar y empieza a llorar de felicidad-

R: se levanta rápidamente de su asiento y abraza con mucho cariño al menor- cómo crees que voy a engañarte con esto!, es la verdad!, tal parece que la última dosis que te apliqué surtió efecto, ahora no solo eres fértil si no que ya estás esperando un bebé! –abraza con más fuerza al menor y luego se separa un poco para susurrarle- Se ve que seguiste haciendo la tarea –dice en broma y limpiando las lágrimas que aún caían por el rostro de Shinobu- ya Shinobu basta de lágrimas, desde ahora solo sonríe y sé feliz por esta bendición que te fue dada, además el bebé siente todo lo que tú y no quiero que sienta tus lágrimas aunque estas sean de felicidad! Y tu Miyagi san más te vale que lo consientas mucho ya que esto solo se logró gracias a la perseverancia de Shinobu kun

M: no te preocupes lo mimaré todo el tiempo –dice dando un tierno beso al menor- sé que dije que era pronto, pero ahora solo estoy esperando a que nazca para que lo tengamos entre nuestros brazos!

S: Rumiko, cuanto tiempo crees que estoy, bueno tu sabes… -dice un poco apenado ya que esa situación por la que pasaba era nueva-

R: bueno según los resultados casi cuatro semanas, la droga actuó rápido en la última dosis –dice sonriendo viendo como la pareja se llenaba de felicidad- pero sabes que debes cuidarte mucho, un embarazo masculino es muy riesgoso, el tiempo de gestación varía, debes tratar de mantener a tu bebé ahí –señala el vientre del menor- el mayor tiempo posible… -se pone a escribir- tienes que comprar estos suplementos, los cuales son para un mes, compren nuevos cuando se acaben hasta que el embarazo termine, además es necesario que vengas cada mes para ver como se desarrolla, de acuerdo? –le da lo que prescribió-

S: gracias Rumiko, de verdad gracias por todo, es gracias a ti que yo pude embarazarme –le dice mientras le toma de las manos en agradecimiento-

R: no tiene por que además es mi deber y la mayor parte del éxito es por tu esfuerzo y de mucho ayudó el que seas joven

M: pero aún así, gracias, por ayudarnos a obtener esta felicidad!

R: ya basta de agradecimientos, si? Yo lo hice porque los quiero ver felices y me alegro que lo estén, bueno creo que ya deben ir a festejar, y con respecto a hacer aquellas cosas pueden hacerlas así que no se preocupen –les guiña un ojo haciendo que el menor se sonrojara mucho- bien yo también me retiraré ya que terminé mi turno! –se saca la bata-

M: nosotros también nos vamos, Rumiko si quieres te llevamos a tu casa, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer, después de todo lo que hiciste!

R: de verdad! Claro que quiero me ayudarían mucho!, estaba pensando pronto adquirir un auto también es necesario tener uno y me dio mucha envidia cuando Nowaki obtuvo el suyo por eso ahorre mucho y pronto ya podré pagarlo- dice muy feliz saliendo del lugar-

S: que bueno, me alegro por ti, de verdad que tener un auto en este tiempo es muy necesario –dice siguiendo a la doctora salen al estacionamiento y parten hacia la casa de la castaña para dejarla-

Cerca de la entrada del departamento…

N: hola Rumiko llegaste pronto! –dice mientras iba saliendo del departamento-

R: si bueno eso es porque Miyagi y Shinobu me dieron un aventón! –sonríe- ya te vas? Y Hiroki está adentro?

N: si regresaré mañana, Hiroki está en la cocina, ya sabes tiene antojos a cada rato –sonríe casi escapándole una risita-

R: ja, ja, ja es divertido ver el manifestarse los síntomas del embarazo, aunque tardaron en aparecer, pero me alegra que tenga mucho apetito y pocas nauseas, mejor me apresuro o terminaré yendo a surtir la despensa otra vez! –se adentra al departamento- que te vaya bien Nowaki! –dice recibiendo un asentimiento del médico, para luego cerrar la puerta y dirigirse a la cocina- wow calma Hiroki! Por favor déjame algo a mi! Ja, ja… -se acerca al castaño el cual deja de comer-

H: se limpia los labios- jump –se ríe- lo siento Rumiko, es que no puedo evitarlo cuando mi bebé quiere comer debo consentirlo –dice acariciando su abultado vientre con dulzura-

R: le sonríe con ternura- Hiroki en serio no quieres saber el sexo de tu bebé?

H: no Rumiko, yo quiero que sea una sorpresa cuando llegue –sonríe, pero luego cambia su expresión a una seria, había pensado toda la semana en decirle toda la verdad a la castaña, todo lo de su actual relación con Nowaki ya que en todo ese tiempo habían sido cautelosos con su relación, pero ya era hora de aclarar las cosas no quería hacer pasar más el tiempo- Rumiko… –obtiene la atención de la castaña- necesito hablar contigo… -dice tragando en seco-

R: claro Hiroki! –dice animada-

H: podemos ir a mi habitación? –la medico asiente y ambos se dirigen al lugar, una vez llegaron se sentaron en la cama- sabes Rumiko, yo te estimo mucho, sé que te haré mucho daño con lo que te diré, pero es necesario que lo sepas…. –pasan incómodos segundos de silencio- yo… soy la persona que te quitó a Nowaki –baja la mirada como si estuviera arrepentido de lo que hizo y para no ver el rostro de la castaña- Nowaki y yo fuimos pareja antes de su accidente, pero él me olvidó y creí que lo nuestro no tendría solución, yo nunca lo dejé de amar pero decidí rendirme… nunca quise hacerte daño, pero no pude evitarlo, Nowaki… él se enamoró de mi nuevamente, por eso terminó contigo… y yo lo acepte…

R: mira al castaño con una mirada triste y una sonrisa resignada- sabes Hiroki… en este momento quisiera golpearte… -el profesor la mira con mucha sorpresa mientras la doctora solo se ríe- pero no por haberme quitado a Nowaki, no, mejor dicho por recuperarlo… si no por esperar tanto tiempo para decírmelo -no recibe ninguna respuesta solo un rostro arrepentido- yo… ya lo sospechaba,-sonríe- no es normal que de casi no quererse ver y no soportarse, se llevasen tan bien de un día para otro, por eso estaba esperando a que alguno adquiera valor y me lo dijera, también no quise decirlo porque no quería irme de aquí… pero supongo que debo irme… -se incorpora-

H: no! no Rumiko, eso no cambia las cosas en ese aspecto, tu puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras, nos agrada tu presencia aquí! Se que soy egoísta al pedirte que te quedes después de haberte hecho tanto daño, pero de verdad me alegraría que no te fueras –dice muy preocupado por la respuesta que iba a obtener-

R: no Hiroki, ninguno de ustedes tiene la culpa de amarse… pero esta bien me quedaré!, a decir verdad me dolería más alejarme de ustedes, además adoro mi trabajo! –se acerca al castaño y le toma de las manos- no te niego que nunca había perdido la esperanza de regresar con Nowaki… hazlo feliz si?, por los dos! –dice con una mirada tierna-

H: Rumiko… -es interrumpido por el teléfono que sonaba-

R: voy yo –se dirige rápidamente al teléfono y contesta- aló?

A: agitado- Rumiko que bueno que contestas! –dice un poco alterado-

R: Usami sensei?, sucede algo? –pregunta indiferente-

A: es Misaki, tiene mucho dolor! lo llevo al hospital? –pregunta nervioso no sabiendo que hacer-

R: qué?! Pero que está esperando, llévelo al hospital de inmediato, lo más seguro es que los bebés están por nacer!

A: qué? Pero si aún falta dos meses!

R: eso dígaselo a los bebés!, ahora apresúrese que yo salgo para el hospital en este momento! –cuelga- Hiroki, Misaki tendrá a los bebés! Iré a asistir el parto… -el castaño se sorprende mientras la castaña se pone el abrigo de inmediato y llama al hospital para decirles que tengan listo el quirófano ya que Misaki iba a tener los bebés por cesárea-

H: Rumiko puedo ir contigo! –dice preocupado-

R: está bien vamos! –acepta ya que sabía que el profesor sentía mucho cariño por Misaki y la salud de este le preocupaba-

Luego de un rápido viaje al hospital la castaña alistaba todo lo necesario esperando preocupada la llegada del menor, el cual no se hizo esperar mucho, y una vez llegado lo llevaron de inmediato al quirófano, lo alistaron rápido sentía mucho dolor, pero la fuente aún no se había roto y todavía tenían el tiempo necesario para aplicar anestesia la cual hizo efecto casi de inmediato, durante todo ese procedimiento el escritor no se separó del menor ni un segundo sujetándole la mano a modo de apoyo y con mucho amor

R: bien Misaki, no te preocupes, si? Todo saldrá bien! –le dice para tranquilizar al castaño- bien empecemos!- dijo animada, debía estar muy concentrada para que todo saliera a la perfección, y con paciencia procedió: realizó la asepsia de la zona, luego la incisión la cual no era sentida por el castaño gracias a la anestesia, terminó de incidir y verificó no haber dañado ninguna estructura interna, luego de unos minutos pudo diferenciar bien a cada bebé sacando con suma delicadeza a la más cercana y evitando que el cordón umbilical se enrollarla- bien y aquí está la primera –dice entregando a la bebé que lloraba a la enfermera para que la limpiara y abrigara para después entregársela a su padre-

A: no, puedo creerlo Misaki aquí esta nuestra bebé y es tan hermosa –dice sin querer soltarla, pero debía ponerla encima de Misaki para que el también la disfrutara-

Mis: mi hermosa nena, tenía muchas ganas de tenerte entre mis brazos! –agarrando como podía a su beba la cual era verdaderamente hermosa, tenía los ojos verdes de su papi el cabello plateado igual al de su padre- ahora esperemos que tu hermanito vendrá pronto –decía observando como la doctora ya estaba con su bebé en brazos-

R: ya nació –sonríe entregándosela a la enfermera para que repita lo anterior hecho- pero… -decía mientras los padres ponían una cara de preocupación por el pero dicho por la castaña- creo que erré en la determinación del sexo –la enfermera le entrega a la bebé- tienen otra linda bebé! –entregándoles a su hermosa beba-

A: que? Una bebé Misaki mi amor tenemos otra hermosa nena! Gracias mi amor, gracias por hacerme padre de dos hermosas princesas! –dice besando la frente y los labios del menor-

Mis: sonríe- la verdad me sorprendió, creí que era varoncito, creo que tendremos que cambiar el decorado de la habitación para esta hermosa princesa o se enfadará por tener todo color azul –acariciando los cabellos plateados de su segunda bebé que era exactamente igual a la primera-

R: en verdad lo siento Misaki, no suele pasar esto, pero es muy complicado ser exactos cuando son dos y las demás veces que hicimos la ecografía pues se removían bastante por lo que no pude verificar mi anterior diagnóstico –decía mientras terminaba de hacer la sutura del lugar por el que las niñas habían llegado al mundo-

Mis: no te preocupes Rumiko! Estamos muy felices por tener dos hermosas nenas, verdad Usagi san!

A: si muy, muy felices –besa con amor los labios del menor- gracias Rumiko! En verdad te agradezco que hayas asistido a Misaki

R: fue todo un placer! –sonríe- bueno al parecer las bebés están en perfectas condiciones, pero de todas maneras las tendremos en observación solo por esta noche ya que nacieron antes de lo previsto- ambos padres asienten resignados ya que no querían separarse de sus princesas, les dan besos en sus cabecitas y se despiden de ellas- descansa Misaki, necesitarás muchas energías desde ahora para consentirlas! –dice mientras se llevan al castaño hasta su habitación en una camilla seguido de su escritor-

... espero que les haya gustado la conti, prometo no tardarme mucho en subir las conti! n_n

Cuídense mucho, hasta pronto!


	32. Chapter 32

Hola! ya volví y con la conti n_n

SaskiaKazeElric, Karen 1234, Himeko Akemi Muchas gracias por leer y comentarme, de verdad me hacen inmensamente feliz n_n

Disfruten la conti!

...

**Cap. 32 **

Toc, toc, toc

H: abriendo poco a poco la puerta- hola Misaki, Akihiko! Puedo pasar?

A: que pregunta, pasa de una vez! –a lo que el ojimiel le sonríe e ingresa cerrando la puerta tras él-

H: te encuentras bien Misaki? –dice preocupado al ver lo desgastado que estaba el menor, obteniendo solo un asentimiento como respuesta- me alegro, que bueno que tus bebés nacieron saludables, Rumiko me dijo que tuvieron dos hermosas niñas

Mis: así es dos preciosas niñas, ya quiero tenerlas junto a mi, pero como nacieron antes debes estar en observación, tendré… -se corrige mirando y sonriendo a su amado escritor- tendremos que ser pacientes –le extiende una mano a Hiroki mientras lo mira de manera tierna a lo que el profesor le da su mano sonriendo- y dime cómo han estado ustedes, ya hace tiempo que no nos contactamos

H: estamos muy bien, y mi bebé ya está más grande –toca su vientre con su mano libre- yo… le dije toda la verdad a Rumiko… -dice mientras su rostro cambia a uno intranquilo- un poco antes de venir acá…

A: con una mirada angustiada- y cómo lo tomó? Ella se enfadó? –el profesor niega con la cabeza- entonces que hiso?

H: no se enfadó por lo que le conté de Nowaki y de mi, si no por no habérselo dicho antes, por haberlo ocultado tanto tiempo… ella quería irse, pero yo no quiero que se vaya, si hace eso aparte de arruinarle la felicidad le arruinaría su futuro ya que le costó mucho poder ingresar al hospital y rentar un lugar sería muy costo para ella sola…

A: desconcertado- debiste dejar que se vaya, -luego le da un mirada pícara- si ella sigue no podrán juga… -Hiroki le da un almohadazo con la almohada de Misaki antes de que dijera algo más- woow tranquilo, solo estoy siendo honesto –usando la almohada como amortiguador de los golpes que Hiroki le estaba proporcionando-

H: eres un imbécil Bakahiko!, deja de decir más tonterías! –sigue dándole de golpes-

R: ja, ja, ja veo que aquí se están divirtiendo –entra con las dos hijas de Misaki que se encontraban en cunas especiales- miren quienes quieren estar con sus papis –dice mientras acerca las bebés a Misaki-

Mis: mis princesas las he extrañado mucho! –agarrando las manitas de sus nenas mientras el peliplata acariciaba sus cabecitas-

H: son tan hermosas –miraba enternecido a las pequeñas- felicidades Misaki, felicidades Akihiko! –recibe un asentimiento en forma de agradecimiento de parte de ambos- ya quiero que mi bebé nazca- se toca el vientre con ambas manos y mirando ese lugar con mucho amor-

A: ya sabes que será Hiroki?

R: Hiroki quiere que sea una sorpresa, intenté persuadirlo pero ya sabes lo obstinado que es! –se ríe mirando el puchero que hacía Hiroki-

H: bueno no me importa que digas que soy obstinado, para mi será maravilloso saberlo solo cuando nazca! –seguía haciendo pucheros-

R: ja, ja bien, bien, ya no te molesto!... –se dirige a los padres de las bebés- y como les pondrán, ya tienen los nombres?

Mis: ya habíamos pensado unos, pero eran para cuates y pues ahora son dos nenas, pero creo que ya sé… -mira a su hija mayor, que aunque eran gemelas nació primero y lo sabía no solo por ser su padre sino por el número que tenía amarrado en su piecito- tu mi amor te llamarás Aiko y tu mi princesa –acariciando la carita de la menor de sus hijas- te llamarás Natsuki… Usagi san te gustan los nombres que escogí –dice viendo al peliplata-

A: son hermosos mi amor, son los mejores nombres –dándole un beso en los labios al ojiesmeralda- Hiroki ten una nena así las tres podrán ser las mejores amigas! –le dice a su amigo recibiendo de este una mirada de, que le pasa?-

H: que tonterías dices Akihiko! Como si yo pudiera controlar el sexo de mi bebé!

R: cierto, muy cierto, eso no se controla, pero véanle el lado bueno… -recibiendo la atención de todos los presentes- si es niño tendrá dos novias, ja, ja, ja –se ríe por la cara que puso el escritor-

A: eso no lo permitiré! Hiroki tienes que tener una niña! –ordenó el escritor-

H: deja de decir imbecilidades de una buena vez! –le da un zape en la cabeza al escritor-

R: ja, ja, ja, me encanta ver que tienes muchos ánimos Hiroki ja, ja, ja –se limpia una lágrima que había salido de uno de sus ojos a causa de tanto reír- bien, tengo algunas cosas que hacer, Hiroki pasaré por ti en diez minutos y nos vamos, te parece? –pregunta viendo al castaño quien asentía, luego se marcha- bien ahora a lo que voy –decía mientras se encaminaba furiosa hasta donde sabía encontraría su presa-

…

T: eh Nowaki! Verdad que Hiroki se ve hermoso con el embarazo? –al rubio le gustaba molestar al ajiazul haciéndole recuerdo cada vez que Hiroki tendría un hijo suyo- … -no recibe respuesta- vamos! Por qué no me respondes, es que estas enfadado conmigo? –sin respuesta- sabes yo soy el que debería estar enfadado ya que tú me quitaste a Hiroki, aún no puedo olvidar como te lo llevaste a rastras esa vez,… estoy molesto contigo y conmigo ya que no debí haberlo permitido… -el ojiazul trata de ignorarlo lo más posible- bueno… te informo que mañana me lo llevaré –rápidamente el ojiazul voltea y le da una mirada entre sorprendida y furiosa- que a caso lo olvidaste?, mañana es su revisión mensual y lo llevaré!, también he decidido pasar más tiempo con él hasta el momento del parto, por lo que después de su chéquelo lo llevaré a pasear….

N: de ninguna manera! –ya no soportaba más- puedes llevarlo a su chequeo, pero no permitiré que te lo lleves a otro lugar más –dice alterado-

T: qué? A caso tienes miedo de que Hiroki al final termine comprendiendo que lo mejor para él y para nuestro bebé es estar juntos? –mira desafiante a Nowaki, mientras que va quitándose la bata ya que su turno había terminado- en serio crees que sería capaz de forzar a Hiroki a algo que no quiere?, piénsalo Nowaki si fuera así él ya estaría conmigo desde hace tiempo, no hagas tanto problema de esto, no me digas que desconfías de Hiroki

N: claro que no! desconfío de ti! –fulminado con la mirada al rubio-

T: y eso por qué?... –no oye respuesta- ja, ja… no me digas a que aún no lo has marcado como tuyo? –recibe una mirada más furiosa- jump –ríe- es en serio?, ya veo tienes miedo de que vuelva a ser mío antes que tuyo, verdad?!

N: ya cierra la maldita boca! –se calma al oír que alguien entraba rápidamente- Rumiko? Qué haces aquí si acabo de dejarte en… -es silenciado por el golpe que recibió de parte de la castaña-

R: hasta cuando pretendías ocultármelo!? Eh Nowaki! –miraba muy furiosa a su ex- en serio crees que soy tonta? –recibe una mirada de desconcierto del ojiazul-

N: pero por qué estas así? A que te refieres, no te entiendo! –confundido por la situación-

R: como a qué?... a lo que hay entre tu y Hiroki! –Nowaki se sorprende por lo oído, mientras que el médico rubio miraba divertido la escena- y no me mires así, Hiroki me lo contó todo, y aunque no me lo hubiera dicho yo ya tenía mis sospechas!

N: Rumiko yo… en verdad lo siento mucho, no era mi intención ocultártelo, pero ya no quería hacerte más daño –decía cabizbajo-

R: no te voy a mentir, si me duele y mucho!,… me hubiera gustado enterarme desde antes –el ojiazul levanta la mirada con ayuda de las manos de la castaña- estoy realmente molesta!... pero… si es Hiroki está bien… -ambos doctores la miran muy sorprendidos- solo no lo lastimes como a mí –le sonríe tristemente- no!, no te culpo por mi sufrimiento, aunque es inevitable lo que siento, pero créeme estaré muy bien! –suelta al ojiazul- bien no me creas tan mala, no vine solo a regañarte, vine a pedirte que cuides de Misaki y sus bebas

N: qué? Misaki ya tubo a sus bebés? Pero cuándo?

R: hace como una par de horas, vine por la llamada de emergencia que recibí de Usami sensei y pues como no es mi turno te los encargo a los tres, ok?

N: descuida Rumiko, los cuidaré muy bien!

R: bien me voy, Hiroki me debe estar esperando, tardé más de la cuenta –al mencionar al profesor ambos doctores oyentes se sorprendieron-

N: Hiroki está aquí? Por qué? –se notaba algo preocupado-

R: no te preocupes, no le pasó nada malo, es solo que quiso saber todo de Misaki ya que el estuvo a mi lado cuando me llamaron, quiso acompañarme, pero ya lo llevo, no es bueno que esté tanto tiempo andando por ahí-

N: sonríe tiernamente a la castaña- gracias Rumiko, te lo encargo mucho

T: bueno en ese caso yo los llevo –Rumiko y Nowaki lo miran estupefactos- ya acabé mi turno así que no hay problema

N: no tienes por qué hacerlo, Hiroki se irá con Rumiko! –mirando furioso al rubio-

T: no pienso escucharte, los llevaré y punto final!

R: se dirige al rubio- Tsumori, no es necesario, además debes estar muy cansado

T: no, no lo estoy!, es que a caso tú también quieres alejarme de Hiroki!, Rumiko? –dice sorprendiendo a la castaña- por si lo olvidas tu también, Hiroki está esperando un hijo mío y es por eso que me preocupo, además como no falta mucho para que de a luz, es su último trimestre y quiero estar más tiempo con él! –Nowaki lo mira como tratando de golpearlo-

R: tranquilo Nowaki, Tsumori tiene razón, Hiroki tendrá un bebé de los dos, -mira al rubio- y como el padre entiendo perfectamente que quieras pasar más tiempo con Hiroki, pero te pido solo una cosa, no lo alteres con tu comportamiento y no lo obligues si el se niega, solo así permitiré que nos lleves, de acuerdo? –dice tajante-

T: descuida Rumiko, lo que menos quiero es ser una molestia para Hiroki, pero solo una cosa más –se dirige al ojiazul- le hago recuerdo a Nowaki que mañana Hiroki estará conmigo todo el día, es lo justo hace tiempo que no hablo con él

R: esta bien Tsumori si Hiroki está de acuerdo…

N: pero!

R: lo siento Nowaki, pero es lo justo… nos vemos mañana –se va seguida por el rubio-

N: una vez solo, golpea el escritorio con rabia- demonios, por qué Hiroki tenía que embarazarse de ese idiota! –decía sin meditar en la posición que ponía al castaño-

…

H: Rumiko ya se tardó!, tal vez se olvidó que nos iríamos juntos –pensaba un castaño ojimiel que esperaba pacientemente en la entrada del hospital a su compañera de casa- no puedo entender como Rumiko nos perdonó después de haberla hecho sufrir, espero que pronto encuentre la felicidad… - estaba tan ido en sus pensamientos que no había notado que quien esperaba ya había llegado y que no se encontraba sola-

R: Hiroki! Perdón por el retraso, es que me topé con Tsumori, -el mencionado se acerca lentamente hasta detenerse- él se ofreció a llevarnos

T: hola Hiroki, como han estado tú y el bebé –intenta tocar el vientre de Hiroki tras decir eso, pero el castaño se aleja instintivamente sujetándose el lugar mencionado, lo cual desilusiona nuevamente al rubio como ya había ocurrido tantas veces desde que las cosas entre el castaño y Nowaki se habían arreglado-

H: e… estamos bien, no te preocupes Tsumori, no tienes porque llevarnos…

T: de ninguna manera, no permitiré que anden a estas horas solos, además debes estar cansado y Rumiko no tiene auto! –señalando a la castaña-

R: hey no señales a las personas –mirando severamente al rubio- y no tienes porque echarme en cara que no tenga auto, verás que pronto compraré uno y haré que te tragues tus palabras -haciendo pucheros-

T: jump –ríe- esta bien, lamento lo dicho, es solo que en serio me gustaría llevarlos, me lo permitirás Hiroki? –mirando como cachorrito regañado al castaño-

H: sonríe tiernamente- esta bien Tsumori y perdón por las molestias

T: no es ninguna molestia, lo hago porque… -te amo… los amo… pensaba, sabía que si lo decía en voz alta el castaño se lo recriminaría y probablemente declinaría la propuesta, así que prefirió guardárselo para sí- quiero…. que lleguen sanos –el profesor le sonríe y luego todos se marchan, era un no tan largo recorrido, de no ser porque a Hiroki se le antojo comer algunas cosas y el rubio sin chistar se las consiguió, lo que les tomo tiempo pero terminaron llegando no tan tarde a su destino-

H: gracias por traernos Tsumori –dándole la mano-

T: fue un placer –coge la mano del castaño dándole un beso en el dorso, lo cual hace que el castaño retirase rápidamente su mano- nos vemos mañana!

H: sorprendido- mañana?

T: claro, mañana es tu revisión mensual, sabes que no me pierdo ninguna –le dice sonriendo- también luego de eso me gustaría salir contigo y dar un paseo

H: eso… yo no creo… que Nowaki…

T: si es por él no te preocupes ya le dije sobre mis planes, además se puede decir que me dio permiso –tomando los hombros del castaño que tenía la mirada desviada hacia el piso- te prometo que no te arrepentirás, si después de que te muestre y te diga lo que quiero y necesito decir no te parece, no insistiré, pero por favor no me quites la oportunidad de pasar un día contigo y nuestro bebé –quería tocar al castaño pero desistió antes de hacer algún movimiento, no quería que lo odiara, pero al mismo tiempo no sabía si podía contenerse por más tiempo-

H: pero…

R: se interpone mirando seriamente al rubio, le da la espalda y se acerca al oído del profesor para susurrarle- ve Hiroki, acepta, esta es la oportunidad perfecta para aclararle todo y con suerte ya no insistirá más, ya que si la dejas pasar esto se extenderá a mas y quizás eso no le parezca a Nowaki –se aparta y le sonríe para luego retirarse-

H: bien Tsumori, mañana iremos contigo –dice con una sonrisa sincera-

T: en serio! –le sonríe- gracias, será maravilloso y no te arrepentirás, bien mañana paso temprano por ustedes- se va corriendo y saltando de felicidad-

H: cierra la puerta y se adentra- espero haber hecho lo correcto-

R: apoyada en el marco de la puerta- lo hiciste créeme, tienes que cortarlo de raíz no puedes seguir dándole falsas ilusiones, si no sufrirá y no creo que quieras eso, verdad?

H: eso es lo que menos quiero, por eso el haberle dicho que si, pienso que le dio alguna esperanza… -cabizbajo-

R: sonríe se acerca al castaño y le da un abrazo- tranquilo todo saldrá bien, ahora vamos a dormir que mañana veremos cómo está tu bebé, y ya que Tsumori se ofreció a llevarlos aprovecharé y me colaré –el castaño sonríe por el comentario- bien a dormir – tras decir eso ambos castaños se fueron a dormir-

Al día siguiente Tsumori llegó a primera hora a recoger a Hiroki y como Rumiko le mencionó a Hiroki se coló y terminaron yendo todos juntos al hospital, una vez ahí la doctora se dispuso a revisar al castaño, le hizo acostarse en la camilla y le untó con el gel especial para ese estudio, para luego pasar por todo el vientre del castaño el aparato correspondiente…

R: ummh –dice sonriendo- pues déjenme decirles que su bebé se encuentra en perfectas condiciones… y de un buen tamaño considerando que solo tiene casi seis meses -los padres sonríen ante lo dicho- Hiroki de verdad no quieres saber el sexo del bebé?

H: ya te lo dije Rumiko prefiero que sea una sorpresa

T: yo quisiera saber… -recibe una mirada desafiante de su amor imposible- pero si Hiroki quiere que sea sorpresa, así lo será

R: ja, ja, ja está bien, ya no insistiré más, al fin y al cabo ya solo faltan tres meses, o menos, porque esa fecha es menos predecible en los embarazos masculinos que en los femeninos, mira a Misaki los tuvo antes, pero descuida Hiroki, no sucederá nada malo, si nace antes lo trataremos como es debido, solo preocúpate en cuidarte, si? –dice limpiando el vientre del profesor, para luego reacomodarle su ropa- bien ya está todo, sigue mis indicaciones, o haré que las sigas… eso es todo pueden retirarse, yo cubriré mi medio turno, por fortuna no estaré toda la noche, incluso creo que llegaré antes que Nowaki así que Tsumori –se dirige al rubio- más te vale que Hiroki esté de regreso para entonces

T: ja, ja, prometo llevarlo a tiempo, de todas formas no quiero que Hiroki se canse… -se incorpora y ofrece una mano a Hiroki para ayudarle a levantarse la cual es aceptada- bien ya nos retiramos

H: gracias por todo Rumiko, nos vemos en la tarde –diciendo eso se retiran-

Una vez fuera del hospital Tsumori lleva a Hiroki a un restaurante para desayunar ya que no lo habían hecho, luego el rubio le ofreció dar un paseo yendo al a muchos lugares en los que el castaño se mostraba distraído y un poco reacio a cambiar de actitud, el rubio un poco resignado decidió que fueran a almorzar ya que se hacía tarde, aún no terminaba su día en compañía de su amor imposible y la sorpresa que le tenía preparada no se haría esperar, entonces después de almorzar el médico le dijo al castaño que lo acompañara a su casa, a lo que a Hiroki no le pareció buena idea pero terminó cediendo…

T: abriendo la puerta de su recinto- bien pasa, adelante –el castaño obedece- bien… -cierra la puerta y va por una cinta de tela oscura que estaba en la mesa y se acerca al castaño-

H: que… qué vas a hacer con eso? –dice un poco temeroso-

T: no te asustes cariño, solo quiero vendar tus ojos porque te tengo una sorpresa –intenta ponerle el vendaje pero el ojimiel se aleja-

H: esto no me gusta nada, mejor me voy, además ya se me hace tarde y Rumiko ya a de haber llegado

T: no por favor!, te lo suplico, no miento no te haré nada, solo quiero darte la sorpresa que te preparé, por favor Hiroki… -el castaño lo mira extrañado pero asiente, a lo que el rubio emocionado lo venda y lo dirige con calma a la habitación de huéspedes que tenía, al llegar a esta le habla- listo mi a… -se muerde la lengua antes de decir amor- Hiroki?... –este asiente, entonces el rubio desata la venda, dejando ver al castaño el cual se queda impactado por la sorpresa – te gusta?

Tsumori impaciente esperaba la respuesta, había hecho todo por su amor y su futuro hijo y realmente se había esforzado en esa sorpresa y pues lo que Hiroki veía sorprendido era una hermosa habitación de un color claro y adecuada para un bebé tenía todo lo necesario y todo era hermoso, había una cunita blanca, un mueble del mismo color el cual al abrirlo estaba llena de ropita para bebé de un color neutral, a lado había una cambiadera para cambiarle los pañales al bebé con una lámpara encima que más bien parecía un peluche, al otro lado de la habitación se encontraba una montaña de juguetes en la mayoría peluches y a lado de estos otro mueble en el que encima estaba un radio transmisor y una estéreo infantil con muchos CDs con músicas para niños y melodías relajantes; todo parecía como salido de un sueño Hiroki se encontraba realmente feliz y mal al mismo tiempo ya que él y Nowaki no habían preparado nada para la llegada de su bebé y eso solo era por falta de tiempo y en parte de dinero, además aún faltaba para su llegada; pero ahora Tsumori le mostraba ese hermoso lugar que prácticamente lo dejaba sin palabras, no sabía que responderle, solo sabía que lo que había hecho el rubio lo hacía inmensamente feliz…

T: y bien… te gustó mi sorpresa? –vuelve a preguntar, aunque no hacía falta ya que con solo ver la expresión en su rostro lo sabía, pero aún así quería oírlo, oír esas palabras de felicidad que saldrían de su amado-

H: es… es hermoso… no puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto por mi bebé –decía aún atónito y siguiendo observando aquel hermoso lugar-

T: también lo hice por ti… Hiroki –recibiendo una mirada triste por parte del castaño-

H: Tsumori yo… lo siento pero esto no puede ser, sabes muy bien que Nowaki y yo volvimos, además que vivimos juntos, por qué hiciste esto?, si sabes que yo nunca estaré contigo!

T: sonríe tiernamente- nunca digas nunca, además yo no lo hice con intención de que te quedaras a vivir aquí conmigo, pero me gustaría que de vez en cuando, cuando estés ocupado con tu trabajo y no puedas cuidarlo me dejaras hacerlo y con esto se que estoy preparado, además quisiera que tú y nuestro bebé se quedaran alguna vez –recibe una mirada temerosa de parte del castaño- no me mires así, no es que el bebé dormirá aquí y tu conmigo, no si no quieres, por eso está esto –abre lo que parecía un closet y saca una cama de él- ves es convertible, si te quedas algún día puedes dormir aquí junto a nuestro bebé –se acerca al castaño y le toma una mano- Hiroki yo solo quiero pasar tiempo con ustedes, no quiero alejarme del bebé y quiero ser un buen padre por eso… - dice cabizbajo-

H: con la mano que tenía libre levanta el rostro del rubio y le sonríe- ya lo eres, te preocupas por él y también por mi y te lo agradezco, pero no sé que pueda pasar con el tiempo, puede que tal vez algún día me pueda quedar, pero no te aseguro nada, por eso no quisiera que te ilusiones mucho, por eso yo… -es interrumpido porque el rubio lo abrazó repentinamente- eh… Tsumori, por qué…

T: lo siento no puedo contenerme más Hiroki –refuerza su abrazo teniendo cuidado de no lastimar al bebé- te amo… te amo tanto y no puedo evitarlo… -decía cerca del oído del castaño-

H: Tsumori!... –decía tristemente, le dolía no poder cambiarle esos sentimiento y que dejara de sufrir- yo… -cierra los ojos- perdóname por favor, yo ahhh!… - grita ya que el rubio le había mordido el cuello- Tsumori qué hiciste? –lo empuja bruscamente y luego se toca el lugar atacado- por qué me mordiste, en qué demonios pensabas?! –le reclamaba gritando, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta ya que el médico incluso había desviado su mirada- eres un completo imbécil! –grita y se marcha rápidamente dando un portazo-

T: camina por la habitación rozando con sus dedos la cuna - lo siento mi amor… te amo demasiado, por eso haré lo que sea para tenerte conmigo!... –sonríe satisfecho- me pregunto que hará Nowaki con respecto a la marca que te dejé…


	33. Chapter 33

Hola a todos! si el anterior fue un cap raro, triste y otras cosas, oues este lo es aún más, les dejo advertidos!

**Hola SaskiaKazeElric**! puedo llamarte Saskia san? n_n gracias por siempre acompañarme con el fic, me haces muy feliz! espero no descepcionarte... sobre los nombres que bueno que te gustaron, una amiga me ayudó con ellos!, cuídate, hasta pronto!

**Hola Karen 1234**! gracias por tuas animos, de verdad me alegra que te guste mi fic! sé que lo complico con cada que pasa, pero esper te siga gustando n_n cuídate mucho, hasta la próxima!

**Himeko** san hola! n_n woow ya llegaste al último cap que subí, de verdad leíste hasta tan tarde? tanto te gusta mi fic? TTnTT (llorando de felicidad) y tenerte como mi fan se siente tan lindo, muchas gracias! temando un gran abrazote de oso, cuídate mucho, hasta pronto!

...

**Cap. 33**

Tsumori había hecho algo estúpido algo que de seguro daría problemas a Hiroki, el castaño sabía que lo había hecho a propósito, pero no quería que eso le llenara la cabeza en ese momento en el cual solo debía pensar en cómo ocultar esa marca para que nadie se diera cuenta, en especial Nowaki, el ojiazul era muy celoso y lo sabía muy bien porque ya había estado en aprietos sin siquiera hacer nada, como la vez en que tuvieron el accidente y ahora con esa marca tan evidente no sabía de lo que era capaz; caminó rápido que casi corría y llegó a su casa respirando agitadamente…

H: pummm –cerró la puerta fuertemente tras él y se apoyó en esta, seguía cansado por su apurada caminata y la angustia se habían apoderado de él - ha, ha, ha –jadeaba de cansancio- demonios por qué tuvo que pasar esto! –fue al baño y con premura se observó detalladamente a través del espejo pasando sus dedos por el lugar de la marca el cual ya estaba muy morado-Tsumori… lo hiciste a propósito! Rayos! Todo es mi culpa, en primer lugar nunca debí haber accedido a salir con él, muy en el fondo sabía que era una mala idea, ahora que se supone que haga, si Nowaki lo ve no quiero imaginar qué haría… ahh! Cierto –recuerda algo y se dirige rápidamente a la habitación de Rumiko esculcando las cosas su tocador- de seguro encontraré algo que me ayude a ocultarla –busca con desespero hasta que da con algo que parece maquillaje e intenta colocárselo torpemente-

R: Hiroki, que haces en mi habitación? –pregunta asustando al castaño que había parado en seco lo que estaba haciendo- porque estas poniéndote eso? –se acerca lentamente al castaño el cual estaba inmóvil y cubriéndose con su mano a nivel del cuello, lo que llamó la atención de la doctora, por lo que con calma quitó la mano del profesor que desvió la mirada derrotado ya que lo habían descubierto- pero que te pasó? Cómo te hiciste esto?... –se queda callada hasta que deduce algo- ahh! No me digas que esto te lo hizo Tsumori! –Hiroki asiente- pero cómo se atrevió!... dime alguien los vio? –sujetando desesperadamente los hombros del castaño-

H: negando con la cabeza- no, nadie lo hizo, porque estábamos en… su departamento- dice cabizbajo-

R: qué!? Como que… fuiste a su departamento?! él dijo que solo irían de paseo por eso también estuve de acuerdo, pero a su departamento?! Para nada! Hiroki! Por qué aceptaste ir si eso era muy riesgoso? –el castaño levanta la mirada mostrándose sorprendido- no me mires así, sabes a lo que me refiero… -regañando al castaño del cual no oye su respuesta- fuuhhh –suspira- Tsumori está muy enamorado de ti, cualquier oportunidad que le des… -haciendo gestos extraños y movimientos raros con la mano- pues le da ideas raras, tú sabes…

H: lo sé, pero me convenció y al llegar dijo que me tenía una sorpresa, me vendó los ojos y me llevo dentro –decía mientras la castaña parecía morirse por lo contado- no sabes Rumiko, Tsumori preparó una hermosa habitación para mi bebé!, tenía todo, se preocupó bastante con cada detalle que me dejó maravillado, me dijo que quería que de vez en cuando nos quedáramos allá y que cuando no pudiera cuidar al bebé lo dejara allí con él, luego me abrazó y me dijo que me amaba, me sentí mal por él traté de explicarle que no sentía lo mismo y en ese momento… me mordió, -dijo en un susurro que la castaña escuchó perfectamente- lo empuje, le grite y salí corriendo

R: no lo puedo creer, -con una mano en su frente, luego dirige su vista a Hiroki de forma acusatoria- vez Hiroki! Que hubiese sucedido si él hubiera continuado!, -el profesor vuelve su vista al piso, se encontraba arrepentido por ceder a la petición del rubio- fufhh –suspira- ya no importa… lo bueno es que no pasó a mayores, ahora lo más importante es –tocando suavemente la marca del castaño- desaparecer esta marca ya que no quiero saber de qué sería capaz de hacer Nowaki al verla –le sonríe al profesor que se mostraba temeroso- descuida con un poco de maquillaje no se notará –le guiña un ojo- solo no dejes que Nowaki te toque ya que apuesto que él no deja un solo lugar intacto si se emociona… -el castaño se enrojece como un tomate- no me preguntes cómo lo sé eh?

Entonces la doctora apresuradamente maquillo la marca y tal como dijo no se notaba en lo absoluto, ya a punto de acabar escucharon que el ojiazul había vuelto y se pusieron nerviosos, pensaron que si Hiroki fingía estar dormido Nowaki no lo acosaría y su plan estaba por arruinarse ya que Nowaki había llegado antes

H: es Nowaki, que hago? –asustado, no quería que lo descubriera-

R: descuida Hiroki yo lo distraeré con algo, lo llevaré a la cocina y entonces aprovechas para ir a tu habitación, ok? –el castaño solo asiente y la doctora se marcha saliendo de su cuarto- hola Nowaki!, llegaste más pronto de lo que pensé? –con una sonrisa en el rostro-

N: Hola Rumiko! Si la verdad tenía muchas ganas de volver rápido, y Hiroki? –segundos de silencio incómodos pasaban, la castaña sabía que le preguntaría eso, pero no pensó que fuera tan pronto- no me digas que sigue con Tsumori y no ha regresado! -dice enfadado y un poco alterado-

R: shh, tranquilo Nowaki, Hiroki llegó incluso antes que yo, está durmiendo en su alcoba… -era hora de poner en marcha su plan salvar a Hiroki- Nowaki… -recibe la mirada de este- podemos hablar un momento? En la cocina –señala el lugar, pero recibe una mirada de desconcierto de parte del ojiazul- es para no despertar a Hiroki –entonces comprende y asiente, por lo que se dirigieron a la cocina, la doctora había encontrado un buen tema que no solo era distracción, si no en verdad quería saberlo- Nowaki!... que piensas a cerca del bebé que espera Hiroki –pregunta mientras fuera de la cocina el castaño salía de su escondite, pero al oír la pregunta de la castaña se paraliza y se queda oyendo a escondidas la conversación porque también quería saberlo-

N: por qué me preguntas eso? –dice enfadado-

R: por qué es más que obvio que no es de tu total agrado-mira retando al ojiazul-

N: pues si!… no lo es –al oír eso el castaño se horroriza, porque creía que el ojiazul amaba a su bebé tanto como él-

R: cómo puedes decir eso Nowaki, si tú amas a Hiroki! –alzando un poco la voz-

N: si amo lo amo, pero no a ese niño –el profesor sentía rompérsele el corazón- ese niño es la causa por la cual no podemos ser totalmente felices! –la castaña lo mira totalmente enfadada, pero antes que le dijera algo continúa- no me haría mucho lio si no fuese de Tsumori o si en todo caso él estuviera lejos o muerto, pero no es así, y está buscando cualquier pretexto para acercarse a Hiroki y que mejor que un bebé, no? no entiendo por qué demonios Hiroki tuvo que embarazarse de Tsumori! –la castaña ya no pudo oír más y le plantó una sonora bofetada en el rostro al ojiazul-

R: cómo puedes decir eso!, -reclama no tratando de alzar mucho la voz- cuando lo único que debía importarte es el bienestar de Hiroki!, –sale de la cocina y ve sorprendida que el castaño había oído aquella conversación, cierra los ojos fuertemente y se toca la frente, luego entra en si y con señas le dice a Hiroki que se apresure en marcharse, a lo que el castaño obedece, entonces retoma la conversación- cómo puedes recriminarle algo como eso!, esa no es culpa suya… -no oye respuesta alguna- sabes Nowaki? me cansé de escuchar tus niñerías, no quiero que le digas nada a Hiroki, o lo pondría muy mal –camina hacia su habitación y se detiene- ojalá recapacites en tu modo de pensar, Hiroki parecía cansado, te sugiero no molestarlo –diciendo esto entra a su alcoba y cierra la puerta-

Hiroki apenas entró a su cuarto, se recostó en su cama y comenzó a sollozar no sabía que su amado pensara así y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada al respecto, no sabía en qué momento se había quedado dormido, pero agradeció que el ojiazul no lo hubiese molestado, despertó deprimido y con cuidado se levantó de la cama para no despertar al médico, buscó unas cosas y salió de la habitación

R: Hola –hablaba por el celular- si ya la vi… hiciste un excelente trabajo… –dice sonriendo- no te preocupes todo saldrá bien… y si no yo lo arreglaré… está bien, nos vemos -cuelga-

H: buenos días Rumiko con quien hablabas- sorprendiendo a la castaña-

R: ahh! Hiroki me asustaste ja, ja… pues hablaba con Yuki, la recuerdas, te hablé de ella hace tiempo –el castaño asiente- pues entre las dos estamos tratando a una paciente y se la encargué, tal parece que lo hizo bien, pero como esta de interna aún tiene muchas dudas, por eso la respaldo… y cómo amaneciste? –ve preocupada la cara del castaño- sobre lo de ayer… realmente lo lamento Hiroki no pensé que escucharías- dice cabizbaja-

H: descuida Rumiko, escuche porque quería, y me alegra saberlo, quisiera no hablar de ello por ahora por favor... –la castaña asiente con una leve sonrisa- me iré a bañar

R: esta bien, yo debo ir a ver a esa paciente, nos vemos… y Hiroki… -este la mira- tranquilo sé que se le pasará –asiente y se va a bañar mientras que la doctora también se marcha-

H: bajo el agua de la regadera- ojalá tengas razón Rumiko… -estaba ya un tiempo meditando en aquel lugar y no se había dado cuenta que el ojiazul había entrado hasta que sintió un abrazo por detrás, lo que lo sobresaltó-

N: buenos día mi amor, cómo amaneciste… -sabes ayer me quedé con las ganas de hacerte mío otra vez, ya hace tanto que no lo hacemos y ahora que Rumiko sabe lo nuestro nada puede detenerme –diciéndolo con una voz sensual da la vuelta al castaño y le da un beso apasionado que se intensificaba poco a poco, para luego separarse y decirle con amor- te amo, te amo tanto mi Hiroki – bajó hasta su cuello y de pronto todo su mundo se derrumbó, observó aquella marca, esa marca que resaltaba en el cuello de SU castaño, la ira se estaba apoderando de él, sabía perfectamente quien la había hecho, pero de igual manera quería que fuera el castaño mismo quien se lo dijera- qué es esto?! –tocando torpemente la marca-

H: ahh! –sentía dolor por la fuerza con la que el doctor lo había tocado, con todo lo deprimido y excitado que estaba en ese momento había olvidado por completo lo de la marca- ehh? Es…

N: dime quién te hizo esto Hiroki?! – preguntaba totalmente alterado, zarandeando por los hombros al castaño y esperando desesperadamente la respuesta- jump –se mofa- no sé por qué lo pregunto… es obvio que esto lo hizo Tsumori o me equivoco?! –le grita sin soltarlo- de seguro se pusieron muy románticos ja, ja, ja, dime Hiroki cuantas veces ya lo han hecho, supongo que esta se les escapó de las manos y dejaron evidencia –decía sin remordimiento sobre lo que salía de sus labios, los celos lo habían dominado-

H: no!, no es lo que tu crees Nowaki, no pasó nada, yo no hice nada, -tenía una mirada desesperada, quería que su amado le creyera, pero todo estaba en su contra- yo te amo Nowa ahhh!… -grita de dolor ya que el ojiazul lo empujó con brusquedad contra la pared olvidando su embarazo-

N: en serio no es lo que creo?, dime cómo quieres que te crea Hiroki?!, si yo mismo estoy viendo la marca de tu engaño… cómo quieres que te crea si existe una evidencia tan grande! –con una mano toca el vientre del profesor-

H: Nowaki… –mira tristemente al ojiazul para después bajar la mirada al piso- con que eso es lo que te tiene tan perturbado –pensaba mientras recordaba la conversación que había oído a escondidas, entonces decidió preguntárselo directamente- tú odias a mi bebé, no es cierto? –dice casi quebrándosele las palabras-

N: abre los ojos a más no poder, estaba sorprendido, no esperaba esa pregunta y no estaba seguro qué responder ya que ciertamente algo de razón tenía la sospecha del castaño, mirando al piso respondió- no, no es eso… es su padre… si tan solo no fuese Tsumori… él siempre me lo anda echando en cara, busca cualquier oportunidad para acercarse a ti y ese bebé es la mejor excusa para ello, si tan solo no existiera…

Esa era la gota que derramó el vaso, ya no soportaba seguir oyendo las palabras del ojiazul ya que le dolían mucho, lo había confirmado, él no quería a su bebé, tal vez a él sí, pero no a su bebé y eso era todo, no podía hacer nada, porque absolutamente nada en el mundo podría hacer que dejara de amar a su bebé ni siquiera Nowaki; se zafó del agarre del médico que había cedido, tomó una toalla con la que se cubrió y corrió a su habitación, no le importaba nada más que desfogarse en llanto, mientras que en el Baño un ojiazul estaba inmóvil y solo pensaba en lo ocurrido

N: lo siento Hiroki, quiero a tu bebé, pero Tsumori es su padre y eso no lo puedo cambiar, sé que él no nos dejará en paz y yo no puedo controlarme a sus provocaciones, no sé que hacer… -de pronto golpea la pared con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos empiezan a sangrar- y esa maldita marca… que demonios significa?!…

Hiroki estaba enfadado con Nowaki, sabía que no era su culpa el no querer a su bebé, pero al final era lo mismo, la situación entre ellos estaba tensa y hubo un notorio alejamiento de ambas partes, Rumiko había intentado hablar con ellos convencerlos que todo se iba a solucionar y calmarlos ya que estaban a un trimestre para el nacimiento del bebé, ya que esa situación no era conveniente para él, pero todo lo que intentaba era en vano… por otro lado Tsumori volvió a buscar a Hiroki suplicándole perdón por lo que había hecho, no admitió que lo hizo con el propósito de que el ojiazul y el castaño se pelearan aunque eso era bastante obvio, pero era tanta la insistencia del rubio que al final Hiroki terminó cediendo y lo perdonó, total las cosas con Nowaki estaban lejos de arreglarse y el rubio por lo menos se preocupaba por él y su bebé

Ya había transcurrido otro mes y el enfado que tenía Nowaki no había cedido en lo absoluto e incluso se incremento al enterarse que el castaño ya hablaba con normalidad al rubio, eso era insoportable, la decepción invadía su corazón, pensaba que tal vez Hiroki no era lo que pensaba y que no debió enamorarse de él, pero aún así quería recordar para confirmar de una buena vez esos sentimientos

Por otro lado Misaki y Akihiko seguían siendo bendecidos con la llegada de sus gemelas, estaban llenos de felicidad y con nada que les perturbara excepto la tristeza de su amigo, tal parecía que la vida se había ensañado con él, de vez en cuando lo veían y le pedían que arreglara las cosas con Nowaki pero no daba brazo a torcer, realmente era muy testarudo…

En el pent-house del escritor

Mis: woow se está moviendo mucho –dice asombrado tocando el vientre del profesor- y es así todos los días?

H: prácticamente sí, pero lo bueno es que se calma cuando le hablo yo o… Tsumori –dice entristecido ya que le hubiera gustado decir Nowaki-

A: ya te lo dije un millón de veces, aléjate de ese sujeto… por más que sea el padre de tu hijo no tiene porque estar contigo todo el tiempo! –reprocha a su amigo cruzando los brazos se sienta pesadamente en el sofá, lleva despacio una mano cerca de donde Misaki estaba acariciando y cambia su semblante- vaya si que es fuerte… –sintiendo el toque- ese sujeto solo te trae problemas, si no piensas aceptarlo dile que ya no te moleste! –refiriéndose al rubio-

H: lo siento Akihiko yo no puedo hacer eso, no puedo negarle a Tsumori el derecho que le corresponde

A: si sigues con esa idea en mente solo lastimarás más a Kusama… el te ama

H: pero no ama a mi bebé! –se entristece- me lo dijo, por eso yo…

Mis: yo no creo que sea así!... –ambos mayores lo miran confundidos- bueno, yo pienso que al ser tu bebé Kusama san ya lo ama, solo que… se siente confundido, porque de seguro piensa que el bebé te alejará de él y te acercará más a su verdadero padre y como eso es algo que no puede controlar lo perturba, es por eso que actúa así –observa la mirada desconcertada de los mayores y lo pusieron nervioso- bueno eso es… lo que creo…

A: le sonríe y revuelve los cabellos del ojiesmeralda- Misaki tiene toda la razón, no pude haberlo dicho mejor… Hiroki –llama la atención de su amigo que aún parecía en trance- creo que entendiste a lo que Misaki se refiere verdad?, será mejor que de una buena vez dejes esa terquedad de lado y arregles las cosas con Kusama, hazle entender que nunca lo dejarías por ese medicucho, si se lo dices así yo creo que entenderá!

H: tal vez tiene razón, pero y si no resulta?

A: pues si sigues con ese miedo no lo sabrás!, ve y dile eso! –animando a su amigo-

H: sonríe esperanzado- esta bien!... –luego cambia su cara a una neutral- pero Nowaki no está, como es día del médico el director del hospital los invitó a todos a una fiesta, no sé a qué hora regresarán

A: bueno, entonces se lo dices mañana cuál es el problema, no estés buscando excusas, eh!... hablando de otro asunto, Misaki y yo iremos a Osaka mañana a primera hora, lo que pasa es que Takahiro se enteró que las gemelas nacieron y se enfadó por no haberle avisado, iremos a pedirle disculpas…

Mis: yo le dije a Usagi san que debíamos avisarle a penas salimos del hospital, pero no me hizo caso! –dice haciéndole pucheros al peliplateado-

A: pero Misaki!, teníamos que arreglar la habitación de las bebés, como resultaron ser dos hermosas niñas tuvimos que cambiar muchas cosas! –dice tratando de calmar a su niño-

H: Akihiko esa no es excusa, además de eso ya pasó un mes, es lógico que Takahiro se haya enfadado… -se levanta- bueno será mejor que me vaya ya se hace tarde y…

A: interrumpiendo- de ninguna manera te irás, lo dijiste es tarde te quedarás aquí, además no hay nadie en tu casa, que tal si al bebé le da por nacer y no hay nadie que te ayude?

H: frunciendo el ceño- no seas tonto Akihiko aún faltan dos meses para que nazca, pero tienes razón no hay nadie en casa y no me gusta estar solo allá, solo por eso aceptaré tu oferta… -conversaron un poco más y se fueron a dormir-

Mientras tanto al otro lado del la ciudad los doctores de cierto hospital se había puesto a beber festejando el 21 de Septiembre día del médico, (así es en mi país n_n) hablando y algunos recordando viejos tiempos; Nowaki si que había bebido de más ya que estaba muy molesto Tsumori se había encargado de arruinar su festejo y Rumiko se ponía a discutir con el rubio haciendo que este de vez en cuando se calmara, todos estaban muy bebidos así que decidieron que ya era hora de retirarse; Rumiko se llevó a Nowaki casi a rastras porque el ojiazul no podía estar más tomado, al llegar inmediatamente lo llevó a su habitación, no quería despertar a Hiroki y despacio lo alistó, ella también estaba borracha pero no tanto como el ojiazul que empezaba a balbucear cosas

N: Hi… ro... ki… -balbuceaba- te amooo!

R: si lo sé, no tienes que echármelo en cara –enfadada quitaba la corbata al ojiazul- levanta un poco la cabeza, Nowaki! Si no te quito la corbata te ahorcarás ayúdame un poco! Ya estoy cansa… waaaa –grita asustada porque el peliazul la tumbó a la cama quedando él encima de ella- ahh! Nowaki qué haces suéltame!

N: Hiroki, te amo…

R: tonto yo no soy Hi… ummmh –es callada por los labios del ojiazul que habían atrapado a los suyos en un apasionado beso que hace mucho tiempo no sentía, no podía zafarse el médico era muy fuerte, pero ese beso es lo que había deseado desde que habían roto su compromiso, su mente se nubló, el alcohol, la pasión la atraparon y se dejó llevar, los besos se hicieron más apasionados, no sabían como pero habían quedado completamente desnudos dejando que ese deseo incontrolable se apoderara de ellos…

Al día siguiente tal y como dijo Akihiko, él y su castaño se marcharon, no sin antes dejar a Hiroki en la puerta de su casa, él cual les deseó buen viaje y les agradeció por todo…

H: sonriendo entraba a su departamento –tal vez sea en vano, pero lo intentaré, lo haré por nuestro amor Nowaki- caminaba decidido al dormitorio del mencionado, ya que como era temprano asimilaba que aún se encontraba dormido, tomó el pomo de la puerta, lo giró, abrió la puerta y entro, observó extrañado las ropas revueltas que yacían en el suelo, pero las dejó de lado y se acercó a la cama del ojiazul- Nowaki, necesito hablar… -no pudo decir más lo que vio lo dejo anonadado- no puede ser! –era lo único que podía decir al ver que Nowaki y Rumiko estaban durmiendo en la misma cama y además estaban desnudos, no tenía que pensar mucho para saber lo que pasó entre aquellos dos… rápidamente salió del lugar, no podía soportar seguir viéndolos, al salir del departamento las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro, en ese momento solo quería desaparecer de allí, pensó en ir a la casa de su amigo pero recordó que él y Misaki se habían ido, no pensó más y se encaminó al lugar en el que sabía estaría bien y tendría consuelo…

Ding, dong, Ding, dong, Ding, dong, Ding, dong –sonaba el timbre sin parar-

T: ummhh ahhh! –estirándose y bostezando- pero quien puede ser a estas horas –va a la entrada totalmente desganado y abre la puerta sorprendiéndose de quien había llegado y más aún en el estado en que estaba- Hiroki!, pero que sucede? Por qué estás...

H: interrumpe al rubio –Tsumori… por favor déjame quedarme aquí!... –dice con las lágrimas desbordándose-

...

Por favor no se enojen conmigo todo es por una razón lo juro! TTnTT

Gracias por seguirme acompañando con el fic, cuídense mucho, hasta pronto!


	34. Chapter 34

Hola! ya traje la conti n_n

Tamayuki san, Karen 1234 muchas gracias por leer y dejarme sus comentarios, de verdad lo apresio mucho *0* cuídense mucho, hasta pronto!

...

**Cap. 34**

En un departamento no muy lujoso pero cómodo y en el que habitaban tres personas, un ojiazul empezaba a despertarse perezosamente después de haber tenido una noche de copas y de algo más…

N: ahhh! –bosteza- ummh me duele la cabeza, creo que bebí de más –dice sujetándose la cabeza con una mano- umhh qué? –sintiendo un bulto a lado suyo- Hiroki?… -dice muy bajo y levantando ligeramente la sábana- ahh Rumiko?! –dice casi en un grito y rápidamente se levanta y se da cuenta que está totalmente desnudo- no puede ser, pero qué demonios hice?!, no! esto es un sueño, si! Un mal sueño… -trata de convencerse a sí mismo, mientras tanto la castaña empezaba a retorcerse y despertaba-

R: mmhh qué?... pero, dónde estoy?... ah –se sienta de golpe- y mi ropa! –levanta la vista poco a poco hasta chocar con la del peliazul- Nowaki? Qué paso? Por qué estoy desnuda?... y tu… oh no… -decía casi sin aliento y con una cara de sorpresa total-

N: Rumiko, yo… no sé que pasó… esto parece un mal sueño, de verdad, no sé que sucedió, lo lamento…

R: no!, no puede ser, pero que demonios hice! –casi arrancándose los pelos-

N: espera Rumiko esto no es culpa tuya, ni tampoco mía… -tratando de calmar a la castaña-

R: pero qué estás diciendo Nowaki! a caso no lo vez, nosotros… -pasan segundos de silencio mientras analizaba bien la situación- no!... soy de lo peor traicioné a Hiroki, por qué?… -se tranquiliza un poco- ah! es cierto!, él probablemente no nos vio, si!, de seguro está dormido o… o si no se quedó en la casa de Usami sensei… -decía un tanto desesperada que las palabras se le trababan-

N: Rumiko cálmate!

R: cómo puedes pedirme eso! Esto no debió pasar, ni siquiera ebria debí haberme dejado llevar por mis sentimientos! Ahh! –se tapa la boca con ambas manos, ella no quería decir eso- vete!

N: eh?

R: ve y busca a Hiroki, ruega no haya visto esto, o nunca me lo perdonaré!... –comienza a sollozar- por favor búscalo

N: si lo haré no tienes que pedírmelo –se viste rápidamente y rápidamente sale de la habitación- por favor, por favor Dios que Hiroki no haya visto nada! –pensaba desesperado, rápidamente se dirigió a la habitación del castaño, todavía era temprano, pensó que aún estaría durmiendo, por lo que sigilosamente abrió la puerta, pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver que el profesor no estaba ahí y algo más extraño su cama estaba tendida- tal vez es como dice Rumiko y se quedó en casa de Usami san… -entonces va corriendo al teléfono y marca el número de la casa del escritor, pero no contesta nadie, intenta marcar a los celulares del menor y del peliplata, pero obtiene el mismo resultado, entonces traga duro y se dispone a marcar el celular de Hiroki pero para su sorpresa estaba apagado- no contesta nadie… -cuelga y coloca una mano en su frente a modo de desesperación- solo pido que Hiroki no nos haya visto…

…

Hiroki había llegado al único lugar al que creía estarían bien él y su bebé, Tsumori no cabía de la sorpresa de ver a su amor en su casa y más sorprendido estaba al escuchar que era lo que le había pedido, por no decir suplicado; prefirió no responderle más bien lo dejó pasar y le ofreció un vaso de agua, pero el castaño le pidió leche y galletas pedido que hizo enternecer al rubio ya que pensaba que pese a las circunstancias en las que se encontraba seguía con sus usuales antojos, pero aún así le preocupaba el hecho de que en su mirada la tristeza se veía reflejada claramente, prefirió no decir nada hasta que el castaño tuviera la tranquilidad suficiente para contarle lo que le había pasado, habían pasado minutos de silencio sumamente inquietantes para el médico hasta que por fin el castaño decidió hablar…

H: Tsumori… no me respondiste... –se notaba que la voz estaba quebrándose, si no fuera porque estaba cabizbajo aseguraría que en ese momento el profesor lloraba- puedo quedarme a vivir aquí?

T: no tienes que pedírmelo, sabes que puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras, pero estás seguro?, no sé qué te llevó a tomar esta decisión, -mirándolo con extrañeza- pero realmente me gustaría que lo pienses… dime, pasó algo con Nowaki? –inclina la cabeza para poder observar el rostro de su amor, pero no tiene éxito-

H: yo… no quiero hablar de eso… solo te diré que lo mío con Nowaki, no tiene futuro –dice casi sollozando-

T: lo mira extrañado- pero que te hizo pensar eso?, tú parecías tan feliz, bueno sé que suena raro que te esté diciendo esto y en especial después de hacer lo que… tú ya sabes, es solo que nunca te había oído hablar así y menos en ese tono – tan triste… pensaba, no le gustaba para nada ver así a su amor, si estaba consciente que quería separarlos e hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para hacerlo, pero aún así odiaba verlo tan triste y solo quería verlo feliz, pero tal parecía que el ojiazul no era su felicidad, si no el castaño no hubiera ido en busca de su ayuda… si eso era!, no desperdiciaría esa oportunidad, no esta vez-

H: solo digo la verdad, yo perdí a Nowaki en el momento del accidente… aunque alguna vez tuve la esperanza de que todo volvería a ser cómo antes, esa ya murió –cae una lágrima hacia su mano que se encontraba estrujando la tela de su pantalón-

T: pero… -observa triste esa lágrima, ya no quería insistir, pero aún tenía muchas dudas-

H: por favor… ya no me digas nada, solo quiero descansar y olvidarme de todo lo que me hace daño, no quiero que mi bebé sufra por mi culpa… -se incorpora temblando- puedo… ir a dormir?

T: ah! Claro, ven –van al cuarto del bebé- espera alistaré la cama –se dispone a hacer lo dicho y una vez listo lo deja solo en ese cuarto- que descansen bien- sale, cierra la puerta y se sienta pesadamente en el sillón- la verdad no sé qué te pasó Hiroki, pero si en realidad quieres dejar de lado a Nowaki yo me encargaré de que así sea, me dedicaré a hacerte feliz hasta ganarme tu confianza y así algún día poderme ganar tu amor, para formar una familia feliz los tres –sonríe alegre ya que sin hacer mucho el castaño había llegado como caído del cielo a hacerle tomar una decisión definitiva al rubio, que era, no dejarlo ir-

…

Por otro lado, Usami y Misaki habían dejado a Hiroki en su casa y se sintieron aliviados de que al fin su amigo había dejado de ser tan cabezota y que decidiera dar el primer paso para arreglar las cosas de una buena vez por todas, y sin más distracciones se dirigieron a la estación de trenes para tomar un tren hacia Osaka donde habitaba el hermano mayor del castaño, Misaki estaba muy nervioso, quería que su hermano ya no estuviera tan enojado… pensando en ello el viaje pasó en un tris y como si nada ya se encontraban tocando el timbre de la casa de Takahiro…

Ma: abre la puerta y muestra una cara de sorpresa al ver quien lo había visitado- Misaki, Usami san que sorpresa verlos! Qué los trae por aquí? –dice ofreciendo que ambos pasaran- woow que preciosas no puedo creer que ya hayan nacido! –emocionada arrebata a una de las gemelas de las manos del castaño- kyaa! No puedo creer tiene tus ojos Misaki!-

T: saliendo al recibidor con su hijo en brazos- pero por qué tanto escándalo!... –queda en silencio al ver la visita que tenían y sin mencionar nada da media vuelta tratando de irse-

Mis: nichan!... por favor no te vayas, en verdad lamento no habértelo dicho antes, -agacha la cabeza como suplicando su perdón- es que pasó de improviso, el parto se adelantó y…

T: te parece justo Misaki, yo soy tu hermano mayor –menciona sin darse la vuelta- y además somos la única familia que te queda –se da la vuelta viendo cabizbajo a su hermano y a Usami con una cara de preocupación- por mucho tiempo me ocultaron la relación que tienen, me dijeron del embarazo cuándo? Hace a penas tres meses? Y ahora esto, sé que vivo lejos y que me alejé mucho de ustedes, pero… -deja a su hijo en el sofá, se acerca a Misaki y acaricia su cabeza- pero en verdad me hubiera gustado estar contigo en ese momento y darte todo mi apoyo, mi apoyo como tu hermano que te quiere mucho y que nunca podría estar enfadado contigo- Misaki levanta la cabeza mostrando un rostro muy sorprendido-

Mis: ni-chan! –se abalanza contra el pelinegro dándole un abrazo lleno de amor- perdóname por favor, prometo que de ahora en adelante siempre te diré todo lo que me pasa! –llora de felicidad por haber adquirido el perdón de su hermano, mientras los otros presentes miraban enternecidos esa escena, el peliplata sonreía mientras que su niña en brazos bostezaba-

T: se separa del menor- y qué no piensas presentarme a mis sobrinas –sonríe, para luego acercarse al escritor y arrebatarle a la nena- hola nena, tienes sueño?, a caso no quieres conocer a tu tío? –la lleva junto a Manami la que tenía a su hermanita en brazos- si que sacaron características de ambos… y cuáles son sus nombres?

Mis: pues Manami tiene a Natsuki, ella es la menor y tu tienes a Aiko que nació primero

Ma: en serio me sorprende que las reconozcas, siendo que son idénticas –mientras mira a las dos bebas una y otra vez tratando de encontrar alguna diferencia-

Mis: pues eso es porque cada una tiene su propia personalidad a pesar de que solo tengan un mes, -acercándose a la pareja- Aiko es tranquila y no hace alboroto, en cambio Natsuki se aburre rápido y siempre quiere llamar la atención –y la pequeña mencionada empieza a llorar como por arte de magia- jump –ríe- lo ven! –Manami la acerca a su papi, quien la coge con cariño- ya mi niña! –moviendo a la pequeña- sé que estas cansada, fue un viaje largo verdad?

T: espero que planeen quedarse por lo menos una semana

A: pues eso es lo que planeamos, me dieron unas vacaciones!

Mis: en serio Usagi san? Entonces por qué no me dejaste traer los celulares, espero no mientas y estés haciendo sufrir a Aikawa san otra vez con tu irresponsabilidad!- retando al escritor con la mirada, luego mira a su hermano ya con una mirada tranquila- hermano si no es mucha molestia nos podemos quedar aquí?

T: por supuesto, qué pregunta!

Tuvieron una amena conversación hasta que el sueño los venció y todos se fueron a dormir, esperando ansiosos pasar una hermosa semana juntos en familia

…

En la casa de un médico rubio, dormía un castaño risueño, tratando de olvidar lo que había visto y que le había causado tanto dolor, rompiendo su corazón nuevamente; pero su sueño era extraño, en el estaba en un lugar muy tranquilo donde la luz del sol y su calor lo envolvían mientras se mecía en una silla hecha para ese fin, acariciando su vientre, pronto sintió una mano encima de la suya y ese alguien dueño de esa mano cálida tarareaba una hermosa canción, no sabía si era para él o para su bebé, pero le confortaba y se sentía el cariño que emanaba de ella; intentó darse vuelta y ver, pero no podía hacerlo ya que la luz que lo envolvía era intensa, dejó de lado su intento y entró en razón, pensó que si acariciaba su vientre con amor no debía ser Nowaki, ya que él le había dicho que no quería a su bebé, pero pese a eso Hiroki quería intentar hacer que su amado terminara amando a su hijo tanto como él… pero pasó eso… eso que le robó otra vez una parte de su ser… si no era él quien estaba en su sueño dándole todo ese cariño, no quedaba duda alguna, esa persona no debía ser otro más que Tsumori, el padre de su bebé y quien se había dedicado en cuerpo y alma a intentar hacerle feliz, entonces lo decidió, ya sabía que hacer…

H: ummhh –empezaba a despertarse, había dormido casi todo el día, el sol ya empezaba a ponerse- ya es tan tarde?... jump si que necesitaba dormir… -decía casi sin ganas, se levanto estirando su cuerpo para despertar completamente y salió de aquella hermosa habitación, se dirigió a la cocina encontrándose con el dueño de esa casa- hola Tsumori… -dijo en un tono casi inaudible-

T: sorprendido de verlo despierto- hola Hiroki!, dormiste bien? –el castaño le asiente sin mirarle a los ojos- dime, quieres hablar de lo sucedido?

H: no, por favor, no quiero que me preguntes eso… -dijo entre seco y triste, por lo que el rubio no dijo nada más, después de un momento de silencio el castaño decidió romperlo- Tsumori? –el rubio lo mira atento- quiero pedirte un favor… podrías ir a mi departamento y traer todas mis cosas, es que no quisiera encontrarme con Nowaki –ni con Rumiko, esto último lo dijo en su mente-

T: qué?... –impactado, nunca imaginaría que le pidiera eso, lo de quedarse ESE día ahí pasaba, pero eso?... el pedir que trajera sus ropas era demasiado, algo verdaderamente terrible debió ocurrir y el tenía que averiguarlo- pero porque hasta ese grado?... tanto te enojaste con Nowaki?… sabes si yo hablo con él creo que…

H: lo mira nervioso- no!, no le digas nada, no le preguntes nada, te lo pido!, solo trae mis cosas, por favor –cabizbajo-

T: esta bien –toma su abrigo y se acerca al castaño- ya vuelvo – le acaricia su mejilla esperando si este le mira, pero es inútil en ese momento, así es que desiste y se marcha-

H: acaricia su vientre sonriendo- creo que ahora estamos en el lugar indicado, verdad mi bebé?… no, este siempre fue el mejor lugar en el que podemos estar…

…

R: lo encontraste? –preguntaba preocupada al peliazul que había salido en busca del profesor desde la mañana-

N: negando con la cabeza- no, fui a la universidad y no fue a trabajar, pasé por la casa de Shinobu san y no pasó por ahí, también fui al departamento de Usami san pero nadie me abrió… busque por todos los lugares que frecuenta… solo me queda uno, uno en el que ni siquiera quiero pensar que esté…

R: cabizbaja- de seguro… nos vio... –empieza a sollozar- por eso no aparece... –cae de rodillas y llora- es mi culpa, solo espero que no le haya sucedido nada…

N: Tranquila Rumiko, ya sé dónde está! –la castaña levanta su rostro con una expresión esperanzada- de seguro está con Tsumori!

R: sonríe- en serio crees que esté allí? –el ojiazul asiente- por favor Nowaki vamos! Si nos vio yo… yo le suplicaré perdón, le diré que fue un malentendido, de seguro me escuchará –se pone de pie y coge su abrigo- vamos!- va hacia la puerta y la abre, encontrándose con el médico rubio- Tsumori! –alegre de verle- por favor dime que Hiroki está contigo!

T: mira a ambos doctores con expresión neutral- si, el está en mi casa…

R: ahh… –suspira de alivio- me alegro mucho, no lo hallábamos y nos preocupamos…

N: lanza una mirada afilada al rubio- voy por él!...

T: Hiroki no quiere verte!... no me dijo que le pasó, pero llego muy temprano a mi casa en un estado deplorable, me pidió quedarse en mi casa y yo lo acepté gustoso… -ambos residentes del departamento lo miran sorprendidos- si vine es solo porque Hiroki me pidió que recogiera su ropa y se la llevara… él no quiere volver aquí…

N: qué?! eso no puede ser?! –estrujando el cuello de la camisa del rubio en forma amenazante- de seguro fuiste tú el que le dijo que se quedara ahí!

T: yo no tuve nada que ver en su decisión, pero Nowaki tú me puedes decir lo mismo? –el ojiazul lo suelta y lo mira con despreció- con permiso! –se abre paso y entra-

R: yo… lo siento Nowaki… -dice cabizbaja- sabes, yo iré a hablar mañana con él de seguro estará más tranquilo, dale un poco de tiempo… sé que será difícil, pero si no te das por vencido, él…

N: sonríe tiernamente- gracias Rumiko, tienes razón, le daré un tiempo, ojalá me perdone… yo siempre termino teniendo la culpa de lo que le pasa, pero lo amo y no lo dejaré ir así de fácil –la castaña le sonríe, en eso Tsumori sale con una maleta del cuarto de Hiroki-

T: Nowaki, en verdad no sé que le hiciste, pero él está muy herido, pero no está solo sabes?, me tiene a mí para consolarlo, espero no lo molestes por el momento, si quieres hablar con él será otro día y solo si él está de acuerdo serás bienvenido –se despide inclinando su cabeza y se marcha dejando en silencio a la pareja-

…

Pasaron días dolorosos para Hiroki, días en los cuales había rechazado muchas veces hablar con Rumiko, la cual insistía casi a diario alegando que sabía el porqué se había ido y que quería aclarar las cosas, pero el ojimiel hizo caso omiso, solo quería que lo dejaran en paz, por otro lado Nowaki había hecho lo propio, pero a diferencia de Rumiko el castaño no le abrí la puerta y hacía parecer que no había nadie, más el ojiazul sabía que su amor estaba ahí, le hablaba pidiéndole perdón por su falta a través de la puerta, pero sus súplicas eran en vano

Hiroki decidió dejar de trabajar debido a lo avanzado de su embarazo, ya tenía siete meses y sería riesgoso exponerse tanto, por otra parte Misaki y Akihiko habían regresado de su corta vacación en Osaka y grande fue su sorpresa al enterarse por el ojiazul que no habían arreglado las cosas y peor aún, se habían agravado y ahora Hiroki estaba viviendo con el odioso de Tsumori, ya estaba harto de su situación tal parecía que hasta el mismo kamisama estaba en contra de su amor, sin oír más del ojiazul se marchó a la casa del rubio, prefirió ir primero solo para hablar con su amigo sobre lo ocurrido, y le llamaría si consideraba prudente el que el médico fuera después de él, le pidió la dirección al doctor y fue inmediatamente…

Ding, dong, ding, dong

A: Hiroki, sé que estás ahí y más te vale que me abras de una buena vez! –empieza a golpear la puerta-

H: Akihiko, estas solo?

A: si lo estoy… -responde y su amigo le abre dejándolo pasar- qué rayos haces aquí?, que a caso no te pedí que te alejaras de ese sujeto, y más al contrario viniste a vivir con él! –lo mira severo- qué fue lo que hizo que vivieras a refugiarte aquí?

H: yo, no quiero hablar de eso… -dice muy triste- yo tenía razón, lo mío con Nowaki no tiene ningún sentido, es por eso que he decidido hacer una nueva vida a lado del padre de mi hijo…

A: Hiroki… pero, por qué? Por qué esa decisión tan precipitada? –pregunta angustiado-

H: yo tengo mis razones, además Tsumori se ha comportado muy bien conmigo, se desvive por mí y mi bebé, sé que seremos felices con él, por eso ya no le veo el caso…

A: yo pienso que deberías hablar con Nowaki

H: para qué?! –se altera- para que me explique algo que no tiene explicación, si yo lo vi todo, no es necesario hablar!

A: cálmate Hiroki no te hace bien piensa en el bebé… -el castaño se tranquiliza, había dejado escapar su ira sin darse cuenta que podía dañar a su bebé- bueno ya no sé qué decirte, pero si crees que esto es lo mejor, ya no me meteré, dime y donde está el medicucho, no me digas que te dejó solo! –dice algo enojado-

H: no, él fue a comprar para la despensa, pero hoy tiene turno…

A: está bien, solo espero que tengas razón y estés en buenas manos, cuídate mucho, tengo que regresar, otro día vendré –se dispone a irse- buena suerte e intenta ser feliz… -se encamina hacia el estacionamiento, pero en el camino llama al ojiazul, dándole luz verde para que se encamine, era su oportunidad ya que el rubio tendría turno y no estorbaría, pero al salir se topa con la persona que menos quería ver- veo que al fin te saliste con la tuya! –dice de modo prepotente-

T: sonríe- si no le parece puede protestar, pero yo no estoy reteniendo a Hiroki a la fuerza, así que no tiene derecho a reprocharme algo!

A: sonríe- tienes razón, ojalá sepas hacer feliz a Hiroki, o te las verás conmigo! –le da la espalda, sube a su deportivo y se marcha-

T: eso téngalo por seguro! –dice a la nada y sube a su departamento encontrando a un Hiroki con una expresión triste- ya llegué!, aquí traje de todo, se les antoja algo –se acerca a al castaño y toca su vientre- dime bebé, ya dejaste de darle lata a tu papi?, espero que sí o si no, no tendrás tu premio… -mira al castaño a la cara- vi a Usami en el estacionamiento, habló contigo? –el castaño asiente- bueno… -trata de desviar el tema- oye Hiroki quieres ver cómo eran mis padres? –dice cambiando el tema y con ello cambiar la expresión de su amor, y en efecto causa eso ya que el castaño asiente sonriendo, por lo que el rubio va corriendo a por las pocas fotos que tenía de su familia- aquí están –se las ofrece sentándose a su lado-

H: ella es tu madre? –el rubio asiente- es muy hermosa –en la foto se veía a una pareja muy feliz en un campo de flores-

T: si, era muy bella… -dice nostálgico- sabes? Siempre quise tener sus ojos, como puedes ver tengo los ojos de mi padre y solo el cabello de mi madre, mi padre era de origen japonés, por eso tiene el pelo oscuro y ojos marrones, en cambio mi madre era americana, por eso yo tengo el pelo rubio, ella lo tenía así y sus ojos azules casi como mares, la hacían ver como un ángel… siempre me enfadé por no haber heredado sus ojos, pero ella un día me dijo que si no era yo, pues… -se calla al ver el reloj- ahh! No puede ser llegaré tarde!... lo siento Hiroki, prometo seguir contándote más mañana, si? –le da un beso en la frente a su amor y se marcha corriendo-

H: que te vaya… bien –diciendo lo último al aire, desvía su mirada a la mesita de la entrada y observa que el rubio había olvidado su celular y las llaves de la entrada- fuffh- suspira- siempre tan descuidado –de pronto el celular empieza a sonar, por lo que decide contestar- aló?... –no oye nada y de pronto cuelgan- que extraño… -se dispone a prepararse algo pero es detenido por el timbre, sonríe y va a abrir- Tsumori tu siempre tan descuidado, -abre despacio la puerta- cómo se te ocurre… -sorprendiéndose de ver a quien no esperaba e intenta cerrar la puerta pero no lo logra-

N: necesito hablar contigo, ahora ya no me puedes evadir! –dice muy serio-

H: pues no tengo nada que escuchar, vete!

N: no me iré hasta que hablemos! –sujetando la mano del castaño-

H: suéltame!, yo no quiero hablar contigo, además Tsumori olvidó sus llaves y de seguro está en camino –lo mira de manera retadora- así que más te vale que…

N: ya me harté que no quieras escucharme por las buenas, ahora lo harás por las malas y ni él ni nadie evitarán lo que he venido a decirte –empieza a jalar al castaño hacia afuera-

H: espera! suéltame a donde me llevas? –intenta zafarse-

N: dijiste que él está por llegar, entonces lo mejor será hablar en otro lado –lo lleva a rastras hasta su auto, lo sube a la fuerza tratando de no hacerle daño y rápidamente sube y arranca para evitar que el castaño escapara- ya te dije que no te dejaré ir hasta que me oigas… -el castaño trata de no mirarlo y decidió no decir nada- ese día… yo estaba muy dolido, es por eso que bebí mucho, me pasé y no estoy seguro que pasó después, solo que desperté con Rumiko a lado y entonces…

H: ya basta! No quiero oírte, yo vi todo, porque quieres aclarar algo que está tan claro, sabes? ya estoy harto de que siempre de alguna manera u otra el que no puedas recordar tus actos sean como una excusa para que puedas hacer lo que se te venga en gana!, yo ya he decidido, y me quedaré con Tsumori, el me ama y adora a mi bebé por eso…

N: eso no lo permitiré!, -grita desesperado por lo que había oído, casi desconcentrándose de todo- no dejaré que te quedes con ese imbécil!

H: mirando muy enfadado al ojiazul- tú no tienes ningún derecho a decidir algo como… -se distrae al ver en frente- cuidado, ahhhh!

Con la discusión a flor de piel no se dieron cuenta que había un derrape que los sacó de la carretera, pero gracias a las maniobras de Nowaki no sufrieron un choque, pero el frenado fue muy violento y eso fue suficiente para que todo volviera, el tiempo para al ojiazul se detuvo y por su mente cruzaban miles de imágenes como flashes que se disparaban a su cerebro, todos sus recuerdos estaban disparando a su mente de manera veloz, como la vez cuando conoció a Hiroki en el parque y se enamoró a primera vista de él, la vez que se dio cuenta que el castaño lo espiaba en la floristería, cuando tuvo que dejarlo para ir a EEUU, las veces que discutían porque el ojiazul era demasiado amoroso, cuando había pegado a Tsumori porque creía que el rubio tenía que ver con él, cuando se resfrió por culpa de Hiroki ya que le había puesto una bola de nieve dentro la ropa, sus frases de amor que se decían cuando hacían el amor, la frase favorita del castaño, y aquel terrible accidente causante de toda la desgracia que ambos sufrían… y lo más importante… su modo especial de llamarlo…

N: ha, ha, ha, -jadeaba aún sujetando su cabeza que le había empezado a doler por recuperar sus recuerdo de golpe- ya recuerdo, Hiro san yo, ya pude…

H: ahh! Me duele, me duele mucho!... –decía retorciéndose del dolor, el frenado violento produjo un fuerte movimiento al castaño, el cual hizo que la bolsa amniótica se rasgara dejando escapar el líquido amniótico junto con finos hilos de sangre- ah, ha, ha, no!... todavía no es tiempo! -frotaba su vientre con sus manos temblorosas- Nowaki! –llamando la atención del ojiazul que había quedado atónito por lo que el castaño estaba pasando- por favor, llévame al hospital, rápido! Por fav… -no termina hablar y pierde la conciencia, dejando a un ojiazul totalmente paralizado…


	35. Chapter 35

Hola! cómo están todos! n_n aquí les traje la conti, que está súper larga, espero que les guste! es impactante!

Saskia, Himeko, Karen... muchísimas gracias por seguirme con el fic y animarme con sus hermosos comentarios, espero que les guste este cap! cuídense mucho, las quiero un montón! hasta la próxima! *o*

...

**Cap. 35**

T: ha, ha, ha –jadeaba de tanto correr, se había dado cuenta a casi mitad de camino lo que había deja olvidado- no puedo creer me olvidé las llaves otra vez, y lo peor mi celular, que haré si me llaman?!… de seguro Hiroki me regañará por despistado… -llega a su piso y ve extrañado que su puesta estaba abierta, por lo que corre hacia allá y se adentra- que extraño… Hiroki! Dónde estas?... –no oye respuesta y asustado va a buscar en todas las habitaciones - que pasó aquí ? dónde estás Hiroki?, por qué no estás aquí?!, no creo que haya ido de paseo o a comprar algo dejando la puerta abierta… qué es esto que siento, es un dolor muy fuerte en el pecho… -tocándose el lugar mencionado- no puede ser! Y si tuvo contracciones, demonios de seguro quiso llamarme y yo de estúpido olvidé mi celular, debo ir al hospital! –toma las cosas que había olvidado y sale rápidamente hacia el hospital-

…

Nowaki había entrado en pánico cuando el amor de su vida, su adorado Hiro san había perdido la conciencia, pensaba que se había muerto y que él era el único culpable, pero cuando vio como su pecho hacia un movimiento leve propio de la respiración, se tranquilizó y rápidamente reacomodó el auto en el autopista para dirigirse al hospital; cuando llegó sacó de su auto al castaño con sumo cuidado, estaba empapado en ese líquido tibio que emanaba de él, lo miró con una expresión triste y muy culpable, pero dejó eso de lado y corrió con todas sus fuerzas dentro del hospital, una enfermera lo vio y se asustó bastante y llamó a los médicos a cargo por el alta voz…

Enf: Kusama sensei qué fue lo que pasó?! –dice ayudando al médico a recostar al castaño en la camilla-

K: tuvimos un accidente, por favor llama a Rumiko está en mi casa, ella es la que está atendiéndolo –la enfermera asiente y va enseguida- lo siento mi amor, perdón por dañarte otra vez, perdóname por favor Hiro san… -lleva rápidamente la camilla al quirófano en el cual lo prepara para el parto, corta sus ropas ya no había tiempo de cambiarlo lentamente, le colocó una bata que lo cubría en la parte superior del cuerpo y parte de la inferior; una vez todo listo entró la castaña totalmente agitada…

R: Nowaki que fue lo que le pasó!... –desvía la vista hacia el castaño- Hiroki!... está inconsciente, rápido! Necesitamos que despierte es tarde para hacerle una cesárea –poniéndose la ropa de quirófano- me dijiste que solo hablarías con él y pasa esto?!–mira furiosa al ojiazul quien se encontraba cabizbajo- Tsumori está afuera desesperado, cálmalo y evita que entre, sé que no te agrada, pero no es momento de pensar en ello

N: pero, yo quisiera quedarme…

R: lo siento pero no sé si Hiroki esté tranquilo al verte, por eso creo que es mejor que esperes afuera… -el médico asiente derrotado y sale-

…

T: esperaba preocupado fuera del quirófano, la castaña no le había permitido pasar porque estaba sumamente nervioso, por lo cual lo único que hacía en ese momento era caminar en círculos para reducir su tensión, cuando escuchó que abrían la puerta se giró y vio como el ojiazul salía, no lo dudo y se acercó amenazante a él- tú! –lo toma por el cuello de la camisa- tú tuviste que ver en que Hiroki se encuentre en ese estado, verdad?!

N: eso no te incumbe, además él ya está en buenas manos, solo hay que ser pacientes y esperar

T: ahh! –lo suelta y se apoya en la pared cayendo con pesadez al piso y ocultando su rostro con sus manos- aún no era tiempo… todavía faltaba… por favor que no les pase nada! –decía casi sollozando, mientras el ojiazul estaba sorprendido de verlo así, ya que antes no había nada que lo inmutara de tal manera-

Dentro del quirófano…

H: ahh! duele! –el castaño había despertado a duras penas y seguía con dolor- Ru… miko cómo está mi… bebé?! –hablando entrecortadamente a causa del dolor-

R: tranquilo Hiroki, se encuentra bien, por suerte está en una buena posición y la dilatación es la ideal, ahora solo quiero que cuando sientas una contracción pujes con todas tus fuerzas, respires y vuelvas a pujar cuando te diga, de acuerdo? –recibe un asentimiento como respuesta, unos segundos después siente una contracción por lo que hace lo indicado por la doctora- eso es Hiroki, ahora respira y puja otra vez

H: ahhh! mmhhh… ya, ya no…ahh! –respirando con dificultad-

R: ya no falta mucho, solo un poco más, está cerca… otra vez Hiroki

H: ahh! –dejando caer lágrimas a causa del dolor que sentía- mmhhh –pujaba nuevamente- ahhh! –de pronto oye el llanto de su bebé, ese que tanto deseaba escuchar, sintiendo como su corazón daba brincos de alegría y el dolor desparecer, sin sentir más que felicidad – mi bebé, ya nació… Rumiko, cómo está?

R: felicidades Hiroki tu bebé es un hermoso varoncito –colocando al nene con solo una toalla que lo cubría encima de su papi

H: es, es un niño! Es precioso… ha, ha –seguía agotado por el esfuerzo, mientras el bebé se había acurrucado en el pecho de su papi para dormir, tenía el color de pelo de Hiroki y era bastante blanco parecía un copo de nieve- parece que él también se cansó! –sonriendo tiernamente-

R: bueno Hiroki tengo que llevarlo para que lo revisen y si es necesario llevarlo a la incubadora, eso es solo para prevenir ya que se adelantó el parto, descuida estará en buenas manos… ah! Quieres que lo revise Nowaki o Tsumori?

H: Tsumori!, -dijo rápidamente no quiero que Nowaki se acerque a mi bebé!... él… -desviando su mirada que se había tornado triste- no lo quiere…

R: de acuerdo… las enfermeras te llevarán a tu habitación y luego irá Tsumori para informarte sobre tu bebé –luego de eso sale con el bebé en brazos-

Afuera estaban los dos médicos preocupados, cuando la castaña salió con el bebé Tsumori casi se abalanza a ella, pero se frenó ya que la doctora le dijo que Hiroki estaba bien y que lo trasladarían a una habitación, pero que debería revisar a su hijo como buen pediatra que es, mientras que un ojiazul escuchaba cada palabra de la castaña las cuales eran como dagas clavándose lentamente en su corazón, sabía que se había portado mal con el bebé pero le dolía mucho que Hiroki no quisiese que siquiera lo tocara, cuando la castaña y el rubio se marcharon con el bebé, Nowaki vio como después de unos momentos sacaban a Hiroki dormido para llevarlo a su habitación los siguió y una vez instalado el castaño, el ojiazul entró a esta y se quedó esperando a que despertara, lo miraba con un amor infinito, uno que había olvidado que se sentía así, tomando su mano para transmitírselo, estaba inquieto no quería que despertara todavía ya que no tenía claro qué decirle, cómo disculparse, pero estaba seguro que debía pedirle perdón, devía rogarle que volviera con él y volver a ser felices, porque sabía que aunque hayan pasado tantos pesares, su amor no había muerto y no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir ahora que había recobrado sus preciados recuerdos

N: Hiro san… -acariciaba su mejilla con mucho cariño, de pronto recibe una llamada- aló?!... Usami san!

A: qué pasó Kusama! Y Hiroki? ya arreglaron las cosas?

N: sale de la habitación para hablar mejor- no… tuvimos un accidente en la carretera y a Hiro san se le adelantó el parto… ya nació el bebé

A: qué?! Pero cómo?... voy para allá –cuelga-

N: él también me odiará, demonios cómo llegó a esto?… -guarda su celular y entra nuevamente a la habitación, observa como Hiroki empezaba a despertarse, por lo que se acerca rápidamente a él- Hir… cómo estás? –con una mirada de preocupación-

H: ah… Nowaki –casi inaudible- qué haces aquí?! –dice en tono molesto-

N: yo estaba preocupado… -cabizbajo-

H: te pregunté que, qué haces aquí?... –lentamente como podía se sienta mostrando una expresión de dolor, por lo que el ojiazul intenta ayudarlo, pero desiste por que el castaño le lanza una mirada furiosa- no quiero verte, por tu culpa casi pierdo a mi bebé, por tu maldita imprudencia, casi nos… -tocándose el vientre ya que aún sentía dolor, decide ya calmarse y empieza a respirar profundamente y despacio para disminuir su dolor-

N: lo siento… Hiro san yo… por favor perdóname! –al escuchar como le había llamado el castaño gira a verlo con una expresión de sorpresa-

H: qué?... co… cómo me llamaste? –casi sin aliento-

N: con una sonrisa no de alegría en sí, si no de confortamiento- Hiro san, así te llamaba antes, cuando éramos felices y nos amamos con locura, antes que te olvidara, olvidara lo más importante de mi vida… y ser el responsable de que vivieras una pesadilla

H: cómo recordaste? –pequeñas lágrimas se deslizan por su hermoso rostro mojándolo-

N: de la peor forma que había… cuando frené de repente todo se me puso en blanco, y de pronto todos mis recuerdos volvieron uno tras otro, justo en ese momento me di cuenta que te pusiste mal y que nuevamente fue culpa mía… lo siento, yo deseaba recordar con todas mis fuerzas, pero no pensé que eso me cobraría tan caro, haciendo te daño… -se arrodilla tomando cariñosamente las manos del castaño- Hiro san… yo te amo, te amo más que nada en el mundo, lo sabes!, mi mundo gira en torno a ti…, por favor perdóname por hacerte sufrir, por hacerte tanto daño, sé que no es excusa el haber perdido mis recuerdos, pero de verdad no sé qué hacer para que veas lo arrepentido que estoy… -empieza a llorar- Hiro san yo… -no dice más ya que el castaño hace que se detenga colocando dulcemente su mano en los labios de este-

H: ya no digas más te lo suplico!, -con una expresión de ternura y tristeza al mismo tiempo- no es necesario que me digas lo que yo ya sé, tú también has sufrido bastante, pero las cosas no son tan simples y lo sabes… -quita su mano de la boca del doctor- yo te engañé con Tsumori y ahora tenemos un bebé, él se ha comportado de una forma maravillosa con nosotros, ama a nuestro bebé y a mi más que a nada, nos cuidó todo el tiempo, sé que no es tu culpa el que no quieras a mi hijo, ya que no es tuyo, pero…

N: no Hiro san! Eso no, -sujetando la mano del castaño- yo quiero a tu bebé por el hecho de que es tuyo!, solo que estaba molesto que fuera de Tsumori, ya que él nunca dejara de interferir entre nosotros, tú lo sabes… como aquella vez en la que te dejó esa marca a propósito y que de verdad terminó separándonos

H: tal vez tienes razón, pero no me creíste, yo no te mentiría en algo como eso, pero aún así desconfiaste de mi y no sé si lo harás de nuevo, es por eso que no quiero que pase eso otra vez, sería muy doloroso, además Tsumori no merece que le haga esto… -dice cabizbajo-

N: no me puedes decir eso!, tú me amas lo sé!, no puedes hacer a un lado nuestro amor, porque si lo haces sufriremos los dos de nuevo, por favor vuelve conmigo, te amo y quiero que formemos esa familia que siempre quisimos… te lo suplico no me rechaces… -llora encima de la mano que sostenía del castaño-

H: yo no puedo, yo… -escucha los dolorosos sollozos de su más grande y único amor- dame tiempo si?, solo necesito pensar, sin que el rencor, la obligación o incluso el agradecimiento me dominen… –menciona lo último refiriéndose al médico rubio- mi bebé está en recuperación, ya que nació antes de tiempo, solo dame hasta que salga, y un día después búscame en la casa de Tsumori y te daré mi respuesta

N: es en serió Hiro san? –dice con el rostro iluminado y sintiendo nuevamente latir su corazón con desenfreno, por la esperanza que su amor le estaba brindando- no te arrepentirás lo juro! –trata de besar al castaño pero este le rehúye-

H: no por favor, no hagas eso y tampoco me busques hasta ese entonces, ya te lo dije necesito tiempo, no me presiones por favor… -desviando la mirada mientras estrujaba las sábanas con sus manos-

N: está bien, te buscaré ese día, sé que decidirás lo mejor…

A: Hiroki!- entrando estrepitosamente- ahh –suspira- gracias a Dios que estás bien, estaba muy preocupado!... –viendo a su amigo muy lúcido-

En tanto el escritor hablaba con su amigo el ojiazul se marchaba silencioso, ya que no quería seguir confundiendo a su Hiro san y a la larga perder la última oportunidad que tenía, decidió darle ese tiempo, no sería mucho, aunque lo que más quería en ese momento era estar a su lado, no podía hacer nada más, solo esperar…

A: entonces ya nació mi sobrino, ja, ja -ríe de alegría- y cómo está, donde está, porque no te lo trajeron?

H: él está un poco delicado, Tsumori lo está revisando, tal vez tarde un poco más-

A: ahh – dice con desgano al mencionarse al rubio- ojalá se recupere, Misaki está algo resfriado, por eso no pudo venir ni en la mañana, pero te manda saludos y desea que te mejores, mañana volveré, estando enfermo Misaki no podrá solo con las gemelas, si mejora vendrá conmigo, cuídate mucho, espero mañana poder conocer a mi sobrino! –el castaño le asiente con una sonrisa-

H: no estuvo por mucho rato solo, y se alegró mucho al ver al médico rubio ya que ansiaba por saber de su bebé- Tsumori, Cómo está mi bebé!

T: sonríe y luego hace un puchero- tu bebé? –se acerca y abraza con mucho amor al castaño que estaba un poco desconcertado por el comentario del rubio- descuida mi amor, sé que no lo hiciste intencionalmente, pero no te preocupes, él está muy bien, solo que sus pulmoncitos está un poco débiles, pero nada que no pueda mejorar con un par de días en la incubadora… -hace el abrazo más opresivo- gracias mi amor, gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo! –se separan- te aseguro que a nuestro hijo no le hará falta nada… -observando que lo que dijo incomodaba al castaño, cambió de tema- quieres ir a verlo?

H: puedo ir? –dice con el rostro muy iluminado de felicidad-

T: por supuesto! –sienta con cuidado al castaño en una silla de ruedas y lo lleva a la sala de incubadoras que solo tenía un pequeño habitante, rápido dirigió a Hiroki hacia su hijo- lo ves es un hermoso bebé… es idéntico a ti!

H: es tan pequeñito –mete su mano por uno de los hoyos que tenía la incubadora- hola bebé, sabes? yo soy tu papá y te amo mucho, mucho y ansío tanto poder tenerte en mis brazos

T: muy pronto lo harás, no comas ansias… bien sobre su nombre, que te parece si le ponemos mi nombre? Eh? –dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

H: qué?... –sonríe y niega con la cabeza- no estoy de acuerdo, además Yatsushi, no me gusta para nombre de mi bebé… -desvía la mirada hacia la ventana- yo quiero que se llame Haru… primavera… es la estación del año que más me gusta! Y estamos en ella–mirando convincente al rubio- está bien si se llama así?!

T: ladea la cabeza con una gran sonrisa- Haru es un nombre hermoso!... aunque me hubiera gustado más Yatsushi!... –dice a modo de broma para ver al castaño-

H: Tsumori, eres tan… -vuelve a ver a su bebé- Yatsushi no es un nombre para ti, no bebé?, te gusta más Haru, verdad? –masajeando la manita de su hijo, movimiento por el que el nene empieza a despertar, lo cual emocionaba demasiado al castaño, ya que al fin vería despierto a su bebé- no… puede ser… -observando atónito el color de ojos que tenía su bebé- son… azules… -diciendo lo último casi inaudible-

T: eh? –mira al bebé- woow no puedo creerlo, mi madre tenía razón al decirme eso!, realmente creí que solo quería confortarme por no haber sacado el color de sus ojos! –dice sonriendo se acerca al otro orificio para tomar la manito del bebé sin notar la sorpresa que tenía el castaño- que bueno, me alegra mucho que hayas heredado esos bellos ojos Haru!

H: mira desconcertado al rubio- ah! Si, cierto ya me lo habías mencionado antes, ja, ja que tonto, por un momento creí… -para en seco, no quería siquiera mencionar lo que estaba pensando ya que sabía que eso lastimaría a Tsumori- no… nada no me hagas caso, a mi me alegra también que tenga los ojos de tu madre –sonríe- si, es imposible, es totalmente imposible, ja, estoy pensando tonterías Haru no puede ser hijo de Nowaki y eso debería saberlo, pero por un momento de verdad creí que podía serlo –pensaba sin dejar de sujetar la manito de su bebé – Tsumori?... –el rubio voltea a verlo- puedo quedarme junto a él toda la noche?

T: niega con la cabeza y el castaño pone una expresión triste- que te parece si mejor lo llevamos a tu habitación, si llevamos lo necesario y mientras no lo saques de la incubadora no habrá problema –el profesor asiente feliz- bien entonces vamos!

Hiroki admiraba a su hijo con una mirada de incredulidad y felicidad, era el ser más hermoso que había visto y no podía creer que se haya formado dentro de él; así pasó toda la noche, admirando a Haru por lo que casi no dormía, lo quería a su lado en la cama, sentir su calor, su respiración, pero por el momento no podía; Tsumori pasaba de vez en cuando por la habitación pidiéndole al castaño que durmiera, pero era casi imposible acatar la orden… al día siguiente Akihiko y Misaki visitaron a Hiroki para conocer al nuevo ser y sobrino, pero quedaron sorprendidos al igual que el castaño al momento de observar el color de ojos del pequeño…

A: sus ojos son azules… Hiroki por qué?... claro! Ese bastardo de Tsumori nos engañó a todos, pero ahora me va a oír! –le entrega a Misaki a Aiko que estaba en sus brazos, furiosamente intenta salir de la habitación, pero se detiene al escuchar a su amigo-

H: te equivocas Akihiko!... no es lo que piensas… -desviando la mirada- Haru tiene los ojos así por sus genes si se puede decir, porque la madre de Tsumori los tiene así, por eso…

A: debes estar bromeando! Cómo puedes creerle semejante estupidez! – grita mirando a su amigo con reproche -

Mis: cálmate Usagi san, no puedes gritarle a Hiroki san, recuerda que acaba de dar a luz, aún se encuentra débil, -regañando al escritor- además yo creo en eso de la genética, porque ni chan no tiene el color de ojos de ninguno de nuestros padres, pero heredó el color de ojos de mi abuela…

A: fuffh –liberando el aire con pesadez- patrañas… -el menor lo ve haciendo un puchero- bueno por fuera de eso, aún así no puedes creerlo si tan solo te lo dijo, así no prueba nada

H: pues ayer en la mañana me enseñó algunas fotografías de sus padres, por eso no había más que decir…

A: sabes?, aún así sigo sin tragarme eso…

H: entonces que crees, Akihiko?! En serio piensas que Haru podría ser hijo de Nowaki? –gritando muy dolido- pues te aseguro que no!, no es solo lo que digo, sino que además las pruebas dijeron lo mismo!, yo también desearía que lo fuera, pero lastimosamente no lo es! –empieza a sollozar- estoy harto de pensar eso una y otra vez, toda la noche pensé en ello!, pero nada concordaba… y ya no quiero, ya no quiero pensar más en ello, atormentarme con ello… solo quiero dejar de sentir este dolor e incertidumbre… -pasaron pocos minutos de silencio, la pareja esperaba a que Hiroki se calmara, el menor sobaba la espalda del profesor- Akihiko por favor ya no me atormentes, te lo suplico… necesito pensar las cosas, pensar sobre todo por eso le pedí tiempo a Nowaki y él me lo dio; -voltea a ver a su bebé- además Haru está delicado, me quedaré con él hasta que sea dado de alta y después de eso veré que es lo mejor para los dos…

Akihiko y Misaki decidieron llevar la fiesta en paz y darle ese tiempo a Hiroki, no lo presionarían ni dirían que era lo mejor según ellos, para que decidiera correctamente sobre el futuro de su nueva vida, esa nueva vida que le daba su bebé; pasaron los días y Haru mejoró bastante tanto que lo dieron de alta un día antes de lo predicho, dejaron el hospital que tanto odiaba el castaño y se dirigieron a la casa del médico rubio, acomodaron a Haru en su hermosa habitación, de verdad era un lugar hermoso y más con su hijo ahí, pero tenía un asunto pendiente, había pasado casi toda la semana pensado en ello y ya lo tenía decidido…

H: sale de la habitación de Haru, para dirigirse a la cocina- Haru se durmió, realmente le gusta su cunita…

T: me alegro… –decía con un tono entre triste y desesperado sin dejar de lado lo que hacía, no sabía qué hacer, sabía la decisión que había tomado el castaño, lo había oído hablarse a sí mismo un día, pero no se atrevió a decirle nada, porque aún tenía la esperanza de que cambiara de opinión en el último momento, pero era imposible, ya sabía la respuesta sin necesidad de oírla… era obvio, se lo había dicho un millón de veces, no lo amaba y no llegaría a amarlo nunca; aunque se le rompiera el corazón en mil pedazos debía dejarlo ir, debía dejarlo ser feliz… lo amaba verdad? Si! Pues eso es lo que se hace cuando se ama intensamente a alguien como él amaba a Hiroki, lo dejaba ir para que fuera feliz…-

H: Tsumori!... yo lo siento… ya lo decidí, voy a darme una oportunidad con Nowaki –desviando la mirada-

T: ah… ya veo –casi quebrándosele la voz- si es lo que deseas, no te detendré… dime a que hora vendrá por ti, yo… -ya no pudo más, se derrumbó cayendo de rodillas, el dolor que sentía se estaba desbordando y las lágrimas caían en cantidad, el profesor se dio cuenta de ello y solo lo abrazó-

H: lo siento Tsumori, perdóname por favor, perdóname por no amarte… -acurrucando al rubio en su pecho- tu eres un hombre maravilloso, sé que encontrarás la felicidad que mereces en alguien más… además no es mi intensión alejar a Haru de ti, eres su padre y puedes verlo cuando quieras, sé que serás un buen padre para él… gracias, por amarme, me hubiera gustado corresponderte, pero…

T: shhh- callando al castaño- no tienes que agradecerlo, ese sentimiento fue el que me mantuvo con vida por mucho tiempo, y ahora lo será el amor por mi hijo, por Haru –se incorpora, espero algún día además de hoy pueda dormir aquí –sonríe mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas- Hiroki me haces un favor? –el castaño asiente- se acabaron los huevos puedes ir al súper y traer algunos?

H: claro! No me tardo –se marcha-

T: ha… -dejando salir su aliento- Hiroki te amo… solo por eso debo dejarte ir… -lo interrumpe el celular y contesta- aló?... ah, hola… no, estoy bien… si… no fue al súper… qué?, no creo que pued… mmh?! me colgó… ya no me importa! –guarda su celular-

…

H: a ver huevos, huevos… ah allá están! Ummh me pregunto cuantos quería… llevaré una docena… -se dirige a pagar, pero se choca con alguien y casi suelta los huevos- ahh! Fiuu casi… -gira a ver con quien había chocado para reclamarle pero no dice mucho al ver de quien se trataba- eh, Rumiko?, hola…

R: ah! Hiroki que sorpresa encontrarte aquí? –abrazando al castaño de una manera emocionada- cómo estás?, cómo está Haru hoy, cuando fui a tu habitación ya no estaban…

H: si, Tsumori lo dio de alta y nos fuimos para su casa

R: ah, qué bueno que Haru esté bien… ummhh Hiroki?, ya decidiste que hacer?

H: ah, si creo…

R: que bueno!, espero le puedas dar a Nowaki esa oportunidad, como te dije lo que pasó ese día fue un accidente, no debió ocurrir…

H: descuida Rumiko no tienes que decírmelo… y que hacías por aquí?

R: oh, eso, bueno acabo de terminar mi turno y… -sufriendo un mareo, se toca la cabeza-

H: Rumiko! Qué sucede estás bien? –preocupada la sostiene para que no caiga-

R: si, descuida debe ser el cansancio, recuerda que tuve turno toda la noche, ja, ja –sonríe al castaño- bueno como te decía iba camino a casa cuando vi estos deliciosos pasteles de crema y por alguna razón se me antojaron tanto que no pude resistirme…

H: ahh… esa es la razón –decía aturdido, mientras ambos se dirigían a la caja para pagar- debo dejar de pensar cosas absurdas, es imposible lo que estoy pensando!, Rumiko no puede estar… -distraído en sus pensamientos, de pronto se detiene ya que la persona frente a él se paró- que, qué pasa Rumiko?, por qué nos detenemos?

R: tapándose la nariz con su mano- es que no soporto ese olor! me da nauseas… mejor vamos por acá

H: no, imposible! –pensaba siguiendo a la doctora- Rumiko desde cuando medio que sientes esos mareos… -pregunta para verificar lo que sospechaba-

R: umhh?, no sé de vez en cuando me daban no hace mucho… tal vez tengo anemia, será mejor que me haga un chequeo! –sonríe al profesor-

H: si, es mejor que te lo hagas… sabes, tengo que irme… –dice con el alma en un hilo- nos vemos!- sale corriendo del lugar- no puede ser, no puede ser, no puede ser… Rumiko está… embarazada?... imposible, por qué?, por qué tenía que pasar esto, justamente cuando yo… -corría llorando con rumbo a la casa del rubio, cuando llega va corriendo al baño- por qué? –estando arrodillado golpeaba el piso-

T: Hiroki? Que sucede, por qué llegaste así, qué te pasó? –decía preocupado tratando de entrar al baño- Hiroki, ábreme por favor!

H: no, no quiero… -sollozando-

T: pero por qué? Que sucedió por qué lloras?... –no oye respuesta y trata de abrir la puerta a la fuerza hasta que lo logra- ahh… Hiroki! –se dirige a él y lo envuelve en brazos- qué sucedió? , por qué estás así?

H: ah ha ah –sollozaba- por qué todo está en contra, es que la vida se empeña en alejarme de Nowaki?!... –dice llorando-

T: eh?, por qué dices eso?

H: Rumiko… ella está embarazada… -llora aún más-

T: qué? Pero que dices?, eso no puede ser, por…

H: me encontré con ella, -interrumpiendo al rubio- creo que no lo sabe, pero yo me di cuenta por cómo estaba y sus acciones… no puedo creer que pase esto ahora… ya no puedo más… ya no puedo más Tsumori! Ahhh! –llorando a cántaros- por qué no puedo ser feliz! Por qué?... –el rubio lo abrazaba con fuerza- si tan solo, si tan solo yo le hubiera dado un hijo!, tal vez… si tan solo Haru fuera hijo de Nowaki… yo no dudaría en ir con él sin importarme nada!, pero no lo es… no hay nada que nos una a Nowaki y a mi!

T: Hiroki… –lo llama muy triste-

H: yo lo amo Tsumori… amo con todas mis fuerzas a Nowaki… pero todo está en contra, yo ya no puedo!

T: cálmate Hiroki, por favor! – lo zarandea por lo hombros- escúchame!, tengo algo que decirte… -el castaño le presta atención y el rubio desvía la mirada, en eso suena su celular pero lo ignora-

H: tu teléf… -intenta decirle-

T: esto es más importante!... Hiroki yo te amo… te amé incluso desde la primera vez que te vi, te lo dije, siempre quise tenerte para mi, no quería perderte por eso… yo te mentí…

H: eh?... –mirando sorprendido al rubio-

T: lo siento Hiroki, Haru no es mi hijo, si no de Nowaki –desviando su vista de la del castaño-

H: qué? –casi sin voz-

T: te hice creer que lo era porque quería retenerte a mi lado y así poder algún día hacer que te enamores de mi, pero me di cuenta que eso no pasará, perdóname Hiroki, te lo ruego, perdóname por haberte engañado tan vilmente…

H: no!, no puede ser? Tú! Cómo pudiste! –lo empuja y se incorpora- viste todo lo que sufrí a causa de ello y tú no dijiste nada! Cómo te atreviste a engañarme así? A mentir sobre esto? –era increíble, no lo creía, lo que alguna vez sospechó era cierto, lo que su corazón le decía siempre era la verdad- te odio Tsumori! –sale inmediatamente del baño hacia la habitación de Haru, lo arropa y levanta-

T: Hiroki, yo… entiéndeme por favor! –trata de detener al castaño que se apresuraba en marcharse de ahí-

H: suéltame, nunca! me oyes, nunca te perdonaré esto! –sale dando un portazo-

T: mirando triste la puerta – ja… supongo que me lo merezco… ring, ring –suena su celular- lo siento… ya no podía continuar con esto! –sin hacerle caso a la insistencia del celular-

…

Hiroki rápidamente se dirigía a su antiguo departamento, ya nada le impedía volver con su amor, ahora que sabía que Haru era hijo de ambos, no lo dejaría, lo sentía por Rumiko, pero no volvería a dejar su felicidad de lado; sin darse cuenta llegó y rápido se dirigió a la puerta aún tenía la llave así que entró de golpe y llamó con todas sus fuerzas a Nowaki

H: Nowaki… Nowaki… -llamándolo por todos lados con una alegría infinita-

R: Hiroki! Qué sucede?, por qué estás agitado y esa sonrisa, estás muy feliz se te nota… qué pasó! –dice alegre la castaña al ver de esa manera al profesor-

H: Rumiko!... dónde está Nowaki?, necesito decirle algo muy importante... –mirando a su bebé- Tsumori, confesó que me engañó, Haru no es su hijo en realidad es hijo de Nowaki ¡ él debe saberlo, necesito decirlo!

R: quedando atónita por lo dicho por el profesor- qué? Es en serio? Eso te dijo Tsumori?!

H: si!... Rumiko dónde está Nowaki debo decirle! –dice agitado-

R: ahh! Si, él salió, lo llamaron de emergencia, parece que primero llamaron a otra persona pero dijeron que no contestaba y por eso lo llamaron

H: en serio?, entonces voy para allá! –intenta salir rápido-

R: espera Hiroki!, Nowaki no fue al hospital central, si no a otro en un pueblo cercano, lo llamaron de emergencia allí, pero no te preocupes yo conozco el lugar, si quieres te llevo…

H: en serio, bueno no quisiera molestarte…

R: no hay problema, además es importante que le digas de inmediato la verdad a Nowaki, él se pondrá muy feliz! –le sonríe- vamos démonos prisa- salen rápido al estacionamiento, suben al carro de la castaña colocando a Haru que yacía dormido en el asiento de atrás y parten a toda prisa-

… En el camino…

H: y eso fue todo lo que me dijo! -dice muy emocionado-

R: en serio?... increíble… -dice en un tono algo seco-

H: supongo que hizo algo con las pruebas que me hizo la primera vez para que no se detectara que estaba embarazado, ya que en ese entonces no había pasado nada con él… pero… no entiendo? –se muestra algo confundido- si estaba embarazado, por qué la prueba que me hiciste también salió negativa?... –dice desconcertado-

R: ah! Bueno es que a veces los reactivos no funcionan muy bien o suelen estar pasados… -dice sin despegar la vista de la carretera en la cual casi no había ni un alma-

H: ah, ya veo!... –incómodos segundos de silencio pasaban hasta que el castaño recordó algo más- pero… si estaba embarazado como un mes antes de lo que pensaba. Cómo no se notó en las revisiones o en las ecografías… -de pronto la castaña frena el auto- ah! Qué sucede? –pregunta sorprendido-

R: sabes Hiroki?... odio eso de ti, es que a caso no puedes simplemente aceptar las cosas y ya?!… no verdad? tienes que indagar más allá y llegar a esto como lo hiciste –el castaño la mira muy sorprendido, no entendía por qué la castaña le hablaba de esa forma tan extraña- lo siento Hiroki, pero no puedo dejar que le digas a Nowaki que Haru es su hijo –sonriéndole de una manera que hacía que el castaño se estremeciera y distraído con esta apenas nota cuando la doctora le rocía un aerosol a la cara- duerme bien HI RO KI… -mencionando lo último antes de que el castaño perdiera la conciencia-

...

Qué les pareció? qué creen que suceda?... esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios, para saber su opinión n_n

Cuídense mucho, hasta pronto!


	36. Chapter 36

Hola a todos! n_n cómo están?...

Natsuki chan, Hanasnape, Karen1234, Julyssa san, Saskia san... muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y sus hermosos comentarios ya que eso es lo que me inspira a seguir escribiendo!... cuídense mcuho, hasta la próxima! n_n

...

**Cap. 36**

Había conducido un buen tramo en la carretera, sabía a donde ir, no es que tuviera un lugar secreto para esa ocasión ya que era inesperada, pero anteriormente había rondado por ahí, era un lugar abandonado cerca de las constas del mar y debajo de un muelle, que estaba lleno de vagones oxidados de un tren abandonado y por lo que se veía era utilizado por vagabundos como refugio hace tiempo; al llegar la castaña metió primero a Haru que estaba dormido en una especie de cunita móvil (como una carriola sin ruedas, no sé como se llama u_u) dentro de un vagón con compartimientos, una vez que lo acomodó bien en uno de ellos salió por Hiroki, le costó mucho llevarlo hasta adentro ya que ella siendo una mujer mediana no tenía mucha fuerza, una vez que lo logró lo colocó en una silla y lo ató en ella para que no pudiera moverse en cuanto despertara…

R: fufffh- aunque no peses mucho me costó meterte… -sonríe de satisfacción- bueno esto no lo tenía planeado, no sé que haré contigo, bueno… si, -con una sonrisa que asustaba y que por suerte el castaño no pudo verla- pero no depende de mi… ay Hiroki! no debiste haberte cruzado en mi camino, lástima por ti, la verdad no sé si merecías esto, pero que mas da… -decía mirando con rencor al castaño que yacía dormido- bueno a seguir con esto… -saca su celular y marca- maldición, que no piensas contestar!... ya sé… -pone su celular en modo oculto para que su número no fuera reconocido y vuelve a marcar- vamos contesta! –impacientándose- demonios! Jump –ríe- tal parece que no eres tan tonto como pensé, bien ya que no me quieres contestar, -se acerca al cuerpo inconsciente del profesor- que me dices de tu amado Hiroki, a que a él si le contestas… -busca su celular y al encontrarlo sale del vagón para no hacer ruido, marca y llama-

…

T: seguía sumido en la tristeza, había entrado al cuarto de aquel bebé que quería tanto como si fuera suyo, acariciando la cunita, cuando lo distrajo su celular- ah! Ahora que querrá… yo no tengo ganas de hablarle- gurda su celular, después de unos minutos vuelve a sonar y lo saca para ver de quien se trataba- ahhh! ya sé que eres tú! Déjame en paz de una buena vez! –vuelve a guardarlo, pasan otros pocos minutos y vuelve a sonar y lo saca furioso- ya estoy harto lo apagaré o si no, no me dejará de… -viendo en la pantalla que estaba recibiendo una llamada del castaño- es Hiroki… -contesta rápido- hola!, Hiroki?... mi amor que… que se te ofrece… -decía casi tartamudeando-

R: ja, ja, ja… tu amor? No me hagas reír –se burlaba sin dudarlo-

T: Rumiko?... qué haces con el celular de Hiroki? –preguntaba sorprendido-

R: nada, solo lo use porque sabía que no querías contestar al mío –con un tono de enfado-

T: pero… hace rato, me preguntaste donde estaba Hiroki para encontrarlo verdad? Y luego mentirle diciéndole que estabas embarazada, no? solo quieres lastimarlo y yo ya no…

R: pero qué dices Tsumori, yo nunca le dije que estaba embarazada, -mencionándolo con ironía- él lo dedujo solito!... además era necesario hacerle saber aquello, sabía su decisión, era obvio que se decidiría por Nowaki, ya que tú no eres lo suficientemente hombre para retenerlo!... –no oye ninguna respuesta- sabes por qué tengo el celular de Hiroki?... no es porque se le haya olvidado, si no porque está conmigo en un lugar muy lejano –con un tono siniestro-

T: qué?... –totalmente atónito, mientras la mano que estaba agarrando el celular temblaba por el temor que sentía al saber que su único amor estaba con la castaña y más no saber qué es lo que esta tramaba-

R: sí, me lo tuve que llevar, lo tengo aquí bien amarrado y todo es debido a la estupidez que cometiste!, -le espeta con rabia- cómo se te ocurrió decirle que Haru es hijo de Nowaki, en qué demonios pensabas!... –suelta gritando y luego se calma- pero sabes?, creo que la suerte está de mi lado ya que cuando Hiroki llegó en busca de Nowaki diciendo eso, él no se encontraba porque lo llamaron de emergencia… al parecer te llamaron a ti primero y no contestaste, ja, ja… sin quererlo me ayudaste… -se mofaba del favor inconsciente que le había hecho el rubio- cuando me dijo lo que le habías dicho sentí que todo se derrumbaba, pero como soy tan perspicaz le dije que yo lo llevaría porque era de otro lugar del cual habían llamado a Nowaki… Hiroki se lo creyó por completo, es jump, –ríe- demasiado sumiso, -se le borra la sonrisa- pero a medio camino sospechó de mi… así que tuve que dormirlo, por eso ahora lo tengo aquí y atado… dime Tsumori? qué quieres que haga con él? –lo decía casi en forma de amenaza-

T: seguía temblando por lo que oía, Hiroki estaba recluido quien sabe dónde y a merced de la castaña, sabía que cuando ella decía algo no jugaba, entonces solo hizo lo único que podía en ese momento- Por favor, te lo suplico! No le hagas daño! –rogaba-

R: ja, ja, ja… en serio crees que puedes decirme que hacer?, tú me traicionaste Tsumori! Y prácticamente me estás obligando a hacer esto… -lo dice con un tono, como si no tuviera más remedio-

T: Rumiko, te lo imploro por lo que más quieras, déjalo ir!... por favor, haré lo que quieras, cualquier cosa… pero por favor! –desesperado rogaba casi a punto de llorar-

R: jump, no puedo creer que caigas tan rápido –pensaba mientras veía si su rehén seguía dormido- está bien, si me lo pides así lo menos que puedo hacer es darte una última oportunidad… pero debes jurarme que harás todo lo que te diga al pie de la letra, ya no tienes derecho a opinar ni nada, de acuerdo?

T: si, si seguro! Dime donde están? –pregunta ansioso-

R: no tan rápido, primero quiero que pases por el departamento donde vivo, hay una llave en la rendija de la ventana, entra y busca mi maleta, cuando la tengas llámame a mi celular y te diré donde estamos –sin decir nada más cuelga-

T: espe… rayos! Por qué?! Debo apresurarme –rápidamente hizo lo que la castaña le pidió, fue al departamento, encontró la maleta y se dirigió al lugar que le indicó, con la advertencia de que no lo mencionara nada a nadie-

…

H: mmhhn qué… qué me pasó? –despertaba un poco aturdido-

R: hola Hiroki dormiste bien? –decía sarcásticamente-

H: Rumiko… que… ah! Qué es esto? –quería mover sus manos pero al no poder hacerlo observó el porque no lo podía hacer, estaba amarrado fuertemente a una silla- por qué estoy así?! –tratando de zafarse-

R: sonriendo- es inútil Hiroki, no sigas porque te harás daño y luego alguien se alterará –dice con ironía refiriéndose al médico rubio-

H: Rumiko qué pasa! Por qué me trajiste aquí, por qué estoy atado?! Qué sucede?! –no entendía que pasó, por qué estaba en esa situación, aún seguía un poco aturdido por lo que le había aplicado la castaña, y recordó, se había enterado de la verdad y la castaña lo estaba llevando hasta donde el ojiazul tratajaba y en el camino le dijo cosas extrañas y…- ah! Tú! Tú me rociaste con esa cosa extraña!, pero por qué!, no entiendo, por qué actúas así, tú no eres así Rumiko!

R: jump –ríe- que no soy así?... y tú que sabes cómo soy?, -acercándose lentamente al castaño- tú solo sabes de mi lo que quise que supieras! –dice de forma amenazadora-

H: qué, dices? –confundido- basta de bromas! Rumiko suéltame de una vez! _grita-

R: shhh –silenciando al castaño- tranquilo Hiroki no te alteres, no querrás que Haru se despierte! No?

H: ah! –se angustia por lo oído, había olvidado preguntar por su hijo- dónde está! Dónde está Haru?!

R: te dije que no te alteres, ya que si tu mocoso despierta créeme que no tendré la paciencia suficiente para soportarlo –le advierte-

H: eh? Que dices… no te entiendo, por qué haces esto?… ah! –se queja de dolor-

R: sujetando con fuerza la barbilla del castaño- por qué?...simple… porque TE ODIO… te detesto con todo mi ser, no sabes cuanto disfruto hacerte sufrir, por eso hago todo esto! –lo suelta-

H: qué?! No logro comprender! Por qué me odias! Yo no te he hecho nada! –reclama alterado, el estar de esa manera oyendo que la persona que lo había apoyado con todo y en todo momento en realidad le odiaba, y eso lo ponía en un estado de desesperación-

R: nada?... –se enfurece y toma a Hiroki del cabello acercándolo hacia su rostro- tu arruinaste mi vida, me quitaste la felicidad, me arrebataste lo que más he querido, pero ahora estas en mis manos –lo suelta- y esta vez todo saldrá como lo deseo…

Esa confesión era extraña, tanto que Hiroki estaba confundido, qué había hecho que le causara tanto rencor a la castaña, ella había dicho que le arrebató su felicidad y a lo más querido para ella, sin duda se refería al amor de Nowaki, pero aún no comprendía ya que él no buscó a Nowaki en los EEUU y todo ese tiempo que ella pasó con el ojiazul allá, no hizo más que esperar y una vez el médico llegó decidió hacerse a un lado, prácticamente era inocente y por eso todo le era confuso, pero no quedaba de otra, mínimo tenía que averiguarlo y saber que iba hacer…

H: Por qué dices eso! -mirando tristemente a la doctora- si desde que llegaste no recuerdo haber hecho nada, sabes muy bien que en lugar de acercarme a Nowaki había hecho de todo para alejarlo porque yo te veía como su verdadera felicidad, -baja la mirada hacia sus rodillas- incluso cuando terminaron hubo muchas circunstancias que nos separaban…

R: sonríe fríamente- tú no me comprendes!... –cambia a un semblante serio- bien te lo contaré todo para que te enteres y sepas el motivo de mi odio, haber si no me das la razón!... fuffhh –suspira- bien, todo empezó cuando aprobé el examen para la beca, necesitaba esa especialidad, por razones personales, pero no pensé que encontraría ahí al amor de mi vida, pero ahí estaba con su perfecta sonrisa, sus ojos azules como el cielo que enceraban un misterio infinito, su cuerpo escultural… me enamoré a primera vista, fue inevitable, en ese mismo instante decidí que sería mío a como diera lugar, y como si del destino se tratase terminamos como compañeros, no tenía ningún compromiso, me contó que era huérfano y lo de su accidente, olvidó muchas cosas como a la persona que lo había apoyado hasta llegar tan lejos y a su compañero de habitación y mejor amigo, o sea a ti, al principio me parecía raro el cariño con el que te mencionaba y me decía que te extrañaba de vez en cuando… dejé de pasar eso de lado, a mi me interesaba mucho entonces fui directa y le pedí que saliera conmigo, al principio no lo tomó en serio pero luego como que le empezó a gustar y empezó a tomarlo en serio

-la castaña se sienta cerca del profesor mientras seguía hablando, tal parecía que se había metido en su historia ya que sus expresiones cambiaban a medida que seguía-

R: pasaron los días y mi vida no podía ser más perfecta, tenía dos carreras, estaba especializándome además tenía al novio más espectacular que cualquiera soñaría tener… en nuestro primer mes de aniversario hizo una maravillosa cena en su departamento, tomamos vino para celebrar por ese hermoso mes juntos y por muchos más, inevitablemente nos emborrachamos aunque ni tanto, pero eso llevó una cosa a la otra y cuando menos me di cuenta estábamos haciendo el amor, era maravilloso sentía que tocaba el cielo con cada roce y caricia que me daba, nada podía ser tan perfecto, hasta que… -muestra furia en su rostro- en el momento del clímax te llamó a ti! –Hiroki la miraba totalmente sorprendido- en lugar de pronunciar mi nombre… -mira con odio al castaño- te llamó a ti!...

H: ah… yo… -esa mirada lo había intimidad y dejado sin palabras-

R: se incorpora- no pude creerlo, que pasó, por qué?! –decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro como si tratase de hacer una zanja- y lo decía una y otra vez, Hiro san, Hiro san, Hiro san! En ese mismo instante mi corazón se destrozó, estaba desecha… no sabía que hacer… a la mañana siguiente desperté antes que él, estaba decidida a reclamarle, pero cuando despertó, parecía sorprendido por lo que había pasado, y al hablar me di cuenta que no recordaba casi nada de la noche anterior, eso era muy extraño, pero yo lo vi como una segunda oportunidad, iba a pasarlo de lado, mi felicidad estaba en juego y no tenía que ganar mi orgullo, decidí aguantar eso una y otra vez, porque siempre que lo hacíamos era lo mismo… -recordar eso despertaba el dolor que sintió hace tiempo, pero continuó- un día después de haberlo hecho se despertó con un horrible dolor de cabeza, cuando se tranquilizó me dijo que había recordado a esa persona tan importante para él, que tenía una pareja de la cual estaba muy enamorado, estaba desesperado y decidido quiso regresar ese mismo instante, pero lo tranquilicé y logré que durmiera nuevamente… estaba perdido, todo lo que logré se había perdido… pero recordé una cosa, era un medicamento que había hecho hace tiempo, te mencioné de él, lo recuerdas? –miraba presionando al castaño a que le respondiera-

H: por un momento divaga en sus pensamientos y cuando recuerda lo dice- ah… te refieres a lo que dijiste que te salió mal cuando tratabas de crear algo que ayudara a tu padre, pero en lugar de ello creaste todo lo contrario?... –la doctora sonríe satisfecha por el hecho que Hiroki recordara- pero que era eso?…

R: interrumpe- mi padre tiene alzhéimer… -el profesor la mira sorprendido- estudié farmacología con el propósito de crear algo que lo hiciera recordar lo que día a día olvidaba, cuando al fin lo conseguí lo probé inmediatamente, era el cumpleaños de mi padre así que era el mejor momento, pero después de que lo tomó cayó en sueño y al despertar estaba peor, no podía recordar el día que era, me sentí derrotada, había empeorado la enfermedad de mi padre? Ese era mi mayor temor, pero gracias a Dios no fue así, solo había olvidado ese y el día anterior, pero no olvidaba lo de días posteriores, no había mejora pero tampoco empeoró por mi culpa

H: entonces lo que creaste fue… -decía un poco aterrado ya que había entendido la historia-

R: así es creé un amnésico… -retoma su lento caminar- no es mi mayor orgullo pero me fue muy útil, pues esa era mi última carta del triunfo para retener a Nowaki… la usé en él y como es de suponer funcionó ya que cuando despertó, olvidó lo de ese día y parte del día anterior, por lo tanto olvidó que había recordado ja, ja, ja –se reía de su victoria- la suerte no me había abandonado, después de eso las cosas se pusieron mejor que nunca, incluso cada vez que hacíamos el amor ya no pronunciaba tu nombre, era glorioso –mira de reojo al castaño quien había puesto una cara de tristeza lo cual le encantaba a ella- pasó un tiempo todo iba bastante bien, hasta que nuevamente ocurrió lo mismo, en el mismo patrón, ya decía tu nombre en nuestras noches de pasión y no tardaría en tener otro ataque y recordar que eras su pareja, entonces sincronicé todo, lo pensé metódicamente, ya tenía como un cronograma, le daba el amnésico, teníamos días armoniosos, le daban sus lapsus mentales, intentaba recordar y le volvía a dar el amnésico… fácil!

H: mirando estupefacto a la castaña- pero, por qué? No es justo si Nowaki recordó, por qué no lo dejaste, hay muchos hombres de los cuales te podías enamorar después, por qué arruinar nuestras vidas, si Nowaki recordaba…

R: qué?! En serio crees que eres la felicidad de Nowaki?... estas equivocado! Yo soy la única persona que merece estar a lado de él y hacerlo feliz!... –Hiroki no sabía responder a eso, pues sabía que incluso él mismo pensó así, lo dejó ir para que el ojiazul cumpliera sus sueños, lo había dejado ir para que sea feliz con la castaña- sabes Hiroki?... me encanta ver la expresión que pones a partir de lo que te digo, solo por eso, te contaré que más hice para seguir adelante con mi sueño de tener una linda familia con Nowaki… -dice sonriente- pues, como ya tenía todo sincronizado fue fácil saber cuando faltaba para darle otra dosis de mi amnésico, y eso era como dos meses después de que Nowaki llegará aquí después de que terminara la especialidad, como a mi me faltaba un mes, ya no me preocupaba ya que el tiempo estaba a mi favor, pero había algo que no debía dejar pasar de lado y era el hecho de que cuando a Nowaki le daban esos lapsus y bloqueos, es como si lo invadiera la lujuria y pues tomaba a cualquiera que le hiciera recuerdo a su subconsciente de ti, por lo que supuse que al llegar aquí viviría otra vez contigo e inevitablemente algún día te tomaría aunque lo hiciese a la fuerza y aunque no te recordara, eso era crucial ya que con eso de la nueva droga había una gran posibilidad de que fueras fértil, no me debía arriesgar así que le di algo a Nowaki, como sabes soy gineco-obstetra y mi beber no es solo traer bebés al mundo y hacer que parejas puedan concebir, si no también evitarlo, darles a conocer métodos anticonceptivos… realmente son fáciles de hacer, tanto como para mujeres, como para hombres, pues que crees?... –no hubo ninguna respuesta solo una mirada entre confusión y tristeza de parte del castaño- así es se la di a Nowaki para que cuando lo hiciera contigo no pudieras quedar encinta, el no sospechaba, sabía que era farmacóloga y que creaba cosas, le dije que eso era algo que le ayudaría a recordar y que debía tomarlo a diario, y lo hizo, cuando llegué sabía que no me había perdido mucho, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte, y al hacerlo no podía creerlo, pensé que me había preocupado por nada, Nowaki parecía enfadado contigo y tú hasta ya salías con nada menos que el famoso escritor Usami Akihiko, no pude creer la suerte que tenías, de veras! Que es lo que veían en ti! –negando con la cabeza- ni que fueras una belleza… pero era más que obvio que todo eso era una farsa –sorprendiendo al castaño por lo dicho-

H: tú… lo sabías?

R: claro, sabes soy mujer y además demasiado perspicaz, me doy cuenta de las situaciones casi inmediatamente, pero por supuesto que no me convenía que sospecharan que sospechaba, ja, ja eso suena raro –se decía a si misma, mueve su cabeza de lado a lado para concentrarse nuevamente- por lo que actué como si spensara que ambos estuvieran enamorados, incluso cuando se supo lo de Misaki tenía que apoyarte y sentirme indignada porque habían traicionado a mi amigo, no?

H: entonces, todo lo que decías, cuando me defendías… todo

R: si, todo lo hacía por mi… a caso nunca oíste el dicho que dice "acércate a tus amigos pero más a tus enemigos"?... –sonríe satisfecha- bueno, como todo me salía bien, dejé de preocuparme y decidí disfrutar de tu sufrimiento, por eso te pedí que me acompañaras a comprar el vestido, incluso también disfruté esa vez que Nowaki te tomó a la fuerza y al día siguiente no recordó, me encantó ver tu cara de decepción –sonriendo- pero algo salió mal, no sabía que Nowaki había terminado los mates que le di para que no te embarazara, estaba tan confiada en que no pasaría nada y en poco tiempo me enviarían lo que necesitaba para hacer más, tenía turno, si, pero ese día tú tenías una cita con Usami sensei, no había ningún peligro, pero cuando llegué… Nowaki estaba ahí a tu lado, velándote, sin duda sabía lo que había ocurrido y lo peor fue escuchar a Nowaki llamarte de esa forma que tanto odiaba y odio, los días que había pasado con ustedes eran tan pacíficos para mi que había olvidado que ya era tiempo para que Nowaki recordara, actué rápido, preparé el amnésico y se lo di a Nowaki, le hice creer que te daba lo mismo a ti, le dije que durmiera y para mi suerte al día siguiente pasó lo que quería que pase, olvidó todo incluso lo que te hizo, cuando despertaste solo te dije la verdad que Nowaki no recordaba lo que había hecho, disfruté tu reacción, en serio la gocé… pero aún así tenía dudas, por suerte no estaba sola, tenía a alguien que me ayudaba a conseguir lo que quería, sabes de quien se trata? –mirando al castaño con la vista afilada-

H: alguien?... –no tenía que pensarlo mucho, ya sabía de quien se trataba, desvió la vista hacia aún lado, no quería que la castaña vea nuevamente su rostro de decepción- Tsumori… -mencionó casi sin volumen-

R: exacto!... Tsumori, la verdad no sabía que se conocían hasta el día en que nos topamos con él cuando compramos mi vestido, e inmediatamente me di cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti, jump –ríe- ya no debía sorprenderme la suerte que tenías al conquistar hombres… sabía que él me ayudaría, por eso lo cité…

- Flash Back -

T: llegando a un café, busca a la persona que lo había citado, cuando la encuentra se dirige a ella, le parecía bastante raro que lo citara, pero aclararía sus dudas pronto- y bien de qué quieres hablar conmigo? –pregunta directamente-

R: hola Tsumori, es que no sabes saludar?... –solo recibe una mirada desganada- ok, esta bien –le ofrece sentarse con un ademán y el rubio obedece- tu… estás enamorado de Hiroki no es verdad? –más que preguntarlo lo afirma con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

T: ah! –se sorprende- co… cómo lo sabes?

R: pues se te nota a leguas –el rubio desvía la mirada- pero él no te ama, porque ama a Nowaki…

T: queda atónito, eso sí que no lo esperaba, cómo es que ella estaba enterada de eso, se suponía que no estaba al tanto, que ignoraba eso, por eso era la prometida de Nowaki- cómo sabes eso?...

R: vamos, eso también es muy evidente y no me preguntes que por qué no hice nada con eso para ayudarlos –se adelanta a la pregunta del rubio- que tiene de malo dejar las cosas como están!, tú amas a Hiroki, Hiroki ama a Nowaki, yo amo a Nowaki y Nowaki ama a Hiroki… -Tsumori se sorprende aún más pero la castaña evita que hable- si, lo sé!, siempre lo supe, pero ese amor no tiene ningún futuro, yo soy la mejor opción de Nowaki y con tu ayuda lo tendré solo para mí!

T: se para molesto- estas loca yo no te ayudaré!- intenta irse-

R: espera!, no solo me ayudarás a mi, -Tsumori se detiene un tanto confundido- si no que yo también te ayudaré! –el rubio la mira extrañado- es que a caso no quieres que Hiroki sea tuyo?... yo puedo conseguírlo sabes!...

T: eso había sonado muy tentador para él, desde que se había enamorado de Hiroki, siempre quiso tener un chance con él, y ahora lo tenía frente a él- en serio puedes lograr que Hiroki sea mío?… -decía más con esperanza que con malicia, ya que el ayudar a la castaña por donde quiera que lo viera era malo, pero no sonaba tan mal si lo hacía por él y por su felicidad-

R: por supuesto! Solo debes hacer todo lo que yo te diga y él será completamente tuyo, que me dices, me ayudarás?

T: se lo pensó, su mente le decía no! pero su corazón si! Sin más le hizo caso a su corazón- esta bien Rumiko, que tengo que hacer…

R: sonríe satisfecha- ya te lo iré diciendo, ya que eso depende de las circunstancias, pero debes prometerme, que seguirás al pie de la letra lo que te diga que hagas y jurarme que no me traicionarás… ya que no querrás saber de qué soy capaz si lo haces…

T: sabía que lo último no solo sonaba como amenaza, si no que era una, pero no le importó, lo único que verdaderamente le importaba era que por fin tendría una oportunidad con Hiroki y no la iba a tirar al caño- esta bien Rumiko te lo juro…

- Fin del Flash Back -

H: él te ayudó casi desde el principió?! –si era mucho antes ya que había pasado mucho después de lo del vestido-

R: ay ni tanto, pero sí que ayudó en especial con lo de tu embarazo, si lo recuerdas verdad?, él te examinó cuando te desmayaste en la casa de Usami sensei, por fortuna cuando eso pasó Usami sensei llamó angustiado a la casa, Nowaki no estaba, él lo estaba buscando porque te había pasado algo, era extraño, lo más seguro era que habías perdido la consciencia, por lo que pensé la razón y lo deduje era sencillo, si no estabas con anemia debías estar embarazado, fue un golpe, si estaba en lo cierto mis planes cambiarían, eso había arruinado mi estrategia, pero me tranquilicé, ya que no estaba sola, -sonríe malévolamente- entonces se me ocurrió algo mucho mejor y puse en marcha mi plan…

- Flash Back -

Enf: Dr Tsumori! –corre hacia el doctor- disculpe pero tiene una llamada en recepción

T: eh! Ahh gracias –va a contestar- aló?

R: hola Tsumori?

T: ah, hola como est…

R: -interrumpiéndolo- estas cubriendo tu turno verdad?

T: si, si!... –responde desganado-

R: dime Hiroki está ahí, no es cierto?

T: como lo sabes…

R: hace poco llamó Usami sensei angustiado…

T: ah ya veo… ignoraba eso…

R: ya lo revisaste no, él esta embarazado, no es así? –no oye respuesta- te diré la solución, esconde esas pruebas, yo lo arreglaré todo, descuida…

T: qué? En serio… estás segur…

R: sí, no te preocupes!

T: yo… no sé…

R: recuerda que prometiste hacer lo que diga, te lo aseguro, con esto Hiroki será completamente tuyo

T: bueno, está bien lo haré, si nos vemos luego –con la mirada algo perdida-

- Fin del Flash Back -

R: y así fue como ocultamos tu diagnóstico…

H: no puede ser… pero la prueba que me hiciste, que con ella, la hiciste con Nowaki, cómo es que salió negativa?!

R: ja, ja, por favor Hiroki, eso incluso fue mucho más fácil que cualquier cosa, solo era una pequeña muestra de sangre… fácilmente cambié tu sangre –muestra su dedo y lo picha haciendo que le sangre un poco- por la mía, como era un piquetito era casi imperceptible –mirando su dedo- no se notaría que cambié las muestras y listo problema resuelto!, solo quedaba un pequeño detalle y era tu hijo, tenía que darle un padre y nadie mejor que Tsumori, realmente pensé que su relación duraría un poco más, pero cuando me dijiste que querías terminar con él debía adelantar mis planes, por eso usé el chocolate que era un afrodisiaco…

H: ese chocolate…

R: sí te lo di y te dije que lo comieras antes de terminar con Tusmori, me obedeciste, de algún modo sabía que lo harías, esperé un tiempo prudente y llamé a Tsumori para darle una sorpresa…

- Flash Back -

T: Hiroki tienes sed? –el profesor asiente- bien entonces traeré algo para beber –en eso suena el teléfono y este contesta- aló?

R: hola Tsumori!

T: ah hola, cómo estás?...

R: muy bien y tú?

T: también… en este momento estoy ocupado…

R: ah en serio?, tan rápido! Bueno Hiroki será un buen postre, no lo crees?...

T: eh? Postre, a qué te refiere?, ah!, tu no habrás?...

R: jump –ríe- no me lo agradezcas hasta que cumplas con eso, de acuerdo?

T: si… si, esta bien nos vemos, adiós… -cuelga-

H: mira extrañado al doctor- quién era Tsumori?

T: ah, un… amigo, descuida no era nada importante, -le sonríe- ya regreso –se adentra a la cocina-

- Flash Back -

H: tú planeaste eso… pero yo creí que quien te lo dio fue Yuki la enfermera –dice casi sin aliento- incluso ella te llamó para decirte lo que en realidad era el chocolate…

R: no seas tonto Hiroki, no existe tal enfermera, bueno sí, pero no era mas ni menos que Tsumori… -el castaño le mira con una cara como de no queriendo creer- le había pedido que me llamara en cuanto te fueras de su departamento, calculé el tiempo en que llegarías y le pedí que volviera a llamar, actué la conversación de tal modo que si escucharas sonaría como si yo no hubiera sabido nada del afrodisiaco…

H: qué dices?... entonces Yuki era Tsumori, y esa vez también… -recordando otra ocasión-

R: te refieres a la llamada que hice…

- Flash Back -

R: Hola –hablaba por el celular-

T: ya hice lo que me pediste, la viste?

R: si ya la vi…

T: estas satisfecha? –no le gustaba ese método, pero de algún modo le ayudaría aunque no fuera de la forma correcta-

R: hiciste un excelente trabajo… –dice sonriendo-

T: tú crees que funcione?

R: no te preocupes todo saldrá bien…

T: tan segura estás?

R: y si no, yo lo arreglaré…

T: de acuerdo, adiós…

R: está bien, nos vemos -cuelga-

H: buenos días Rumiko con quien hablabas- sorprendiendo a la castaña-

R: ahh! Hiroki me asustaste ja, ja… pues hablaba con Yuki, la recuerdas, te hablé de ella hace tiempo –el castaño asiente-

- Flash Back -

R: si era Tsumori, lo felicitaba por el excelente trabajo que hizo dejándote esa marca, y sabes que es lo más gracioso, que no te diste cuenta que en ese momento había metido la pata… -Hiroki no entendía a lo que la castaña se refería- a no lo recuerdas?... pues me confundí de nombre en vez de llamarla Yumi, el nombre que usé para hablar con Tsumori, en esa ocasión dije Yuki, es por eso que lo recuerdas así –Hiroki estaba sorprendido, no había prestado atención a eso- vez, eres tan sumiso que da pena!... sabes?, esa vez que te desmayaste y te revisé, hice los análisis y todo pues era hora de revelar que estabas embarazado, se los dije a Nowaki y a Usami sensei, no tenía que aclarar nada, ellos solos dedujeron quien era el supuesto padre, pero cuando lo dijeron me sentí aliviada todo lo que había hecho resulto y sonreí satisfecha, de ahí en adelante me dediqué a echarles en cara la paternidad de Tsumori, pero para ustedes mis palabras eran inocentes y no mal intencionadas, a pesar de todo Nowaki me pidió que termináramos, estaba realmente furiosa, pensé que lo mejor era no exaltarme y tomarlo con calma, dejar pasar un tiempo y actuar como si nada, y con Tsumori íbamos a crear brechas entre ustedes, ya por ende el hecho de que esperaras un hijo de Tsumori, enardecía a Nowaki, y más el que te llevara a cada consulta, y el golpe fuerte fue la marca que te hizo… eso explotó a Nowaki, te estaba empezando a guardar rencor y a creer que no lo amabas, era obvio que nunca dejarías de amarlo, sabía que tarde o temprano tú serías el que diera brazo a torcer, por eso aproveché ese día del festejo, hice que Tsumori provocara aún más a Nowaki para que él se embriagara y así poder seguir con mi plan, cuando estuvo muy ebrio lo llevé a su habitación, le dio ese lapsus de llamarte y querer poseer a la persona más cercana, nos besamos y en poco ya estábamos desnudos y cuando todo se iba calentando Nowaki cayó dormido, no podía creerlo parecía que la suerte me estaba dando la espalda, entonces fui a verte, pero no estabas, esa era una gran oportunidad, iba a hacer creer a ti y a Nowaki que él y yo habíamos tenido relaciones, y eureka!, funcionó nos buscaste en su habitación, me hice la dormida, nos viste y saliste huyendo ja, ja, ja no pude creerlo había funcionado! Y lo mejor fue que recurriste a Tsumori, con respecto a él debo admitirlo se lo tomó muy en serio eso de ser padre, si que te consentía hasta le hizo un hermoso cuarto al bebé… otra vez las cosas resultaron

H: espera, entonces cómo es que estás embarazada! –dice sin comprenderlo, eso era crucial, si esa noche ellos no tuvieron relaciones, cómo era posible que ella estuviera embarazada-

R: ja, ja, ja no puedo creer que te tragaras eso! Ja, ja eres un gran iluso, es que no sabes que fingir los síntomas de un embarazo es algo demasiado fácil de hacer!... sabes me alegra que diera resultado, esa era mi última carta, sabía que te decidirías por Nowaki, ya que ahora él recordaba todo, estaba segura que nada los separaría excepto eso!... pero el imbécil de Tsumori tenía que arruinarlo y soltarlo todo, decirte que él no era el padre de Haru, había arruinado mi plan… pero no cabe duda que mi suerte había vuelto, llegaste a mi como caído del cielo y ahora estás aquí, que te parece, es que acaso todo lo que hice no merece un premio?

H: ahora, que quieres hacer?... –pregunta con un hilo de voz, el terror que sentía en ese momento al enterarse que la que creía su amiga lo traicionó era enorme, ahora ya no sabía de lo que sería capaz de hacer la castaña para seguir con su plan-

R: bueno eso depende… -caminando lentamente alrededor del profesor- depende de que cooperes o no… -de pronto se oye que Haru llora-

H: Haru! –grita asustado-

R: tsk –replica con molestia- por qué tenía que despertarse, justo cuando todo estaba interesante… bueno a ver cómo lo callo…

H: no Rumiko! Por favor te lo ruego no le hagas nada! –decía aterrado-

R: sonríe, le encantaba ver esa expresión en Hiroki- no lo sé, sabes si lo pienso bien es él quien me causa problemas ahora, no? –en ese momento tocan la puerta del vagón- ah… justo a tiempo, tienes suerte Hiroki, llegó el padre de tu hijo -el castaño muestra una cara de alivio, pero cuando la doctora descubre a quien tocaba cambia su expresión a una de decepción, en verdad tenía la esperanza de ver a Nowaki, pero en lugar de él era el cómplice de Rumiko- Tsumori, ya me estaba preguntando a qué hora llegarías! –dice sonriendo de oreja a oreja-

T: dónde está Hiroki –dice desesperado mientras busca con la vista hasta que choca con él, mostrando total alivio- Hiroki! Mi amor, estas…

R: y mi maletín –el rubio se lo extiende- perfecto!... por cierto es mejor que atiendas a tu hijo, está llorando…

H: interrumpe ya estaba harto de lo que oía- Haru no es su hijo! –grita alterado-

R: Tsumori veía tristemente a Hiroki- ya apresúrate que no sé qué le haré si sigue llorando!... –entonces el rubio sale corriendo a atender al que quería como a un hijo verdadero- cálmate Hiroki –acercándose lentamente al castaño- si yo digo que Tsumori es su padre, es porque así es!... ahora –saca de su maletín una botella llena de algo extraño, mientras que tras de ella sale Tsumori cargando a Haru que se había calmado- serás obediente y te tomarás esto…

T: qué es eso?, qué es lo que le estás dando? –preocupado-

R: no es de tu incumbencia! –grita-

H: tú estás loca yo no pienso tomar absolutamente nada!

R: sonríe- está bien… -gira hacia el rubio- Tsumori, pásame a Haru!

H: no! déjalo él no tiene nada que ver!

R: eres tú el que no quiere obedecer, no me dejas alternativa… ahora Tsumori apresúrate!

T: abraza protectoramente a Haru –no, no lo haré, no dejaré que le hagas daño!

R: qué?! Tsumori maldito!... –grita y luego se tranquiliza- fuffh –suspira- bien como quieras –esculca nuevamente su maletín – como no creo que Hiroki tome esto, no me queda más remedio que usar este otro, aún no lo he probado pero sé que funcionará! –saca un frasco y una jeringa cargando con el contenido del frasco a la última, se acerca a Hiroki de forma maligna- bien Hiroki te presento a mi mejor invento, mi amnésico, ahora entiendes por qué me atreví a contarte todo, no soy una estúpida… desde un principio tenía las intenciones usar esto en ti –purgando la jeringa- bueno el otro, pero creo que este es mejor, con esto olvidarás todo lo que te dije y con eso mi plan perfecto continuará

H: no! por favor! Ya basta! –se remueve tratando de zafarse mientras la castaña va descubriendo su brazo para colocarle la inyección- No! Tsumori, por favor… por favor ayúdame! –mirándolo con súplica, a lo cual el rubio solo desvía la mirada con mucho dolor- por qué?... ahhh… -Rumiko le aplicó todo el contenido de la jeringa- Haru… -pronunciando lo último cayó dormido-

R: sonriendo victoriosa- ya está hecho… -gira hacia el rubio- me alegra que no te involucraras-

T: esa inyección, es segura? –pregunta preocupado-

R: no lo sé, quizás! –el rubio la mira asustado- descuida no lo matará, lo máximo será que le de fiebre y ya!, es como una vacuna y como todas ese es su efecto secundario, bueno tal vez duerma un poco más… ahora a seguir

T: no quiero hacerlo… -decía mientras veía con tristeza a Haru, no quería seguir causando dolor a Hiroki-

R: no puedes echarte para atrás ahora, ya es tarde, aunque pretendas decir la verdad a todos y descubrirme nadie te creerá, al contrario todos pensarán que eres el único culpable, -Tsumori la mira sorprendido- dime quien sospecharía de mí las únicas personas que saben lo que hice son tú y Hiroki que ahora no recordará nada, así que no le veo el caso de tu arrepentimiento… es más –se acerca amenazante al rubio- más te vale no traicionarme Tsumori, no hagas que me vuelva una asesina, porque no lo soy!, te estoy dando una última oportunidad, además te recuerdo que me juraste obedecerme si no le hacía daño a Hiroki, yo cumplí, él está íntegro, ahora te toca a ti!

T: al parecer no tenía opción, la castaña tenía razón, ella lo había hecho todo de tal manera que no parezca culpable, entonces aceptó vencido- esta bien… qué haremos ahora?

R: sonríe complacida- así me gusta… camina hacia el profesor y acaricia su mejilla- ya lo sabrás, ahora vámonos…

...

Gracias por leer, hasta pronto!


	37. Chapter 37

Hola! n_ ya llegué con la tan esperada conti!...

Natsuki chan, Saskia san, Himeko san, Julyssa san gracias por seguirme con el fic y dejarme sus comentarios que me motiban un montón! *o* cuídense mucho, hasta pronto!

...

**Cap. 37**

Se encontraban todos en el auto de Rumiko dejando atrás el del rubio ya que este quería cerciorarse de que su amado castaño no sufriera daño alguno, con su hermoso bebé en brazos que ya dormía después de que había llorado tanto, cualquiera decía que sintió lo que su padre sufría y lo que le estaba por venir…

R: llegamos!, dame a Haru y baja a Hiroki rápido! –decía demandante mientras salía apresurada-

T: por qué estamos en mi departamento? –abre la puerta y saca al profesor cargándolo al estilo princesa-

R: no preguntes tonterías, dónde más querías que lo lleváramos, además esto funciona como yo digo, ahora camina! –subiendo al elevador, al llegar al piso se encaminan rápidamente dentro del departamento- bien ahora mételo a tu habitación!

T: haciendo lo ordenado, se encamina dentro y recuesta a su amado en su cama- lo siento Hiroki, no sé lo que pretende hacer ahora, pero no me revelaré ya que ella puede hacerte mucho daño si lo hago, si lo sé, soy un cobarde, -recriminándose mentalemnte- debí haberte dicho todo desde un principio –acariciando el rostro de ojimiel- pero… yo te… -de pronto oye el llanto de Haru por lo que sale corriendo angustiado hacia su auxilio, había sido un tonto por dejarlo solo con aquella demente, de seguro le habría hecho algo- Haru! –llegando donde su amado bebé-

R: qué pasa Tsumori, por qué estás tan alterado? –mirándolo con una cara como si no supiera la angustia que lo había puesto así- qué?... en serio crees que le habría hecho daño a tu hijo? –diciéndolo con una gran ironía- solo se despertó y como no está acostumbrado a mi, lloró… ya! Deja de mirarme como si fuera un monstruo!, mejor dale algo ya que tiene hambre, recuerda que es tu hijo y tienes que cuidarlo bien –sonriendo le entrega a Haru que estaba sollozando y sale de la cocina-

T: ya mi niño, calma, -meciéndolo- la mala ya se marchó y no te hará nada, tienes hambre verdad?, en seguida te preparo la leche que tanto te gusta! –mira con ternura al bebé- no sabes cuanto desearía que en realidad fueras mi hijo, pero aún no siéndolo te quiero como si lo fueras, y a tu papi lo adoro, así que ayúdame si?, ayúdame a enamorarlo, sé que lo puedo hacer… no, juntos lo podemos hacer inmensamente feliz!... solo que necesitará un poco de tiempo –pone el agua para el alimento de Haru-

R: saliendo de la cocina- bueno ahora con lo siguiente… -entra donde estaba Hiroki- jump- ríe- de verdad que la suerte está de mi lado, sabes Hiroki?, la oportunidad que le di a Tsumori también es para ti, así que aprovechala, no te vuelvas a meter en mi camino y yo haré lo mismo, -acercándose a un castaño inconsciente-pero para cerciorarme… - empieza a desvestirlo- es necesario aclararle a Nowaki cuál fue tu decisión, no? –sonriendo maliciosamente, termina de quitarle con algo de dificultad hasta la última prenda regándolas por todo el piso, para luego cubrirlo con una sábana- hecho, ahora solo falta que Tsumori se apresure y haga lo suyo, estoy segura que Nowaki no tarda en llegar

T: pero que haces?! –mira sorprendido el como la castaña tapaba a su amado- por qué le quitaste la ropa a Hiroki, qué es lo que pretendes? –le recrimina a la castaña-

R: mejor cierra la boca y haz lo mismo, no tenemos tiempo que perder, Nowaki ya ha de haber terminado su turno en el hospital y llegará en cualquier momento

T: tu estás mal!, yo no…

R: vamos Tsumori!, no me vengas con eso, sé que tu deseas esto más que nada, ahora, si no quieres aprovecharte de la inconsciencia de Hiroki, no importa pues lo único que tienes que hacer es fingir que lo han hecho, así Nowaki ya no querrá saber nada más y Hiroki será completamente tuyo! Tan fácil como eso!... –diciéndolo con una sonrisa maliciosa-

T: se sentía muy culpable, ya que estaba llegando muy lejos, pero aún así había cosas que lo prácticamente lo obligaban y dejaban continuar, tales como el amor obsesivo que sentía por Hiroki y la amenaza de Rumiko– estás segura que todo saldrá como lo planeaste? Porque yo no creo…

R: ya basta! Te dije que no tenías derecho a replicarme ahora, mira que estoy siendo generosa contigo, no hagas que me canse! –mirando hacia la calle por la ventana- Haru está durmiendo –el rubio asiente- bien pues… -saliendo de la habitación-

T: espera que intentas hacer?! –sujetándola de un brazo-

R: tu que crees- en tono amenazador- quieres a caso que te vuelva a decir que pasaría si me traicionas, recuerda que aquí el único que parecería culpable eres tú, no tienes salida ahora… - se oye que alguien toca la puerta- tsk… ya llegó! Sé que Nowaki no es de tu agrado por eso no me importa lo que le digas, solo has que salga de aquí completamente decepcionado de Hiroki, entendiste?!, apresúrate!, yo estaré enl a habitación de Haru, por si se te ocurre traicionarme de nuevo! –se zafa del agarre, apresurándose a su destino-

T: espe… -vuelven a tocar la puerta- rayos! –se desviste rápidamente y se acuesta a lado de Hiroki, acercándose a él hasta abrazarlo-

…

N: que raro, habrá salido?, no, no lo creo de seguro se cansó de esperarme y se quedó dormido, realmente espero que Tsumori no se encuentre –verifica si la puerta no tenía seguro, y efectivamente así era- que bueno, ahora… -cierra la puerta despacio detrás de él- ah, debe ser ahí! –se dirige hacia una habitación que tenía la puerta ligeramente abierta poca la cual salía un poco de luz- Hiro san estás aquí? –adentrándose en la habitación- Hiro… -queda atónito al presenciar aquella escena, no podía creerlo, ahí estaba su amado Hiro san en la cama de su senpai y ambos parecían estar desnudos cubierto solo por aquella sábana, y lo que le quebró el alma y corazón fue que se encontraba en brazos del imbécil de Tsumori- no es cierto… esto no puede ser verdad! –alzando la voz-

T: había escuchado que alguien había ingresado, confirmando quien era al escuchar decir lo último dicho por el ojiazul, en ese momento supo que era hora de actuar, por lo que se removió simulando que empezaba a despertarse- qué? Quién está… Nowaki?... –bien demos inicio a la función- pensaba

N: estaba en silencio y como ido sin apartar la mirada de aquella escena que ni en sus peores pesadillas hubiera deseado ver, si, ya había ocurrido en otra ocasión pero en esa no tenía la desdicha de ser expectante, no podía creer, no, no quería creerlo, pero era evidente y totalmente cierto lo que se hallaba frente a sus ojos, ciertamente su único y más grande amor estaba desnudo a lado de la persona que más odiaba en esos momentos, sin querer y de una manera totalmente cruel supo la decisión de su adorado castaño- por qué? –diciendo casi sin voz-

T: sonriendo– lo siento Nowaki, pero como puedes ver… –se incorpora hasta quedar sentado y empieza a acariciar algunos cabellos del profesor- Hiroki ya decidió con quien se quiere quedar –girando a ver con una mirada afilada la reacción del ojiazul-

N: aún no sabía que decir, era como si las palabras sobraran en esa situación; era verdad!, ya que nada de lo que diría pondrían las cosas a su favor, estaba tan dolido y con ganas de huir de ahí, pero quería terminar bien las cosas, ya que sabía que esa situación no era enteramente culpa del castaño, ni de su senpai, él era tan o más culpable que ellos dos, había abandonado por tanto tiempo a Hiroki, lo hirió en lo más profundo con la insensible noticia de su boda que ahora ya no se haría y aún peor lo había hecho suyo a la fuerza muchas veces y actuado, aunque no fuera a propósito, como si no supiera nada- si… eso es… lo que parece, supongo que lo tengo bien merecido, -con la cabeza gacha sonreía con una inmensa tristeza- hice sufrir mucho a Hiro san, pero de todas formas no pensé que fueran tan crueles como para hacerme esto… pero ya bueno de algún modo iba a enterarme y cuanto más antes mejor… -decir eso le rompía el alma y corazón en mil pedazos y su expresión de infinita tristeza lo decía todo, intentó darse la vuelta pero el rubio lo detuvo-

T: espera!... no puedo dejar que te vayas así! –se levantó de la cama y cubrió con una bata para luego acercarse lentamente a su kohai mientras pensaba –es ahora o nunca, arreglar las cosas en este mismo instante o terminar lo que empecé… -Nowaki…

N: solo te diré una cosa –interrumpiendo- puede que hayas conseguido que Hiro san se decidiera por ti, -gira hacia el rubio para dedicarle una mirada entre triunfante y orgullosa- pero él nunca te amará como me amó a mí, ya que el amor que nos teníamos es algo inalcanzable e inolvidable, por eso…

T: eso no lo sabes! Eso no lo puedes saber! –estaba muy molesto, no esperaba oír esas duras palabras de parte del ojiazul- se acabó, incluso estaba dudando en si darte esa oportunidad que tanto querías, pero me retracto, lastimaste mi orgullo, ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás –pensaba mientras lo miraba con rabia –

N: eso lo sé perfectamente! –grita evitando que el rubio dijera algo más- porque yo no solo tuve su cuerpo si no también su corazón –decía mientras se acercaba a su castaño-

T: que… -mirando atónito como el pelinegro se aproximaba hacia su castaño- qué piensas hacer?!

N: … -ignorando al rubio por completo-

T: Nowaki! –reclama-

N: silencio!... no quiero que se despierte, descuida ya no les molestaré más, solo quiero despedirme, así, en silencio… –lentamente se acerca hasta proporcionarle el que creía era el último beso que le daría a esa persona que le había hecho infinitamente feliz – lamento haberte causado tanto dolor, adiós Hiro san… -se aparta un poco- no, adiós Kamijou Hiroki, te deseo que seas muy feliz… -se reincorpora y acercándose a su senpai le dice casi en modo de advertencia- confío en que no le harás ningún daño… -lego apacigua su semblante- puedo ver a su bebé?... quisiera despedirme de él también

T: con una expresión de sorpresa por aquella petición- ah… si, está bien –salen hacia la habitación de Haru, llegan a la puerta y vuelve a hablar- por favor no hagas mucho ruido me costó dormir a Haru –rayos, ojalá Rumiko nos haya oído y se esté escondiendo –pensaba mientras abría lentamente la puerta, mostrando alivio al no encontrarla-

N: acercándose a la cunita donde yacía el hermoso bebé dormido- hola, así que te llamas Haru, es un nombre hermoso sabes?... lamento no haber comportado como un verdadero padre cuando tuve oportunidad, no me malinterpretes, no es que no te amara, es solo que estaba un poco confundido, pero ahora estoy pagando por ello… -acariciando su mejillita- eres tan hermoso igual que tu papi, me hubiera gustado formar una linda familia contigo y tu papi, pero sé que él te hará inmensamente feliz… ah… -levanta su mano de golpe porque el pequeño castaño comenzaba a removerse-

T: es suficiente, será mejor que te retires… -interponiéndose entre Nowaki y Haru antes de que el último despertase-

N: si… -le dedica una tierna sonrisa al bebé para luego salir sin decir nada más-

T: cuando oye la puerta cerrarse suspira aliviado- ya se fue –mirando al bebé que ya se había despertado- pensé que despertarías inmediatamente, pero veo que tú también estás de mi lado –moviendo la manita de Haru y dedicándole una mirada llena de ternura- ya que si tu padre hubiera visto el color de tus ojos habría hecho un escándalo que…

R: que despertaría a Hiroki y se armaría un lio, verdad? –saliendo del armario-

T: ah… con que te escondiste ahí, que bueno que me hayas escuchado y pudieras esconderte –mirando con desgano a la castaña-

R: sonriendo- ah, si?!... pues no era necesario, sabía que estaban viniendo…

T: cómo?!… ah ya veo –dice mientras la castaña le enseñaba el aparato- así que, te enteraste de todo, nunca habría imaginado que usarías el intercomunicador del bebé para oír nuestra conversación

R: si, sabes?, estas cosas sí que son de utilidad –se aproxima al rubio y coloca una mano en el hombro de este- felicitaciones Tsumori, hiciste un buen trabajo… aunque por un momento creí que me traicionarías! –El rubio desvía su mirada- me alegra que no lo hicieras, ya que si lo hubieras hecho en estos momentos me habría llevado a Haru muy lejos de aquí! –sonriendo descaradamente-

T: atónito la mira con los ojos muy abiertos- no había pensado en esa posibilidad… de cualquier modo me arrepentí de dar marcha atrás- pensaba- en serio?... vaya creo que eres muy despiadada…

R: ja, ja, ja, me halagas mucho Tsumori, bueno ahora que todo ya está hecho, me voy… -empieza a caminar hacia la salida-

T: espera Rumilo! –la detiene- no puedes dejarme así, qué se supone que le diga a Hiroki cuando despierte?, cuándo despertará?, estás completamente segura que tu amnésico funcionó?

R: vaya estaba esperando por esas preguntas- se da la vuelta para mirarlos- bien pues, mi droga si es efectiva, por lo menos sé que todo lo que pasó el día de hoy no podrá recordarlo… ahora bien… puede que no pueda recordar lo de ayer… una semana… un mes… -dice desinteresadamente-

T: qué?, pero qué estás diciendo?, no puede ser!, me estás diciendo que Hiroki podría padecer una amnesia completa!

R: no, no lo creo, dudo que pueda olvidar lo de un año completo, mi amnésico no es tan fuerte, pero al aplicarlo parenteralmente podría tener un efecto mayor… por lo de cuando despierte, dale hasta mañana, quizá tenga un poco de fiebre, pero como te dije es normal… y sobre que le dirás… -sonríe maliciosamente- depende de que recuerde, hazle todas las preguntas posibles para saber hasta que punto recuerda y de eso cuéntale hasta que llegaron con Haru aquí, luego dile que él salió al mercado a comprar algunas cosas y que cuando volvió estaba totalmente decepcionado de su suerte ya que se había enterado que yo esperaba un bebé de Nowaki…

T: eh?... pero tú no estás… -intenta replicar pero es interrumpido-

R: tú y yo lo sabemos, pero él no lo sabe, solo dile eso y que después ante tal decepción el te pidió que lo ayudaras a olvidar esa dolorosa realidad y que por eso se encontraban en esa situación, -sonriendo- estoy segura que al principio reaccionará mal, pero conociéndolo no creo que te eche la culpa, ya sabrás que hacer después… -se vuelve a mover, esta vez hacia la salida, gira nuevamente antes de salir- de lo demás me encargo yo, ahí te dejo a Hiroki nuevamente en bandeja de plata como aquella vez, disfrútalo!... de todos modos, le dirás que lo hicieron, no? –sonriendo le guiña un ojo en señal de complicidad- nos vemos Tsumori- sale y cierra la puerta tras de si-


	38. Chapter 38

Hola Natsuki chan, Himeko san, Karen san, Saskia san, de verdad les agradezco el tiempo que me brindan para leer y dejarme sus comenterio, me hacen feliz y me animan a continuar, espero que les guste la conti n_n disfrútenla...

...

**Cap. 38**

Una vez la castaña hubo marchado Tsumori se sintió aliviado, odiaba ser presionado por ella, no era que no tuviese opción sabía perfectamente que si la tenía era sencillo, pero en esa opción no había lugar para él, eso era lo que le molestaba y a la vez le dolía mucho por ser el causante del sufrimiento de su gran amor y del que había sido casi su mejor amigo, ya había pensado en ello estaba a punto de ceder pero el ojiazul había acabado con las ganas que tenía de decir la verdad, lo arruinó con su estúpida arrogancia al decir que Hiroki nunca lo amaría, es cierto, tenía razón, pero no tenía por que echárselo en cara, ahora ya todo estaba dicho, ya era tarde para dar la vuelta, no sabía en que situación estaba Hiroki y le costaría mucho contarle sin que se altere o tranquilizarlo, aún así lo que más deseaba en ese momento era que su amado castaño despertara…

T: entrando en su habitación con Haru en brazos- tu papi es tan hermoso, y tu saliste igualito a él, espero que tu carácter sea tan fuerte como el de él ah, ja, ja –viendo como es bebé daba un gran bostezo- tienes sueño verdad, que te parece si dormimos aquí los tres, mi cama es enorme y cabremos tranquilamente, además apuesto que quieres estar a lado de tu papi ya que estuviste lejos de él desde que naciste –se acerca a la cama depositando al ojiazul en ella y a lado de su papi, se incorpora sonriendo de lo tierno que ambos se veían- ahora lo rememoraré- coge su celular y toma una foto- esto lo conservaré siempre conmigo, mis dos amores… -besa sus frentes y se recuesta a lado del bebé sin apartar la vista de Haru y Hiroki hasta caer rendido del sueño-

…

N: entrando en su departamento totalmente desganado, arroja las llaves hacia una esquina y se dirige a su habitación tirando todo a su paso, una vez allí se recuesta pesadamente en su cama y sus fuerzas se le acaban, ya no podía seguir resistiendo ese tan grande dolor, ese día se había convertido de ser el mejor de su vida a una maldita pesadilla, sin soportarlo más empezó a llorar- por qué… por qué?... no lo entiendo… estaba seguro de que Hiro, de que Hiro san me elegiría… demonios! –golpeando la cama- ah, ha… ha –solloza- maldita sea, es que nuestro amor no tenía ningún futuro?, por qué sucedió esto?!... ya no, ya no quiero pensar más en ello, solo quiero olvidar, solo eso y seguir con mi vida, aunque me cueste mucho tiempo, quiero dejar de lado todo esto… aunque yo te ame tanto Hiro san… -llorando queda dormido-

R: entra sigilosamente al departamento- que desastre! –viendo el desorden que había causado el ojiazul- parece que en verdad está muy molesto –camina hacia la habitación del doctor dirigiendo su mano al picaporte- no, mejor no, mañana ya tendré suficiente tiempo como para darle la noticia, mejor dicho hacer que el mismo lo descubra, jump –riéndose- ya solo falta poco, si solo un poco y serás mío otra vez Nowaki –dice para sus adentros y se marcha hacia su alcoba-

A la mañana siguiente…

T: ahh… qué es… quién… -abriendo los ojos- Hiroki?... –menciona soñoliento- ah, Hiro… -quedando sorprendido por lo que veía, dejando ver una enternecida sonrisa-

H: aún durmiendo- ummhh… ahh… -emitiendo sonidos extraños, algo molestaba sus sueños, pero no tenía las fuerzas suficiente para despertarse- ummhhh…

T: veo que lo encontraste, es increíble que tus instintos estén tan desarrollados, lo hiciste tu mismo?, pero ya es suficiente Haru tu papi necesita descansar –esa escena era realmente enternecedora, ahí estaba el bebé succionando el pezón rosado de su papi, en verdad parecía una madre alimentando a su bebé- vamos te prepararé tu fórmula… -separa a Haru de Hiroki ocasionando que este llorase- no por favor no llores shhh, shh, tranquilo, -meciendo al ojiazul que lloraba quedito- se que es divertido hacerlo pero no creo que Hiroki pueda… eh?, imposible, es… leche? –decía sorprendido, tal parecía que Hiroki había sido capaz de producir esa sustancia tan importante para el bebé, sin más volvió a posicionar a Haru para que vuelva a su acción anterior- esto es extraño, no sabía que ellos también podían generar leche… quizá sea por las hormonas extra… de todos modos no creo que sea mucha así que espera un poco y te preparo tu biberón - sale rápido de la habitación-

H: no podía soportarlo esa extraña sensación había parado por un momento para después volverse más intensa, estaba débil, pero aquello ya estaba acabando con su cansancio, de apoco empezó abrir los ojos, veía todo blanco, mucho brillo, apenas si podía mantenerlos abiertos, empezaba a distinguir aquello que estaba perturbando su sueño y vio como Haru su hermoso bebé estaba succionando uno de sus pezones, se quedó atónito, esa situación era extraña, no sabía como había llegado a ella- Haru! –sonriendo- mi bebé, ya estás bien!, pero cómo?! Ahh… -sintiendo ya dolor por la presión de la succión que el menor ejercía- no… tan… fuerte –decía entrecortadamente cerrando unos de sus ojos a casusa del dolor- dónde… ah!, esta es la habitación de Tsumori, por qué estamos aquí?... –se estaba empezando a asustar, todo era confuso, le dolía la cabeza y no recordaba como había llegado ahí, de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo y entró en pánico- no!, no puede ser, que fue lo que pasó?! –se levanta bruscamente separando a Haru de lo que lo mantenía tan calmado, haciendo que este llorase- ah… -dándose cuenta de lo que había causado- tranquilo Haru, lo siento –tomándolo en sus brazos- ya bebé… -moviéndolo- no entiendo nada…

T: escucha el llanto de haru y se dirige de inmediato a donde estaba- ya está Haru ya tengo tu… bibe rón… -pronunciando a penas, Hiroki lo miraba casi ido, pero ya estaba despierto y eso era lo más importante para el rubio, por lo que velozmente se acerca al castaño para abrazarlo- Hiroki mi amor, despertaste! Estaba tan ansioso de que lo hicieras –se aparta un poco y le da un beso en los labios, lo cual pone al castaño en alerta-

H: no!... –aparta con su mano al doctor- por qué haces eso!, dime que está pasando?, porqué estamos Haru y yo aquí?, dónde está mi ropa, por qué estoy desnudo?! –dice casi gritando, por lo que el bebé empieza a llorar más fuerte- ah, ya sh, sh, sh calma Haru, lamento haberte asustado –meciendo a su hijo-

T: dándole el biberón al bebé para que deje de llorar- Hiroki cálmate… en serio no recuerdas lo que sucedió? –el castaño asustado niega con la cabeza- dime, qué es lo último que recuerdas

H: se tranquiliza un poco- yo, no sé… todo está tan confuso… -empezando a hablar luego de unos segundos de silencio- recuerdo el accidente, Nowaki estaba enfadado y el auto se desvió no chocó, pero debido a ese susto me empezó a doler el vientre, llegamos al hospital, Haru nació, pero dijeron que debía permanecer en la incubadora por una semana, luego Nowaki me visitó, dijo que ya había recordado todo!, yo no sabía que decirle y le pedí tiempo estaba confundido, luego fui a ver a Haru, le di su nombre, y sus ojos… -cabizbajo- sus ojos, tú dijiste que había heredado el color de los ojos de tu madre y luego… yo… no, no recuerdo nada más, no sé por qué, pero no puedo recordar cómo llegamos aquí –temblando- Tsumori, por qué no puedo recordarlo?!... yo… -tenía la angustia clavada en su rostro, esa sensación de no poder recordar era como si tuviera un hueco en el estómago-

T: tranquilo Hiroki, -acariciando la cabellera del castaño para tranquilizarlo- yo te contaré el resto –mirando de reojo al castaño- pero primero será mejor que nos pongamos algo –sonríe ligeramente- bueno llevaré a Haru a su cuna –coge al bebé y sale, mientras Hiroki rápidamente se viste y espera sentado al rubio hasta que llega y se viste igualmente-

H: Haru se durmió? –pregunta sin dirigirle la mirada-

T: si, se acabó toda su leche y se durmió… -sonriendo- parece que tenemos un bebé muy saludable-

H: si, lo tenemos verdad?... –dice como no queriendo reconocer eso- ahora me contarás?

T: cambiando su expresión a una de desánimo se acerca al castaño y se sienta a su lado- bien, te contaré lo que ocurrió desde donde no recuerdas… -pasando una mano por sus dorados cabellos, suspira- fufffh… Haru se recuperó antes del tiempo previsto y cuando ya estuvo mejor los dieron de alta a ambos, durante ese tiempo Usami san junto con su pareja te visitaban casi a diario y Nowaki no se apareció por ahí como se lo pediste; en cuanto salieron vinimos para acá, yo ya sabía lo que habías decidido y no quise hacerte cambiar de opinión, pero me sentí mal –Hiroki levanta la vista mirando al rubio con culpabilidad- si, era inevitable, pero no quería que me vieras en ese estado por eso te pedí que fueras al súper a traerme huevos y saliste… pero cuando regresaste fuiste corriendo al baño, me preocupó tu actitud y te seguí, cuando logré entrar estabas arrodillado el piso y con el rostro empapado en lágrimas, por eso te abracé, sollozando me dijiste algo de que la vida se empeñaba en alejarte de Nowaki, yo no podía comprender a lo que te referías, pero después si porque me dijiste que… -se hacía presente el silencio que perturbaba al profesor-

H: Qué?!... qué fue lo que te dije Tsumori?! –agitaba el cuerpo del médico por los hombros mientras lo miraba con desesperación-

T: desviando la mirada- me dijiste que… Rumiko estaba embarazada…

H: qué?... –dice muy bajito casi sin aliento, soltando los hombros que hasta hace poco agitaba con desesperación, sus piernas no resistieron y cayó de rodillas al piso preocupando de sobremanera al rubio ya que creía que se había desmayado-

T: Hiroki!... –dándose cuenta que estaba bien, se calma- no sabía que hacer ni que decirte, me dolía verte así, cómo ahora… por eso yo… te dije que… te amaba y que nunca te dejaría, que no te haría ningún daño, me miraste y me pediste que te ayudara a borrar ese dolor y a olvidar lo que habías vivido ese momento, me… besaste y ahí mi cordura se fue, no pensé más, por eso terminamos en esta situación- decía con la vista desviada mientras el castaño lo miraba atónito, no se creía capaz de hacer ni pedirle semejante cosa, o si?... tan mal estaba?, es que a caso estaba muy dolido?, no lo podía recordar, de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las palabras del rubio- lo siento Hiroki, yo… -haciendo puños con las manos más por la mentira que estaba diciendo que por actuar bien- nuevamente me aproveche de ti, aproveche la situación en que te encontrabas, soy de lo peor, verdad?... –decía sin mirarlo-

H: no sabía que pensar, esa situación se volvía a repetir, pero esta vez no era culpa de un elemento extraño, el mismo rubio le dijo que él mismo había sido el que le pidió que lo ayudara a olvidar, si!, tampoco era culpa suya y lo sabía, pero aún así se culpaba, no cabía duda Tsumori lo amaba y eso era lo único que tenía, con que cara podía ir con Nowaki, como le podía decir lo que pasó, además estaba lo de Rumiko no se creería capaz de separar a un hijo de su padre, no, él no acabaría con la familia que el ojiazul tanto deseaba tener…- no Tsumori, ya no te culpes, no es cierto, todo lo hiciste porque te lo pedí… -sonríe- y al parecer funcionó, ya que no recuerdo nada de eso –decía con la mirada perdida-

T: lo sabía, no me replicas nada, a pesar de que lo que te conté suena tan extraño, sabiendo que tu no eres así y nunca me pedirías algo como eso, pero tu amabilidad me enamora mucho más, y en este punto donde ya no puedo retroceder, no me queda más que avanzar- pensaba, luego poco a poco levanta la vista- Hiroki hay algo más que debes saber… Nowaki vino ayer… y…

H: abre los ojos a más no poder por la sorpresa que causaba esa información- Nowaki?! nos vio?! –el rubio asiente lentamente- jump –ríe decepcionado- ah… ya veo… –menciona triste- bueno, creo… que eso es lo mejor, de todas maneras ya con lo de Rumiko no sería capaz de acercarme a él, espero no me guarde rencor… Tsumori, yo no quisiera, no quiero herirte, puede que ayer haya pasado eso, pero tú sabes que…

T: que no me amas –interrumpe- lo sé, pero aunque no me gusta decirte esto, creo que soy la única persona que tienes en estos momentos, además soy el padre de tu hijo… no pienso forzarte a que me ames, puede que con un poco de suerte eso llegue después, pero quédate aquí, no te vayas, aquí tienes todo lo necesario para mantener a Haru además yo siempre le daré mi amor… y a ti también si quieres

H: pero, eso no es justo para ti… Tsumori en serio, no te dolería verme aquí cada día?

T: tocando la mejilla del castaño- me dolería más no verte siquiera un día… -se incorpora ayudando a Hiroki también a ponerse de pie- y a Haru también –ya parados lo abraza sorprendiendo al castaño- por favor no te vayas, no me dejes solo… te lo ruego –acariciando la cabellera de Hiroki-

H: Tsumori… -cierra los ojos- esta bien Haru y yo nos quedaremos

T: se separa sorprendido por lo que había oído- de verdad Hiroki?! Se quedarán?!... –vuelve a abrazarlo- no sabes lo feliz que me haces! -sonriéndole tiernamente-

H: espero sea lo mejor para todos, si, lo mejor es no interferir porque Rumiko y su bebé serán la felicidad para Nowaki –pensaba resignado-

… En otro lugar…

N: saliendo de su habitación con dirección a la cocina- buenos días… -dice sin ánimos-

R: Buenos días Nowaki! –sonriente- ah?!... pero y esa cara, por qué estás así? –se acerca y le acaricia el rostro- te pasó algo? –pregunta preocupada-

N: ah… lo siento, es solo que no me siento bien

R: eso, tiene que ver con Hiroki?... –no oye respuesta- ayer lo fuiste a ver?

N: si… él decidió quedarse con Tsumori…

R: qué?! Pero eso no puede ser! Nowaki él te ama lo sé!... de seguro entendiste mal, lo mejor será que…

N: entendí perfectamente bien! –interrumpe gritando- Hiro san eligió a Tsumori…

R: mirando con tristeza al rubio- lo siento Nowaki, no sé que decirte... esto es tan confuso yo pensé… -poniendo una triste para que el ojiazul creyera que le dolía también a ella- Nowaki –coloca una mano sobre el hombro del mencionado para darle apoyo, después de unos segundos de silencio vuelve a hablar- sabes tengo ganas de comer pastel, vamos a comprar uno?! –dice sonriendo-

N: no Rumiko lo siento, no tengo ganas…

R: de ninguna manera, vendrás conmigo porque si!, además no puedo dejarte solo en ese estado, -animando al médico- lo mejor es un poco de distracción, ya verás después te sentirás mejor, entonces es hora de salir! –jalando la mano del ojiazul-

N: ay Rumiko, te gusta salirte con la tuya siempre no?

R: no tienes idea de cuanto –sonriendo de oreja a oreja por lo dicho por el ojiazul ya que tenía mucha razón y también por haber logrado que Nowaki la acompañara ya que su plan era que el ojiazul se diera cuenta por si solo que ella estaba supuestamente embarazada-

Salieron del departamento hacia el estacionamiento Rumiko le dijo que ella conduciría por lo que fueron en el auto de esta con rumbo a la heladería donde Rumiko hizo todo lo posible por demostrar que tenía antojos, pero Nowaki no se daba cuenta de eso; luego se dirigieron a un centro comercial donde la castaña continuó con su plan fingió mareos y hasta nauseas cuando pasaron por un restaurante dentro del centro comercial en el que servían sushi, pero nada de eso había funcionado, por más médico que era el ojiazul no se daba cuenta de los síntomas que fingía la castaña, no lo hacía porque estaba como ido durante todo el recorrido, eso definitivamente enfureció a la castaña que se moría de rabia por dentro ya que si lo exteriorizaba demostraría su verdadero ser…

R: vamos Nowaki ya deja de estar así o me lo pegarás a mi también!

N: lo siento Rumiko, perdón por arruinar tu salida –se disculpa-

R: haciendo un puchero – pues si no quieres que me enfade cambia esa cara y vamos a la pizzería que se me dieron ganas de comer una carnívora

N: otra vez Rumiko! Si no has dejado de comer en todo el día –decía mientras era arrastrado por la castaña-

Eso tampoco funcionó a pesar que lo había dicho el ojiazul, no le había parecido extraño, ya cansados del recorrido ambos fueron hacia el auto de la doctora para regresar a su departamento-

R: rayos no puedo creer que nada diera resultado! Nowaki si que es un despistado! –pensaba- bueno y cómo te sientes? –sonriéndole-

N: mejor, gracias por todo Rumiko…

R: la castaña vuelve a mirar el camino para no chocar- de nada, me alegra verte mejor… -llegan a su destino y bajan del auto- Nowaki por favor llevas las cosas arriba tengo que ir, ya sabes –el ojiazul asiente- gracias –sale corriendo-

N: sonríe- Rumiko hoy estaba un tanto extraña, como un poco ansiosa me pregunto por qué será? –saca las cosas de la cajuela y del asiento trasero, encontrando algo extraño- qué… y esto? Que raro que hace un guante de bebé aquí? –extrañado sube con todas las cosas incluido el guante, al llegar acomoda todo-

R: ahh! Que alivio, gracias por subir todas las cosas –viendo acomodar lo último al ojiazul- y perdón por no ayudarte

N: descuida… a propósito Rumiko por qué estaba esto en el asiento trasero de tu auto, de quién es? –mostrándole el guantecito-

R: ah! –queda atónita al ver el objeto- eso… -rayos eso debe de ser de Haru, pero como demonios quedó ahí?- pensaba- pues…

N: mirándola seriamente- que hacía un guante de bebé en tu auto Rumiko?!, de quién es?! –alza la voz al ver el nerviosismo de la castaña- respóndeme! –zarandeándola por los brazos-

R: basta Nowaki me haces daño! –se suelta del agarre- no tienes por qué ponerte así?... –ambos se calman- esta bien te lo diré… yo compré eso, uno se me perdió… los compré porque simplemente me dieron ganas de tocar unos como esos, porque yo... -queda en silencio unos segundos con la mirada baja- yo no quería decírtelo pero ahora nada me lo impide –el ojiazul la mira extrañado- yo… estoy embarazada Nowaki, estoy esperando un bebé tuyo! –mirando fijamente al ojiazul que había quedado petrificado por la noticia-


	39. Chapter 39

Hola a Todos! n_n les traje la conti más rápido de lo normal por que no podré actualizar hasta el miércoles de la próxima semana ya que me voy de viaje y por desgracia no es de placer, porque si no actualizaría, espero su comprención y su paciencia

Hola Himeko Akemi, gracias por leer espero que no quieras matarme con la conti aunque te entenderé! u_u

Disfruten la conti n_n

...

**Cap. 39**

Esa noticia fue inesperada, jamás hubiera pensado encontrarse en esa situación, el día anterior había vivido una pesadilla y ahora la que un día fue su prometida y por la que ya no sentía amor y solo cariño, le decía que estaba esperando un hijo suyo, no sabía como reaccionar, no es que le molestara el nuevo ser, es más, de algún modo él que viniera un hijo suyo en camino le daba mucha alegría, el único inconveniente era que el amor de su vida no era el protagonista en ello…

N: qué?! Estás em… embarazada… pero cómo?!... –recordando aquella noche que por su descuido y enojo había dado paso a que sucediera- no me digas que fue por esa ocasión? –diciendo para el mismo-

R: yo no quería que lo supieras, Nowaki… -sentándose cansinamente sobre el sofá- se que no me amas, y que al único que amas es a Hiroki, por eso no quise interferir y lo guardé en secreto, incluso ahora que Hiroki ya decidió quedarse con Tsumori dudaba en si decírtelo o no –abrazándose a si misma- yo te amo… y el solo hecho de tener un hijo tuyo me hacía inmensamente feliz, y si tú eras feliz con Hiroki no tenía porque entrometerme…

N: eso quiere decir que si me quedaba con Hiro san nunca me ibas a contar sobre nuestro hijo?!

R: algo así… tenía pensado irme en cuanto se me empezara a notar… es que no quiero que te sientas obligado a correspondernos, no queremos tu lástima –empieza a sollozar y cubre su rostro con ambas manos- eso es Rumiko, eres una excelente actriz ja, ja… solo un poco y Nowaki se doblegará, si es que no lo hizo aún –pensaba mientras esbozaba una sonrisa que era cubierta por sus manos-

N: se acerca a la doctora, arrodillándose para poder observarla de frente- cómo puedes pensar eso! –apartando las manos de la doctora que cubrían su rostro- nunca sentiría lástima ni de ti, ni de nuestro bebé –acariciando el vientre a la castaña- y aunque Hiroki me hubiera elegido, no te hubiera dejado a tu suerte, sé que tu no eres plato de segunda mesa y no quisiera que te sientas así, pero… quisiera que me perdonaras y aceptaras de nuevo, quiero que nuestro hijo tenga una familia unida, no una rota, sé que es mucho lo que te pido después de haberte hecho sufrir tanto… -sujetando con cariño ambas manos de la castaña y mirándola a los ojos- dime Rumiko… aceptarías formar esa familia que tanto anhelo conmigo?

R: poniendo una cara de no creer, muy asombrada- hablas en serio Nowaki?!... de verdad?, quiere que seamos una familia?! –con lágrimas en los ojos-

N: no bromearía con algo tan serio –esbozando una sonrisa sincera- se que no es una propuesta de matrimonio, bueno al menos por ahora no, ya que necesito estar completamente alejado mentalmente de toda esta situación, aclarar mi mente y sin ninguna perturbación tomar una decisión tan crucial como esa, pero mientras estés de acuerdo, yo no me alejaré de ti…

R: abrazando al ojiazul- esta bien Nowaki, será como tu digas… –mostrando alegría en sus palabras, esboza una sonrisa que a simple vista parecía terrorífica y que por el abrazo el médico no podía ver- Bingo…. Ja, ja, ja Nowaki no puedo competir contra tu nobleza, gracias por ser así… ahora solo falta arreglar ese pequeño asunto pendiente –piensa mientras su mano se dirigía a su vientre y que no pasó desapercibido por el ojiazul el cual puso su mano encima del de la castaña-

…

Los días pasaron, todo había salido tal cual era el plan de la castaña sin que nadie sospechara que ella era la causante del sufrimiento de Hiroki y Nowaki; por más que el escritor hablara tanto por las buenas como por las malas a su amigo no le hizo cambiar de parecer, para él era imposible comprender esa situación si estaban tan cerca de quedar juntos, incluso más que en situaciones anteriores ya que el ojiazul había recordado todo, no entendía lo que había orillado a su amigo tomar esa decisión, Hiroki decidió no contarle la verdadera razón del porque no regresaba con Nowaki ya que creía que no era relevante después de todo lo que había vivido y que contándoselo no arreglaría para nada las cosas; la situación entre él y Tsumori era la misma, no había avanzado en lo más mínimo pese a que el rubio se esforzaba mucho por la felicidad de Hiroki y de Haru que ya tenía un mes, a Hiroki le daba gusto ver como el rubio era de lo más tierno con su bebé, pero cuando sentía que ese cariño se dirigía a él se hacía a un lado, le dolía mucho estar con Tsumori, no solo por el hecho de lastimarlo si no que sabía muy bien que si el rubio no hubiera entrado en su vida en esos momentos estaría junto a su amado ojiazul

Rumiko había hablado seriamente con Hiroki haciéndose la desentendida del porque el castaño había preferido quedarse con Tsumori, Hiroki no quiso que se enterara que la mayor razón para eso era ella, no quería hacerla sentir mal y menos en su estado

En tanto a Rumiko no le convenía hacerse la buena protegiendo a Nowaki, había pensado en hacerlo, defender a Nowaki echándole en cara que Hiroki lo había traicionado con el rubio, pero eso no le convenía, en primera porque se suponía que ella no sabía nada al respecto y en segunda porque era mejor seguir teniendo de su parte a Hiroki así lo controlaría de cerca y lo tendría a su disposición en todo momento… en cuanto a su falso embarazo había hecho hasta lo imposible para evitar que el ojiazul la llevara a una revisión, mencionándole que ella era suficiente para saber cómo se encontraba su bebé y que a los dos meses en no hacían falta muchos exámenes y que solo tenía que cuidar su salud y alimentación, por lo que el ojiazul decidió no insistir más

Las cosas para los demás iban por buen rumbo las gemelas de Misaki y Akihiko ya estaban por los tres meses, ocasionando problemas a sus padres con sus berrinches, más una que la otra, el escritor se había distraído mucho los tres primeros meses de sus hijas con ellas dejando de lado sus escrito y atormentando a su editora por su irresponsabilidad, Misaki se sentía culpable por ello, ya que era culpa suya el que el escritor descuidara su trabajo ya que sabía que él solo no podría con las gemelas, por otro lado también tenía pensado regresar a la universidad en cuanto sus hijas cumplieran seis meses y contratar a alguien que se las cuidara por mientras a lo cual se opuso rotundamente el peliplata, pero entre pláticas llegaron a la conclusión de que Misaki regresaría a la universidad luego que las gemelas cumplieran un año, para lo cual aún faltaba mucho y cuando eso llegara Usami cuidaría de ellas en tanto

Mientras tanto Shinobu había pasado su embarazo de lo más tranquilo su bebé no le causó muchos problemas, había pasado desapercibido así como en un comienzo… en esos momentos estaba muy afanado ya que faltaba menos de dos meses para que su bebé naciera ya le había informado que sería niño, esa noticia puso muy felices a sus padres, sus amigos le habían organizado un baby shower en el cual ya todos los regalos eran para niño, lo habían hecho en ese tiempo porque los embarazos de sus amigos se habían adelantado y no pudieron disfrutar de ese hecho, y en ese momento ya estaba terminando una de las últimas revisiones que tenía…

R: pues me alegra mucho que te estés cuidando como se debe Shinobu -mirándolo con dulzura- y Miyagi san –viendo neutral al pelinegro- espero que siga cumpliendo los gustos de Shinobu y no le haya causado disgusto alguno –entrecerrando los ojos- usted sabe a lo que me refiero, no?

M: no cómo cree doctora!, si yo me he portado de lo más bien, verdad Shinobu? –decía nerviosamente mientras el menor solo lo miraba con severidad- no se preocupe, yo me encargaré de que estos últimos meses Shinobu chin lo pase de maravilla…

S: eso espero… -dice sin ganas-

R: bueno, cuídate mucho Shinobu y cualquier molestia por favor házmela saber –menciona ya despidiéndose de la pareja-

S: si Rumiko y muchas gracias por todo! Hasta pronto! –se incorpora mientras el profesor se despide con una reverencia y ambos salen del consultorio-

R: espero y todo salga bien con su bebé – se sienta suspirando, el caso de Shinobu era excepcional uno de los pocos casos en los cuales una persona bajo el tratamiento especial había podido ser fértil, ella había ansiado tanto que funcionara en ella pero fue inútil, había hecho todo lo posible por ser fértil incluso había decidido especializarse en ello solo por esa razón, pero nada había funcionado… -ja… bien dice el dicho, en casa de herrero, cuchillo de palo, fuffh –suspira y decide dar un paseo por el pasillo, si bien era una persona convenenciera en cuanto a su profesión se tratara, le gustaba hacer lo que hacia, por más cruel y malvada que había sido con Hiroki eso no la hacía así con las demás personas ya que con el único que guardaba ese rencor era con el castaño, sumida en sus pensamientos el tiempo pasó volando, le tocaba el turno de la noche junto con Tsumori y no había mucha novedad por el hospital, se había distraído todo ese tiempo en lo que había llegado a hacer hasta lo imposible por tener a Nowaki, pero aún le faltaba arreglar ese pequeño problema que tenía y para lo cual necesitaba de Hiroki, claro que no para algo bueno… y mira que pensar en personas las atrae, no sabía que en ese momento se daría el caso, Hiroki había llegado al hospital muy preocupado, Haru había sufrido muchas alzas térmicas y desconocían el origen de ellas, además que era muy pequeño para todavía realizarle pruebas de sangre. Ese día no era la excepción Tsumori se llevó a Haru para atenderlo y Hiroki esperaba angustiado, así lo encontró la castaña –hoy si que es mi día de suerte, bien ahora a librarme del problemita- decía para ella mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Hiroki-

H: levanta la vista- ah… -dándose cuenta de la persona que estaba a su lado- hola Rumiko… -dice sin ganas-

R: hola Hiroki… -sentándose a lado del castaño- es Haru otra vez… cierto? –pregunta con una mirada de preocupación mientras el profesor asiente cansinamente- fuffhh –suspira- no te angusties, ya pronto sabremos que es lo que tiene, por desgracia ahora es muy pequeño para eso… -sujetando la mano de Hiroki a manera de apoyo- pero cuando tenga tres meses podremos hacerle un análisis de sangre completo, y tomar las medidas necesarias para que deje de enfermar

H: gracias Rumiko, de verdad agradezco mucho todo tu apoyo-dice mientras jugaba preocupado con las manos a manera de distracción-

R: descuida, Tsumori de seguro lo está atendiendo de la mejor manera, y cómo no, si Haru es su hijo –sonriendo despreocupadamente tratando de herir más al castaño-

H: si, lo sé, pero a veces me enfado con él y le reclamo que no sepa que es lo que tiene y por qué le sucede cada vez… -mirando tristemente hacia la puerta por donde se habían llevado a su bebé- ya sé que no es culpa suya, incluso él a pesar de ser pediatra se siente impotente ante esta situación, es tan abrumador, creo que he estado más tiempo aquí que en casa…

R: ya basta! –palmea la espalda del profesor haciendo que este de sobresaltara- deja esa actitud, estando así no solucionarás nada, mantente positivo y verás que todo saldrá bien, pero si sigues así puede que llames a la mala suerte y esta se ensañe contigo –se levanta del asiento- así que afuera tristeza y venga la alegría, ten paciencia y ya verás! – coge la mano de Hiroki- vamos a tomar algo, Tsumori cuidará muy bien de Haru, además necesitas tranquilizarte

H: sonríe –quisiera tener tus ánimos… esta bien –se incorpora- vamos…

R: si! Así se habla Hiroki! Bien vamos, como es tarde no es divertido ir a la cafetería, vamos a mi consultorio, -se encaminan hacia allá, entran y la castaña ofrece sentarse al profesor el cual obedece- espérame un poco aquí mientras yo voy por algo de beber, café está bien? –el castaño asiente- ok, ya vuelvo! –sale rápidamente-

H: sonriente ve como la castaña sale casi corriendo- nunca cambia… me pregunto cuándo se le notará, de seguro que cuando nazca será idéntico a Nowaki… ahh –suspira mientras se apoya en el respaldo del asiento- Nowaki, cuanto te extraño mi amor, de seguro aún me guardas rencor, de verdad me gustaría que las cosas fueran de otra manera, no sabes cuánto te amo… -mirando distraídamente todo alrededor- eh?... –deteniendo su vista hacia un objeto que se hallaba encima del escritorio semi tapado con una cartera- esto –agarrando el objeto- esto es de Haru… creí que lo había perdido, pero por qué?, por qué Rumiko tiene esto?... no entiendo... ahhh –tocándose la cabeza ya que le empezó a doler de repente- duele… -dice casi sin aliento- ahh… -estaba recordando algo; se encontraba en el auto de Rumiko y ambos se dirigían rápidamente a un lugar, Haru estaba acomodado en el asiento trasero, no recordaba de qué hablaron, de pronto Rumiko frenaba el auto y el recuerdo termina- qué?… qué fue eso?!... cuándo pasó eso?...

R: entrando de golpe- aquí están dos cafés ya los… traje –dice entrecortadamente viendo lo que el castaño tenía entre manos- ah… -demonios!, cómo lo encontró?! Ah, es cierto Nowaki me dijo que siempre lo tenga en el consultorio porque era muy tierno, pero cómo pasó esto? –pensaba mostrando un una gran sorpresa-

H: voltea a ver a la doctora- Rumiko, po… por qué tienes esto?... este es el guante de Haru, se me perdió hace tiempo, por qué lo encontré aquí? –mostrándole la prenda-

R: ah, eso… pues bueno… verás… -rayos!, ahora que se supone que le diga?- estaba haciendo funcionar sus neuronas al máximo, esa situación estaba fuera de su control nunca debió ocurrir, no había pensado en que decir- eso es!, claro esa es la situación perfecta, ahora solo debo provocarlo ligeramente, sacarlo de aquí y hacer que haga lo que planeé, pero antes que nada debo verificar si el hecho de que haya visto el guante no le haya traído ningún recuerdo…- es que a caso no lo recuerdas?... un día me pediste que te acercara a un lugar y fue ahí cuando lo perdiste, quise devolvértelo pero no se dio la oportunidad? –decía con mucho nerviosismo- bien eso es, actúa más tensa así él sospechará que es una mentira y querrá indagar más en el asunto, luego lo evadiré y así caerá –tramaba mentalmente mientras se alababa-

H: la mira extrañado- que raro, parece que está nerviosa… - pensaba sin cambiar su semblante- eso fue lo que pasó, en serio?... –la castaña asiente tímidamente- sería bueno decirle sobre ese extraño recuerdo?... no, mejor lo dejo de lado, de seguro debe haber sido mi imaginación, pero aún así no recuerdo sobre lo que mencionó Rumiko, me pregunto que la puso tan nerviosa… que esconde –meditaba cambiando su expresión a distraída-

R: Hiroki? Ya lo recordaste?... recordaste algo de lo que te mencioné?

H: no, no puedo recordar…

R: bu… bueno, qui… quizás necesitas un poco de tiempo, eso es todo… -se dirige a la puerta, creo que olvidé algo abajo por las máquinas dispensadoras, ya vuelvo!- sale casi a tropezones-

H: bien esto ya se puso demasiado raro, debo aclararlo inmediatamente! –pensaba mientras guardaba el guante en su bolsillo, se incorpora rápidamente y sale casi corriendo del lugar hasta dar con la castaña- Rumiko! Es… espera! – corre lo más rápido que puede hasta que la alcanza-

R: Hiroki te dije que me esperarás!, ya he de volver! –caminando rápido-

H: no Rumiko, necesito que me aclares sobre esto ahora! –caminando al paso de la castaña-

R: ya no seas insistente, ya te dije lo que había pasado, y no hay nada más que mencionar sobre el tema! –dice casi gritando-

H: no!, no te creo, sé que ocultas algo, lo dice tu forma de actuar!

R: actuar?... de… de que hablas, yo actúo normal! –intenta bajar las escaleras y es sujetada del brazo por Hiroki-

H: entonces por qué huyes de mi?! –mirándola seriamente-

R: no es verdad, no estoy huyendo! –trata de zafarse- bien solo un poco más! Ja, ja, ja… eso es Hiroki, lo haces muy bien, ah? –mira que a lo lejos se encontraba Tsumori con Haru en brazos con una expresión algo preocupada- es Tsumori –sonríe internamente- esto no puede estar mejor, por lo visto está buscando a Hiroki, entonces ayudémosle a encontrarlo…-

H: es cierto!, lo ves ahora mismo lo estás haciendo! –aferrando con más fuerza el brazo de la doctora-

R: no, no es cierto! –tirando de su brazo-

…

T: pero dónde se habrá metido tu papi Haru? –buscando con la mirada- de seguro se pondrá muy contento de que ya estés mejor –sonriéndole al bebé- a ver veamos por donde… -de pronto oye ruidos extraños redirigiendo su vista, viendo que Hiroki estaba cerca de las escaleras- mira haru ya lo encontramos –su expresión cambia al darse los gritos de su amor y tal parecía que también Rumiko gritaba- acaso?... –se dirige a paso rápido hacia aquel lugar-

…

H: si lo es!

R: no, no lo és!

H: que si!

R: te digo que no! –logra zafar su mano pero por la fuerza ejercida cae rodando por las escaleras- ahhh!

H: Rumiko!, no! –baja rápidamente las gradas y se dirige a la castaña- ha, ha… no… esto no puede estar pasando?! –la gira y ve que estaba sangrando mucho por la cabeza y que tenía muchos raspones-

T: Hiroki! –ve la escena al final de las escaleras- oh por Dios! –baja de inmediato- qué pasó, por qué Rumiko se cayó?!

H: yo… yo… fue culpa mía –dice casi sollozando- por favor, ayúdala, está sangrando mucho, Tsumori! Te lo ruego, ayúdala!

T: claro, ten toma a Haru, ya se encuentra mejor… -de la al bebé y coge en brazos a la castaña levándosela al instante mientras Hiroki muy angustiado iba por detrás- lo siento Hiroki, pero no puedes entrar… espera por favor… -entra dejando a un castaño con el alma en un hilo-

H: por qué?... por qué tenía que pasar esto?!... por favor que no les pase nada, ni a Rumiko, ni a su bebé! –dice casi llorando y abrazando fuertemente a su bebé-

… En la sala de urgencias…

T: demonios, por qué pasó esto y justo ahora que no hay mucho personal –preparando una jeringa apresuradamente-

R: tranquilo Tsumori estoy bien!... solo algo adolorida –incorporándose hasta quedar sentada-

T: Rumiko! Pero cómo es que… creí que… -estaba sorprendido, apenas podía articular las palabras-

R: solo es algo que tenía planeado, uno no se hace mucho daño al caer, si sabe cómo hacerlo –sonríe-

T: pero, por qué hiciste eso?!, sabes lo angustiado que está Hiroki, el piensa que estas grave! –se dirige a la puerta- le voy a decir que ya estás bien-

R: alto! Ni se te ocurra decir algo… -trata de pararse pero tambalea- rayos! Me torcí el tobillo… Tsumori, hablo en serio, si tu dices algo yo les contaré todo!

T: ja… -se da la vuelta- y a caso no es mejor eso!, así todos sabrán lo que hiciste! –retando a la castaña-

R: en serio? Ja, ja, ja pero eso no te conviene en lo absoluto, sabes que yo puedo negar tu acusación, no tienes pruebas contra mi, Hiroki, él único que puede afirmar lo que dices no recuerda nada y si estás pensando en mencionar las pruebas que hice pues sabes muy bien que hay un rango de error y es fácil caer en ello… creí habértelo dicho antes, no?... Tsumori, en serio quieres arriesgarte?, a caso no eres feliz ahora que Hiroki está contigo?, de verdad piensas darle el paso libre a Nowaki a pesar de haber hecho tanto?... –dejando pensativo al rubio-

T: ja, ja… te gusta mencionarme a cada momento que me tienes en tus manos, no es cierto?... –la mira derrotado- fuffhhh –suspira- esta bien, ahora dime que es lo que pretendes, por qué fingiste esa caída?! –mira seriamente a la castaña-

R: es que no lo adivinas?... –recibiendo una mirada aún más seria- ya bueno, pues ese accidente era lo que necesitaba para perder a mi bebé ja, ja, ja –ríe tocando su vientre-

T: qué?! Hablas en serio?! –pregunta atónito-

R: por supuesto, sabes que en realidad no estaba embarazada y que todo era una farza para separarlos, por eso estaba esperando el momento indicado para perderlo y que mejor situación que esta!...

T: pero por qué con Hiroki?! –pregunta alterado-

R: no te hagas el imbécil, con quién mejor que con él!... cómo crees que reaccionará Nowaki cuando se entere que el responsable de la muerte de su hijo es nada mas y nada menos que el amor de su vida?... –el rubio la mira con terror- exactamente… Nowaki odiará a Hiroki por completo y así terminará por fin su historia de amor! –mostrando una sonrisa perversa-

T: no… eso, es muy cruel –mirando a la nada- no puedo hacer eso…

R: no tienes alternativa, ahora harás exactamente lo que te voy a decir…

…En la sala de espera…

H: estaba esperando muy angustiado noticias sobre la castaña, evitando moverse mucho para no despertar a Haru que dormía plácidamente- por qué se tarda tanto?... eh?... –gira a ver a la persona que había llegado-

N: ha, ha, ha –jadeando por el cansancio de haber hecho una carrera hasta llegar ahí- Hiro… ki, qué estás haciendo aquí?

H: Nowaki –agachando la cabeza- yo…

N: lo siento, no tengo tiempo, me informaron que Rumiko tuvo un accidente… -trata de ir a buscarla y es detenido por el castaño-

H: ella está aquí…

N: aquí?, y cómo es que lo sabes?... –pregunta sorprendido- cómo está?, que fue lo que le pasó?!

H: ella cayó de las escaleras… por mi culpa… -dice casi yéndosele la voz-

N: qué?!, no, no puede ser, por qué?! Qué hiciste?! –levantando la voz- respóndeme Hiro… -se abren las puertas dejando ver salir a un médico rubio exhausto por el supuesto trabajo realizado, mientras el ojiazul se acerca rápido y Hiroki se levanta inmediatamente- Tsumori, dime cómo están?! –pregunta muy angustiado-

T: Rumiko se encuentra estable, pero… -mirando con dolor a Hiroki- perdió al bebé… y lo peor es que tuve que extirparle la matriz… Rumiko no podrá volver a embarazarse… -dice cabizbajo por estar diciendo tal mentira que dejaba incrédulo a Hiroki y había destrozado a Nowaki y sus sueños de formar una familia; ya estaba hecho y nada cambiaría lo que iba a suceder…-

...

Cuenta regresiva 5 y contando... (o descontando XD... el 0 no cuenta)


	40. Chapter 40

Hola a todos! n_n aquí estoy de vuelta despues de un agotador viaje!...

Muchas gracias por sus comentario y por acompañarme con el fic Sakia san, Natsuki chan, ustedes son la que me motivan a seguir escribiendo!... gracias por sus buenos deseos, cuídense mucho, hasta pronto!

Sin más aquí les dejo la conti, disfrútenla!

4 y contando...

...

**Cap. 40**

N: no! no es cierto!, dime que no es verdad! –zarandeando al rubio por los hombros-

T: lo siento, es la verdad –seguía cabizbajo, mientras el ojiazul lo suelta lentamente-

H: … -acercándose a Nowaki de manera arrepentida, se sentía culpable ya que por su insistencia Rumiko había caído perdiendo al bebé y destrozando a su amor- yo… lo sien…

N: interrumpiendo –cállate!... –grita sobresaltando al castaño- no quiero escuchar nada de lo que tengas que decir… -se gira hacia el rubio para preguntarle- ella ya lo sabe-

T: no, aún no despertó, por lo que no pude decirle nada, pero creo que tu eres la persona indicada para contarle lo sucedido

N: puedo pasar a verla ahora mismo –mostrando una apreciable tristeza en el rostro-

T: claro adelante –se hace a un lado y Nowaki pasa rápidamente entre el rubio y Hiroki, ignorando a este último- Hiroki… -viendo la expresión que tenía, era una expresión llena de tristeza y culpabilidad- te encuentras bien?

H: no… -abraza fuertemente a su bebé- fue mi culpa… -empieza a sollozar- por mi culpa Rumiko perdió a su bebé y ahora… ahora ya no podrá volver a tener uno…

T: no Hiroki, no fue tu culpa, fu… fue un accidente –lleva a Hiroki hacia el asiento- no es bueno que sigas así, lo mejor es que vuelvas a casa y descanses, con todo y lo de Haru de seguro debes estar agotado –el castaño niega con la cabeza- pero Hiroki…

H: no… debo quedarme aquí, se que Rumiko me odiará, como lo hace Nowaki, no puedo evitar eso, pero quiero pedirle perdón, no quiero solo desaparecer culpable y como todo un cobarde

T: fufffh –suspira- está bien, vendré de vez en cuando a ver cómo estás –se va por el pasillo-

…

N: entró y vio que la castaña estaba inconsciente, conectada a muchos cables y algo demacrada, se acercó a ella y quitó con delicadeza algunos cabellos que tapaban su frente, ese movimiento provocó que la doctora empezara a moverse- Hola Rumiko…

R: mmhh… -despierta confundida- Nowaki? Que haces… ah! Qué pasó?! –intenta incorporarse- ahh! –se toca el vientre fingiendo que le dolía- qué me pasó?!... me caí, ya lo recuerdo, caí por las escaleras que llevan hacia las dispensadoras de café!, -dice rápidamente- y mi bebé? cómo está mi bebé?! –mirando angustiada al ojiazul-

N: cabizbajo niega con la cabeza- lo siento Rumiko, no sobrevivió…

R: qué… estas bromeando verdad?!... –pregunta con un hilo de voz y el ojiazul vuelve a negar con la cabeza- no es verdad, mi bebé murió?... –apenas audible- no, NO! no es cierto, es una mentira!, estás mintiendo! Mi bebé no pudo haber muerto… -cubre con sus manos su rostro y empieza a llorar amargamente, moviendo la cabeza a manera de negación- no es cierto, no es cierto… -bien, ahora no debo exagerar, si hacerse la victima funcionará, veamos cuan entregado es Nowaki ahora… debería culpar a Hiroki?... no, mejor no, es mejor tenerlo muy cerca, además si aparento no guardarle rencor será muy noble de mi parte, ja, ja- pensaba-

N: Rumiko por favor tranquilízate! –tratando de calmar a la doctora la sujeta suavemente por los hombros-

R: mirando aterrada al ojiazul- cómo quieres que lo haga?!, acabas de decirme que nuestro bebé murió!... –solloza aún más- Nowaki… perdí a mi bebé, lo perdí! –se cubre nuevamente el rostro con las manos-

N: lo siento, de verdad lo siento… -no sabía que más decir para calmar a la castaña-

R: se tranquiliza un poco- no tienes que disculparte, no fue tu culpa…

N: es que… Hiroki me dijo… -desviando la mirada-

R: no… -se descubre el rostro- él tampoco tuvo la culpa… lo que pasó,-estrujando la sábana con sus manos- fue un accidente, solo eso… -menciona dejando a un ojiazul perplejo, ya que según su pensamiento lo normal era que la castaña odiase a la persona responsable de su accidente, pero ella no lo hacía, así que lo único que pensó fue que era una persona nada rencorosa y muy noble- creo que… -dice llamando la atención del ojiazul que estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos- ahora, no hay nada que te ate a mi verdad?... –le muestra una sonrisa triste, sorprendiendo a su acompañante a más no poder, ya que no se había imaginado ni por un segundo escuchar eso- sé que no me amas y que sigues amando a Hiroki, a pesar que él no sienta lo mismo y haya elegido a Tsumori… -si no decía eso perdería la ventaja que tanto le había costado tener, además que le encantaba echarle en cara eso al ojiazul- pero no debes rendirte, aún puedes enamorarlo y…

N: Basta Rumiko! -grita para ya no seguir escuchándola- cómo puedes decir todo eso!, cómo puedes seguir pensando en los demás antes que en ti misma!, -se sienta pesadamente a un costado de la cama cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos-

R: sonríe triunfante ya que eso era lo que quería, si lograba crear lástima ante los ojos de Nowaki él se doblegaría ante ella- lo hago porque… –apoyándose cariñosamente en la espalda del ojiazul- porque te amo, y ahora que he perdido aquel ser que podía hacernos felices juntos, no quisiera que estés conmigo solo por lástima

N: se gira para ver de frente a Rumiko- no pienses así, por que no lo es... yo no te abandonaré y menos ahora, no es por lástima, es por lo mucho que haces por mi, por el amor tan limpio y sincero que me tienes y porque no mereces nada menos –abraza a la castaña- a mí también me duele mucho la pérdida de nuestro bebé, pero lo superaremos, porque tú me tienes a mí y yo te tengo a ti –no creo que sea buen momento para decirle que ya no podrá tener hijos nunca más, eso acabaría con ella por completo… no puedo abandonarla, no lo haré… -pensaba muy decidido renunciando ahí al amor tan intenso que sentía por Hiroki-

R: hablas en serio Nowaki?... –llorando de felicidad mientras el ojiazul solo asiente- no sabes lo feliz que me haces al decirme eso, pero estás seguro que…

N: da un dulce beso en los labios silenciando a la castaña- ya te lo dije, no te abandonaré, ahora ya basta de tratar de cambiarme de opinión –le sonríe tiernamente-

R: sonríe feliz- gracias… -de repente hace una mueca de tristeza- Nowaki?... Hiroki está afuera verdad?

N: desvía su mirada –si… -aunque la castaña no parecía estar molesta con el profesor, Nowaki si lo estaba y en verdad no tenía ganas de verlo ni hablarle-

R: podrías hacerlo pasar?… debe estar angustiado, no quiero que se sienta culpable por lo sucedido… -viendo satisfecha la expresión de rencor que tenía el ojiazul-

N: esta bien, mientras yo voy por algo de tomar, te traigo algo? –recibe una negación, y sale-

…

H: había oído los gritos de dolor de la castaña y estaba esperando afligido sentado en aquel frío asiento con su pequeño dormido en sus brazos, cuando se dio cuenta que salía el ojiazul se incorporó inmediatamente- eh…

N: Rumiko quiere hablar contigo –dice fríamente interrumpiendo al castaño- sabes Hiroki… alguna vez te amé, me disculpé por haberlo olvidado, creí que podríamos superar eso, pero elegiste a Tsumori y rompiste mi corazón en pedazos, no te importaron mis sentimientos… y ahora me quitaste lo único que me mantendría vivo tras perder tu amor, ya no me queda nada, lo siento pero no puedo perdonarte… por favor no quiero que vuelvas a hablarme nunca más, porque esto no te lo perdonaré… –se marcha con una mirada fría en su rostro-

H: lágrimas de dolor por todo lo que había oído caían de su ojos, mojando la frazadita de Haru- lo siento Nowaki, perdóname por favor… -dice muy bajo, se limpia las lágrimas y entra temeroso donde se encontraba la castaña- Rumiko… -estaba cabizbajo- yo… perdóname por favor! –se arrodilla frente a la castaña la cual estaba sentada en la cama-

R: lo mira con sorpresa –así quería verte Hiroki, humillado y pidiéndome perdón de rodillas por todo lo que me hiciste!, pero bueno suficiente, se supone que no soy rencorosa –pensaba mientras se levantaba acercándose al profesor- basta Hiroki!, no hagas eso por favor! –le dice tiernamente y lo ayuda a incorporarse- no tienes que disculparte, no fue tu culpa, en serio, fue un accidente, a veces solo suceden, le pudo pasar a cualquiera, por desgracia, me pasó a mi… pero no fue tu culpa, por eso no te culpes Hiroki, yo no lo hago –le sonríe-

H: Rumiko… lo siento, -llora- tu eres muy buena conmigo, deberías estar odiándome en este momento, por qué no lo haces?, yo…

R: lo abraza simulando cariño- no me pidas que te odie –ya te odio lo suficiente- piensa sonriendo- porque no lo haré, eres una persona muy importante en mi vida, por eso no quisiera perderte a ti también, por favor dime que no te alejarás de mi por este incidente… además no todo está perdido, algún día podré tener otro bebé!

H: se sorprende de sobremanera, pero evitando que la castaña lo notara, Nowaki no le había dicho que ella ya no podría, pero él no podía decírselo así que decidió no mencionar nada- …

R: incluso Nowaki me dijo que no me dejaría sola, sabes Hiroki creo que ya está empezando a amarme de nuevo… -se separa del abrazo- y eso me hace muy feliz… juntos lo superaremos

H: se sorprende, no pesaba que le diría eso tan pronto- ah, ya veo, que bueno, me alegro por ti y por Nowaki, les deseo todo lo mejor…

R: Hiroki será mejor que vayas a descansar, te ves agotado, no te preocupes por mi, estaré bien

H: esta bien… cuídate mucho… -tratando de sonreía sinceramente con todas sus fuerzas-

R: apenas el castaño se marchó muestra una gran sonrisa- ja, ja, ja increíble… todo salió a pedir de boca… ahora Hiroki ya no es un peligro, Nowaki no quiere saber nada de él y apuesto que Hiroki no se atreverá a siquiera dirigirle la palabra, ni creo que quiera insistir sobre ese tema… -recordando lo que había provocado ese accidente-realmente creí que le perturbaría la mente haciéndole recordar, pero supongo que lo dejará de lado… al fin ya puedo descansar –se recuesta en la cama acurrucándose- al fin Nowaki es completamente mío…

…

H: caminaba afligido con dirección a la salida como queriendo escapar, estaba tan distraído con el fin de llegar a descansar a su casa y no pensar en nada más que no había escuchado que lo llamaban

T: Hiroki! –jadeando dice al haberlo alcanzado después de haber corrido por todo lo largo del pasillo- en serio te ibas a ir sin decirme nada?... –pone una expresión triste-

H: ah!... –sale de sus pensamientos y observa el estado en el que estaba el rubio- de verdad lo siento, es que…

T: no te preocupes, entiendo, pero como puedes ver estoy listo, mi turno terminó así que no dejaré que te vayas solo –dice sonriendo-

H: devuelve la sonrisa, solo por cortesía ya que en lo profundo solo podía sentir tristeza- gracias… -después de decir eso fueron al auto del rubio y partieron rumbo a su casa, el camino fue de total silencio, era evidente que el castaño no quería recordar absolutamente nada de lo que había vivido ese día y eso lo sabía perfectamente el médico, por lo que respetó la actitud de Hiroki, al menos lo haría hasta que llegasen a su destino; en cuanto llegaron Hiroki entró rápidamente a la habitación de Haru y lo dejo en su cuna, luego de darle un tierno beso en la frente salió sin más con rumbo a la habitación que ya de hace tiempo compartía con el rubio, quería llegar rápido y dormir, tampoco es que pasaran cosas entre él y el médico, es más desde aquella vez que no recuerda muy bien lo que había ocurrido, no tuvieron ese tipo de contacto físico ya que el rubio decía que no quería forzarlo a hacer algo que no quisiera y de eso también estaba agradecido, pero no sabía cuanto iba a durar en ese plan, y de nuevo no salió como quería, en la habitación ya lo esperaba un rubio preocupado-

T: qué fue lo que pasó con Rumiko? –ofreciéndole una mano como apoyo y para que así le cueste menos contarle lo ocurrido-

H: se acerca al rubio y agarra la mano ofrecida, sentándose a lado del dueño de esta- ella me dijo que no me odia… -empieza a sollozar por lo que el médico rápidamente lo encierra en un cálido abrazo- después de lo que hice, ella no me odia… pero yo si, me odio por haber insistido en algo tan estúpido… si tan solo lo hubiera dejado!, yo… -empieza a sollozar amargamente-

T: no, Hiroki no digas eso, no es tu culpa, fue un accidente… -sobando la cabeza del profesor- y sobre mas o menos que era lo que insistías en saber?

H: pues… -guardando segundos de silencio mientras meditaba- si, de seguro eran solo alucinaciones mías, solo eso, no debí querer indagar más sobre el asunto- pensaba-

T: interrumpiendo los pensamientos del ojimiel- y?... qué era eso?

H: ah!... no, la verdad era algo sin importancia, no sé porque hice algo grande de eso, por culpa de esa alucinación paso todo esto!...

T: eh? –pregunta confundido-

H: por favor, no me preguntes más… ahora solo quiero descansar… -acurrucándose en el pecho del otro, mientras las lágrimas no paraban de salir mojando su rostro y el pecho que lo cobijaba- solo eso… -repitió hasta quedarse dormido en esa posición-

T: Hiroki?... –ve que ya estaba en el país de los sueños- Hiroki… -mirándolo tiernamente lo levanta en brazos acomodándolo entre las sábanas y cubriéndolo con una cobija- descansa mi amor, -besa su frente- de ahora en adelante prometo que Rumiko ya no te hará más daño, te protegeré, te amaré como te mereces, juntos formaremos una hermosa familia- pensaba mientras quitaba mechones de cabello del rostro del castaño y limpia las pequeñas lágrimas que seguían en su rostro- perdóname por favor… -dijo en susurro para luego echarse a dormir a lado de su amado-

Días después…

N: Rumiko fue dada de alta por lo que el ojiazul la llevó a su departamento, a pesar de que ya estaba recuperada de su pérdida la doctora necesitaba de días de reposo, por lo cual Nowaki se quedó junto a ella para cuidarla- te sientes bien Rumiko?... –de verdad era muy insistente con esa pregunta que ya tenía colmada a la castaña-

R: de verdad ya estoy bien! No tienes por qué preguntármelo a cada rato! –dice sonriendo-

N: pero, no tienes hambre?, necesitas algo?... –la castaña parecía calmada, no pensaba que se le pasaría tan rápido la depresión de haber perdido a su bebé y eso le parecía realmente extraño al ojiazul, que creía que la castaña se estaba guardando dentro todo el dolor para ella sola, por eso insistía en preguntar, no quería que ella sufriera sola… por otro lado tal vez era otra la razón por la que no expresaba ese sentimiento de dolor, quizás es que no amaba tanto a su bebé como predicaba, tal vez… no eso no podría ser, sonaba imposible, pero esa actitud tan descuidada de la doctora sobre la pérdida era tan rara que hacían pensar mil y un cosas al ojiazul-

R: ya te dije que no… Nowaki, te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero de verdad estoy bien, además no soy una niña! –riéndose-

N: ya era suficiente, las sonrisas que le hacía y las risas que soltaba eran tan libres de tristeza que eran extrañas, no quería más dudas, tenía que ser directo para aclarar todas ellas, lo mejor era preguntarle si había superado tan rápido la pérdida o si lo estaba ocultando su dolor, aunque hubiese sido lo último y el hecho de preguntar abriera nuevamente la herida- Rumiko?... –obtiene la atención de la castaña que seguía con su sonrisa de oreja a oreja- en serio superaste tan rápido la pérdida de nuestro hijo?... –sorprendiendo a la castaña- bueno, es que te veo y se te ve tan… no sé… tan calmada, tal vez solo sea mi imaginación, pero a veces me hace pensar por demás tu actitud…

R: haciendo una mueca la cual se había formado al interrumpir su risa, esa pregunta no se la esperaba- demonios!, no me había dado cuenta, en serio actué tan despreocupadamente?... es cierto no sé qué se siente perder un bebé, quizás sea por eso que no me di cuenta de mi actitud… rayos! Lo había resuelto todo que creo que me relajé demasiado, ahora Nowaki se dio cuenta, que hago?... –pensaba mientras bajaba la mirada para evitar que el ojiazul viera cualquier tipo de expresión que tendría en ese momento-

N: Rumiko?... –ladea su cabeza tratando de observar el rostro de la castaña-

R: no… no es que no me haya importado lo que pasó,–había encontrado la manera de responder y la mejor forma era fingir como siempre lo había hecho, no lo arruinaría todo por esa situación habiendo avanzado tanto y ya habiendo logrado lo que se propuso, iba a fingir sentirse dolida por las dudas del ojiazul- si es eso lo que piensas –soltando lágrimas de cocodrilo que caían mojando sus manos, las cuales hacían puños estrujando las cobija que la cubría, sin duda otra actuación perfecta-

N: ah! –dándose cuenta de lo que había provocado, sin duda las acciones de la castaña siempre tenían éxito- no es eso Rumiko, yo no quise!...

R: siento no comportarme como una madre que sufre… -solloza- es solo que… no quiero preocuparte, ni reavivar ese dolor tan espantoso en ti también, ya que era nuestro amado hijo… por eso decidí olvidar el dolor, o al menos hacerlo a un lado, de verdad no es que no me importe, si no que…

N: abraza a la castaña para evitar que siga hablando y causarle más dolor- lo siento, de verdad lo siento, yo no quería… soy un tonto…

R: no Nowaki, era normal, de haber estado en tu lugar sin duda también lo preguntaría… -se separa del abrazo, se seca sus lágrimas para mostrar una hermosa sonrisa al doctor- ves! Ya se me olvidó lo que me preguntaste… no podemos hacer que vuelva Nowaki, lo mejor es olvidar el dolor a él no le hubiera gustado que sufriéramos, ni que guardáramos rencor a nadie –refiriéndose al profesor-

N: si te refieres a Hiroki, de una vez te digo que yo no lo perdonaré nunca, lo que hizo fue…

R: no Nowaki, Hiroki no tuvo la culpa ya te lo dije mil veces, fue un accidente, yo no culpo a Hiroki, por eso ni siquiera tengo necesidad de perdonarlo, porque él no lo hizo con intenciones de dañarme… de verdad no sé por qué te cuesta tanto hacer lo mismo que yo! –dice casi a manera de regaño-

N: frunciendo el seño- porque no puedo y ya!... –se incorpora de su posición sentada- estoy algo cansado, me voy a dormir… -le da un beso en la frente a la castaña- que descanses –recibe una sonrisa de contestación y sale con rumbo a su habitación, al llegar se tira pesadamente, mirando a la nada- no puedo, Hiro san no puedo, no debo perdonarte… me cambiaste por el imbécil de Tsumori, me quitaste a mi hijo, no debo perdonarte… me duele tanto, tanto que hayas sido precisamente tú!, la persona que más amo, he amado y amaré en toda mi vida… pero por más que lo haga nunca estarás conmigo… por eso para liberar este dolor que siento al no tenerte, debo hacer todo lo posible por odiarte, odiarte por haber matado a mi hijo, aunque solo haya sido un desafortunado accidente, pero esta será la excusa perfecta que le daré a mi corazón para ya no amarte… -pensaba con las lágrimas desbordándose por los ojos mientras era vencido por el sueño-

…

Los días pasaban rápidamente, Rumiko ya había vuelto a su trabajo, Nowaki cada día intentaba pensar menos en Hiroki aunque le fuera cada vez mas imposible, Tsumori hacía cada mérito para alegrar el día tras día al castaño y para que olvidase su dolor; Hiroki ya había dejado de lado el incidente de Rumiko, no podía seguir sintiéndose miserable por seguir pensando que era el culpable ya que tenía muchas preocupaciones, entre ellas y la más importante era la salud de su bebé, la cual iba de mal en peor ahora no solo presentaba fiebre seguido, sino que le habían aparecido erupciones entre rojas y púrpuras, por todo el cuerpo, eran pocas pero le preocupaban mucho, no faltaba mucho para que cumpliese los tres meses, edad necesaria para realizarle un análisis completo de sangre porque requerían sacarle una cantidad determinada y que de haberla sacado antes podría dejar a Haru anémico a parte de todo lo que tenía

Por otro lado tanto el escritor como su pareja se habían alejado un tanto de la vida de Hiroki y no porque quisieran, era simplemente por el hecho que todo el tiempo se les iba en criar a sus dos pequeñas revoltosas y a no parar de mimarlas, más por el lado del escritor que del ojiesmeralda; en cuanto a Shinobu, a pesar de haber tenido problemas para concebir, su bebé no le causaba casi ninguna molestia y ya se estaba esperando su nacimiento, que contrario a la de sus amigos este llegaría a término, ya tenía todo preparado y Miyagi no paraba de estar más que ansioso y a la vez nervioso preguntando al rubio a cada rato si ya había llegado el momento, ya que no quería que ninguno de sus amores sufriesen por su falta de atención, aunque más atención de la que les daba no podía dárselas…

T: entrando a su habitación- ya revise a Haru y… está mejor –sonríe al ver que su amor ya dormía, se veía tan tierno en ese estado, todo el tiempo andaba angustiado por la salud de su hijo y verlo así de tranquilo hacía que el rubio también se tranquilizara, amaba tanto al castaño que hacía hasta lo imposible por hacerlo feliz, se había esforzado al máximo día tras día y a pesar de que él mismo había sido el causante de su infelicidad se propuso crear una nueva felicidad, y en verdad creía que lo estaba logrando, al fin después de tanto tiempo, pero a veces las cosas no salen como uno quiere ya que el recuerdo de un amor tan grande como el que Hiroki sentía por Nowaki era algo imposible de reemplazar, y eso se lo iba a recalcar muy clara y dolorosamente el castaño al rubio en ese momento, por que los sueños más profundos y persistentes son el reflejo de la realidad, la cruda realidad…- estabas muy cansado, no? –se acerca cuidadosamente, robando un beso de los labios del castaño, sin dejar de sonreíle-

H: mmhh –retorciéndose ligeramente- Nowaki… -susurra entre sueños, dejando impactado al rubio- Nowaki… -repetía con tal desesperación que calaban hondo en el médico que lo observaba con una mirada de decepción-

T: jump –ríe bajo- Nowaki, eh? –susurra casi sin poder contener la rabia que le provocaba el que su más grande amor llamara a esa persona después de todo lo que había hecho para hacerle olvidarlo, tanto cosas buenas como lo que llegó a hacer con Rumiko- ya estoy harto! –grita haciendo que el castaño empiece a despertarse-

H: mmh… Tsumori?... -dice despertando- qué pa…

T: se posiciona encima del castaño apresándole las manos con las suyas lo que lo dejaba aún más sorprendido- por qué?!, por qué siempre tiene que ser Nowaki?! –grita espantando al profesor-

H: qué pasa Tsumori?, por qué dices eso? –mirando aterrado la furia en el rostro del que estaba acorralándolo-

T: ya estoy harto!, qué más quieres que haga para que sea yo el que llamas entre sueños y no Nowaki! –aumentado la presión que ejercía en las muñecas del castaño-

H: ahh! Basta, me lastimas! –decía entrecortadamente con una expresión de dolor-

T: se acabo… ya agoté mi paciencia, si no quieres amarme por la buenas, será por las malas! –estaba realmente furioso y con esa errada idea empezó a besar a Hiroki de una manera posesiva hasta dejarlo sin aliento, inmediatamente bajó hasta su cuello lamiéndolo primero para después imprimirle mordidas que eran más con la intención de dejarle marcas casi profundas que de saborearlo-

H: ah, ha, ha –apenas recuperaba el aliento- no!, para!, ahhh! –sintiendo el dolor que le propinaban las mordidas- para, por favor! Tsumo…

T: volviendo a posesionarse de los labios de su víctima mientras que aprisiona ambas manos del profesor por encima de su cabeza con una de las suya y la otra desgarra la prenda que cubría el torso del castaño- ah, ha, ha… Hiroki mi amor –mirando con lujuria el torso desnudo del castaño- te tomaré hasta que me digas que me amas! –comienza lamiendo los rosados pezones del profesor para luego morderlos sin ninguna delicadeza, lo que provocó que el atacado gritara por el dolor que estaba sintiendo-

H: tratando de zafar sus manos- no!, ahh! ya basta! Tsumori, por favor, detente! –comprendiendo que sus esfuerzos son inútiles al igual que sus ruegos, se desespera y empieza a sollozar- por favor… ya no más…

T: detiene abruptamente sus movimientos al escuchar el último ruego del castaño observando la desesperación de su amado… qué había hecho?... se había dejado llevar por los celos hiriendo a su persona amada la cual no se lo merecía, aún más después de haberlo hecho sufrir como lo hizo- ah! –deshace el agarre e incorpora rápidamente- yo… -hace puños con tal fuerza que hacían temblar sus brazos- perdóname por favor, soy un completo imbécil!, lo que he hecho es imperdonable, te suplico que me perdones por favor –decía cabizbajo, mientras tanto el castaño lo veía confundido ya que pensaba que no se detendría, pero lo había hecho y estaba arrepentido de haber intentando algo- iré a dormir a la sala… -dirigiéndose a la puerta- de verdad lo siento…

H: lo comprendía, su límite había llegado, no lo culpaba incluso ya se había tardado en reaccionar así, ya era suficiente, no quería seguirle causando dolor cuando lo único que el rubio había hecho era desvelarse por la felicidad de él y de su bebé- espera Tsumori!... no te vayas por favor, es verdad, ya pasó mucho tiempo y tienes todo el derecho de reaccionar así – no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, ni él mismo, ni el interlocutor, el cual se acercaba al castaño como ido con una expresión de incredulidad-

T: qué dices?...

H: traga hondo- que está bien, lo que quieras hacer… yo ya no me opondré… -cabizbajo-

T: levanta por el mentón el rostro del profesor- lo dices en serio?, estas seguro?

H: si… lo estoy… solo… -desvía su mirada- sé amable por favor…

T: sonriendo de felicidad, eso había sido lo que siempre quiso oír- me haces tan, tan feliz amor, te amo tanto –besa al castaño con inmensa pasión, recostándolo y posicionándose nuevamente sobre este- te amo Hiroki… -vuelve a besarlo pero con más pasión, luego desciende hasta su cuello lamiendo las marcas que anteriormente había hecho… se sentía tan bien tener el permiso de su amor para poder hacer aquello, pero algo estaba mal, incluso más que hace un rato, no sentía que el castaño lo disfrutase, sin duda se sentía forzado, así no podía hacerlo, no podía continuar y no lo haría, al fin tenía lo que había deseado, pero no se sentía satisfecho y sabía el por qué- esto, no está bien –dice mientras se incorporaba- no Hiroki, no puedo hacerte esto… te amo y no puedo seguir haciéndote sufrir…

H: se incorpora hasta quedar sentado- Tsumori… -lo llama con una expresión triste-

T: dime Hiroki, me perdonarías aún si supieras que yo soy el causante de tu sufrimiento? –pregunta cabizbajo-

H: eh?... a qué te refieres, por qué dices eso? –pregunta confundido-

T: porque yo tengo la culpa de que tú y Nowaki no puedan estar juntos…

H: qué? –mirando extrañado al rubio- qué dices, tú no tienes la culpa, las cosas pasan porque pasan, y si te refieres a que si Haru no fuera tu hijo podría estar con Nowaki, yo creo que…

T: interrumpe- no!, no lo digo por eso, además Haru… -de repente se oye el llanto del bebé-

H: Haru! –sale corriendo hacia donde estaba su bebé, le preocupaba ya que su llanto era extraño, como cuando se ponía mal- Haru, mi bebé, ya estoy aquí! –se sorprende al ver que su hijo estaba pálido y al tocarlo verifica que tenía fiebre alta, por lo que lo coge en brazos y llama desesperadamente al rubio- Tsumorii!

T: al escuchar el grito del castaño corre hacia él- qué sucede Hiroki?

H: Haru está muy mal, -el médico se apresura en verificar el estado del bebé-

T: rápido debemos llevarlo al hospital! –salen inmediatamente sin importar sus atuendos, al llegar el rubio se lleva inmediatamente al bebé para hacerle los chequeos necesarios, por suerte se encontraba el médico que ayudaba a tratar al pequeño- Yoshida! Necesito tu ayuda, mi hijo se puso mal otra vez

Y: qué? No puede ser, si no hace mucho lo atendimos, esta bien, yo creo que ahora si podemos hacerle los análisis de sangre, quiero comprobar mis sospechas! –dirigiéndose al laboratorio-

…

H: sollozando- por favor salva a mi bebé te lo ruego –suplicaba nuevamente por la vida de su hijo, eso era casi continuo pero esta vez era bastante grave ya había esperado tres horas, llegaron a las dos de la madrugada y solo faltaba una hora para que saliera el sol- Tsumori! –al ver al rubio sale corriendo a su encuentro- dime cómo está Haru, por favor!

T: está estable, ya le practicamos los análisis de sangre y en cualquier momento el Dr. Yoshida nos dirá el porqué de su enfermedad –Hiroki no paraba de llorar, por lo que el rubio lo encerró entre sus brazos, para luego esperar pacientes los resultados- allí está! –acercándose Yoshida- ya sabes que es lo que tiene Haru?

Y: si –dice muy serio- Haru tiene un caso precoz de leucemia-

H: cáncer?... –dice casi sin voz-

Y: si, cáncer en la sangre para ser específicos, es muy raro que se presente a tan temprana edad, pero considerando que nació de un hombre, es decir que los embarazos masculinos tienen muchas complicaciones, pues no es de extrañarse que enfermedades que no estén acordes a la edad e incluso al sexo aparezcan

T: entonces, puedes salvarlo! –tomando por los hombros a su colega-

Y: si, necesita transfusiones de sangre, por suerte tenemos reservas de su tipo y ya se las pusimos, pero también necesitamos un donante de médula ósea para hacerle un trasplante antes que sea demasiado tarde-

H: yo, por favor doctor yo seré el donante, solo salve a Haru!

Y: siendo que tu lo diste a luz, no creo que necesite de tu médula ya que al parecer que estuvo luchando contra eso incluso antes de nacer, es decir que el mejor donante en este caso es su otro padre, en todo caso Tsumori… -dice mirando al rubio quien había quedado atónito- si no tienen inconveniente iré a alistar todo lo que se requiere-

H: Tsumori, lo harás verdad?, salvarás a Haru, no es así? –suplicaba angustiado y con el rostro lloroso, no sabía que le respondería después de todo lo que había pasado ese día-

T: sale de su estado de shock- lo siento Hiroki –dice cabizbajo- no puedo… no puedo hacerlo…

H: qué?... pero por qué?! –pregunta alterado-

T: porque… yo no soy el padre de Haru… -tratando de evitar la mirada del castaño-

H: qué?!

T: lo siento… -dice lo último para luego salir corriendo del hospital-

H: Tsumori, por qué?... –viendo cómo el rubio se alejaba, mientras en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez lo que le había dicho… porque yo no soy el padre de Haru, porque yo no soy el padre de Haru, porque yo no soy el padre de Haru …- no, no lo entiendo cae de rodillas en el piso de la sala de espera-


	41. Chapter 41

Hola cómo es tán todos?! lamento mucho la tardanza, pero quí en compenzación les dejo una conti muy larga! n_n

Natsuki, Saskia, Karen, Hiemko, muchas gracias por sguirme con el fic y dejarme los comentarios que tanto me ayudan a seguir adelante n_n espero que les guste la conti, disfrútenla!

3 y contando (o descontando XD)...

...

**Cap. 41**

En medio de la sala de espera del hospital se encontraba un castaño de rodillas, totalmente desconcertado, casi entrando en estado de shock a casusa de lo último que había oído por la boca de aquel hombre que a diario le profesaba su amor y que se repetía una y otra vez en su mente; era algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado, pero cómo había ocurrido eso, si ni siquiera él mismo lo sospechaba, todo debía tener una explicación, la cual estaba a punto de llegar…

H: Cómo?... no puede ser verdad!... –recordando aún las últimas palabras que le dijo el rubio antes de salir huyendo- porque yo no soy el padre de Haru, porque yo no soy el padre de Haru… -de verdad que no lo entiendo! –en eso aparece el Dr. Yoshida –

Y: sorprendido- pero qué pasó?!, Kamijou san por qué está así? –viendo al castaño sollozando con desesperación- y Tsumori? –buscando con la mirada-

H: se fue – dice llorando y casi sin voz -

Y: cómo que se fue!... pero él tiene que… -mira que el castaño se abrazaba a si mismo con mucha fuerza y le decía en susurro-

H: Tsumori me dijo… que Haru no era su hijo… y se fue…

Y: qué? –sorprendido pregunta en un tono casi inaudible- no puedo creerlo! –mirando con compasión al castaño, sabía que el rubio era la única persona que podía salvar a su bebé, pero él ya no estaba y de verdad no era él, el que lo salvaría, sin esperar más ayudo a Hiroki a incorporarse y guiándolo hacia donde estaba su hijo le dijo- ven, será mejor que estés a lado de Haru, ya verás que todo estará bien, tal vez es solo una confusión… -llegando lo sienta en una silla cerca del bebé- cálmate un poco, en seguida vuelvo- sale corriendo para traer un calmante al castaño para que lo tranquilizara, aunque sea un poco-

H: por un momento seguía como ausente y la respiración agitada, cuando pudo divisar a su bebé y no pudo evitar que más lágrimas mojaran su rostro- Haru… mi bebé… por qué a ti?!... –acariciando su manita- Tsumori dijo que no es tu padre, pero no lo entiendo, por qué dijo eso… no me dio ninguna explicación, nada más se fue, qué se supone que haga ahora! Yo… ahh! –suelta a su bebé para agarrarse la cabeza- me duele!... –cerrando muy fuertemente sus ojos, observa como muchas imágenes a la vez aparecen en su cabeza- ah! Que fue todo eso?... –recordando-

-Flash Back-

T: Hiroki yo te amo… te amé incluso desde la primera vez que te vi, te lo dije, siempre quise tenerte para mi, no quería perderte por eso… yo te mentí…

H: eh?... –mirando sorprendido al rubio-

T: lo siento Hiroki, Haru no es mi hijo, si no de Nowaki

H: qué? –casi sin voz-

T: te hice creer que lo era porque quería retenerte a mi lado y así poder algún día hacer que te enamores de mi, pero me di cuenta que eso no pasará, perdóname Hiroki, te lo ruego, perdóname por engañarte…

H: no!, no puede ser? Tú! Cómo pudiste! –lo empuja y se incorpora- viste todo lo que sufrí a causa de ello y no dijiste nada! Cómo te atreviste a engañarme? A mentir sobre esto? –no lo podía creer, lo que alguna vez sospechó era cierto, lo que su corazón le decía era la verdad- te odio Tsumori! –sale inmediatamente del baño hacia la habitación de Haru, lo arropa y levanta de la cuna-

T: Hiroki, yo… entiéndeme por favor! –trata de detener al castaño que se apresuraba en marcharse de ahí-

H: suéltame, nunca me oyes, nunca te perdonaré esto! –sale dando un portazo-

-Fin del Flash Back-

H: se incorpora abriendo los ojos hasta más no poder- esto ya había pasado antes?, pero cómo?... por qué lo olvidé? Qué fue lo que pasó… –se acerca a la ventana y parpadeando rápidamente- si, ya recuerdo… salí muy furioso, pero ansioso a la vez, fui donde Nowaki y no estaba, Rumiko me dijo que había salido a un hospital distinto de emergencia y se ofreció a llevarme y luego… -de repente todos los recuerdos que faltaban por recordar aparecieron de golpe causando un gran mareo en el castaño haciendo que este se tambaleara- Rumiko! Ella… ella era la que planeó todo!... hiso todas esas cosas para separarme de Nowaki, y esa cosa que me inyectó… eso, era el amnésico que había creado, es por eso que no podía recordar…. –con la mano en su frente tratando de calmarse ya que sentía que todo giraba a su alrededor- por eso yo… -desplomándose sobre el piso duro-

Y: entrando a la habitación- Kamijou san toma esto te… -observa al castaño tirado en el piso y corre a su auxilio- Kamijou san, Kamijou san! –zarandeándolo levemente, al ver que no reaccionaba comprueba sus signos vitales y suspira de alivio- fuffh solo se desmayó, pobre!, toda esta situación fue mucho para él… -lo carga en brazos y lo dirige a una camilla que estaba cerca, dejándolo sobre esta y lo cubre con las sábanas, mirándolo con mucha tristeza piensa en todo lo que le estaba pasando al castaño- Tsumori, dónde diablos te metiste!...

…

T: después de haber salido corriendo del hospital se dirigió al estacionamiento, encontró su auto subió en él, una vez dentro golpeó el volante con fuerza a modo de liberar su frustración- demonios! No tenía que suceder esto para que yo… yo, ya iba a decirle todo a Hiroki, pero ahora sucede esto, si se lo decía se pondría como loco y en estos momentos debe mantener la calma, estuvo mal que huyera como un cobarde, ja, -se ríe de si mismo- realmente soy un grandísimo cobarde… pero ahora lo más importante es… debo apresurarme!

…

En un cómodo departamento y libres de toda preocupación dormían abrazados y felices una hermosa pareja, hasta que…

S: ahh! –se levanta de golpe-

M: eh?... Shinobu?! –se incorpora- que sucede, Shinobu!

S: Mi ya gi! –dice entrecortadamente- creo que Hikaru ya quiere nacer! –grita por el dolor

M: qué! –sale de la cama a una velocidad sorprendente- Shinobu calma, respira con calma, alistaré lo necesario, ah! No primero… primero que?, ah si primero me visto y la ropita de Hikaru?! –corriendo de un lado para otro-

S: ya Miyagi! Tú eres el único alterado aquí, cálmate y ayúdame a levantarme –el mayor hace lo ordenado- ah! Espera cariño deja un rato que papá aliste todo y nos vamos, si, yo también ya quiero abrazarte, –se toca el vientre acariciándolo tiernamente- pero si sigues así de insistente harás que ahhh! al parecer no esperará nada, Miyagi! Apúrate, llama a Rumiko, dile que Hikaru viene en camino! -dice casi gritando a causa del dolor-

M: si, lo haré enseguida, resiste Shinobu chin!

… en otro lugar…

R: Nowaki! –mueve un poco al ojiazul hasta que empieza a despertar-

N: mmhh… Rumiko?... –dice soñoliento- ya te estás yendo?... ahhh! –bosteza-

R: si!, dejé preparado el desayuno, no vayas a salir sin haberlo comido, me oyes –advierte sonriendo al médico- te veo allá, empiezas como a las 9 verdad?

N: mmhh –solo responde-

R: ja, ja, ya, ya está bien, sigue durmiendo, perdón por haberte despertado –sale con dirección al estacionamiento y antes de subir a su auto recibe una llamada- aló?

M: Rumiko! Shinobu, el bebé... –dice tan rápido que casi no se le entendía- Hikaru ya quiere nacer!, no sé qué hacer!

R: qué! Shinobu está bien?! El dolor es muy fuerte? –sube al auto de inmediato-

M: no está del todo bien, le duele mucho!

R: tranquilízate Miyagi san, has que Shinobu respire profundamente, y por nada del mundo permitas que pierda la conciencia! Ya que a causa del dolor es muy probable, y eso ocasionaría muchos problemas… -arranca el auto a prisa- ya estoy partiendo hacia el hospital, llámame en cuanto llegues, ok?

M: si! Gracias!... –cuelga-

R: fuffh, menos mal que ya estaba de salida, no creo que Hikaru ocasione muchos problemas, de todos modos no alisté nada para atenderlo, será mejor que me apresure!...

…

Pum, pum, pum –golpeaban la puerta, no eran simples toques, estaba golpeándola desesperadamente-

N: mmhh no puedo creerlo, es que nadie quiere que duerma, ahhh… -bosteza- ya voy –se dirige a la puerta y al abrirla se encuentra con alguien que no quería ver ni en pintura, cambia su expresión a una de furia, no podía evitar odiar a esa persona y ahora no solo le había robado a su más grande amor, si no que le estaba robando el sueño también- qué haces aquí, crees que no tengo suficiente de ti en el hospital?!

T: tenía una apariencia deplorable, aún seguía con la bata del hospital y estaba enfrente de la persona a la cual también había hecho daño, no podía ni mirarlo a los ojos, pero necesitaba que lo ayudara e iba a hacer lo necesario para que lo escuchara- Nowaki, por favor! –se arrodilla, dejando a un ojiazul muy sorprendido- te lo suplico, ayuda a Haru! –agachando la cabeza-

N: jump –ríe a manera de no creer lo que el rubio le acababa de decir- no en serio qué haces aquí? –con una expresión severa ya que creía que se hacían la burla de él-

T: por favor, te lo ruego salva a Haru… sálvalo!... –mantenía su postura, esperando una respuesta positiva, era inevitable de que pensara que se tratase de una treta, en especial por su anterior comportamiento, pero sus palabras sonaban sinceras, estaba desesperado, no había otra solución solo esa, rogar y luego pedir perdón-

N: no entiendo por qué me estás pidiendo eso Tsumori… tú también eres médico, incluso eres mi senpai, que se supone que puedo hacer que tu no? –de verdad se mostraba confundido, si bien era un muy buen médico, no era razón suficiente para que Tsumori se encontrara en ese estado y pidiéndole algo que él mismo podía hacer, cosa distinta sería que le pediría su colaboración, pero prácticamente le estaba suplicando y de rodillas que salvara a su hijo, esa situación lo confundían en gran manera-

T: no es por eso!... es que –mirando al peliazul a los ojos- tú eres el único que lo puede salvar!

N: sigo sin poder comprender, por que dices eso?! –ya realmente le estaba hartando lo que le decía, a caso había ido a su casa solo para perturbar su sueño y hacerse la burla de él-

T: porque… -vuelve a mirar el piso- tú eres el verdadero padre de Haru… -menciona casi sin voz, parecía que no quería ser escuchado, pero el oído agudo del ojiazul lo había captado perfectamente- yo no soy el padre de Haru, yo solo… -no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque el más alto ya lo había levantado de forma violenta agarrándolo por el cuello de su bata-

N: qué fue lo que dijiste?!, -sin soltar el agarre lo estrella contra la pared arrinconándolo contra esta con su fuerte agarre- repíteme inmediatamente lo que acabas de decir! –grita mirándolo con furia-

T: no hacía nada por zafarse del agarre, estaba al tanto que no tenía derecho a ni siquiera defenderse, lo estaban fulminando con la mirada y no podía mantener la mirada así que la desvió e hizo lo ordenado- dije que tú eres el verdadero padre de Haru…

N: eso no es cierto!, –presiona más contra la pared al rubio a tal punto de causarle dolor- eso no puede ser verdad! –se pone meditativo liberando un poco el agarre desvía un poco la mirada- Haru es… -traga duro- mi hijo?!... –vuelve a fulminar con la mirada al rubio- estas mintiendo, es una mentira!

T: ahh… -quejándose por el dolor que le causaba el agarre- es… la verdad!, yo les mentí, Haru es tu hijo, por favor!, tienes que creerme… -mira fijamente al ojiazul- no miento, esa es la verdad, sabes muy bien que no gano nada diciéndote esto

N: suelta a Tsumori y retrocede aún incrédulo- por qué? Esto no puede ser! No puede estar pasando esto! Haru es mi hijo?… cómo es que pudiste engañar de esa manera a todos! –se acerca furioso al otro dispuesto a propinarle un golpe- tú maldito! –dándole con gran fuerza un certero golpe en la cara logrando tumbarlo- cómo demonios hiciste para que todo saliera a tu favor?!

T: el golpe fue tan fuerte que había logrado que su nariz sangrara, se limpió un poco con el dorso de la mano y empezó a incorporarse- lo que puedo decirte es que no actué solo… pero eso en estos momentos no es relevante, tenemos que ir al hospital rápido!

N: entrando en si recuerda lo que el rubio había mencionado antes- qué tiene Haru?, que le sucedió?!

T: Haru esta muy mal y tú eres el único que puede evitar que se muera… -decía un tanto desesperado-

N: qué?! Qué fue lo que le pasó?, por qué esta tan mal?! –pregunta muy angustiado-

T: ya sabes que casi desde que nació se ha enfermado muchas veces, y que para realizarle pruebas de sangre y determinar lo que le causaba tantos problemas, debía tener por lo menos tres meses, pues ayer se puso muy mal y lo llevamos al hospital, le realizaron las pruebas de sangre y determinaron… que tiene leucemia, -diciéndolo con un tono de dolor, el ojiazul lo miraba a más no creer y con la angustia carcomiéndoselo por dentro- como verás es muy grave, su tratamiento inmediato es un trasplante de médula ósea y la única persona que puede ser el donante eres tú, por ser su padre…

N: no puede ser!, por qué?... –se empieza a tranquilizar analizando la situación- tienes razón, no hay tiempo que perder!, vamos y más te vale que en el camino me digas absolutamente todo! –luego de decir eso ambos doctores salieron de inmediato para subir al auto del pelinegro con rumbo al hospital-

… En el Hospital…

R: entra hasta recepción apresurada- buenos días a todas, -dirigiéndose a las enfermeras- por favor necesito que preparen la sala 1 de partos, Takatsuki Shinobu está próximo en llegar y con contracciones iniciadas hace casi una hora, preparen todo que yo ya vuelvo –mientras las enfermeras hacen lo pedido ella se dirige a su consultorio para colocarse la bata y salir en dirección a la sala de partos-

Y: Rumiko! –llama a la doctora cuando la ve apresurada- que sucede?, por qué tan apurada? –alcanzándola-

R: Ah! Yoshida, lo que pasa es que uno de mis pacientes dará a luz, está en camino en estos momentos –sigue caminando rápidamente-

Y: ya veo, sabes Haru se puso mal otra vez…

R: oh, en serio?... y Hiroki cómo está?... –pregunta con un tono preocupado-

Y: caminando a lado de la doctora- pues, con todo eso y lo de Tsumori no pudo resistirlo y sufrió un desmayo

R: eh? Todo eso?, a que te refieres?... –sin disminuir su velocidad-

Y: pues ya logramos hacerle las pruebas de sangre a Haru y pues lo que tiene es… -no termina de decirlo ya que a lo lejos observan como entra desesperado Miyagi con Shinobu en sus brazos quejándose de dolor-

R: lo siento Yoshida te dejo, ya llegó mi paciente, mas tarde me cuentas, ok?- el médico asiente y ella sale corriendo a atender al menor- Shinobu cómo estás?... dime cada cuanto te dan las contracciones –le cuestiona mientras es puesto en una camilla y dirigido a la sala donde se le atenderá-

S: no muy bien –dice entrecortadamente a causa del dolor- las contracciones ya son más seguidas, como casi cada cinco minutos ahh! –gritando por el dolor-

M: apenas logré que Shinobu chin se mantuviera despierto, casi se desmaya del dolor, por favor doctora ayúdelo y no deje que le pase nada malo a nuestro bebé- angustiando seguía por detrás a su amado y a la castaña-

R: hizo un buen trabajo Miyagi san, descuide ya están aquí y no dejaremos que les pase nada malo, -las enfermeras meten a la sala al menor para alistarlo mientras la castaña sigue con el profesor- será bueno que entre usted también, Shinobu necesitará todo su apoyo-

M: muy feliz de que le permitieran el acceso asintió- si! –entró al lugar donde lo vistieron con batas estériles, la castaña también se puso una similar y con un Shinobu listo empezaron la ardua tarea-

…

En la carretera se encontraba un auto con dos médicos de tripulantes, uno de los cuales estaba un tanto alterado

N: bien empieza, quiero que me digas como es que lograste que todos pensáramos que Haru era tu hijo?, quién fue la persona que te ayudó?!

T: mirando sus manos con las cuales estaba jugando- quiero que sepas que yo no fui quien tuvo la iniciativa de hacer todo eso, o al menos de llegar a tanto, al principio solo era para lograr que Hiroki me eligiera, -el peliazul, no dijo nada solo escuchaba en silencio, al ver eso el rubio decidió continuar- pero. luego las cosas se complicaron cuando Usami san llevó a Hiroki después de que sufrió un desmayo, le practiqué los exámenes de sangre rutinarios para un hombre fértil y fue ahí cuando me enteré de que estaba embarazado quedé atónito, Hiroki había quedado embarazado antes de la cuenta, yo sabía perfectamente que tú eras el padre, ahí supe que ya no tenía posibilidades de seguir con mi objetivo, estaba dispuesto a decirle de su estado, pero me convencieron de hacerles creer que el bebé que esperaba Hiroki era mío, así que me deshice de las hojas que indicaban que estaba embarazado y lo disfrace con los síntomas de una anemia… -dirige su vista al camino- como no quería que se descuidara le recomendé que se cuidara y que tomara suplementos así no haría daño al bebé… -Nowaki no decía nada solo escuchaba atento con una expresión seria y una mirada afilada- todo estaba saliendo bien, incluso Hiroki había aceptado salir conmigo... un día le invité a cenar y él aceptó, pero solo porque ya había pensado bien las cosas y quiso terminar conmigo, pero se sintió raro, luego me di cuenta que estaba drogado-

N: qué?! –detiene bruscamente el auto- tú drogaste a Hiro san!, cómo te atreviste a eso y todo para…

T: no, te equivocas!, no sé como sucedió, te juro que no tuve nada que ver con eso!

N: jump -ríe a modo de burla- no te creo nada, pero sigue… -vuelve a arrancar el auto-

T: yo intenté ayudarlo hasta cierto punto, pero la situación se salió de mi control y terminamos haciéndolo, cuando Hiroki se recuperó, no me culpo por lo sucedido, creí que todo seguiría como antes, pero no fue así, lo nuestro terminó ese día… una semana después Hiroki volvió a sufrir un desmayo, fue cuando tú y Usami san lo llevaron al hospital, les dijeron que estaba embarazado y no tuve que decir nada ya que ustedes supusieron que el bebé era mío… a pesar de pensar eso tú decidiste hacerte cargo de él y terminaron juntos; nuevamente yo me estaba rindiendo, pero me convencieron a hacer cosas de las que ahora me arrepiento, esas cosas terminaron por separarlos, Hiroki decidió venir a vivir conmigo, eso me hizo muy feliz creí que por fin mi oportunidad había llegado, pero pasó lo del accidente, lograste recordar todo lo que habías vivido con Hiroki y él estaba decidido a volver contigo…

N: qué?... –dice casi sin voz mientras se estaciona cerca a la acera- pero… yo creí que… pero ese día cuando fui a tu departamento para saber la decisión de Hiro san él y tú estaban…

T: interrumpe- no hicimos nada, con Hiroki solo pasó una vez, esa vez que nos viste yo aproveché el hecho que Hiroki estaba inconsciente para hacerte creer que me había elegido…

N: aún así, Hiro san pudo haberlo aclarado! Si me hubiera dicho que tú me mentiste yo le había creído! Por qué no me dijo nada! –se estaba empezando a alterar-

T: no lo hizo porque, no lo recordaba…

N: que no recordaba?... pero cómo puede ser eso!

T: Nowaki, escucha, la persona que planeó todo desde el principio, que me convenció de hacerles creer todo eso, la responsable de que tú no pudieras recordar tu pasado con Hiroki y de que él no recordara eso, es… -mira a los ojos al ojiazul- Rumiko…

N: abre los ojos a más no poder a manera de no creer lo que estaba escuchando- qué?! Cómo te atreves a difamar de esa manera a Rumiko! Tú eres un…

T: interrumpe- es la verdad no miento, si no me crees entonces dime por qué la prueba de embarazo que ella le hizo a Hiroki también resultó negativa?... –el ojiazul estaba sorprendido, no se había puesto a pensar sobre ello y no tenía respuesta para el rubio, por lo que este continuó- Rumiko no es la inocente y tierna paloma que les hizo creer que es, ella es la… se puede decir que la mente maestra de todo lo que Hiroki y tú sufrieron…

N: no puedo creerlo… no puede ser cierto… -había quedado atónito-

T: lo siento Nowaki, pero es necesario que te enteres de todo… Rumiko te ama es cierto, pero hizo muchas cosas malas para retenerte, evitó que lograras recordar, no, más bien hizo que olvidaras todo cada vez que recordabas algo, sabes que ella es bioquímica verdad? –recibe un asentimiento ligero- pues ella creó algo que usó en ti, creó un amnésico, así que cada vez que recordabas ella te lo daba como una bebida energizante o algo así y al final era como si no hubiese pasado nada, era como estar dosificado, ella sabía a la perfección cada cuanto recordabas, cuando volviste seguías como antes de irte y en cuanto ella llegó todo quedó bajo su control; el día en que fue con Hiroki a comprar su vestido de novia me topé con ellos y ella se dio cuenta que yo sentía algo por Hiroki, por eso me dijo lo que planeaba, al principio me rehusé, pero luego acepté… -luego de unos segundos de silencio donde el ojiazul no salía de su asombro, el rubio continuó- Rumiko fue quien prácticamente me ordenó que desapareciera la prueba de embarazo positiva de Hiroki, ella le dio la droga a Hiroki para que termináramos teniendo relaciones ya que era un afrodisiaco, sobre eso no me lo había dicho directamente más bien me llamó cuando todo estaba arreglado para ella y dijo algo como "Hiroki será un buen postre" y que aprovechara la oportunidad, por eso deduje que ella le había dado el afrodisiaco, y cuando Hiroki decidió quedarse contigo Rumiko lo interceptó en el supermercado y le hizo creer que estaba embarazada de ti… cuando él llegó estaba deshecho me dolió verle así y le conté la verdad, le dije que Haru es tú hijo, se enfadó y fue a buscarte para contarte todo, pero para su mala suerte solo se encontró con Rumiko, ella le dijo que habías salido de emergencia a un hospital distinto, por lo que se ofreció a llevarlo… lo secuestró, se lo llevó a un lugar lejano me llamó furiosa y me dijo que la había traicionado y que si no iba a donde estaban y le llevara su maleta le haría daño a Hiroki y a Haru…

N: no puedo creer lo que me estás contando, todo es como de una película de terror, -gira a ver al rubio- entonces si te llamó amenazándote por qué no me llamaste?! Si me hubieras dicho en ese momento…

T: lo siento, no tenía cabeza para pensar, solo quería que Hiroki estuviera a salvo, cuando llegué a ese lugar Rumiko le había contado todo lo que habíamos hecho a Hiroki, de la maleta que le llevé sacó su amnésico, como Hiroki se negó a beberlo tomó otra cosa, al parecer había creado el amnésico en inyectable y se lo aplicó, eso dejó a Hiroki inconsciente, lo llevamos a mi departamento, cuando regresé a la habitación luego de dejar a Haru en su cuna Rumiko había desnudado a Hiroki, me dijo que era la oportunidad perfecta para hacerte creer que él me había elegido, no tenía opción, por nada del mundo ella resultaría culpable, bueno eso era lo que me hizo creer, así que lo hice y lo creíste todo, cuando Hiroki despertó solo recordaba hasta que Haru nació, le conté el resto y lo que Rumiko me dijo que le dijera…

N: y eso era…

T: que decidió quedarse conmigo ya que Rumiko estaba embarazada y que estaba tan devastado con eso que lo habíamos hecho o algo así…

N: ah… por eso ya no me dijo nada, él se creyó todo lo que habían inventado al igual que yo… -dio un trago duro- Hiro san se apartó porqué sabía lo importante que era para mi formar una familia… pero Rumiko perdió al bebé y quise obligarme a odiar a Hiro san, use esa excusa, el accidente del que se culpó para odiarlo, pero igual no pude…

T: sobre eso… todo fue un engaño…

N: a qué te refieres?! –exaltándose-

T: Rumiko nunca estuvo embarazada, es más, ella no puede tener hijos, por eso debió hacerte creer que lo había perdido, para que así no te dieras cuenta, lo que yo no sabía era que planeaba culpar a Hiroki de su pérdida, pero sin remordimiento lo hizo…

N: qué?! Rumiko nunca se embarazó?!, no puedo creer que sea tan vil!

T: es más, esa vez que te embriagaste no pasó nada entre ustedes, lo planeó más que todo para que Hiroki los viera, y luego cuando supo que te perdía inventó lo de su embarazo… la verdad con todo lo que ha hecho hasta ahora y descartando mi ayuda, aún no sé de lo que puede ser capaz de llegar a hacer… -gira hacia el peliazul con una expresión angustiada- por eso y en gran parte fue mi silencio, no quería que terminara pasándole algo peor a Hiroki, pero con lo de Haru no pude dejar que esto siga empeorando… Nowaki, por favor perdóname, estaba completamente cegado por el amor que tengo por Hiroki, sé que eso no me justifica, pero de verdad estoy arrepentido –decía cabizbajo-

N: no hay tiempo para eso, debemos llegar rápido al hospital –arranca nuevamente el auto, ya estaban muy cerca de su destino- será mejor que Rumiko no se entere que ya sé todo, hay que ver como sigue actuando, poner a Hiroki y Haru seguros y solo después de eso encararla, por eso te suplico que no digas absolutamente nada y actúa normal, no menciones de la enfermedad de Haru ya que si sabe lo que tiene sabrá también su tratamiento y si de repente se entera que Haru mejora por lógica sabrá que yo lo salvé y por ende que sé que soy su padre…

T: ah!, es cierto! No me había dado cuenta de ello!, qué pasará si ya se enteró, ella tenía turno desde las siete verdad?, Yoshida atiende a Haru y se lleva bien con Rumiko, que tal si ya le dijo de lo que padece!

N: no! –sin apartar la vista del camino- eso no puede suceder, roguemos porque Rumiko no sepa nada aún, debemos apresurarnos

… En el hospital…

H: mmhh –empezaba a despertar un castaño después de haber estado inconsciente por más de una hora-

Y: oh! Ya despertaste, me alegro, me preocupé cuando te vi tirado en el piso, pero pensando todo lo que viviste en tan poco tiempo es considerable

H: cómo está Haru? –mirando a su bebé con preocupación-

Y: por el momento está estable, ahora solo debemos esperar a que Tsumori regrese y todo…

H: no quiero saber nada de él! –desviándo su mirada que lucía devastada-

Y: ah?, -sonríe- vamos Kamijou san sé que fue malo de su parte irse así sin más pero es necesario su presencia –observa que el castaño seguía enfurruñado- está bien, está bien! Ya no lo mencionaré, bueno como confirmé que estás mejor iré a ver que se ofrece afuera, con permiso –sale de la habitación-

H: Tsumori no es tu padre Haru, Nowaki es tu verdadero padre, pero sé que él no querrá saber nada de nosotros y lo más seguro es que no me creerá nada si le digo lo que sé! Pero no me importa, no me importa que me odie ni que no me crea con tal de que te salve mi bebé… -soltando algunas lágrimas-

… En el pasillo…

Y: observa cómo Tsumori estaba en la entrada con Nowaki y corriendo va a donde el rubio estaba- Tsumori! –grita y al llegar le regaña- cómo es posible que dejaras solo a Kamijou san! Apresúrate necesito hacerte el procedimiento ahora, y no me importa lo que digas ni que le tengas miedo a las agujas, -coge la mano del rubio-en este momento vendrás conmigo para…

T: espera Yoshida!... dime Rumiko está aquí, le contaste sobre lo que tiene Haru?

Y: se detiene, si ella está con un paciente en este momento y sí quise decirle pero no le puede decir aún, por qué?

N: Yoshida san, se lo suplico, no mencione nada a nadie sobre el diagnóstico de Haru, nosotros se lo explicaremos…

Y: poniendo una mirada seria- esta bien,pero acompáñenme a mi consultorio, necesito oír su explicación y luego debemos actuar con respecto a Haru –los tres médicos se dirigieron a su destino y en cuanto llegaron le explicaron la situación obviando lo menos relevante- woow eso si que es extraño, entonces Nowaki es el padre de Haru? –el mencionado asiente- de acuerdo, yo no tengo problemas en guardar su secreto, pero ahora lo más importante es extraer la médula para el trasplante de Haru, lo siento Nowaki sé que necesitas Hablar con Kamijou san pero esto es más importante, -el ojiazul asiente un tanto triste- Tsumori, necesito tu ayuda también –con el consentimiento de ambos médicos los tres doctores se dirigieron rápidamente a realizar lo mencionado anteriormente-

… En la sala de partos…

S: ahhh! Hikaru, más te vale que te apresures en salir o si no te castigaré hasta que tengas 18! –gritaba, ya estaban más de una hora y el pequeño se negaba en nacer, al parecer le gustaba estar dentro de su papi-

M: ya, tranquilo Shinobu, sé que es doloroso, pero castigándolo no lograrás que nazca! –decía mientras secaba el sudor de la frente de su pequeño-

R: bien pequeño tu papi se está desesperando porque nazcas, no causaste ningún problema en todo este tiempo, no es tiempo de portarse mal, de acuerdo?... –se acomoda nuevamente para recibir al bebé- ahora Shinobu haz un último esfuerzo y cuando sientas la contracción puja con todas tus fuerzas, ok?

S: si! –grita- fu, fu, fu –respira rápidamente- ah ya! Ahhh! –empieza a pujar-

R: eso es, sigue así Shinobu!... –la cabeza del bebé sale y la castaña la coge- ya salió la cabeza, ahora puja más fuerte!

S: ahhh! –grita desgarradoramente-

R: si, si, bien –sale el bebé y la castaña lo atiende rápidamente- ya nació, felicidades Shinobu hiciste un excelente trabajo! –limpia al bebé y lo arropan, cuando está listo se los lleva a sus padres- felicidades Hikaru es un niño fuerte y sano! –dando a la criatura a su papi-

S: ah, ha, ha –respirando aún con dificultad- Hikaru mi bebé te hemos esperado tanto tiempo –dándole un tierno beso en la frente-

M: es tan hermoso!, te amo mi amor gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo –besa tiernamente a Shinobu en los labios y luego se dirige a su bebé- sabes Hikaru?, tienes mucha suerte si te tardabas un poco más estarías castigado hasta los 18 años! Ja, ja, ja –se ríe- auch! –se queja del coscorrón recibido de parte de su amado- pero Shinobu chin, por qué me golpeas?... –haciendo un gracioso puchero-

S: porque te lo mereces, verdad Hiraku? –sonriéndole a su bebé- cómo puedes creer que castigaría a un bebé tan precioso! –frotando su nariz con la de su hijo-

R: sonríe al ver la tierna escena- bueno será mejor que los trasladen a una habitación, luego pasaré para revisarlos, de acuerdo?, felicidades nuevamente! con permiso –sale de la sala- bien ahora debo ir a preguntar a Yoshida sobre lo que me estaba diciendo –dirigiéndose al consultorio del mencionado que estaba en el tercer piso, al ver que el ascensor no bajaba se decide en subir por si sola- ah, bueno subir por las escaleras no me hará ningún daño –hace lo dicho-

T: saliendo del ascensor- deberías descansar un poco más, acabas de estar en un procedimiento de riesgo –yendo detrás del ojiazul-

N: no es necesario, me encuentro en perfecto estado, Yoshida dijo que Hiroki se había desmayado, necesito saber si está bien- cojeaba a causa del dolor que le produjo la extracción, lo que habían obtenido de Nowaki necesitaba un tratamiento especial para luego trasplantarlo en Haru, ese tiempo era suficiente para que pudiese hablar tranquilo con su Hiro san, cuando llegó hasta su habitación quedó unos segundos parado frente a la puerta sin hacer nada meditando que es lo que debía decir, una vez más calmado decidió entrar mientras Tsumori esperara el momento oportuno para seguirlo-

H: estaba absorto del mundo viendo como su bebé dormía, esperando a que ocurriera un milagro y que Haru se recuperara, de pronto escuchó como la puerta se abría y se giró para observar a quien se estaba adentrando, grande era su sorpresa al ver que su amado estaba ingresando, el milagro que pedía para su hijo estaba ahí y en ese momento no perdería su oportunidad, no le importaba si luego el peliazul lo odiase, solo deseaba que su bebé se recuperara- Nowaki! –mirándolo con cariño- yo… -sus palabras se cortaron al sentir el abrazo que le propinaba el ojiazul-

N: no digas nada Hiro san, tal vez no lo recuerdes pero te pasaron muchas cosas, pero ahora ya sé la verdad, y la verdad es que soy el padre de Haru

H: separándose un poco del doctor- qué?... pero cómo es que te enteraste?... quién te lo dijo?...

N: Tsumori, él me contó todo lo que él y Rumiko hicieron para separarnos… -vuelve a abrazar al castaño- tal vez en estos momento no lo recuerdes, pero tú estabas enterado de todo, es solo que Rumiko te puso algo que te hizo olvidar, por eso…

H: Nowaki, Nowaki te amo, te amo tanto! –abraza con fuerza al menor- yo… logré recordar hace poco, siempre tuve el presentimiento de que Haru era tu hijo, es solo que… todo estaba en contra y…

N: lo sé –besa tiernamente los labios de su adoración- perdóname por favor Hiro san, por mi culpa tuviste que sufrir tanto y yo no hice más que empeorar las cosas y multiplicar tu sufrimiento, perdóname por favor…

H: Nowaki, -acaricia la mejilla del ojiazul mientras niega con la cabeza- nos amamos y eso es lo que importa, todo quedará en el pasado, ahora te lo suplico, Haru está muy mal, necesita…

N: si Hiro san lo sé, y no te preocupes ya me quitaron lo que es necesario para el trasplante de Haru, estoy seguro que con eso no le pasará nada malo y se recuperará! –sonriéndole- sé que no he sido el mejor padre del mundo y que muchas veces traté hasta de ignorarlo, pero, me permitirías cuidarlos y amarlos, a ti y a nuestro bebé

H: se lanza a abrazar al peliazul- hablas en serio Nowaki?... si, por supuesto que puedes, no podría ser de otra manera… -luego de unos minutos absortos en su abrazo Hiroki deshace el abrazo y guía a Nowaki hasta donde se encontraba su bebé- Nowaki, él es Haru, nuestro amado hijo…

N: tocando la manita del bebé- hola Haru… yo soy tu papá y sabes una cosa?, desde que supe que venías en camino te amé, sé que no lo parecía, pero hablo en serio… y ahora que sé que soy tu verdadero padre te amo aún más, espero que tú también puedas perdonar mi anterior comportamiento… -acaricia el rostro de su hijo- sé que juntos seremos la familia más feliz que haya existido jamás! –el castaño los observaba muy enternecido- solo falta que te recuperes, sé que lo lograrás porque eres muy fuerte al igual que tu papi…

T: entrando a la habitación- lamento interrumpirlos, pero la enfermera me dijo que deben llevarse a Haru para iniciar el procedimiento… -dice mientras se acerca cabizbajo hacia la pareja- Nowaki, Hiroki… -se arrodilla y agacha la cabeza- lo siento, lamento haberles causado tanto sufrimiento, sé que no merezco su perdón, pero…

H: lo que tú y Rumiko nos hicieron fue algo terrible e imperdonable… sabías todo y no dijiste nada, ayudaste a Rumiko con todos sus planes, separaste a Haru de su verdadero padre y casi estuve a punto de entregarte todo de mi… no sé, lo siento Tsumori, pero por ahora no puedo pensar en olvidar todo y perdonarte, solo el tiempo lo dirá, pero… -ayudándolo a ponerse de pie- gracias por no seguir callando, gracias por decirle la verdad a Nowaki y haberlo traído hasta aquí, sé que tal vez quieres a Haru como a un hijo y me alegra mucho, por todo eso te agradezco…

N: lo que dice Hiroki es cierto, si no hubieras hablado Haru no se hubiera tenido posibilidades de curarse, tal vez el cómo actuaste no estuvo nada bien, pero al menos hiciste lo correcto al final, gracias por devolvernos la felicidad…

T: no tienen que agradecer el que no haya empeorado la situación… espero de todo corazón que algún día perdonen mis actos –se acerca lentamente hasta Haru sin quitarle una tierna vista de encima- sabes Haru?... me encantó ser tu papá por un tiempo, cuanto hubiera deseado serlo de verdad, pero es mejor para ti y para tus padres que no resultara así, estarás bien, lo sé! –la enfermera se adentra y con el permiso de Hiroki se llevan a Haru-

T: Haru está en buenas manos, no se preocupen, Nowaki –mira al mencionado- será mejor que te recuestes necesitas recuperarte y Hiroki tu también necesitas descansar Yoshida nos dijo que te desmayaste, por eso es necesario que también te recuperes, Yoshida es el mejor médico en su área, Haru está en buenas manos, en cuanto esté fuera del quirófano lo traeré para que descanse con ustedes

H: pero…

N: Hiro san, dejemos todo en manos de Yoshida, sé que Haru estará bien –sonríe tiernamente-

H: esta bien… -ambos se recuestan a descansar, esperando a que su amado hijo saliera con bien de su procedimiento-

…

R: Yoshida!, -llegando al encuentro del médico- lamento lo de antes, pues bien ahora estoy libre, dime, qué pasó con Haru, que es lo que le ha estado manteniendo tan enfermo? –pregunta con un rostro de preocupación-

Y: ah, Rumiko, ja, ja descuida Haru estará mejor solo sufrió una descompensación de Vitamina B y de calcio, pero ya le están por administrar más suplementos y con eso mejorará! –dice algo nervioso a la castaña-

R: en serio?, bueno me alegra que solo haya sido eso, pero que grave, causar todas esas preocupaciones por algo tan simple

Y: si, a veces suele suceder que ciertas descompensaciones causan severos problemas, no?, bueno Rumiko ahora necesito que me disculpes, debo entrar a quirófano, es un procedimiento simple, pero…

R: si entiendo está bien, iré a ver cómo anda mi paciente, te deseo suerte –luego de decir eso se marcha- que extraño, Yoshida estaba un tanto nervioso, por qué habrá sido?...

La castaña fue a revisar a la pareja con su nuevo bebé, todo a pesar de haber demorado, parecía estar normal, por lo que no hacía falta que se quedara con ellos, en su mente rondaba aquella conversación extraña que tuvo con Yoshida había gato encerrado y ella iba a descubrir que era lo que estaba sucediendo

Haru fue sometido a ese procedimiento que duró no más de dos horas, por fortuna la médula de Nowaki sirvió a la perfección y Haru no sufrió rechazo alguno, una vez terminado el procedimiento se llevaron al bebé a una sala de recuperación, le había dicho a Tsumori que era imposible por el momento llevarlo a la misma habitación donde estaban sus padre al menos durante los dos días siguientes, ya después de eso podían incluso llevarlo a casa

N: muchas gracias Yoshida, de verdad te lo agradecemos

Y: yo solo hice mi trabajo, ahora esperemos a que se recupere por completo y en un par de días se lo pueden llevar, supongo que ahora que Nowaki resultó ser el verdadero padre de Haru los tres vivirán en el departamento de Nowaki, no es cierto?

N: eso sin duda, no quiero tenerlos ni un minuto separados de mi –dice abrazando a su castaño- estás de acuerdo, Hiro san?

H; será como tu quieras Nowaki –dice sonriéndole-

Y: solo tendrán un ligero problemita…

N y H: cuál? –preguntan muy angustiados al mismo tiempo-

Y: tranquilos no se asusten, no es nada malo… -calma a la pareja- es solo que no creo que Nowaki tenga algo listo en su casa para atender a un bebé, es decir, lo hicieron padre de un día para otro, no?

N: ah, con que era eso, nos asustaste, pensamos que Haru tenía algo más! Ja, ja… pues tienes razón no tengo nada, pero podemos conseguir algo pronto

T: si es eso no hay ningún problema, pueden llevar todo lo que Haru tenía en mi departamento, de todos modos no haré nada con todo eso, y me gustaría que se lo quedase ya que todo lo compré pensando en él

H: Tsumori, yo no creo que sea correcto, nosotros podemos comprar…

T: por favor acéptenlo, además apuesto que Haru ya se encariñó con sus cosas, de verdad me haría muy feliz que conservaran todo-diciéndolo con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro-

N: sonríe- esta bien, muchas gracias Tsumori

T: Nowaki, sé que está por demás decirlo, pero, más te vale no hacerlos sufrir, cuida mucho a Haru, sé que no es nada mío, pero igual no quiero que le pase nada malo

N: descuida, cuidaré de ambos con mi vida si es preciso

T: ja, ja, no esperaba menos –sonríe-

Estaban conversando cómodamente en esa habitación, sin darse cuenta que afuera de ella estaba alguien muy atenta escuchando apenas lo quepodía tras la puerta…

R: Tsumori, maldito imbécil me traicionaste!, cómo te atreviste a decirles que no eres el padre de Haru, debo averiguar cuánto les contaste, espero no me hayas descubierto, porque si no verás en serio de lo que soy capaz, esto no se quedará así! –pensaba una castaña mientras se alejaba rápidamente de la puerta al oír que alguien estaba por salir de aquella habitación-


	42. Chapter 42

Hola! n_n cómo han estado, espero que no se enfaden conmigo en estas rectas finales, creo que me gusta mucho el dram y la angustia, pero se lo suplico no me odien u_u

Saskia san, Natsuki chan, muchísimas gracias por comentarme cada vez eso me alegra y me eleva mucho los ánimos n_n espero que les guste este peúltimo cap de mi primer fic, quizá no sea lo que esperaban, pero ya en el siguiente sabrán como terminará todo y espero que les guste y lo disfruten, las quiero un montón, cuídense mucho, hasta pronto

...

**Cap. 42**

Y: sonríe viendo la escena anterior- me alegra que esté mejor, no se preocupen Haru responde muy bien al tratamiento, como ven lo mejor es tratarlos de bebés eso reduce el riesgo, creo que en dos días saldrá de observación y lo llevaremos a una habitación para que lo cuiden como se merece, pero mientras lo pueden visitar de cuanto en cuanto –dice a la pareja tranquilizándola- bien con permiso tengo cosas que dejé pendiente, les avisaré en cuanto puedan verlo –camina hacia la puerta y la abre- mhh?... –creí haber escuchado a alguien alejándose rápidamente, no creo que sea nada- meditaba en silencio-

T: que sucede Yoshida?... –pregunta interesado al observar que el doctor mayor no decía nada mostrando una expresión de sorpresa-

Y: eh?... –mirando al rubio- no, nada… ya los dejo –les sonríe saliendo de la habitación dejando un poco más relajados a la pareja y al rubio-

…

R: caminando rápidamente por los pasillos –demonios! Es imposible que esté sucediendo esto!... por qué?! Todo marchaba a la perfección, Nowaki y yo pronto íbamos a casarnos… es cierto eso todavía puede ser, si Tsumori no dijo nada sobre mi puede que tenga posibilidades, si me hago la víctima y hablo con Hiroki es probable que se aparte de mi Nowaki, si!, de todos modos el aún cree que es Hiroki el culpable de que perdiera a nuestro bebé -caminaba muy concentrada en sus pensamientos con el destino de llegar a su oficina consultorio- no entiendo que podía haber sido tan grave como para que Tsumori me traicionará y le dijera a Nowaki la verdad… ah!, puede que… haya sido por Haru?... no, no lo creo Yoshida dijo que solo tenía una descompensación vitamínica y… y si me mintió?, es probable, pero cual sería la razón, la única que encuentro es que ya sepan que yo estoy involucrada con todo… no!, no, no, no piensa!... tal vez sea porque no querían que lo dedujera y terminara pensando que me harían daño si Nowaki decidiera que al final de cuentas volvería con Hiroki puede ser por eso… eso no lo creo, es muy poco probable, pero solo lo sabré si hablo con ellos, su comportamiento los delatará, si saben toda la verdad estoy segura que esperarán el momento oportuno para echármelo en cara, pero aún debo reforzar esa teoría, puede que me esté haciendo ideas falsas y pensando por demás, quizá a Tsumori solo le haya pesado la conciencia y por eso confesó!... ahhhh! ya basta mejor compruebo si Yoshida me mintió y si lo hizo me pondré en guardia, comprobaré mi teoría y estoy segura que se me ocurrirá algo… -cambia su dirección hacia la recepción, en cuanto llega habla con la enfermera encargada- disculpa, me podrías proporcionar el expediente clínico del hijo del doctor Tsumori –sabía que diciéndole así se lo alcanzarían más rápido ya que quería evitar que la vieran con él-

Enf: claro Rumiko sensei –lo busca y al encontrarlo se lo alcanza a la castaña que inmediatamente le echa un ojo en especial al lugar donde indicaba el diagnóstico del pequeño-

R: sonríe- así que ese era su diagnóstico verdadero, por eso Tsumori se lo dijo es muy probable que solo Nowaki pudiera salvarlo… Yoshida me mintió, está confabulando con ellos, maldito! debo actuar rápido… –cierra el expediente y lo devuelve- disculpa pero puedes guardar en secreto que te pedí el expediente, lo que pasa es que los padres de este paciente son muy amigos míos y no me informaron que se encontraba tan grave, seguro fue que no querían que me preocupase, por eso no quiero que sepan que ya me enteré no quiero causarles otra angustia ok? –pide sonriente a la enfermera-

Enf: descuide sensei, no diré nada –devolviendo la sonrisa-

R: gracias! –inclina levemente la cabeza y luego se marcha apresurada a su oficina-

…

T: y que pasará con Rumiko? –pregunta un poco preocupado-

N: se que sonará muy extraño lo que diré, pero lo mejor es actuar frente a ella como si no hubiera pasado nada y evitar que alguien más se entere… -con una expresión muy seria-

H: pero que dices Nowaki, no puedo creer lo que oigo, -reclama alterado- cómo esperas que me comporte como si nada hubiese pasado frente a esa malnacida después de todo lo que nos hizo!, yo confiaba en ella, incluso la creí la mejor de las amigas, y estuvo planeando mi ruina todo el tiempo!... –dice casi sin voz y desviando la mirada, aún no podía creer lo malvada y falsa que era esa persona-

N: entiéndelo Hiro san, si se entera que sabemos todo no sé de lo que sería capaz de hacer, con todo lo que ya hizo es mejor prevenir y ver como actúa y si es posible seguir sus movimientos… -se acerca al castaño y coge su mano con ternura, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada interrogante- lastimosamente no podemos denunciarla ya que no tenemos pruebas fehacientes de todo de lo que ha hecho, solo sería sus palabras –mirando a Tsumori y Hiroki- contra la de ella, y eso no ayuda mucho…

H: pero… -bajando la mirada- tenemos que hacer algo, esto no se puede quedar así, además cuánto tiempo se supone que finjamos ante ella, Nowaki dijiste que Haru y yo viviríamos contigo, pero si quieres seguir ese juego absurdo eso implicaría que no podamos hacerlo!

N: sonríe y con ambas manos levanta el rostro de Hiroki hasta verlo por completo, para luego darle un tierno beso, el que fue visto con resignación y tristeza por su único espectador- no es así Hiro san, no será por mucho, solo hasta que Haru salga de observación y cuando él y tú estén a salvo encararemos a Rumiko…–voltea hacia el rubio- creo que esa también era tu mayor preocupación y suficiente razón para quedarte callado tanto tiempo verdad?

T: estaba distraído y esa pregunta lo había tomado desprevenido, pero la captó- si… se que suena tonto temer de las acciones de una persona, pero considerando todo lo que ha llegado a hacer… pues eso la convierte en una persona de más cuidado, no creo que me haya dicho todo de lo que es capaz, hubo muchas cosas de las que no tenía ni idea que haría como lo de perder su supuesto bebé…

H: interrumpe- qué?! Su supuesto bebé, entonces ella no estaba… –sonríe de alivio- eso quiere decir que yo no maté a su hijo!

N: si Hiro san, tu no eres culpable de nada, es más –acaricia la mejilla del castaño- lo que viste el día en que decidiste vivir con Tsumori fue planeado por ella, nosotros no hicimos nada, solo lo fingió para que tú nos vieras…

T: es cierto, todo fue una treta de Rumiko, yo… -cabizbajo- yo lo sabía, lamento haberme cegado y haber seguido ese plan tan absurdo, yo…

H: descuida, comprendo… -mira neutral al rubio y luego mira a su amado- me alegra mucho que lo que vi no fuera cierto, eso significa mucho para mi…

N: abraza al profesor- y para mi también… ahora, -deshace el abrazo- no es bueno que estemos en la misma habitación, recuerda que Rumiko debe creer que nada ha cambiado por lo que… -mira a su sempai- tú y Tsumori sempai deben seguir fingiendo que todo está bien entre ambos…

T: eso… -tratando de objetar-

H: Nowaki tiene razón, -mira seriamente al rubio- si no, Rumiko empezará a sospechar! Tsumori por favor, colabora con nosotros!

T: pero…

N: senpai… -se acerca a él y posa sus manos sobre los hombros de este- te lo encargo! –lo mira austeramente, se acerca a su oído y le dice bajo para que solo él lo pueda oír- y más te vale que no te aproveches de la situación- se aparta con una sonrisa fingida-

T: esta… bien –dice nervioso por la amenaza que recibió-

N: bien, trataré de estar cerca, Hiro san cuida mucho a Haru –mirándolo tiernamente-

H: no tienes ni que mencionarlo! –sonríe-

N: Hiro san… -nuevamente llama la atención del castaño- te amo! –dice lo último saliendo de la habitación-

H: se ruboriza hasta las orejas- baka… yo también te amo –desviando la mirada para que nadie no lo viera -

…

R: ahh! Me revienta la cabeza de tanto pensar, y aún no se me ocurre nada! Lo mejor es que me dé una vuelta por el hospital, ah! Es cierto le dije a Shinobu que pasaría por ahí… quizá se me ocurra algo si despejo mi mente –sale de su oficina con rumbo a la habitación de Shinobu- hola! –ingresando- cómo está la feliz familia –dice sonriente-

S: Hola Rumiko!, estamos muy bien, gracias por venir… Hikaru ya se esta portando muy bien, mas le vale después de todo lo que nos hizo pasar! –sonriéndole a su bebé-

R: que bueno me alegro… -dice algo distraída-

M: pasa algo doctora?... –pregunta preocupado-

R: ah!, bueno es que… ustedes también son amigos de Hiroki y por eso creo que es mejor que lo sepan para que le den su apoyo… -queda segundos callada preocupando aún más a los presentes- Haru se puso mal otra vez

M: ah… no puede ser!, pobre Hiroki, Haru lo tiene con el alma en un hilo… Rumiko san no sabe cuánto más se tardarán en saber que tiene?

R: al parecer ya lo saben, el tiene –ah! Es cierto se supone que no sé nada, es mejor que me haga la ignorante- pensaba mientras mantenía su expresión inerte- pues parece ser que lo que tiene se puede solucionar y en estos momentos creo que está en observación, la verdad es que no lo vi, después iré a visitar a Hiroki y le informaré que Hikaru ya nació apuesto que se alegrará de saberlo

M: en serio, que bueno que ya lo sepan!, y gracias, me gustaría que venga a ver a su sobrino… -sonríe de manera tierna agarrando la manita de su hijo-

R: se ven tan felices, dicen que un hijo es la bendición y lo más importante de una familia! –les dice sonriéndoles-

S: y tienen mucha razón, no sé que haría si Hikaru no estuviera es lo más importante para mi…

M: eh?! Y yo Shinobu chin –haciendo un puchero de tristeza-

S: tú pasas a segundo plano! Ahora Hikaru es el primero en mi vida –mueve cariñosamente al bebé- verdad mi amor?, verdad que tu padre pasa a segundo plano?... ja, ja, -ríe viendo que su bebé se remueve tiernamente- que lindo eres te amo tanto! Eres mi vida entera, no permitiré que nada malo te pase! Te protegeré con mi vida en todo momento!...

R: al escuchar lo último una sonrisa se forma en su rostro- eh? Así que ese es el amor que se tiene por un hijo… creo que ya sé lo que haré!- piensa mientras se acerca a la puerta- bueno entonces iré por Hiroki y le diré sobre "el nacimiento de su sobrino"

M: muchas gracias! –se inclina-

R: sonriente sale de la habitación- jump –ríe- averigüemos que tanto sabe Hiroki… -ve que el peliazul está cerca- ah… Nowaki?, perfecto veamos qué me dice –piensa acercándose al doctor- Nowaki ya llegaste, que bueno! –sonríe muy feliz- más te vale que hayas comido lo que te preparé! –retando al ojiazul-

N: sonríe fingidamente- hola Rumiko!, si ya lo hice no me regañes ja, ja –no puedo creer el cinismo con el que me habla tan tranquilamente... pero de que me sorprendo si lo hacía todo el tiempo –pensaba tragándose las ganas de gritarle de todo que guardaba dentro-

R: sabes? –se acerca y se cuelga de su brazo- me enteré que Haru se puso mal otra vez… se que estás muy enfadado con Hiroki pero…

N: por favor no quiero saber nada de ellos… -dice tajante y mirando a un lado-

R: esta bien –vaya si que sabe fingir muy bien, debí suponer que no me diría que Tsumori le dijo que es el padre de Haru, ahora no parece estar mal conmigo, quizás el imbécil de Tsumori no le dijo nada sobre mi- bueno a mi si me gustaría saber cómo están, los visitaré de seguro Tsumori está con Hiroki, es tan bueno como pareja y padre… -provocando al peliazul el cual ni se inmutaba- nos vemos luego! –empieza a alejarse- ni reaccionó a eso, me pregunto que estará planeando, bueno al menos ya sé lo que lo que tengo que hacer- llega a la habitación del profesor y se adentra- bueno días! –entra sonriente y localiza al castaño con la mirada para luego dirigirse a él- hola Hiroki, cómo estás?, supe sobre lo de Haru –pregunta con preocupación en el rostro-

H: no tenía expresión alguna en el rostro, no sabía que cara ponerle, estaba tan enfadado, que lo confundía y faltaba poco para que descargara todo- Nowaki, yo lo siento, no puedo… - pues…

T: Haru está mejor Yoshida lo atendió y dijo que solo tenía una deficiencia vitamínica, verdad mi amor –pregunta con una expresión tierna al castaño mientras le ofrece su mano-

H: eh? –al oír al rubio sale de sus pensamientos y se calma, lo mejor era dejar todo a Tsumori y solo decir lo necesario, entonces toma la mano ofrecida y habla- si, Haru ya está mejor, no te preocupes Rumiko…

R: que bueno! Creen que pueda verlo? –mirando detenidamente la reacción del castaño-

H: no! –dice casi gritando- di… digo, es que el Dr. Yoshida dijo que estaría en observación por dos días… -dice nervioso-

T: si Rumiko, Haru está un poco delicado, es por eso que nosotros todavía no lo hemos visto…

R: pero me parece una exageración el que no lo vean hasta dentro de dos días…

T: ah, no es eso, Hiroki se confundió con otra cosa, si lo podemos ver pero solo hasta dentro de dos día lo trasladarán a una habitación para tenerlo

R: ah, ya veo… descuida Hiroki te entiendo, debes estar nervioso con tu hijo así, pero recuerda que no estás solo, yo te apoyaré y Tsumori te dará todo su amor, no es así? –echándole un ojo al rubio-

T: s… si…

R: qué fue eso Tsumori, parece que te hubiera obligado a decirlo!

T: no, no es eso, es solo que…

R: bien si no eso quiero verlo, porque no le demuestras tu amor a Hiroki y le das un beso –lo reta sonriendo- jump… fue fácil llegar a eso… -pensaba mientras veía como Hiroki abría los ojos a más no poder por las inesperadas palabras mencionadas-

T: Rumiko no seas tonta, no es momento para hacer eso! –reclamaba alterado-

R: hey no les estoy diciendo que hagan el amor, yo… -se queda en silencio por ver como Hiroki jalaba al rubio para implantarle un beso- jump –ríe- al parecer si era necesario…

T: Hiroki por qué?... –dice en susurro-

H: Nowaki lo dijo, Rumiko no debe sospechar –dice muy bajo-

T: si lo se, pero… -si Nowaki se entera, esta vez no la cuento…- pensaba

R: ah si! Se me olvidaba… -se dirige al castaño- Shinobu ya tuvo a su bebé esta mañana, los acabo de ver y me pidieron que te lo hiciera saber

H: qué? Y cómo está, está bien? –pregunta preocupado-

R: si, es un bebé hermoso y muy sano, le trajo algunos problemas a Shinobu y se tardó, pero al final todo salió bien!... Tsumori por qué no acompañas a Hiroki y van a que conozcan a su sobrino! –dice sonriente-

T: claro, vamos Hiroki –ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarlo a pararse-

H: si, quiero ir a verlos –ambos salen de la habitación-

R: sonriendo- bueno parece que Tsumori solo les dijo la verdad a medias, si no Hiroki hubiera estado encima de mí, aunque estaba un poco nervioso, pero debe ser por lo de Nowaki… -se sienta cómoda en un sofá que estaba cerca de la ventana- bien… solo dos días, si dos días y tendré lejos a Hiroki para siempre!... –sonriendo maliciosamente-

… En la habitación de los terroristas…

M: ve que el profesor castaño abre la puerta disponiéndose a entrar y se lanza abrazarlo- ohh! My sweet honey mi Hikaru al fin nació, soy tan feliz! –siendo observado ese acto fríamente por los otros dos espectadores-

S: Miyagi deja de molestar a Hiroki san! –dice un poco celoso y con el ceño fruncido, eso no había cambiado mucho ya que aún no le gustaba que su pareja le mostrara más afecto del debido al ojimiel-

M: pero… -protesta separándose del castaño- ahh… -dice bajo y observando el rostro neutral del ojimiel, era raro que no hubiese protestado por llamarlo de esa manera y peor aún, haberlo abrazado, algo no estaba bien… luego recordó, la doctora les había dicho que Haru se encontraba también internado- es cierto!... lo siento Hiroki, hace poco nos enteramos de que Haru se puso mal, cómo está?

H: sonríe- descuida Miyagi, ya lo intervinieron todo salió bien, en dos días lo tendré conmigo…

T: si Haru es muy fuerte es igual que Hiroki y ahora está recuperándose –sonríe- y pronto nos lo llevaremos, cierto? –mira con amor al castaño, sorprendiéndolo un poco por su comentario-

H: ah… -comprende el porqué de lo dicho, había quedado en que nadie podía enterarse de lo que estaba pasando- si… pero ahora vine para ver a Hikaru –se acerca a Shinobu y al mencionado- vaya, que hermoso está, me alegro por ustedes felicidades!

S: gracias Hiroki san –dice con una sonrisa en el rostro y viendo enternecido a su precioso hijo-

M: verdad que si?, soy el papá más feliz del mundo! –se acerca para besar los labios del ojigris y luego acariciar el cachetito de su bebé-

H: y hasta cuando se quedarán en este hermoso lugar? –dice sarcásticamente, siendo visto con ternura por el rubio-

M: ja, ja, ja –notando el sarcasmo- se nota que no te terminan por simpatizar los hospitales, pero bueno te comprendo… pues creo que, como Hikaru nació a término y está sin problemas, creo que a más tardar nos iremos mañana

H: me alegro, de verdad que este lugar no es nada placentero, pero solo estaré un día más que ustedes y me alegrará no volver jamás, a menos claro sea por otras circunstancias y menos deprimentes… -sonriendo nostálgicamente las ocasiones en que visitaba a Nowaki para después ir a cenar juntos-

S: si a mi tampoco me gusta estar aquí y menos postrado en una cama, me siento muy inútil… -sonríe complacido- pero todo valió la pena, ya tengo a mi amado Hikaru y –ve que su bebé bostezaba del sueño- ja, ja –ríe- creo que alguien necesita su siesta!

H: creo que si… bueno me gustó haber venido a saludarlos y ver que mi sobrino –acentuando lo último y viendo por encima al pelinegro- se encuentra bien!, pero creo que mejor nos retiramos…

M: gracias por pasar visitarnos Hiroki, -mira a su subordinado y luego se dirige al rubio ofreciéndole la mano en forma de amistad- también gracias por venir

T: sonríe, cogiendo la mano- fue un placer! –se despiden saliendo de la habitación para dejar dentro a la hermosa familia feliz-

Un nuevo día paso no fuera de lo común, los médicos andaban de un lugar a otro, Tsumori como habían planeado permaneció todo el tiempo con Hiroki quien velaba por su bebé observándolo casi todo el tiempo por fuera de esa molesta ventanilla que era lo único que lo separaba de su bebé, Nowaki había terminado su turno y a pesar de que quiso quedarse a lado de sus amores no podía hacerlo ya que Rumiko estaba esperándolo en su departamento, no sabía si soportaría verla, pero lo haría por el bien de todos, solo faltaba poco, Haru saldría del hospital y todo se solucionaría; un nuevo día se hizo presente ya en la noche podrían llevarse a Haru de ahí, ese día parecía muy tranquilo para Hiroki hasta que, no sabe cómo pero su amigo de la infancia, el gran escritor Usami Akihiko se había enterado de su situación, ahí estaba dando un ruidoso portazo para luego ingresar a la habitación del profesor…

H: qué?! –dando un brinco por el susto que le había causado el estruendoso ruido-

A: Hiroki, por qué no me avisaste que mi sobrino se puso mal, eh?! –con una mirada de preocupación y enfado-

H: Bakahiko! Cómo te atreves a asustarme de esa manera?! –mirando muy furioso a su amigo-

Mis: Usagi san no debes hacer ruido en un hospital! –entra a la habitación regañando a su pareja, para luego mirar al profesor- lo siento mucho Hiroki san, Usagi san nunca aprende a cómo debe comportarse en ciertos lugares

A: no es tiempo para disculpas Misaki además aquí el que debe disculparse es Hiroki por no avisarnos de que Haru se había puesto mal!

H: qué!? Disculparme?, por si no te enteraste yo estaba muy mal y preocupado como para estar pensando en siquiera decirle a alguien! –gritaba enojado- además pasaron muchas cosas y… -pone una expresión extraña lo que preocupa al escritor-

A: qué paso? –pregunta preocupado-

H: eh… -había hablado de más se suponía que "nadie más" tenía que enterarse de eso- pues… nada… -mirando a otro lado-

A: cómo que nada! Estás mintiendo Hiroki, te conozco, ahora dime qué es lo que sucedió! –exige casi gritando sin dejar de mirarlo mientras el otro sigue sin dirigirle la mirada-

H: te dije que nada! Deja de molestarme ya Akihiko! –dice molesto-

Mis: Usagi san dejémoslo, además si Hiroki san dice que no es nada es porque así debe se… -no termina de hablar ya que ve como el escritor se acerca furioso hacia donde su amigo y lo toma de los hombros-

A: mírame Hiroki y dime si en verdad no pasó nada! –demanda con una mirada furiosa por la desconfianza que le tenía su amigo a pesar de haber vivido tanto- es que no confías en mi?

H: no!, no es eso… es que… bueno… -cierra los ojos rindiéndose para contar lo que sabía- Nowaki es el verdadero padre de Haru…

A: eh?... –meditando lo que había oído- Nowaki es el padre de Haru?! Pero qué?! Ah! Ese malnacido de Tsumori, lo sabía, sabía que ese maldito nos había engañado, te lo dije muchas veces Hiroki, pero tu siempre lo excusabas tanto que al final hasta me lo creí, pero ahora me va a oír! –se da la vuelta e intenta salir de la habitación-

H: deteniendo al escritor- no Akihiko espera, no hagas ninguna estupidez! Es por eso que no quería decírtelo, nadie debe saber lo que te dije!

A: qué, por qué?! –pregunta confundido-

H: te diré por qué… -los tres se sientan en el sofá que había en la habitación y Hiroki empieza a contarles por todo lo que había pasado y quien era la verdadera persona responsable-

…

R: estaba conduciendo su auto con rumbo al hospital –bien, hoy es el día, hoy me desharé de Hiroki y de su hijo de una vez por todas, antes de que Nowaki se entere de lo que le tuve hacer… y no puede ser mejor ya que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo porque hoy no tengo turno, así nadie sospecharía que yo tuve algo que ver y como Nowaki tenía turno desde la mañana pensará que estaré todo el día en casa–sonríe siniestramente mientras parquea su auto un poco lejos del hospital y se dirige hacia este- perfecto mientras menos me vean mucho mejor… -camina por los pasillos hasta que al pasar por la puerta de una habitación oye una voz muy conocida- Usami san?... qué está haciendo aquí?... –se acerca a la puerta para oír mejor-

…

A: es imposible, no puedo creer de lo que ha sido capaz de hacer! Esa maldita mujer, ella…

Mis: pero, Rumiko san parecía ser una persona que no mataría ni a una mosca, ella me ayudó en todo mi embarazo y a dar a luz a mis princesas, no puedo creer que ella haya sido capaz de secuestrarte! –mirando aterrado al profesor-

…

R: no! –estaba oyendo angustiada la conversación- Hiroki ya recordó, pero si hablamos hace unos días y no parecía que lo supiera… de seguro fue entre ayer y hoy que logró recordar al fin y al cabo el tiempo límite de mi amnésico ya iba a llegar, solo que esperé que no fuera tan pronto! –pensaba mientras se cercioraba de que nadie la viera escuchando-

…

H: ni yo lo pensaba hasta el último momento cuando me dijo sobre sus intenciones y después… -cabizbajo-

A: te puso esa cosa que inventó para que no recordaras lo que te hizo, verdad? –el ojimiel asiente-

H: la verdad yo no pensaba que me odiara tanto, a pesar de no haber hecho nada de manera intencional, incluso me aparté, pero –con mirada muy triste-

A: Hiroki debes hablar con Nowaki y decirle todo lo que ella te hizo, sé que te escuchará y más ahora que sabe que Haru es su hijo!

Mis: si Hiroki san, estoy seguro que si le cuenta todo, las cosas entre ustedes se arreglarán… -le anima con una sonrisa al profesor, el cual sonríe-

…

R: no! eso si que no! no permitiré que Hiroki le diga nada a Nowaki –piensa mientras se aleja de la puerta con una dirección en la mente- será mejor que me apresure o todo se echará a perder- llega a su objetivo, ahí estaba, solo sin nadie que lo cuidara… su carta del triunfo, al verlo sonríe y entra sin ser vista- hola Haru, sabes hoy me ayudarás a alejar a tu papi definitivamente de Nowaki –abre la incubadora y saca a Haru para luego cubrilo con una manta- ahora, nos vamos… - sale de ahí sigilosamente llevándose consigo al ser más preciado del ojimiel-

…

A: entonces Nowaki está al tanto de todo

H: si, la única que no está enterada de que sabemos la verdad es Rumiko, Tsumori nos dijo que ni él sabía de lo que era capaz si la descubríamos antes de tiempo, por eso Nowaki dijo que lo mejor sería actuar frente a ella como si no hubiera pasado nada y tenerla despreocupada y así aprovechar la menor oportunidad para alejarnos de ella

Mis: y no creen que denunciarla a la policía por lo que hizo sería lo mejor? –pregunta llamando la atención de los mayores-

A: por desgracia no Misaki, no hay pruebas de todo lo que hizo, y lo que Hiroki nos dijo solo son palabras, no es suficiente siquiera para levantar una denuncia, si tan solo contáramos con las sustancias que les daba a Nowaki o a Hiroki, pero… -mirando al profesor-

H: yo no cuento con ninguna, Akihiko tiene razón, son nuestras palabras contra la suya, no creo que nadie nos crea considerando su comportamiento profesional no tiene cola que le pisen, por eso… mmhh? –siente el vibrar de su celular y lo saca para leer silenciosamente el mensaje que le había llegado- "así que ya recordaste todo, bueno no me dejaste otra alternativa más que llevarme a Haru, así es Hiroki, me llevé a tu preciado hijo y si no quieres que algo malo le pase debes venir a rescatarlo, el lugar? Pues ya estuviste ahí, espero llegues a tiempo y no hace falta recordártelo pero, si alguien más se entera ya no volverás a ver a Haru, nos vemos HI RO K"I…- palideció de inmediato, estaba atónito, un frío helado le calaba la espalda, temblaba y apenas podía respirar, tenía una expresión mortificada en el rostro lo cual preocupó a sus acompañantes-

A: Hiroki que sucede? –pregunta angustiado-

H: na… nada –dice con el alma en un hijo y guardando su celular en el bolsillo- lo siento Akihiko tengo algo urgente que hacer –intenta salir rápidamente del cuarto chocándose con Tsumori que iba ingresando a esta-

T: ah! Hiro… -sin hacerle caso el castaño se marcha apresuradamente- ki… -mira sorprendido el lugar por donde se había marchado, luego voltea a ver a la pareja que estaba extrañada por la actitud del ojimiel- Usami san, no sabía que estaban aquí, no saben por qué?...

A: interrumpe al rubio- tú maldito! –agarrando al médico por la bata- ya Hiroki nos contó todo lo que tú y esa loca le hicieron! –con una expresión amenazadora-

T: desesperado- espere Usami san yo no… - nota como su pie tocaba algo extraño, desviando su mirada hacia este- es… el celular de Hiroki? –el escritor deshace el agarre a lo que el rubio aprovecha para coger el objeto- de seguro se le cayó cuando se chocó conmigo… -queda atónito al leer lo que estaba en la pantalla del celular, al parecer Hiroki no había cerrado el mensaje que Rumiko le había enviado y ahora el rubio sabía por este, el motivo de la forma de actuar del ojimiel- oh no! –dice casi sin voz-

A: qué sucede! –exaltándose-

T: Haru…

A: qué?!

T: Rumiko se llevó a Haru, es por eso que Hiroki estaba así, él fue por Haru, debo ir a rescatarlos –intenta salir apresurado-

A: espera tenemos que avisarle a Nowaki! –deteniendo al rubio y toma el celular para leerlo - con esto es suficiente para levantar una orden de arresto-mira al rubio de forma interrogante- sabes dónde queda ese lugar? –el médico medita unos segundos para deducir de dónde se trataba y luego asiente- bien vamos por Nowaki, Misaki –dirigiéndose al menor- ve a casa y quédate ahí, no te preocupes nosotros nos encargaremos!

Mis: está bien Usagi san, tengan mucho cuidado –el peliplateado le da un tierno beso en los labios y sale corriendo con el rubio en busca del ojiazul-

…

R: bien ya llegamos –estaciona su auto y sale de él sacando a Haru que seguía dormidito- me alegra que te estés portando bien Haru, espera poco y tu papi vendrá por ti, veamos si acepta mi oferta –sonriendo se adentra a uno de los vagones abandonados

… En el hospital…

T: Nowaki! –llegando agotado a este después de una carrera por todo el hospital junto con el escritor buscando al ojiazul-

N: qué sucede?... Usami san, qué pasa, por qué están así? –mira la cara de angustia de ambos- es Hiro san? Es él verdad, qué pasó con él?! –pregunta gritando-

T: se fue!, mira lee esto –alcanzándole el celular de Hiroki-

N: no puede ser… -lee angustiado el mensaje- maldita sea! –grita haciendo puños- debemos alcanzarlo-

A: antes tenemos que levantar una denuncia y con esto será más que suficiente, Tsumori –mirando al rubio- tú conoces ese lugar cierto –este asiente- entonces vamos!

N: yo iré donde Hiro san, Tsumori necesito que me digas dónde es exactamente ese lugar

T: esta bien te lo diré mientras voy por las llaves de mi auto –avanza hacia su consultorio-

N: si yo también necesito las mías –va detrás de él-

A: bien entonces yo me llevo esto –toma el celular de Hiroki- me das alcance Tsumori, me adelantaré para agilizar la denuncia… -sale corriendo por la entrada-

N: ya las tengo! –llegaron al consultorio de pediatría y Nowaki fue el primero en hallar sus llaves-

T: no están por ningún lado, dónde las puse!... –se detiene en seco- no creo que…

N: qué sucede?

T: puede que Hiroki se haya llevado mi auto –sale corriendo hacia el estacionamiento-

N: sale tras el rubio- no creo que lo haya hecho él no sabe conducir!

T: llegando a su objetivo- se lo llevó –viendo el lugar donde estaba su auto, vacío- yo le enseñé a hacerlo…

N: ah… -haciendo puños, se sentía inútil en ese momento, estando lejos de su amor sin poder ayudarle- Hiro san debió haber estado desesperado… tenemos que darnos prisa, yo te llevaré a la estación de policía y en el camino debes decirme dónde queda exactamente ese lugar –recibe un asentimiento y los dos van hacia el auto del ojiazul para apresurados partir-

… En algún lugar de la carretera…

H: estaba muy acongojado, incluso no sabía cómo era que le estaba haciendo para conducir ese auto ya que sus manos no paraban de temblar- si, era por aquí… -girando por una calle- no sé que haré cuando llegue al lugar donde me desmayé, creo que lo mejor será seguir recto, de todos modos si lo hago llegaré a la playa del este, creo que ahí habían vagones abandonados, solo espero que sea ahí donde me tuvo encerrado Rumiko la última vez… -yendo por la izquierda en una división- ojalá luego Tsumori no se enfade por haber tomado su auto sin su permiso… -sonríe- me alegro haber aceptado cuando él se ofreció enseñarme a conducir, sino quien sabe qué habría hecho… -sin apartar la vista de la carretera- espera un poco más Haru papi te rescatará!...

… En la estación de policía…

Nowaki dejó a Tsumori en esta y partió apresuradamente a donde se encontraban sus seres amados, mientras en la estación Akihiko había agilizado el papeleo y cuando el rubio llegó firmo el acta para que se pudiera proceder, dándoles la dirección donde había sido secuestrado el profesor y que lo más probable era que se encontrara en esos momento Rumiko con Haru y Hiroki…

A: ya está casi todo ahora solo falta firmar la última declaración y esperar a que procedan e irán a su rescate

T: no creo poder esperar, tengo un presentimiento, debo de adelantarme… Usami san podría prestarme su auto por favor! –pide con una gran angustia, no sabía que era pero presentía que algo grave sucedería-

A: esta bien yo me haré cargo de lo último aquí, -saca sus llaves y se las da al rubio- ten, espero que tu presentimiento no se cumpla

T: gracias –coge las llaves y sale rápido, sube al auto- debo apresurarme, primero debo ir por eso, espero no necesitarlo- se va una dirección en mente y luego ir al rescate de su gran amor aunque ya sabía que no iba a ser suyo nunca-

…Mientras en un lugar casi desierto…

H: ha, ha, ha –jadeaba de cansancio había llegado al lugar pero le tomó tiempo encontrarlo ya que solo sabía que era verde pero habían muchos vagones verdes, pero al fin ya había dado con el correcto y lo sabía ya que al ingresar reconoció algunas de las cosas que habían dentro y era algo más grande de lo que recordaba- Rumiko! –la llamo casi gritando- donde ahh… -viendo cómo esta salía con su preciado hijo en brazos-

R: vaya si que te tardaste Hiroki, pero bueno debo darte el mérito por haber llegado a pesar de que no conocías muy bien el camino –sonriéndole de una manera que le hacía ver que ella tenía el control de todo-

H: devuélveme a Haru, devuélveme a mi hijo! –exige gritando-

R: tranquilo Hiroki, sabes muy bien que esa no es la forma de pedirme algo, en especial cuando en mis manos está la preciada vida de tu querido hijo

H: no puedo creer que fuiste capaz de secuestrarlo solo para que yo viniera, qué es lo que pretendes?! Qué más quieres de mi?! –grita al borde de la desesperación-

R: en serio Hiroki?, en serio no creías que sería capaz de esto?, después de todo lo que hice, esto es realmente irrelevante –sin dejar de sonreír- y sobre lo que quiero, creo que está por demás decirte que quiero que desaparezcan tú y tu hijo de la vida de Nowaki –dice de forma amenazadora-

H: Haru también es hijo de Nowaki y él ya…

R: interrumpiendo- si ya sé que me vas a decir, que él ya sabe que Haru es su hijo, y qué?! A mi no me importa ese hecho… sabes no pensé que recordarías tan pronto, me alegra haber escuchado la conversación que tuviste con Usami sensei así me enteré de lo que pretendías hacer por eso no podía dejar que te me adelantaras y le dijeras todo a Nowaki, por eso me aceleré en hacer esto, pero fuera del hecho de que te escuchara, de todos modos yo ya tenía planeado llevarme a Haru… -empieza a caminar de lado-

H: eh?... eso quiere decir que Rumiko no escuchó toda la conversación, no sabe que Nowaki ya está enterado de todo, es bueno que siga pensando así, debo seguir haciéndola pensar así y así liberar a Haru… -pensaba mientras miraba detenidamente a la doctora-

R: bueno ahora ya estás aquí y eso es lo que importa, dime Hiroki que estarías dispuesto a hacer para que te entregue a tu hijo? –mirando al castaño con prepotencia-

H: lo mejor será ceder- medita antes de decir algo- haré lo que me pidas, solo no le hagas daño, él no tiene la culpa de las diferencias que hay entre nosotros, por favor haré cualquier cosa solo devuélveme a mi bebé! –con una expresión de angustia-

R: sonríe- me encanta verte tan desesperado… esta bien hagamos un trato, lo que te pediré es muy simple como te lo dije quiero que desaparezcas junto a tu hijo, no sé!, puedes irte al extranjero o a otra ciudad, pero no debes dar señales de vida, y tampoco tener absolutamente ningún contacto con Nowaki… y ni pienses en que puedes contactarte con él a través de Usami sensei, eso también es parte del trato… sobre la información que tiene tu querido amigo no es de preocuparse, porque fácilmente puedo desmentirle, además lo último que él le diga a Nowaki sería que te vio irte a prisa a quién sabe donde y como a Haru tampoco lo hallarán, deducirán que te lo llevasta… nadie pensará más en ti, nadie te recordará, eso es lo que quiero que hagas y a cambio te devolveré a Haru, que te parece, aceptas? –mirando retadoramente al ojimiel-

H: si, acepto… pero debes prometer que no le harás daño a Haru nunca más!

R: si ya no estás aquí no tendré porque molestarme!... –sonríe- bien lo quieres verdad? –mostrándole a su bebé que seguía en el país de los sueños- entonces tómalo tu mismo! –sin quitar su terrorífica sonrisa-

H: acercándose lentamente y muy atento a todos los movimientos de la castaña, los cuales eran pocos, cuando está lo suficientemente cerca la doctora suelta al menor en los brazos de su padre- Haru… mi amor –lo observa con mucha ternura viendo detalladamente si es que no tenía algún rasguño- ahora estás a salvo mi vida y no dejaré que te pase nada malo –besando su frentecita-

R: vamos Hiroki ni que fuera un demonio! –dice sarcásticamente con una sonrisa, obteniendo como respuesta una mirada furiosa- creo que si nos hubiésemos conocido en otras circunstancias de verdad hubiéramos sido buenos amigos… que lástima verdad?... bien ahora mejor apresúrate que ya no quiero volver a… -escucha unos extraños ruidos que vienen de lejos- espera!, qué es eso? –se oyen más fuerte- tú!... a quién le dijiste que vendrías?!

H: igualmente sorprendido de escuchar ruidos que más bien parecían pasos apresurados- no, yo vine solo, no le dije a nadie!

N: Hiro san! –entra apresuradamente buscando al castaño- estás aquí, que bueno… -dice aliviado mientras ve que Hiroki estaba al lado de la castaña, dándole a esta una mirada de odio- Rumiko! Cómo te atreviste a secuestrar a mi hijo!

R: qué dices mi amor, yo no secuestré a nadie, verdad Hiroki?... –dice muy calmada- cómo demonios se enteró Nowaki que estábamos aquí, si Hiroki le hubiese dicho habría entrado hace mucho, que rayos está pasando?- pensaba tratando de mantener la calma-

N: ya basta –grita ignorando la cara de angustia que había puesto el castaño porque estaba por descubrirse lo que no debía- no mientas más! Ya sé todo lo que hiciste para separarme de Hiro san, pero ahora estás acabada, tu juego se acabó Rumiko!

R: con una expresión de mucha sorpresa- así que ya lo sabía ja, ja,… Hiroki quiso engañarme, me la pagará muy caro, ambos me las pagarán! –pensaba extremadamente furiosa por la traición que estaba sufriendo en ese momento- así que ya estabas enterado, vaya Hiroki te felicito, me engañaste por completo –el castaño la miraba angustiado ya que aún estaba en muy mala situación- pero bueno… ya vete…

H: ah.. –abrazando muy aprehensivamente a su bebé- qué?... –dice casi sin voz-

R: sonríe- vete… -el castaño se aleja de su lado rápidamente para ir a lado de Nowaki- adiós, hasta nunca, Hiroki… -sin perder la sonrisa menciona lo último sacando un arma de su bolso para inmediatamente apuntar a la espada del ojimiel, aprieta el gatillo y dispara, todo pasa en cámara lenta… Hiroki cae de lado al piso estrepitosamente, sin soltar a su preciado bebé, a quien lo seguía protegiendo con sus brazos, pero este a causa de la caída se despertó y comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón-

N: HIRO SAN! –corre gritando angustiado el nombre de su amado que yacía en el suelo y parecía sin vida, cuando llega lo coge entre sus brazos y comienza a llorar, Haru se hallaba entre ambos y empezaba a calmarse mientras el ojiazul sentía que se moría- Hiro san, Hiro san por favor… no te mueras! –decía entre sollozos-

R: acercándose lentamente sin dejar de apuntar el arma hacia la pareja- vaya, creo que en mi destino no estaba ganar… -el ojiazul apenas la oía ya que seguía llorando sobre el cuerpo inerte de Hiroki- y en el tuyo tampoco, ya que Hiroki puso tu destino en mis manos… él ya había perdido la batalla cuando decidió no obligarte a recordar, jump –riéndose de esa situación- y pensar que todo lo hizo por ti Nowaki, ja, ja ,ja "todo por tus sueños" Ja, ja, ja cuando solo él era todos sueños… creo que, ya lo dejo, mi vida sigue soy una gran médico obstetra y farmacóloga, supongo que tengo muchas oportunidades de rehacer mi vida, por qué terminarla aquí, es más creo que adoptaré un hijo, o mejor, -se acerca aún más- cuidaré de Haru como si fuera mío…

N: qué?... -lo último dicho por la castaña lo extraño mucho ya no sabía lo que pretendía, solo pensaba en su amado, quería con todo su ser que estuviera vivo y resistiera-

R: como lo oíste puedo cuidar de Haru total sus padres no estarán con él, este será el escenario de un trágico final de una pareja que se amaba mucho y que no pudo luchar por su amor… lo siento Nowaki, no puedo dejar que me denuncies por esto, por eso debo acabar contigo también! –apunta a la cabeza de Nowaki con su dedo firme en el gatillo- adiós mi amor…- dice lo último haciendo que el ojiazul se estremezca y cierre los ojos con fuerza, pasaron tormentosos segundos de silencio y luego el lugar se inundó con el ruido estruendoso de un disparo-

...

Waaa TTnTT no me odien por fis!

Nos leemos *o*U...


	43. Chapter 43

Hola a todos! estoy de vuelta con el capítulo final! n_n de verdad agradezco mucho a todos los que me dieron parte de su tiempo y leer este larrrrrrgo fic n_nU y en especial a los que me dejaron sus hermosos comentarios, que desde luego fueron sin duda los que me animaban a escribir, editar y seguir adelante!

En especial a gradezco a Saskia san, Natsuki chan, Himeko Akemi, Karen 1234, Julyssa kusama, Guest, Hana Snape, Tamayuki Terrorist, Araceli kun (te extraño TTnTT), Frozenrose1498, zich voorstellen y Shekina Shalom, de verdad muchísimas gracias, sin su apoyo hubiese tardado mucho en continuar! l s quiero un montón!

Les invito a leer (si gustan n_n) mis otros fics que siguen en proceso "Para encontrar el amor" y "Atracción obsesiva"

...

**Cap. 43**

T: había conducido como loco todo el camino, a tal punto de casi causar un accidente, estaba seguro que estarían en aquel lugar, ya cerca bajo del vehículo y empezó a correr- ha, ha, ahh!? –corría a toda velocidad, de pronto escucha un extraño ruido- qué era eso?... –sin parar de correr ve que adelante mucho pájaros salían volando- ah, con que fue eso… no hay tiempo que perder, debo apresurarme –aumenta la velocidad y cuando estaba muy cerca del vagón que ya conocía muy bien escuchó un disparo por lo que se para en seco- no… -retoma su paso rápido- no, no, no, por favor no! –pensaba muy angustiado- Hiroki!... –grita mentalmente hasta que llega a su objetivo y ve frente a él la escena más escalofriante que jamás hubiera imaginado ni deseado ver… ahí en el piso helado, estaba el cuerpo ensangrentado de su amado abrazando fervientemente a su hijo y ambos en los brazos de aquel hombre que era el verdadero amor del castaño, los veía atónito, no podía creer que había llegado tarde, la sangre se le heló, quería correr hacia su amado, pero su cuerpo estaba paralizado, no pasaron ni segundos y empezó a subir la vista poco a poco observando a la única responsable de que su amado esté en ese estado, a pesar de no estar muy cerca veía claramente como Rumiko seguía apuntando con el arma hacia donde estaba Hiroki, sin dudarlo ni un segundo sacó la pistola que había recogido de su departamento por precaución y si era necesario… subió la pistola apuntó hacia la castaña que rápidamente estuvo enfocada disparó de inmediato sin siquiera pensarlo…-

N: todo estaba oscuro, había escuchado ese estruendoso ruido, se encontraba muy confundido –me disparó?… es así cuando uno recibe un impacto?, no se siente nada?, quizás no me dio… no, no lo creo estaba a una distancia en la que no pudo equivocarse, acaso morí y por eso no siento el dolor!... no me importa, ya nada me importa si Hiro san esta… Haru, no! no puedo pensar así, está Harul me necesita… -no pasó mucho después del disparo, pero seguía paralizado sujetando efusivamente a sus amores, es como si hubiera entrado en shock, pero duró muy poco ya que oyó otro ruido claro, no tan fuerte como el anterior y empezó a moverse, estaba vivo y no comprendía el por qué, por lo menos debió estar herido, la castaña había disparado y eso era indiscutible… abrió los ojos y vio a Rumiko parada y con el brazo extendido, estaba paralizada, Nowaki pestaño varias veces no pudiendo creer lo que veía y a penas escucho como ella susurraba algo…-

R: sentía mucho dolor, no podía mover ni un músculo a parte de los dedos que habían sujetado el arma que ahora había dejado caer y yacía en el suelo, instintivamente giró mirando hacia la derecha encontrándose con el causante de ese dolor, su mirada se afiló, no podía creerlo!, su cómplice lo había traicionado nuevamente!… el dolor era insoportable y con sus últimas fuerzas susurro lo que le quedaba- Tsumo…ri mal… di.. to… -apenas pronunció y se desplomó en el suelo, en el que se movió ligeramente- ahh… ah… -la sangre se deslizaba por la comisura de sus labios hasta chocar contra el piso- …. –convulsiono unos segundos ante la mirada atónita de ambos médicos para luego dejar de moverse dejando caer su cabeza torpemente en el piso y quedando con los ojos abiertos los que poco a poco iban perdiendo su brillo-

T: seguía apuntando con el arma, pero esta vez a la nada, lentamente se acercó al cuerpo inerte de la castaña, soltándole lo que le debía- te dije que no te perdonaría si le hacías daño a Hiroki nuevamente –tenía la mirada perdida, no era su intención matar a la castaña, nunca había matado a alguien, pero no podía dejar que ella se saliera con la suya nuevamente- Hiroki… -veía triste al castaño al que aún consideraba sin vida-

N: Tsumori… -lo veía atónito, todo había pasado en unos segundos y aún seguía con vida, estaba más calmado y vio detenidamente que su amado percatando que aún respiraba aunque débilmente- Hiro san… -sonríe de alivio- Hiro san está vivo!…

T: eh?... –fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de ser interrumpido-

P: llegan a la escena del crimen y se acercan rápidamente hacia los presentes –suelte el arma! –exigía al rubio apuntándole con su arma, el cual permanecía inmóvil- se lo advierto! –espetó a lo que el rubio hizo lo ordenado, el policía inmediatamente hizo que el rubio llevara las manos a la espalda para luego colocar las esposas en estas- tiene derecho a guardar silencio, cualquier cosa que diga puede ser usado en su contra- empujándolo torpemente hacia la salida-

N: no!, espere no se lo lleven, él… -el rubio le negaba con la cabeza para que no siguiera, sabía que en ese momento lo más importante era llevar a Hiroki a un hospital, los paramédicos entraron rápidamente y empezaron a acomodar con cuidado al castaño en una camilla, mientras Nowaki tomaba a su hijo en brazos y veía preocupado cómo su castaño era atendido por los paramédicos- Hiro san resiste, por favor no te mueras… –decía apenas-

A: se adentra al lugar- Hiroki! –grita al ver el estado en el que se encontraba su amigo-

X: por favor señor no lo toque, debemos llevarlo de inmediato al hospital –los paramédicos salen corriendo empujando la camilla-

A: Nowaki que fue lo que pasó? –pregunta tomando de los hombros al ojiazul que aún no salía completamente de la conmoción-

N: Rumiko le disparó… y Tsumori –dirigiendo su vista hacia el cuerpo inerte de la castaña el cual estaba rodeado de muchos agentes de la policía que no paraba de tomar fotografías- le disparó –dijo casi sin voz, todo lo que había pasado en unos pocos minutos era difícil de asimilar-

A: veía con una mirada seria aquel lugar, la castaña había acabado como se lo tenía merecido pero antes había logrado herir a su amigo quien se debatía entre la vida y la muerte- no pensé que esto podría suceder, pero me alegra haber solicitado una ambulancia por si pasaba algo… vamos, tenemos que dar alcance a la ambulancia, no creo que te dejen ir dentro, en especial con Haru, vamos en mi auto Tsumori lo dejó afuera… -

La ambulancia se llevo a Hiroki al hospital lo más rápido que pudieron, yendo por detrás de esta el deportivo rojo con sus tres pasajeros, en cuanto llegaron sometieron inmediatamente al castaño a una cirugía, la bala había perforado el bazo causando una hemorragia profusa, lo cual complicaba aún más el estado del castaño, las horas pasaban tan lentamente que hacían que el ojiazul estuviera al borde de la desesperación, un par de horas después el cirujano salió informando que todo había salido bien respecto a la operación, pero ya el castaño había perdido tanta sangre había sufrido de un shock hipovolémico por lo cual seguiría inconsciente hasta que los volúmenes de sangre vuelvan a ser normales.

Pasaron los días y claramente se veía la mejoría del castaño, a pesar de que no había despertado todavía, Nowaki no se separó casi ni un momento de él, más que para atender Haru ya que por ser menor no podía entrar a donde estaba su papi por o que Misaki y Shinobu se habían brindado a ayudarle a cuidarlo.

…

En otro lado la situación era muy complicada para el médico rubio, ya que por más que haya sido en defensa y para salvar a otros, un homicidio era uno homicidio y por lo cual debía pagar, el escritor se encargo de contratar un buen abogado que ayudase para que no se le diera una condena y evitar así que lo metieran a la cárcel, su juicio estaba próximo y tenían muchas esperanzas de por lo menos reducir la condena que le podría corresponder en caso de perder el caso, la presión era mucha y encima la familia de la castaña impartía mano dura reclamando justicia no creyendo que ella pudiese haber hecho todo lo declarado, ya que no estaban al tanto de toda la vida de la doctora

…

N: había esperado paciente casi una semana a que su amado Hiro san despertara y ya no daba más la paciencia se le acababa, ya no quería trabajar, los días pasaban tan lento que parecían quererlo matar de la tristeza… -Hiro san, por favor ya despierta… -con una voz quebrándose de tristeza- Haru te extraña mucho y ya quiere verte –acariciando su rostro que ya estaba muy compuesto, sabía que el peligro había pasado pero todavía no despertaba y eso los tenía preocupados a todos- sabes? –suspira hondo para tranquilizarse y hablarle como siempre contándole sobre como se había portado su bebé- creo que Haru ya me aceptó, te había contado que no quería que lo atendiera verdad?... pues ayer ya no lloró… -mirando tristemente- creo que me lo tenía merecido… también termine de llevar todas las cosas que nos dio Tsumori para Haru, ahora tiene una hermosa habitación en nuestro departamento… en cuanto a Tsumori, su juicio fue ayer y pese a la ayuda de Usami san tendrá que estar ocho años en la cárcel, hizo mal lo sé, pero creo que no merecía esto, ayer hable con él, sigue preocupado por ti y con respecto a su situación se siente extrañamente tranquilo, dice que era lo mínimo que merecía por hacerte sufrir, pero que se alegra que ahora Rumiko ya no está para hacernos ningún daño… por eso debes despertar, porque ya no existe nada que no separe!... te amo Hiro san, te amo tanto!, -empieza a sollozar- extraño tus besos, tus caricias, tus regaños, tus sonrojos –sonriendo- extraño todo de ti, yo… -la puerta se abre dejando ver a Akihiko entrando con Haru en brazos- Usami san, por qué trajo a Haru? –dice sorprendido mientras se limpia las lágrimas que había derramado-

A: lo siento, no paraba de llorar, Misaki se quedó con las gemelas, además creo que Haru podría hacer que Hiroki reaccione, deja que se quede con el por hoy, si ves que no hay cambios lo llevaremos de vuelta –entregándole al bebé que se había quedado dormido en el camino-

N: si, creo que tiene razón, ambos se necesitan –recibe a su hijo en brazos-

A: bien, espero que resulte lo que pienso… me retiro, cuídalos! –el ojiazul asiente y el escritor se marcha-

La tarde había pasado tranquila, tal parece que Haru al sentir cerca a su papi ya no le daban ganas de llorar, facilitando el trabajo del ojiazul, la noche se sentía llegar, la pesadez le cobraba factura, el sueño lo estaba venciendo dejándolo en la inconsciencia, mientras su hijo descansaba a lado de su amado

N: mmhh –empezaba a despertar, los rayos de luz odiaban verlo dormido y su bebé balbuceaba ayudando como despertador- Haru?… -tratando sin mirar de tocar la manita de su hijo, topándose con la de su amado-

H: vaya, ya era hora de que despertaras –decía sonriendo-

N: sorprendido abre los ojos a más no poder y se incorpora bruscamente, por lo que casi cae- Hiro san…. –dice con un hilo de voz viendo que su amado estaba más que despierto, sentado en aquella camilla y con Haru en sus brazos-

H: buenos días Nowaki, dormiste bien? –le pregunta con una expresión inocente-

N: Hiro san! –abrazando al castaño efusivamente teniendo cuidado de no aplastar a Haru, empieza a sollozar- Hiro san despertaste, por fin despertaste!

H: y como no querías que lo hiciera baka, si Haru estaba llorando y no había cuando lo atendieras! –lo regaña levemente mientras acaricia su cabellera- ya, ya no llores, lo lamento, no quería preocuparte tanto, yo… -es interrumpido por los labios del menor que ya se posesionaban de los suyos-

N: no, Hiro san, no tienes por qué disculparte, lo que importa es que ya despertaste y desde ahora en adelante nada nos separará! –besando nuevamente sus labios-

H: sabes… yo podía escuchar todo lo que me decías, -se sonroja al recordar las cursilerías que le cantaba el menor- pero no podía mover ni un músculo, ni si quiera podía abrir los ojos, sentía una pesadez horrible y… –le sonríe tiernamente- gracias por cuidarme todo este tiempo

N: Hiro san te amo, te amo! –dejando pequeños besos por todo el rostro del castaño hasta llegar a sus finos labios-

H: correspondiendo el beso- yo también te amo Nowaki!

La vida no podía ser mejor para Nowaki, después de tantos altibajos había salido triunfante a lado de su Hiro san y su amado hijo, todos estaban inmersos en la alegría por el despertar de Hiroki, sus amigos lo visitaban a diario ya que era necesario que permaneciera en el hospital hasta estar totalmente estable y una vez saliendo del hospital lo primero que pidió fue ir a visitar a la persona responsable tanto de su infelicidad como la de su dicha de seguir vivo a lado de sus seres amados

…

T: Hiroki! –rebosante de alegría al ver que el castaño ya había despertado y encima lo había ido a visitar, de inmediato se va a sentar en la mesa en que este estaba- ya estas mejor que bueno, me alegré mucho cuando me dijeron que ya habías despertado-

H: si… lamento haberte preocupado –decía con un dejo de tristeza, no quería aceptar el destino que tenía el rubio después de lo que había hecho por el y su familia-

T: dirigiendo su vista a la otra visita- hola Nowaki!

N: hola senpai… -no era un ambiente como para estar felices, pese a eso el rubio no podía quitar su expresión de felicidad-

T: Haru está bien? –pregunta muy interesado- cuanto quisiera verlo, lo extraño… sé que aquí no permiten que entren menores, pero ansío tanto verlo

H: él está bien, gracias por preguntar… lo quieres mucho, verdad? –le pregunta con una expresión de tristeza-

T: si, me tome muy en serio el papel de padre… -cabizbajo- sé que no tengo derecho ni siquiera a verlo, -apretando los puños sobre la mesa- pero no puedo evitar amarlo ya que por un tiempo lo sentí como mi hijo, yo…

H: colocando su mano sobre la del rubio a manera de entenderlo- si, es inevitable que sientas eso, por eso… -mirando al ojiazul que escuchaba en silencio la conversación- Nowaki y yo queremos pedirte que seas el padrino de Haru –devuelve su vista al rubio con una sutil sonrisa-

T: sonriendo de felicidad—de verdad? De verdad quieren que yo sea… -de pronto se entristece- pero yo no saldré de aquí en mucho tiempo…

N: no hay problema, esperaremos pacientes, ya que creemos que no hay mejor padrino para Haru que tú… claro que Usami san se quejó por nuestra decisión, pero nos entendió ya que si no fuera por ti no se como habría acabado todo

H: es la verdad, quien mejor que tú, aunque Bakahiko reclame –sonriendo-

T: gracias por considerarme, después de… gracias, será un honor ser el padrino de Haru… -luego de eso hablaron de trivialidades, no querían amargar la corta visita que tenía el rubio así dejaron de lado la tristeza-

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente, y solo un año después de ese fatídico día el escritor anunció que se iría con su familia a EEUU para hacer lo que tanto anhelaba y era tomar por esposo a Misaki y formalizar sus lazos en matrimonio, tanto Hiroki y Nowaki , como Miyagi y Shinobu fueron invitados, pasaron unos días ahí, antes y después de la boda, incluso quedaron sorprendidos cuando al pequeño terrorista le dieron ganas de tomar el mismo camino que Misaki y prácticamente había obligado al pelinegro mayor a casarse con él a solo pocos días que estaban allá, sin quejas el mayor aceptó y unos días después se casaron, puede que fuera precipitado pero la felicidad que sentían ese día era tan verdadero como la luz de la luna que reflejaba en el agua de aquella playa a donde habían ido a celebrar su luna de miel ambas parejas

Por otro lado a Hiroki también le dio ganas de hacer la locura que habían cometido sus amigos, pero todo lo que les había sucedido parecía tan reciente que no creía apropiado apresurarse, ya que al fin y al cabo tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para hacer ese sueño realidad; pero tal parecía que la paciencia los había abandonado y cuando Haru cumplió 3 años decidieron de una vez por todas casarse ante todas las de la ley haciendo una gran celebración cortesía del escritor que fue nombrado padrino de bodas, pues ya que el ojimiel había decidido que Tsumori sería el padrino de su hijo no le daba más remedio que hacer que su amigo de la infancia fuese su padrino de bodas para que dejara de quejarse; poco después en el registro civil se escuchaban los fuertes aplausos de los amigos de Hiroki y Nowaki mientras ellos sellaban el compromiso con un hermoso y tierno beso, la celebración se hizo con un enfoque privado pero en un lugar muy elegante y mientras los niños se divertían jugando, los adultos disfrutaban de la celebración y al final de esta los ahora esposos debían celebrar su tan esperada noche de bodas, haru quedaría al cuidado de Misaki ese día y todo lo que duraría la luna de miel, por lo que tenían todo ese tiempo solo para ellos dos…

N: entrando a su habitación con Hiroki en brazos besándolo apasionadamente- Hiro san hoy no tendrás que esconder tu hermosa voz, quiero escuchar como gimes y pronuncias mi nombre muchas veces –mirándolo lujuriosamente-

H: rojo hasta la orejas- baka!, no digas cosas tan vergonzosas, yo no… -sus labios eran robados nuevamente por el médico-

N: colocando con delicadeza a su amado en la cama, para luego posicionarse encima de este sin dejar ni por un segundo de comerlo a besos, lentamente bajaba su mano delineando la figura del castaño que habilidosamente lo despojaba de aquellas prendas que se interponían entre él y el delicado cuerpo de su esposo, una vez tuvo a su castaño como lo quería bajaba con besos que marcaban al profesor desde sus labios, pasando por su cuello, deteniéndose por mucho tiempo en eso hermosos pezones rosas que siempre lo volvían loco, primero lamiendo alrededor de ellos y de vez en cuando imprimiéndoles delicadas mordidas que no hacían más que sacar fuertes gemidos de parte del castaño- Hiro san… eres tan lindo!

H: deja de decir esas cosas idio… ahh! –el menor había apretado su miembro sin previo aviso- Nowa… ki… ah, ah mmhh –empezaba a masturbar su miembro, mientras seguía succionándole sus ahora rojos pezones, produciéndole un doble placer que no pudo soportar más cuando el ojiazul se posicionó entre sus piernas para atender su miembro de manera más atenta, lamiéndolo desde la base hasta la punta y por último metiéndoselo por completo a la boca y luego empezar a moverse sin control, pesaba que estaba en su límite y no creía poder estar más excitado hasta que el ojiazul introdujo un dedo a su entrada, - para! No… waki… ah, ah es suficiente… yo... ahh!- el placer estaba desbordándose, ya quería venirse y cuando sintió que un segundo dedo se introducía en su entrada no pudo aguantar más- ahhhh! -se vino en la boca de su pareja, el que no dudó ni un segundo en tragarse con gusto la esencia de su amado- ha, ha, ha –respiraba agitadamente-

N: mmhh Hiro san eres tan delicioso! –se acerca a su amado para apoderarse de esos labios que pedían ser besados- lo siento pero sinceramente ya no me puedo controlar… -abriendo las piernas del castaño y llevándolas hasta sus hombros –te amo Hiro san –entrando de una sola estocada-

H: ahhh! ah, ha, ha –respirando entrecortadamente por las embestidas que ya estaba recibiendo por parte de su amado médico- más… ah… más rápido!...

N: sonríe por la petición del profesor- como ordenes Hiro san –sin salir del castaño le da la vuelta y lo pone en cuatro haciendo que la petición de su esposo sea más fácil de cumplir aumentando así la velocidad de sus embestidas, mientras que con una mano agarraba la cadera de su amado para mantener la velocidad, con la otra mano masturbaba su miembro a una velocidad impresionante- así está bien? –preguntando atrevidamente-

H: si!, ah… así… -responde totalmente extasiado por el placer-

N: eres tan increíble, ha, ha –respirando con dificultad debido a la velocidad que imprimía con sus embestidas- te amo Hiro san…

H: yo… también! Ahhh, te amo… Nowaki… -estaba llegando al clímax, se sentía tan bien ser poseído por su ahora esposo- Nowaki, yo ya no… ahh… ya me…

N: juntos Hiro san quiero que nuestros cuerpos lleguen juntos –apretando el miembro del mayor sacándole fuertes gemidos-

H: ya… no pue… do!... –no pasó mucho hasta que ya no lo resistió- ahhh! –viniéndose en la mano de su amado mientras que este se corría dentro suyo para luego ambos caer rendidos en la cama que bien había soportado la noche tan salvaje que habían pasado-

N: Hiro san fue increíble… -abrazando por detrás al castaño- ha, ha, y pensar que aún tenemos nuestra luna de miel… en la que no pienso dejarte descansar ni por un segundo ja, ja… -dice muy feliz y complacido-

H: estás loco! Yo ya tuve suficiente con lo de hoy… además no acepté dejar a Haru tanto tiempo, porque… -mirando como el ojiazul volvía a posicionarse encima suyo- que crees que haces baka!

N: pues aprovechando la ocasión –besándolo apasionadamente- Hiro san hagámoslo otra vez! –con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

H: eh?! Debes estar bromeando!, si acabamos de hacerlo!, espera Nowa… mmh –sus protestas fueron calladas por los labios del ojiazul que nuevamente empezaba a masturbar con una mano el miembro de su amor, y con la otra pellizcaba uno de sus pezones ya que en los planes del ojiazul estaba no descansar en toda la noche haciéndose de su amado Hiro san, mientras este cedía ante sus besos y caricias-

Ese había sido solo el inicio de toda una semana de pasión de la cual el castaño a penas pudo sobrevivir

…

T: Usami san que sorpresa que me venga a visitar! –diciendo con sarcasmo, ya que pese a todo lo sucedido no terminaban de caerse bien ambos-

A: solo vine a entregarte esto, sé que te gustará –le entrega un sobre cerrado- bueno me voy… será mejor que muestres buena conducta y de seguro que se compadecen y te sueltan antes de tiempo –dice marchándose-

T: nunca pierde su toque, eh?... –se va para su celda y una vez allí abre el sobre y sorprendido ve su contenido, dentro encontró una foto en la cual estaban Nowaki y Hiroki saliendo del registro civil, con una inmensa alegría en sus rostros- fufh –suspira- ya era hora no?... me alegro por ellos… -dice muy bajo y con una sonrisa satisfecha- tal vez no querían que me sintiera mal y es por eso que no me lo habían hecho saber, no es como si hubiese podido ir después de todo, pero de algún modo me hubiera gustado saberlo por ellos y no por Usami… creo que él lo hizo más por venganza, porque sabía que de algún modo me iba a doler, pero bien vale la pena… -refiriéndose a que él sería el padrino de Haru- ya quiero que el tiempo pase y salir de aquí, hacer una nueva vida me costará pero, lo lograré!

…

El tiempo pasaba volando y sumando la noche de bodas tan apasionada que tuvieron y la luna de miel que no fue la excepción, no era extraño que el resultado fuese que el ojimiel terminara esperando familia nuevamente y por si fuera poco estaba esperando nada más y nada menos que gemelos y ya con un embarazo a término había llegado al hospital a punto de dar a luz, pero debido al percance que había tenido cuando Haru nació tuvo que tener a los gemelos por cesárea, no lo podía ocultar estaba asustado, ese procedimiento era nuevo para él, pero esta vez no estaba solo, ahora su amado Nowaki estaba junto a él esperando dar la bienvenida a sus dos nuevos bebés…

En la sala de espera estaban todos sus amigos esperando impacientes y cuidando del que ya se convertiría en hermano mayor… no pasó más de una hora cuando se oyó el primer llanto y luego de unos minutos más se oyó el segundo, todos se pusieron más tranquilos y con muchas ansias de conocer a los nuevos bebés y Haru estaba inquieto ya quería saber cómo eran sus hermanitos o saber si tendría hermanas ya que el sexo de los bebés era una sorpresa

Luego de que trasladaran al ojimiel a su nuevo cuarto entraron en todos bola atosigando a la pareja con preguntas sobre el sexo de los bebés, que cuanto habían medido y otras cosas más, no tuvieron que esperar mucho ya que al guardar silencio esperando las respuestas la enfermera entró empujando la camilla en donde se encontraban un niño que era idéntico a Nowaki y una niña que era la viva imagen de Hiroki…

Mis: woow son tan lindos! –viendo a ambos bebés-

Nat: papi álzame quiero verlos también! –decía la pequeña levantando los brazos para que su papi la levantara-

Ai: yo también! –levantando sus brazos hacia su otro padre el cual la levantó, permitiendo que así viera a los bebés- si es cierto, son muy lindos!

N: Haru ven a conocer a tus hermanos –llamaba a su hijo, el cual se acerco y fue cargado por su padre- miren bebés él es Haru su hermano mayor, él los cuidará también desde ahora, verdad? –sonriéndole a su hijo mayor-

Ha: si, yo los cuidaré y los querré mucho, mucho! –veía emocionado a sus hermanos-

A: bien por ahora estas adelantado Hiroki, pero ya verás Misaki y yo nos encargaremos que no nos ganes, no es cierto Mis… -recibiendo un cocacho de parte de su ojiesmeralda-

Mis: no digas tonterías Usagi san, las gemelas son más que suficientes –regaña al escritor, provocando que los demás presentes se rían a carcajadas-

M: ja, ja, ja… Usami san nunca cambie, eh?... –se dirige al que estaba acomodado en la cama- Hiroki dime… ya pensaron nombres para los bebés?

H: si pensamos en muchos ya que no sabíamos que eran, -observando tiernamente a sus bebés- pero ahora creo que sabemos cuales serán los nombres perfectos para ellos, verdad Nowaki? –sonriéndole-

N: si hiro san!... –devolviéndole con una tierna sonrisa-

Ha: y cómo se llamarán mis hermanos papá!

N: pues este precioso niño se llamará –tomándolo en brazos para luego alcanzárselo a su castaño-

H: meciendo con delicadeza a su bebés responde- Naoki… -sonríe-

N: y nuestra hermosa princesa se llamará… -tomándola en brazos- Hiromi

A: Hiromi y Naoki, pues esos los nombres son perfectos para ellos, ya que se parecen tanto a ustedes, -obteniendo una mirada satisfactoria de los padres- pero realmente espero que ambos hereden tu carácter Kusama, porque sino… -recibiendo un almohadazo-

H: en serio ni en este momento puedes comportarte Akihiko! –decía furioso, mientras que los demás nuevamente se reían por las ocurrencias del escritor-

Y así como lo difícil y triste hacen que el tiempo pase lento, lo agradable y la felicidad hacen que este pase volando, la familia de los egoístas había pasado su temporada de pañales como si nada ya que por fortuna ninguno de sus bebés había padecido el mal que alguna vez hizo que el profesor se desvelara muchas veces con Haru

En la familia de los románticos todo estaba estable y el escritor por primera vez en su vida no se había salido con la suya ya que Misaki estaba renuente a tener más bebés, dejando así a un peliplata con las ganas de ganar a su amigo…

Por otro lado los terroristas estaban felices como estaban, no querían perturbarse por tratar de concebir nuevamente ya que el pequeño ojigris había sufrido mucho al tratar de embarazarse la primera vez y sabían que si querían hacerlo nuevamente tendrían que pasar por todo otra vez, lo cual no era necesario ya que Hikaru llenaba sus vida por completo…

…

T: bien pasé un tiempo inolvidable aquí y la verdad no está en mis planes regresar… -decía con ironía; ya había cumplido su condena y tal como el escritor le aconsejo que haga, lo hizo! Ahorrando así que lo soltaran tan solo medio año antes de lo previsto- ahhh! por fin libre! –decía casi sin ganas ya que era como si su vida empezara de nuevo, no tenía nada y a nadie- desde cero otra vez… –se rasca la cabeza- me pregunto qué será de Hiroki y Nowaki ya hace mucho que no los veo, lo último que supe es que no habían perdido el tiempo y habían tenido gemelos… mmhh me pregunto si se parecerán a ellos –volando en sus pensamientos seguía parado frente a la puerta del reclusorio- Haru… -nombraba al pequeño que había robado su corazón y al que había querido como su hijo, mirando al cielo- la verdad no creo que ellos recuerden lo que me pidieron… -cuando de pronto siente que alguien trata de llamar su atención halando de su manga- mmh? –mira hacia abajo- ah!… -frente a él estaba un niño de mas o neo años, que para él era inconfundible, ese color de cabellos y sus ojos- Haru?... –pregunta casi sin voz-

Ha: si, tu eres mi padrino verdad? –pregunta con una gran sonrisa y los ojos iluminados-

T: sonríe muy feliz y abraza al menor- si, lo soy… pero cómo?... –dirige su vista al frete viendo a su kohai Nowaki y a lado a la persona que antes había amado intensamente- ya veo, de verdad me sorprendieron… -se incorpora acercándose a la pareja llevando a Haru de la mano-

N: ni creas que olvidamos que aceptaste ser el padrino de Haru senpai! –le advertía con una sonrisa-

T: no, nunca lo haría… -se distrae al ver a dos niños que se escondían detrás de sus padres y que eran la viva imagen de ambos- en serio no perdieron el tiempo… -sonriendo-

H: se sonroja por el comentario- pues, si… -sonríe- ellos son Naoki y Hiromi –los presenta al rubio-

T: se agacha hasta llegar a la altura de los pequeños –hola Naoki, hola Hiromi, yo soy Tsumori el padrino de su hermano mayor… y saben una cosa, ustedes son los niños más afortunados del mudo al tener unos padres tan maravillosos –mirando a la pareja- como ellos…

A veces cuando uno busca la felicidad y cree que la encuentra, no siempre es así, pero con tal de ver feliz a la persona que uno ama con toda el alma, hace que la tristeza desaparezca y nazca una nueva fuerza que lo impulse a seguir adelante; pero sin duda muchas otras veces resulta ser que la verdadera felicidad no se gana sin luchar intensamente evitando que se vaya, solo es cuestión de diferenciar una de la otra…

-…~FIN~…-

...

Gracias por toda su paciencia, los quiero un montón! *o* hasta en otra!


End file.
